Distances
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Two lovers reunite after months apart only to be drawn back together then away again as disaster strikes at the heart of the Otome. Chie X Aoi pairing as well as others.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

This story takes place after My-Otome but before Zwei. It will have a wide range of characters from Otome but be focusing on Chie and Aoi. There will be a few other pairings but they will be the main couple.

Chapter 1: Meetings

President Chrysant, General Armitage and Captain Hallard rode on a transport sitting in the state room. Captain Hallard sat with her legs crossed looking down at a ring on her hand. President Chrysant and General Armitage were talking about the upcoming meetings with Queen Mashiro but Captain Hallard wasn't really paying attention. Captain Hallard?" President Chrysant said trying to get the tomboy's attention. Captain Hallard been invited along as part of her training under General Armitage even though she was General Boman's Otome along with the other members of the Delta Squad. President Chrysant had been given a temporary certification over Captain Hallard thanks to the new technology Garderobe and the Aswald had discovered.

"Hallard!" General Armitage shouted getting in Chie's face mere inches away from her ear.

Captain Hallard jumped at the sound of General Armitage's voice loudly ringing in her ear and fell out of her chair. She quickly regained her composure and climbed back into her chair. "Hai?" She said as her voice quivered.

"The President asked you a question." General Armitage said crossing her arms in front of her. General Armitage always seemed to be hard on the young Otome but this was just her way she knew Hallard had potential.

"Chie are you feeling alright?" President Chrysant asked though that wasn't her original question.

"Hai, was just day dreaming a little." Chie said glancing back down to her ring again a small smile on her face.

"Care to share what about?" President Chrysant said but Chie didn't really answer seeming to be day dreaming again, "That is a nice ring. I suppose it means something? You've been staring at it for the last two hours."

"It means something special a good friend has one just like it." Chie said looking up at the President.

"Ah well that's sweet but we were discussing business try to pay attention." General Armitage said getting a disapproving look from the President.

"Ah yes, I was asking what your opinion on the Otome Limitation Conferences that the council has been talking about. I know you are a newly appointed Otome but still I would like to know." President Chrysant said.

"I believe it would do some good. Hopefully it will prevent that from ever happening again. I think it would be wise to allow Otomes the ability to abject to an order from her master if she feels it unjust. In the war many Otomes were forced to fight against their friends and loved ones all because they were following orders. Many were forced to fight for a cause they didn't believe in." Chie said. "If we can prevent that from ever happening again the world would be a better place."

"It's almost a shame you choose the road of an Otome I think you would have made a good politician but then your work with the Delta Squad has been excellent." President Chrysant said. "Don't you think Haruka-chan?"

"Hai, hai." Haruka said waving her hands.

"Captain you've been down here a while perhaps some fresh air would do you good?" President Chrysant said.

"Hai, Madam President it would do me some good, arigato." Chie said standing and bowing before she left the room.

"Something is bothering her it has ever since you told her she would be coming with us." President Chrysant said.

"It's nothing Yukino, she hasn't been back to Garderobe since graduating and the war I'm sure she is just nervous about going back. I remember my first trip back I wasn't nervous more like anxious." Haruka said.

"Hai, I suppose it is even more so since the war especially after she had to fight against her friends while spying for us she even fought you. It must be difficult to face all of them." Yukino said.

"Hallard is strong she will be fine." Haruka said.

(Top deck)

Chie stood on the deck looking out at the sand dunes her hands on the railing. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and remembered back to when she got it. She had seen it in a little store in the Wind city when she was still a student at Garderobe. The ring was actually a set she had bought both rings one was on her own hand the other was in the Wind city on the finger of the person she cared most about. Right before leaving the city she had given the ring to Queen Mashiro's maid. The ring was currently on the finger of Aoi Senoh, Chie's beloved and in less then a day they would be reunited. The last time Chie had seen Aoi was at the Queen's unveiling of her new palace and plans to improve the kingdom. Then she had left for Aries promising to be true to only Aoi.

"I wonder do you know I'm coming? Do you still wear your ring and do you think of me every time you look at it?" Chie said aloud not really to anyone.

"I'm sure they do." A woman with short blond hair covered by a black cap said walking up behind Chie.

She turned to look at the woman, "Meister Gallagher." Chie said bowing her head.

"Meister Hallard, Sara will do just fine." Sara said extending her hand to shake it.

"Chie," She said holding her hand out to shake.

"So who has the other ring?" Sara asked tapping Chie's hand.

"Nani?" Chie asked looking down at the ring on her hand. "What makes you think there is another?"

"I saw one just like it one time in the Wind City I wanted to buy it but the jeweler refused to sell just one of them. No matter how much I offered he wouldn't budge I had no use for two identical rings so I passed. I figure you bought both of them. Judging by your musings I bet you gave one to someone special." Sara said.

"Hai," Chie said, "She is special more special then anything."

"Something tells me she is in the Wind City am I right?" Sara asked but Chie didn't answer. "Yeah she probably is. Make the most of your time who knows when you will be back." Sara said waving as she walked across the deck away from Chie.

(WindBloom Castle)

Yukino, Haruka and Chie walked into the throne room finding Queen Mashiro sitting on her throne with Aoi and Sakomizu standing behind her, off to her right Arika stood. Chie wanted to run to Aoi the moment she saw her and from the look of it so did Aoi but neither moved now was not the time. "President Chrysant welcome to WindBloom." Mashiro said.

"Queen Mashiro it is good to be back and in much improved conditions then my last visit." Yukino said.

"Meister Armitage, Meister Hallard it is good to see you as well." Arika said bowing.

"As it is to see you Meister Arika." Haruka said returning the bow as did Chie.

"I trust the trip here was pleasant?" Mashiro asked to which Yukino nodded. "Good well I'm sure you are tried from your journey here but please join me for dinner."

Mashiro rose and lead them into an adjoining dinning room they sat down as several servants brought them food. Aoi broke off from the group and started helping the other servants. As the meal was served Aoi stood behind the Queen refilling glasses as they emptied. "President Chrysant I'm glad to have you and your advisers here. This Otome Limitation Agreement has been the talk all over the world it is about time we all get together and talk about it." Mashiro said.

"Hai, I have a feeling coming to an actual agreement will be quite difficult." Yukino said.

Chie sat listening to them talk but in truth she was paying more attention to Aoi. She raised her glass and took a drink realizing it was empty. Someone reached around her taking her glass their fingers lingering on her own. Chie looked up seeing Aoi standing above her with a smile on her face. "Arigato Aoi-san," Chie said taking her glass back her own hand lingering on Aoi's as she realized the ring on her hand.

"No problem Chie-chan." Aoi said moving away back to her position behind the Queen.

Across the table Arika sat watching the pair a smile on her face. She had known back at Garderobe Chie and Aoi had been close friends. Ever since finding out who would be coming with the president Aoi had seemed anxious. Seeing them together now made Arika think there was more to their friendship then she thought. "Queen Mashiro this meal has been quite enjoyable thank you," Yukino said.

"You are quite welcome though you must be anxious to turn in for the night, Sakomizu will you show the President and her Otome to their rooms?"

"Of course your highness, Madam President, Meisters right this way." Sakomizu said leading them into the hallway. He led Yukino to the royal guest suite then Haruka and Chie to several other rooms. Haruka's room was next to Yukino's room and Chie lived on the same floor but down the hall and several rooms over from the President. Haruka left Chie instructing her to be at the President's room promptly at 0700hrs tomorrow morning.

Chie walked into the room and noticed her bag had been brought up for her. She opened it and started unpacking they didn't know how long they would be here, so Chie had brought enough clothes to last her a couple of weeks. She looked up feeling someone else in the room her hand went for her side arm but stopped as she noticed who was in the room with her. "Aoi," Chie said staring at the brunette who ran over to her and embraced the young Otome. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm the Queen's head maid you should know there is hardly anywhere in the palace I can't go." Aoi said leaning into Chie kissing her on the cheek. "Chie, I missed you."

"Aoi, I missed you too." Chie said bring her hand to Aoi's chin moving the kiss to her lips.

"You look handsome in this." Aoi said tugging on the lapel of Chie's uniform. Chie wore a simple gray uniform with a white undershirt and a black tie her rank tabs on the lapel being two golden bars. "I didn't get a chance say that last time I saw you. I don't remember seeing this much on your collar though."

"I got promoted I'm a Captain now." Chie said stroking her hand down Aoi's cheek.

"Captain Chie Hallard, that has a nice ring to it almost as good as Meister Chie." Aoi said cupping her hand over Chie's hand. "You have everything you wanted now."

"Not everything, Aoi I don't have you." Chie said leaning her head on Aoi's shoulder.

"Chie you have me. You'll always have me." Aoi said stroking her hand though Chie's short black hair. Her other hand brushed against Chie's chest stopping over her heart, "Right here."

"But when the President is done with her meetings I'll go back to Aries without you." Chie said holding on to Aoi tighter and leaning in her ear, "Come back with me. Aries is a beautiful country and we can be together."

"Chie you know I can't leave, I have my duty here just like you do in Aries that is why I don't ask you to stay. I love you but I know I can't take your dream away. Chie please don't ask me." Aoi said kissing Chie on the lips again. "Let's not think about you leaving. Let's focus on the here and now on our time together." Aoi reached up unbuttoning Chie's coat and undoing her tie letting both fall to the ground. "I love you."

Chie leaned into Aoi taking her hair out of its braid stroking her fingers through her hair. They kissed and caressed each other until both stood in their underwear and Aoi pushed Chie down onto the bed straddling her waist. Chie looked up touching Aoi's cheek guiding her down for a kiss, "Aoi, I love you."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Door Ways

Author Notes: Wow I can't believe so many people liked this story.

XD - Shiz and Nat will appear later in the story as for Haruka and Yukino you will get some of that this chapter. Chie starts out angsty but don't worry it won't last Aoi will pull her out of it.

Mrh - Yeah I need to find a beta reader.

Guubear - You know I've never written a one-shot everything I've done has been done in chapters lol. As for stopping at the good part I've wrote lemons in the past but I think I will be doing a lime with this one.

Amnesia - Thanks, you've always been one of my faithful readers I'm glad you liked the story.

Chapter 2: Door Ways

(Next Morning, Arika's chambers)

It was still early the sun was barely rising and was still blocked by the shades only a small crack of light shown through. The door to the room slammed open knocking into the wall denting it a little. Queen Mashiro stormed into the room still in her pajamas walking straight to the bed grabbing the sheets and pulling them off the sleeping figure. "Ah what the heck?" Arika said opening her eyes staring at the Queen. "Mashiro-chan?"

"Get up." Mashiro said.

"Huh? Is something happening?" Arika asked a little worried. "Is everything alright?"

"No everything isn't alright I have no idea where Aoi is." Mashiro said waving her hands in the air.

"You woke me up because you can't find your maid?" Arika said now sounding annoyed. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You are going to find her that's what it has to do with you." Mashiro said as she pulled on Arika's leg.

"Did you check her room maybe she over slept?" Arika asked not budging.

"No, you go look." Mashiro said as Arika rolled over burying her face in her pillow. "Get up Arika!"

"Mashiro-chan it's not my job to find your maid, get Sakomizu to go look for her. Unless someone is trying to kill you or to threaten the kingdom leave me alone." Arika mumbled around the pillow.

"Mesiter Arika Yumemiya as your Master I order you to find Aoi now!" Mashiro said putting her hands on her hips. Arika rolled over looking at Mashiro a displeased look on her face. "Well come on get up!"

"Mashiro-chan you are kidding you are ordering me to find your maid?" Arika said as she sat up.

"Yes come on my breakfast isn't going to make itself." Mashiro said.

"Aright, alright I'm going." Arika said climbing out of bed and walking to her closet.

"Well come on go." Mashiro said pushing Arika away from the closet and towards the door.

"Can I get dressed first?" Arika said. Mashiro snorted then turned and left the room leaving Arika to get dressed. It didn't take long and she was soon walking down the hall to Aoi's room. She knocked on the door then walked in after no one answered. The blinds were open letting enough light in that she could see the whole room. The bed was made causing Arika to think that either Aoi had gotten up early and left or she hadn't slept here last night. She figured it was the latter when she noticed Aoi's uniform lying on the bed. Thinking about it she had seen Aoi walking past her room heading towards the guest rooms "Chie-sempai." She whispered remembering how the two acted at dinner.

(Yukino's chamber)

"Haruka-chan what time did you tell Captain Hallard to meet you here?" Yukino asked looking down at her watch that read 7:45am.

"0700, I'm going to kill her." Haruka said walking to the door but stopped when Yukino put her hand on her shoulder.

"Go easy on her, remember when you first became my Otome I had planed a speech to present you to Aries but you overslept we had to push it back four hours trying you to get you up." Yukino said smiling. "Or your birthday celebration last year you slept through half the party."

Haruka gave a small smile then walked out of the room seeing Arika in the hallway. "Arika," Haruka said surprised to see her in the hall outside of the room. "Please tell the Queen that President Chrysant sends her apologies on being late to their meeting."

"Nani?" Arika said looking at the older Otome.

"We were to be having a meeting with the Queen but I can't seem to find that baka of an apprentice of mine." Haruka groaned.

"Chie-sempai?" Arika asked she was really starting to grasp what was going on the way they flirted at dinner, then Aoi missing and now Chie.

"Hai," Haruka said. "We were supposed to meet with Queen Mashiro in twenty minutes. Because of Chie-baka we are lack."

"Ano? Lack you mean late?" Arika asked. "I think Mashiro-chan will be late as well. She sent me to find Aoi"

"So Aoi-san and Chie-baka are both missing," Haruka said ignoring the fact that Arika had corrected her.

"You don't think they are….no Chie-sempai probably overslept." Arika said causing Haruka to turn bright red a frown on her face and her brow creased.

Haruka walked past Arika and to Chie's room stopping in front of the door. She jiggled the knob finding it locked then took a step back before kicking the door open. Inside the room two figures sat up in bed both quickly wrapping the sheets around them. "Brigadier General!" Chie said in shock as Aoi slid behind her trying to stay out of sight.

"Captain, do you have any idea of what time it is or what you've caused? You've embarrassed the President! Honestly Captain it wouldn't take much for you to be a lieutenant again." Haruka said grabbing Chie by the ear pulling her from the bed and dragging her across the room. "I hope you kept your old rank tabs."

Chie grabbed the sheet from the bed as Haruka pulled her across the room trying the best to cover herself. From the bed Aoi screamed grabbing the other sheet covering herself up as the sheet Chie took left her naked on the bed. "Chie!" Aoi said after covering herself up again.

"Aoi, don't worry everything will be fine, the Brigadier General threats to demote me daily it wouldn't be a normal day if she didn't." Chie said stumbling behind Haruka while trying to keep the sheet around her. I truth Chie usually carried her lieutenant bars in her pocket as a running gag, every now and then when the General would threaten to demote her she would pull them out and ask if she should change it now or later. "G-general can I put some clothes on first?"

Haruka let go of Chie causing the Otome to fall to the ground. "You have 30 minutes to get dressed and be in front of the President's room. Captain, do not be late or you will be a lieutenant. Do you understand?"

"Hai, General." Chie said as she sat up watching the general leave the room the door barely hanging on the hinges. She stood up and walked over to Aoi sitting down on the bed. "Sorry you had to see that," Chie said leaning over and kissing Aoi.

"Aoi-san," Arika said timidly from the doorway.

"Arika-chan?" Chie said looking up from Aoi over to the door.

"Ano, Mashiro-chan is looking for you." Arika said.

"Oh, no!" Aoi said standing up from the bed being sure to keep the sheet around her.

"Uh, Aoi-san don't worry about it… uh take your time I'll cover for you this morning." Arika said then ran down the hallway.

"Chie, you should be getting ready." Aoi said sitting back down next to the young Captain.

She looked down at her watch then back up to Aoi with a smile on her face, "I've still got twenty-five minutes and it looks like you have the morning off. How about we have a quick bath?" Chie stood up from the bed grabbed Aoi picking her up carrying her to the bathroom.

(Yukino's Room)

"I take it you found her?" Yukino said as Haruka walked into the room.

"Hai, that baka was in bed sheeping with one of the maids!" Haruka said.

"Haruka-chan it's sleeping." Yukino said, "I didn't realize she was familiar with any of them. Could you go inform the Queen we are going to be late."

"I ran into Arika in the hall she is going to pass on the message for us. Chie-baka!" Haruka huffed putting her hands on her hips.

Yukino walked behind Haruka placing her hands on Haruka's shoulders gently rubbing them. "You are really tense shame we don't have more time to help you relax."

Haruka turned around in Yukino's arms stepping closer to her, "I think we might, the maid in Chie's room was Queen Mashiro's maid. I have a feeling the Queen might be late too." She said kissing Yukino's neck.

(Hallway Outside)

Chie ran down the hall tying her tie as she ran her jacket was unbuttoned and her hair messed up. Her bath with Aoi had taken more time then she had but it had been worth it. She stopped in front of the door quickly straightened her clothes then knocked on the door. Several seconds went by until she knocked again still no answer, "General? Madam President?" Chie said then pressed her ear to the door hearing something from the other side.

"Ah, Hara-chan yes!" She heard Yukino moan through the door.

"They aren't doing that are they?" Chie said her ear pressed to the door.

"Chie?" Aoi said walking up behind Chie tapping her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Aoi listen to this tell me what it sounds like." Chie said stepping back as Aoi pressed her ear to the door.

"Yes! Yes Hara-chan harder! Kami-sama I love you!" Yukino shouted thought it was muffled through the door.

"Are they?" Aoi said stepping away from the door her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Haha yeah I think so," Chie said laughing.

"Do you know they were…together?" Aoi asked a puzzled look on her face.

"No, I had no idea." Chie said then kissed Aoi, "We should have taken our time seeing as they are."

Aoi started to return the kiss but stopped as there was a loud shout and the sound of something being thrown. "Sounds like I better go before Mashiro-sama kills Arika-chan you know that girl can't cook."

"Hai, Shiho-chan was sick for a week after she ate Arika-chan's meal during the exams last year." Chie said giving Aoi a quick kiss then turning her around pushing her down the hall after giving her a playful smack on the butt.

The door to Yukino's room flew open Haruka stepping out barely dressed her Meister uniform on but only partly buttoned up and that part done wrong. Yukino was right behind her dressed slightly more then Haruka. "What the hell is going on?" Haruka said.

"Oh nothing Hara-chan. I have a feeling Mashiro-sama didn't like the breakfast Arika-chan made her." Chie said ducking as Haruka swung at her luckily for Chie the general missed.

"Chie-baka don't even start with me! You've done enough to piss me off today!" Haruka said grabbing Chie's collar but she let go as Yukino put her hand on her shoulder.

"Captain we'll be back in a few minutes and then we will go check on the Queen." Yukino said walking into the room, "Come on Haruka."

"Hai, Madam President. Go on Hara-chan see you in a few minutes." Chie said laughing as Haruka pointed angrily at Chie then entered the room.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

_Author Notes: I will try to keep up with the updates but as so many of us writers find real life gets in the way don't worry this story won't die. (Note to self work on other stories too)_

_Guubear - Yuknio is always so soft spoken in both Hime and Otome I figured what the hell I'll make her a screamer._

_Amnesia - I'm having fun writing for Mashiro and Arika I plan to have even more fun with them._

_Bluexsavoir - I don't know if that is a good Dang or a ban dang lol. I'll just hope it's a good dang._

Chapter 3: Back to School

A vase went flying across the room crashing into a table that was turned over on its side. Behind it hid a young Otome with two braids. "Mashiro-chan please stop!" Akira said.

"What are you trying to kill me with this?" Mashiro-chan said picking up a glass of juice throwing it at the table. Her aim was higher then before the glass hitting the top edge of the table shattering the glass and soaking Arika with juice.

"Mashiro-chan I'm sorry!" Arika said poking her head over the table thinking Mashiro had run out of things to throw. She had already thrown the plate with eggs, the vases with flowers, and the glass of juices she had brought. Arika found herself wrong as the tray came flying at her.

"Mashiro-sama…" Aoi said from by the doorway she had arrived a few minutes earlier and hadn't been able to do anything to calm the Queen down.

The door opened up and in ran Haruka, Yukino and Chie. Mashiro had picked up another vase this one twice the size of the one she had already thrown. She never got the chance to throw it as Haruka grabbed her from behind lifting her off the ground. "Put me down! Put me down right now!" Mashiro shouted.

Yukino came around the blonde taking the vase and setting it down on the table again. "Haruka put her down." Yukino said as the blonde did. "Mashiro-sama why don't you join me in my room for breakfast then when can proceed over to Garderobe."

"Yes, please give me the chance to change." Mashiro said turning to her maid, "Come on Aoi."

Mashiro started towards the closet room with Aoi right behind her the maid flashing Chie a quick smile. Chie walked over to the upturned table holding her hand out for Arika who was still hiding behind the table. "It's alright I promise nothing else will be thrown at you today."

"Really?" Arika said peaking over the table not seeing Mashiro anywhere and taking Chie's hand. As she stood she slipped on some of the juice falling into Chie's arms.

"Whoa careful there," Chie said righting Arika on her feet. "You should go get cleaned up Principal Kruger wouldn't be pleased to see you like this. Especially since you still haven't graduated yet, I'll keep this breakfast fiasco between us but maybe you should ask Aoi for some cooking lessons I'm sure she would be willing to help."

"Hai, arigato Chie-sempai," Arika said bowing then heading for the door surely a funny site but then again the palace staff were quite accustomed to seeing their nation's Otome like this. A day without Arika and Mashiro fighting just didn't seem right to anyone in the palace their outbursts had become part of the daily routine.

(Garderobe, that afternoon)

"Queen Mashiro, President Chrysant welcome to Garderobe." Natsuki said as the group walked up the stairs to the campus.

Next to her Shizuru stood barely half a step behind the headmaster her hand almost brushing Natsuki's hand. "Haruka-san welcome back."

"Shizuru, miss me or are you still sore because I killed more slaves in the final battle then you?" Haruka said laughing as she put her hands on her hips.

"Haruka-san you only killed twelve slaves Shizuru-san killed thirty-three slaves." Yohko said.

"Nani!?" Haruka shouted causing Yohko to jump a little and Irina to step behind the director. "Impossible!"

"I could show you the play back videos Nagi recorded from his command center." Yohko said.

"We still have them in the archives. And I still say that Shizuru-Onee-Sama had thirty-six. You could totally see those last three kills." Irina said leaning around Yohko but after seeing Haruka's glare she ducked back behind Yohko.

"Ahem well down to business. President Chrysant would you like to come down to the labs we can show you the technology we hope to employ in Aries." Natsuki said.

"We are honored that you've chosen Aries as a possible site for the observatory." Yukino said trying as Natsuki was to sway the conversation in a different direction though she had a feeling Haruka would be arguing with Shizuru the entire time they would be at Garderobe and then probably into the night.

"Well actually geographically speaking it is the…" Irina said as Yohko covered her mouth.

"There we several locations selected but the Karakawa Mountains have the perfect elevation and the weather there is usually clear. Out of all the sites it is the best location and given Garderobe's relationships with Aries we figured it was the best location." Yohko said releasing Irina and urging her behind her.

"Chie-Onee-Sama!" Lille said running up behind them as she and Yayoi latched onto Chie.

"Lilie-chan, Yayoi-chan." Chie said regaining her balance. "How is studying going?"

"I'm the number seven pearl!" Yayoi said bouncing up and down.

"Number five." Lillie said having a little more restraint then her partner.

"Ah good work," Chie said her face flushed with embracement though she didn't see Yukino give a small chuckle or notice that Haruka was still fighting with Shizuru. The only person that seemed to notice was Natsuki and she was more focused on her current students then her past student.

"Lillie, Yayoi don't you have a class to get to now?" Natsuki said crossing her arms in front of her as Shizuru stood behind her quietly chuckling.

"You're so cute when you try to act tough." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear her hand landing on Natsuki's back.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki hissed then looked to the two girls still standing before them.

"Hai, Principal!" They both said running away from them giggling.

"Gomen, Lillie was my room attendant." Chie said apologizing to Yukino.

"No need to apologize." Yukino said then looked over to Haruka and Shizuru her own Otome still arguing that she had more then twelve kills though it seemed Shizuru was paying more attention to the principal infuriating Haruka even more, "I've always been jealous of the friendships made in this school, you should never be sorry about them Captain."

"Hai, Madam President," Chie said as they walked into the lab. Arika walked over to one of the tables poking at the devices on it. She touched one and jumped as she felt a shock then reached out to touch it again. "I wouldn't advise touching it again I'm sure it's just going to shock you again."

"Ano?" Arika said inches away from touching it though Chie took her hand leading it away from the device encouraging the girl to fold them in front of her though it didn't last long before Arika found something else shinny.

"We want to place an Observatory in Aries like we said earlier we feel Karakawa Mountains are the best choice to build it." Yohko said sitting Arika down in a chair whispering in her ear not to touch anything.

"So what you want to build a _fanny_ telescope in Aries to look at the stars?" Haruka said.

"Haruka-chan it's fancy and with this telescope we hope to be able to watch the skies for anything like meteors." Yukino said correcting the General then looked over to Natsuki and Shizuru the latter leaning really close to the principal whispering in her ear as a blush grew on her face. Yukino couldn't see the third Column's hands but had an idea where they were.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki whispered brushing Shizuru's hand away rear end, her face turning red. "Wait until later."

(Later that afternoon, conference room Wind Castle)

The group sat around a table with Mashiro on one side with Arika and Aoi standing behind her and the other side Yukino sat with Haruka and Chie standing behind her. Yukino looked up to Chie then with a smile said, "Captain your services won't be needed this afternoon, please enjoy your time in the City."

"Madam President, thank you." Chie said bowing then walking out of the room pausing in the hallway wondering what she should do. She decided she would head back to her room change then as the President said see the city it had been a while since she had been here.

Arika watched Chie leave the room then grinned before she leaned down into Mashiro's ear whispering. Mashiro said a few things back then after a small debate turned to her maid, "Aoi, why don't you take the afternoon off as well but be sure to get one of the other maids to fill in for you instead of this baka." Mashiro said pointing to her Otome.

"Hai, Mashiro-sama," Aoi said bowing and leaving the room. She saw Chie down the hall, "Chie!" She called out.

The captain stopped and turned seeing Aoi running towards her, "Aoi what is it?"

"We both seem to be off tonight I thought we could spend some time together. Maybe go out for dinner." Aoi said taking Chie's hand. "Come on koi."

They both changed and left the palace heading downtown Aoi being sure to assign another maid to Mashiro. Chie wore a pair of gray pants with a white shirt and a matching jacket with more of a relaxed cut compared to her uniform. Aoi wore a pink skirt with a matching top and a light pink shall. Aoi held onto Chie's hand then turned to her, "Why don't you ever wear more color?"

"I like dressing like this." Chie said as they turned down an alleyway leading to a restaurant they used to always go to when Chie was a student. Chie stopped walking and gently pressed Aoi against a stack of boxes kissing her neck. "Besides I don't complain about how you dress."

"That's because you like how I dress." Aoi said as she felt Chie's hand push her skirt up her thigh. "Chie, not here."

"Yeah, Chie not here" Nao said from the top of the stack. She wore what she always did when in town around her Stripes gang a pink and white striped shirt, brown pants and a hat. "It's not becoming of an Otome."

"So says the forth column that still has a gang and shady activities." Chie said letting go of Aoi and looking up at Nao. "What do you want Juliet?"

"Nao," She corrected then continued. "Hey, I heard you were in town and wanted to say hello. What's wrong with wanting to hook up with an old classmate? We were Trias together after all." Nao said jumping down from the stack of crates putting her arm around Chie.

"Nao, I know you and I'm not buying it. You always want something. What are you up to or did the principal and Shizuru-onee-sama decide to keep you near the school to keep you out of trouble?" Chie said.

"Really Chie-chan it's nothing like that. Well I'll leave you two alone you seem to be a tad bit busy. Ja ne!" Nao said walking down the alleyway.

"Right so shall we continue onto the restaurant?" Chie said taking Aoi's hand and leading her down the alleyway stopping as she saw the station. "Hehe that's where we met remember?"

"I remember being sent there to pick up a delivery for Mashiro-sama and finding a lost little girl instead." Aoi chuckled.

"Little girl? Aoi I've always been taller than you." Chie teased putting her arm around Aoi. "And I wasn't lost."

"Sure you weren't you were just staring at the town for the heck of it." Aoi said resting her head on Chie's shoulder.

"I wasn't lost. I was just admiring the city it's so much different then Aries." Chie said holding Aoi tight, "You'd be just as frozen as I was if you saw Aries though neither city is as pretty as you."

"Still a romantic," Aoi said kissing Chie on the cheek, "I think I love that the most about you. Now come on let's go or we will miss our reservation."

(Later that night, living quarters WindBloom Castle)

The couple walked down the hallways leaning on each other though Chie seemed to be leaning on Aoi more. "Chie I told you not to drink so much."

"I only had a few drinks." Chie said stumbling into a door.

Aoi helped her to her feet the Captain leaning even more on Aoi as the door she just fell into opened Haruka stepping into the hallway wearing only a robe. "Captain," Haruka said noticing Chie's inability to stand on her own. "You're drunk."

"Hara-chan who is it?" Yukino called from inside the room.

"Yukino! I told you not to _calm_ me that when we aren't alone." Haruka said back into the room.

"Alright Haruka-chan I promise not to **call **you that anymore." Yukino said emphasizing the word 'call'.

"General," Chie said taking a step towards Haruka stumbling and falling into her, "You know I've always admired you. Really general you…you are just awesome, totally awesome I love you General. Of course not like I love Aoi here more like an Aunt or a Grandmother."

"What?! Aoi get her out of here now! Make sure she is sober by 0800hrs do you understand?" Haruka said pushing Chie back to Aoi. "I swear Captain you'll be lucky if you are still a 2nd Lieutenant! Hell I might have you put in the stocks!"

"Hai, General." Aoi said trying to hold onto Chie but she kept falling over and pulling away.

Chie leaned away from Aoi and pressed a quick kiss to Haruka's lips the General pushing her away. "I love you General Granny!"

"Come on Chie let's go." Aoi said pulling Chie down the hall and into her room before the general could kill her. Luckily for her Yukino had heard Haruka shouting and now was pulling her back into their room for another relaxing session. She helped Chie into the bed then walked back to the door shutting it and locking it. Sometime during the day the door must have been repaired. She walked back over to the bed sitting down on the edge as she picked up Chie's alarm clock setting it.

Chie reached up from the bed pulling Aoi down next to her. "I love you Aoi." She said kissing Aoi's cheek.

"I love you too Chie." Aoi said kissing Chie then standing up again.

"Don't leave me." Chie said holding Aoi's hand stopping her.

"I'm not leaving you I'm just going to take your shoes off then I'll lie down with you. Chie hold still!" Aoi said struggling with Chie trying to get her shoes off. She finally managed to then crawled up the bed unbuttoning Chie's pants sliding them off then taking her shirt off before taking her own skirt and blouse off then laying down next to Chie. The captain had already fallen asleep so Aoi rested her head on Chie's shoulder after pressing a kiss to her cheek, "God, Chie I love you."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Ties That Bind Us

Chapter 4: Ties That Bind Us

_Author Notes: This story isn't going to be pure fluff granted I like fluff it is listed as a Romance / Drama so here is the drama. This chapter will have a bit of angst in it and the next will have some action. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I'm going through quite a bit. There is a very likely chance of me loosing my job because of an injury I received a couple of years ago. I'm a cop in the Air Force that can't carry a gun so I'm going before a medical board where they are going to decide what to do with me._

(One Week Later Transport Station, WindBloom.)

The morning was still early the sun having only risen an hour ago, Chie pulled on the high collar of her dress uniform. The president had ordered her to the station to greet a foreign dignitary. She hated wearing her dress uniform it was hot and uncomfortable but she was to escort the dignitary around for the day showing all proper customs and courtesies. Chie walked up the last step and stopped before the monitor seeing that the transport would arrive in ten minutes. The president hadn't told her who the dignitary was only that they would know her. "Chie?" Aoi said walking over, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be escorting a foreign dignitary around today. Why are you here?" Chie asked noticing Aoi wasn't wearing her uniform but rather a simple blue dress.

"Mashiro-sama sent me to receive a representative from Aries. God Chie you look good in this uniform." Aoi said stepping closer wrapping her arms around Chie and kissing her. Neither noticed that as they kissed that the transport had arrived.

"Captain Hallard?" A man in a grey suit said trying to get their attention. "Captain Chie Hallard?"

"Hai?" Chie said pulling away from Aoi and seeing the man. She swore under her breath thinking this was who she was to meet.

"Can you sign here?" He said handing her a notebook. After she signed it he handed her a letter.

"What does it say?" Aoi asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Captain Hallard if you haven't found Miss Senou yet I suggest you look for her. I have assured Queen Mashiro that as a representative of Aries you will show Miss Senou the utmost of respect. Enjoy the afternoon Captain. President Chrysant." Chie read then looked up at Aoi, "Did you arrange this?"

"No." Aoi said with a smile on her face that made Chie believe otherwise.

"This also came with the letter." The man said handing Chie a basket, "The sender also asked me to inform you that there is a park a block over from here that would be a prefect place for a picnic. I can show you the way if you like."

"A picnic? Miss Senou would do me the honor of having breakfast with me?" Chie said taking Aoi's hand kissing it as she gave a very formal bow.

"Of course Captain Hallard, sir if you could show us the way" Aoi giggled then linked her arm through Chie's arm.

(One hour later, Small Park)

They sat on a blanket Aoi leaning into the young captain as Aoi drank some juice while Chie feathered kisses on her neck. "Chie I have to admit something. I did arrange some of this but it seems President went all out. Still I'm glad I wanted this to be special." Aoi said reaching into her purse handing Chie a small box. "Happy Birthday koi." 

"Huh?" Chie said thinking of what day it was realizing it was indeed her birthday.

"Chie don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" Aoi said.

"I guess I did. I've been so busy since coming here it must have slipped my mind. Good thing I have a girlfriend who is prefect and remembered for me." Chie said giving Aoi a kiss her hands sliding along the side of Aoi's dress stopping at her thigh pulling the fabric up to expose her skin.

"Oh just open your gift will you." Aoi said gently slapping Chie's shoulder then pulling her dress back down. 

She did then looked into the box seeing a necklace with a blue stone set into it. "Aoi it is beautiful. It is the same color as your eyes." Chie said giving her a kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Aoi said as Chie took another drink but found her glass empty. "Chie would you some more?"

"Sure." Chie said watching Aoi as she leaned over to the basket. She was watching her lover so intently that she didn't notice that someone was rushing at her until they made contact.

They rolled around on the ground neither getting the upper hand as Aoi gasped only relaxing when Chie ended on top pinning her attacker down and pressing her gun to their chin. The attacker was a young girl maybe around 15 years old with short black hair and brown eyes, Aoi thought as she looked at the girl that she looked a lot like Chie. "Whoa damn Onee-chan get that thing out of my face!" The girl said.

Chie shook her head removing the gun and sitting up. "Shie you know better then to sneak up on me like that."

"Yeah but I almost had you." Shie said.

"No you didn't. Anyway what the hell are you doing here?" Chie said brushing the dirt off her uniform.

"I was walking by and saw you and your girlfriend making out." Shie said leaning closer and whispering, "Dude Chie she's hot, so have you two ya know done it?" 

"What? Shie that is none of your business!" Chie said as Aoi cleared her throat. "Ah sorry Aoi I would like to introduce you to my sister Shie."

"A pleasure to meet you Shie-chan," Aoi said holding her hand out to shake.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Shie said bringing Aoi's hand to her lips kissing it. "If my sister doesn't do it for you I'm sure I can make up for whatever she is lacking."

"Shie!" Chie said not believing that Shie was hitting on Aoi who just laughed.

"Sorry Shie-chan but I'm quite happy with Chie." Aoi said leaning over and giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

Aoi then started giggling causing both Chie and Shie to look over at her. "What?" Both siblings said at the same time.

"Hehe Chie and Shie your names rhyme it's kinda cute." Aoi said still giggling.

"Our mother's idea," Shie said blushing a little.

"Mom was a lot like Arika." Chie said.

"There is no way mom is like that spaz." Shie said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Alright maybe more like Mai-san" Chie said, "Mom was really bubbly."

"To be honest I don't really remember." Shie said.

"You were too young when she died." Chie said. "Shie what the hell are you doing in WindBloom? I thought you were staying with Aunt Frieda in North Aries." Chie said.

"I'm here studying I got a scholarship." Shie said brushing her hair behind her ear.

The sun reflected off a red earring on Shie's left ear. Chie leaned forward looking closer. "Garderobe? You got a scholarship to Garderobe?"

"Yeah and guess what I'm the number one Coral!" Shie said excitedly.

"Who is your sponsor? Who is paying your tuition?" Chie said harshly grabbing Shie by the shoulders.

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!" Shie said wincing as Chie held her tightly.

"Let me guess it is classified information." Chie said letting go and leaning back.

Shie nodded then said "A man came up to me at school and offered me the scholarship but said I couldn't say anything about it."

"Shie I want you to go to Kruger and tell her that you are refusing the scholarship and then I want you to go back to Aunt Frieda." Chie said.

"What? Why?" Shie asked.

"Because you are not becoming an Otome!" Chie said.

"Yes, I am! I'm the number one Coral! What you can't stand that I am better then you? The only reason you became the number one Pearl is because Akane-Onee-sama ran off with King Krau-xeku! I'm not quitting I will be a Meister! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't make me!" Shie said then stood up leaving. 

"Shie!" Chie shouted as she rose to her feet. She watched as her sister walked away not even looking back.

Aoi stood next to Chie putting her hand on her shoulder, "Chie." Aoi said resting her head on Chie's shoulder.

"Aoi, I'm sorry. It's just…" Chie said.

"Shhh Chie," Aoi said cuddling closer.

"I can't let her do this." Chie said.

"Why Chie? Why don't you want Shie to become an Otome?" Aoi asked. "I thought you would be proud she is taking after you."

"Aoi I didn't become an Otome for the reasons you think. I never wanted to be an Otome. I did it for Shie. After our mother died father changed he became abusive." Chie said as Aoi held her tighter tracing her hand along Chie's back remembering the scars she had seen; once before she had asked but Chie wouldn't answer. "Two years later we were taken from him and placed in a foster home. That didn't last either after a few months our foster father started beating me. When he started in on Shie I took her and ran. We lived on the streets living by any means we could. One day I picked the wrong pocket I didn't know at the time but it was General Boman only he wasn't in uniform. He caught onto me I ran but his men were right on my tail after about two hours they finally caught me. Boman was impressed that I was able to elude his men for so long he offered me a job. He told me if I went and worked for Aries they would give me somewhere to live, three meals a day and even a pay check. I agreed after I convinced him to support Shie as well. He did some researching and found that our aunt had been looking for us ever since we fled the foster home. Shie was sent to live with her and I came to Garderobe."

"Chie I never knew." Aoi said still holding Chie closer.

"Armitage this is all her fault." Chie said stepping away from Aoi walking towards the palace. Aoi followed after Chie both leaving the picnic behind forgotten. Chie walked all the way to the palace stopping at the President's room not knocking on the door or asking for permission and just walked in.

President Chrysant and Haruka sat on the floor with a low table next to them their meal having just been finished. Yukino leaned with her back pressed against Haruka as the blonde stroked her cheek. "Captain what is the meaning of this?" Haruka said angrily looking over to the door.

"What is the meaning of this? Shie Hallard why the hell did you pick her?" Chie said.

"Captain what the hell are you talking." Haruka said letting go of Yukino and standing.

"Echo Squad you selected her for it." Chie said.

"General Devine is in charge of Echo Squad other then that any information is classified." Haruka said.

"Bullshit. Why the hell is my sister at Garderobe? That wasn't part of our agreement." Chie shouted.

"I told you that information is classified." Haruka said turning as Yukino put her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka pull up the files." Yukino said.

"Alright," Haruka said walking over to the computer typing in her pass code then pulling up the files. "You weren't selected using the same method as the other members of the Delta Squad. The yearly exams that happen in the schools have two scoring systems one that the general public uses and one that tests the ability of becoming an Otome. When the council decided to form a second squad we sent the test out again. Your sister scored the highest in the country. Judging from her scores at Garderobe it is likely that she will be selected as leader of Echo Squad."

"Why didn't you consult me before you decided to select her?" Chie said.

"Chie the choice for Shie to become an Otome isn't yours to make. Shie had the choice to refuse just as you did." Yukino said. "Tell me Captain do you regret becoming an Otome?"

Chie stared at the President then turned and started walking away ignoring Haruka as she yelled at her for being rude to Yukino. Aoi was standing in the hallway waiting for her feeling it was best for Chie to do this on her own. "Chie," Aoi said taking Chie's hand but she pulled away.

"Aoi don't." Chie snapped.

"Chie, where are you going now?" Aoi said following yet again.

"To tell Kruger to expel Shie," Chie said stopping as Aoi took her hand forcing her to stop.

"Chie don't. Your sister is right she's not a child anymore let her make her own choices. You don't want her becoming an Otome but think of all the good things that she will experience if she does." Aoi said.

"Who's side are you on?" Chie said pulling away.

"This isn't about sides Chie it's about you sister and what she wants to do." Aoi said but Chie turned away from her and walked away.

To be continued….

Author Notes: The necklace Aoi gives Chie is the same one Chie is wearing in Episode 3 of Zwei when they are in the baths. 


	5. Chapter 5: For Whom The Bell Tolls

Chapter 5: For Whom The Bell Tolls

_Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I suck at fight scene which there is a lot of in this chapter. Yes this is the action chapter of the story. Though being as I'm a lover not a fighter I enlisted Ultima-Matrixed's help in writing this chapter. So after a lot of coordinating and a few arguments you have this chapter._

(Garderobe: Principal's office)

"Kruger here, what do you mean you've detected a slave heading for us? Our security system hasn't picked up anything and we have the most advanced technology on the planet!" Natsuki bristled into the phone. Garderobe had been fashioned with perimeter alarms made to detect the particular energy wave that slaves emitted, one of the many changes having been made after the defeat of the Grand Duke.

Another new tool that had been made was the advent of the surrogate system in the event that the schools own Shinso system went down. However the backup had only been made mainly to support one of the five pillars as it had only been tested to support one Meister class Otome at a time and took time to recover.

Off to Natsuki's lower left Shizuru laid on the bed, she reached out to a table at the foot of the bed poured herself more tea and stayed stretched out like a cat. Frowning slightly as Natsuki took to important matters; the principal was now pacing the room as she yelled into the phone to the poor border guard that spotted the slave. This had been the first time in weeks that she had gotten her partner to calm down enough to enjoy a daily nap Shizuru had to admit she was looking forward to cuddling up with the second pillar. Just then one klaxon sounded and another. Kruger slammed the receiver down dumbstruck.

"It seems they were right. We always get the short end when it comes to information." The third pillar said sitting up and stretching while she pouted knowing that she wouldn't get her nap or cuddle time.

"How can that be? The director assured me the system was up and running." Natsuki said picking up the phone and dialing the lab. The receiver picked up with all kinds of warning signs and yelling.

"Moshi, Moshi?" the voice said on the other end sounding stressed out and trying to do too many things at once. "Irina put that down and assist Professor Gal!"

"I thought you said the alert system was up and running?" Natsuki raised her voice over the noise she could hear over receiver.

"I said it was online, I didn't say it wasn't bug-ridden." Youko said over the phone. "You there don't plug that in you'll fry the ...board." Natsuki grunted and pulled her bangs behind her ear. "At any rate the detection system rated this one pretty high. A six rank at least meaning it has five or six masters."

"A six? That requires at least two Meister Otome attacking in tandem." Natsuki spoke in a softer tone.

"That's not the worst of it. There's more coming I'm pretty sure about that." The scientist said.

"Do you have a definite number? How is the system?" Natsuki queried as she began to build her strategy. Natsuki wasn't always at the forefront of a battle but there wasn't a tactician on Earl that was better then her.

"Maybe two more, maybe five more, I don't know for sure something is jamming the system. And the Fumi system is only about 85 percent repaired." Youko said as she took a moment to bark an order.

"Could it support more then one pillar?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru had now gotten up and looked out the window in the distance she could see the silhouette of the slave.

"Depends on how much strain you want to put on it. But yeah, if all five were here it could probably support them but not much else." Youko said.

"How about Shizuru and I with the students?" The principal asked.

"The both of you and the Trias safely, the rest of the pearls is pushing it and throw the corals in and it would probably hold on for a while but I can't give any guarantee on how long. And isn't the delegation from Aries still here?" The latter asked.

"Yes, but as much as Meister Haruka gloats, I doubt she could take on three level six slaves by herself." Natsuki said not hearing the door open. Shizuru on the other hand did and watched two figures enter the room.

"Want to put your GEM where your mouth is Kruger?" Haruka said closing the door. "Or are you going to sit back barking orders with your little pellet gun?" Yukino sat in a nearby chair shaking her head. Natsuki tensed for a moment and turned her attention back to the phone.

"Please be silent Meister Haruka. The principal is tending to matters that don't involve you." Shizuru said harsher then her normal soft voice having no tolerance for the Otome of Aries.

Haruka balled her fists then said. "You think you have any say in how I address people? You buzbuke bimbo!" Shizuru stood and her expression remained unchanged.

"Please Haru-chan, this is not the time." Yukino said with her hands in her lap. Haruka turned around with a face of disbelief.

"Yukino! I told you not to call me that when there are other people around!" Haruka shouted.

"Excuse me but where are you standing? Last time I check we were in Garderobe standing in MY office I am the boss here and I say shut your mouth!" Natsuki barked at Haruka. The latter opened her mouth to speak but closed it and turned in a huff. Shizuru began to open her mouth but was stopped when her lover tensed up more then she already was.

"Shizuru, don't." Natsuki said not even turning to face her. She had learned long ago that Shizuru liked to stir things up as much Haruka did. And it usually came in the form of a sharp witty remark which would cause Haruka to boil over and start the process all over.

"I'm going to issue a general alert." Natsuki said into the phone.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Youko said calculating which that much strain on the system how long it would hold it didn't look good.

"I don't have much of a choice. Plus I have to follow policy. The last thing I need is an infirmary full of defenseless students." Natsuki said getting ready to touch her GEM to give the orders.

"Well I really can't tell you what to do. But if your going to bring the whole ball of wax in I would suggest keeping as many out of strike range as possible. Because when the system starts to fail it will be the student's robes that will shatter first." Youko said mentally noting that new GEMs would need to be made. Natsuki put the receiver down and looked over at Haruka and Yukino.

"This really isn't the time President. Whatever it is it's going to have to wait." Natsuki said walking out of the room Shizuru right behind her. Haruka began to walk after her for brushing her off but Yukino grabbed her arm.

"She's right, get the Delta squad together." Yukino said walking out the door.

"But Captain Hallard is off pouting somewhere!" Haruka said.

"We don't have time for that right now either, scrambles Delta." Yukino said walking out the door. Haruka followed her taping her own GEM issuing orders to Delta Squad. Some distance in front of them, Natsuki and Shizuru walked down the hall towards the main courtyard.

"I wonder why they came at such a time." Shizuru asked walking beside Natsuki their pace brisk but not quite a run.

"Whatever it is or was it can wait." The latter said reaching up to her GEM.

(Garderobe: Main lab and system area.)

"Irina, get ready for a massive system failure." Youko said digging though piles of papers on a nearby table. Her assistant stuck her head around the corner with a lost look on her face.

"You mean the Principal, she's gonna..." Irina never got to finish before her pearl earring grew warm and began to glow indicating her robe was accessible.

_Listen up, in a few moments the campus will be under attack by unknown forces. Standard procedure will be followed! All corals are to materialize and report to the main campus grounds at once and assume a defensive line formation. All pearls are ordered to form 3-point attack formations on the outer perimeter of the coral blockade and await orders._

The only students that are permitted to ignore these instructions are the Trias and the number one and two corals, all others must report to their assigned areas. That is all.  
  
"Is the principal nuts! Fumi-sama can't withstand that many robes right now. Well not for long." Irina said turning to the main display as the board lit up with an increasing number of red and white marks. She began typing keys giving priority to different students and pillars.

"Give priority to the second and third pillars and the Trias then what's left to the top two corals." Youko spoke getting out some fire extinguishers placing them around the system where they no doubt would be used later.

"That's not much. If the corals start to take a beating we're finished." Irina said pushing up her glasses.

"Let's try to think positive." Youko said digging into another cabinet. She was truly happy Natsuki had given her permission to take Irina on as an assistant. Still the girl was a student and would have to go to classes. Youko had already made arrangements for when Irina graduated for her to stay at the school. She even planed on training Irina to be her replacement though she had no intentions of retiring anytime soon it would take years to fully train Irina. Youko was truly surprised when she asked the council to allow the girl to work for her; she had thought the representative from Aries would have put up more of a fight with all the special Otome units they were forming.

(Garderobe: Main Dormitory: First Floor: Coral Room 1.)

Shie sat on her bunk and scribbled a drawing of her older sister in her manners class notebook. How could of Chie said that? There was no way Shie was going to quit. This was just Chie trying to shelter her yet again. Just like she used to do with their father, when they lived on the streets and she wouldn't let her steal or scam people. Then she dumped her with some aunt she never even heard of. She gave Chie large horns and a patch over her left eye. In her left hand she put a bottle of booze and put bubbles over the evil Chie's head to indicate she was drunk. Not that Chie was a big drinker she just had no tolerance for the stuff.

She heard rather then saw the door open. Inside walked in a figure with a towel over her head and wore a tracksuit. Shie shared her room with two other girls. One was the number two coral, an extremely hot girl named Imari and the other a cute girl named Itsuko who was the twenty-third coral.

Of the two she liked Imari more; Itsuko was attractive with a really great body but really was an air head. There were even rumors that Itsuko's assets were the largest ever on the campus but some mostly the pearls argued there was another but no one would talk about her. The only record of her was a picture of her with Nina Wang and Meister Arika. Imari on the other hand was just perfect her skin so perfectly pale, long blonde locks that Shie just wanted to run her hands though. God and her voice every word out of it sounded like it was being sung.

"Since when do you do class work during the day Shie-kun? On an off day no less are you running a temperature or something?" Imari asked turning to face Shie. She pulled her towel off of her head; Shie looked at her long blonde hair as it reflected from the sunlight coming from the window.

"Just catching up Imari-chan," Shie nearly choked on her last word. She cursed her bumbling and looked at Imari flashing her charming smile not sure if she was really trying.

"There was a lot of commotion at the showers so I had to change back into my track suit. Yuck it is still sweaty." Imari said. She had been at the tracks running; she loved to run more then anything. Imari pulled her uniform out of her closet and hung it on her headboard. She then pulled her top over her head and gave it a little tug as it stuck on her head. She had her back to Shie who gulped the problem with living beautiful people was there was so much temptation.

Shie looked at Imari's back and noticed the light tone to her muscles. She knew Imari liked to throw the javelin and run. Shie bit her lip as she fought the urge to jump down and wrap around her roommate kissing her into submission. But the best was still yet to come. The former pulled her pants off and revealed powerful legs and rather well toned rear. Shie could taste blood and hoped that Imari wouldn't torture for much longer. Imari bent over to get a pair of stockings from her drawer giving Shie a full view of her pink panties. The young Otome from Aries couldn't help but stare, and then jumped feeling something run down her nose. "Damnit a nosebleed!" Shie hissed grabbing the shirt she had been wearing earlier stopping the bleeding.

Luckily the blonde pulled on her slip. Shie sighed and felt her face and body start to cool down. "Shie-kun are you alright?" Imari asked turning to Shie who had luckily wiped the blood away hiding the shirt behind her.

Shie swallowed and opened her mouth to speak wondering how the gods could be so cruel to her. She briefly wondered if Chie had this problem when she was here but then again Chie shared a room with Meister Nao who Shie had to admit scared her a little. "Hai" Shie said dryly. Imari looked at her for a moment and then pulled her stockings up and slid her uniform over her head and tied off where she was supposed to. Just then Shie felt her ear grow warm and saw Imari's GEM glowing.

_Listen up, in a few moments the campus will be under attack by unknown forces. Standard procedure will be followed! All corals are to materialize and report to the main campus grounds at once and assume a defensive line formation. All pearls are ordered to form 3-point attack formations on the outer perimeter of the coral blockade and await orders._

The only students that are permitted to ignore these instructions are the Trias and the number one and two corals, all others must report to their assigned areas. That is all.  
  
"Well, guess I'm going to have to put off that nap." Imari said already reaching for the door.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this a chance to test myself!" Shie said hopping off her bunk. She heard Imari giggle as she landed.

"What's so funny?" Shie asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." Imari said as the both of them headed out the door and towards the main courtyard.

(Garderobe: Main Courtyard)

Natsuki paced around the courtyard slowly loosing her patience. Her robe lightly clanged as she moved. "Where are they? I gave orders twenty minutes ago!" the principal barked in annoyance.

"I agree, this is unacceptable, I shall punish them accordingly afterwards." Miss Maria said. Natsuki still couldn't understand that when Miss Maria had her robe on she looked as young as they did. It was best not to ponder such things Natsuki thought.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them Natsuki, I remember a certain coral who was always late." Shizuru said trying to remind Natsuki of her own shortcomings. "Even skipped classes,"

"And whose fault was that?" Natsuki said causing Shizuru to smirk. "I was never late for a battle. Don't defend them Shizuru." Natsuki commented as she passed the Trias who were already in line. Just then two figures launched over a large shrub and landed right next to each other next to the Trias.

"Nice of you two to join us," Natsuki strained under her voice.

"Imari Retiko" Miss Maria called.

"Hai" Imari stepped forward and turned to face her instructor.

"Have you any idea what time it is? You are ten minutes late! I expect this kind of behavior from Shie Hallard as it seems to be a family trait." She glared over at Shie who looked the other way on purpose. "But you have fought your way up the ranks. Is this any way to honor your hard work?" Miss Maria waited for an answer. She found it strange Imari was by far more talented then Shie but for some reason unknown to her was only the number two coral.

"No, Miss Maria," Imari said looking down getting back in line.

"Shie Hallard! Step forward!" Natsuki barked. Shie stepped forward and kept herself straight as a rod.

"Do you think just because your sister attended here gives you the right to show up when you feel like it?" Natsuki probed not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice though Shizuru discreetly placed her hand on her back.

"Why does everybody bring up Onee-chan? I am not Chie! Why won't you all realize that?" Shie yelled. Natsuki's face turned five shades of red before Shizuru stepped in front of her.

"Nobody is saying you are like Meister Chie. I'd like to remind you who you're talking to and where you are. For your sake straighten up." Shizuru said pulling Natsuki away.

"Hallard get back in line!" Miss Maria said and Shie stepped back in line. Natsuki had by then regained her composure and began to lay down the battle plan.

"Ok, we will not be getting any outside support. The main attack force will be of two groups. The first will be Archmeister Viola and myself. The second will be the pearls. It will be up to you three how you have your classmates fight. But don't get foolhardy! If the situation does not look in your favor fall back. The main goal is to defend the Shinso's tomb."

"Hai, Principal" The Trias sounded off in synch and flew off to their squadrons. Shie and Imari stood there waiting for their instructions.

"Corals one and two?" Natsuki asked.

"Hai!" Shie and Imari sounded off.

"You will be leading the defensive blockade surrounding Fumi-sama's tomb." Natsuki said not realizing she was pacing back and forth.

"Does that mean we get to lead ground attacks?" Shie asked causing Imari to stroke her forehead.

"What it means Miss Hallard is that you will stand in a line in front of the tomb and guard it. You will not move. You will be holding a defensive line." Natsuki stated.

"So the pearls get to go fight but we don't?" Shie asked not caring that she was using a disrespectful tone again.

"The pearls have a years training over you. They have learned when to hold themselves and when to back off. "Shizuru said. Shie was in shock that she was supporting the principal over her. Shizuru had always seemed to favor her.

"Doesn't that seem a bit unmark?" Haruka asked walking up to the group.

"That's unfair Haruka-" Yukino started to say the honorific but stopped at Haruka's glare.

"Now you're trying to tell me how to augment my students? Your opinion is neither wanted nor needed Meister Haruka." Natsuki said walking off towards the incoming danger.

"So you're saying I can't lead an attack because it's not within my capability?" Shie said. Haruka smirked and Yukino looked down there weren't many students that would dare address the principal like that. Natsuki's shoulders tighten before she spun around with her face redder then it was before.

"Let me have her. She is of Aries blood of course she can handle herself." Haruka said forgetting a little known fact about the principal.

"Haruka-chan Meister Kruger is..." Yukino started to say but stopped when Haruka glared at her. Natsuki Kruger was born in Aries her own mother being the last president's Otome before she retired.

"Fine! I don't have time for this. If she fails and gets hurt it's on your head Haruka!" Natsuki took a few more stomps and went up into the air with Shizuru right beside her the second pillar brushing her hand against Natsuki's hand.

"Imari Retiko, you are now acting leader of the corals. You might even be number one before the day is out." Miss Maria said looking over at Shie as if ordering her to go fly off into the war zone in truth it wasn't that far from one.

"Yes, Miss Maria" Imari said sighing as Shie flew off with Meister Haruka and President Chrysant. She would never tell Shie, but she was worried.

(WindBloom: Random Tavern)

Chie had started off walking to Garderobe but ended up in a bar. She had lost Aoi some time ago in a crowd. She did it purposely because she didn't want to be seen like this. After finishing a tall glass full of a purplish liquid she sat it back down and pounded on the bar. She shook her head from the foul tasting drink. This wasn't one of those frilly brews Aoi liked to drink but a bitter draught from Artai.

"Wait your turn beautiful," Hollered the bartender. Chie took to tapping the bar with her glass much to the dismay of the other patrons. She heard the klaxons come into sound range and realized they were Garderobe's. A solider then ran into the bar his face a contorted mask of fear.

"Garderobe is being attacked by slaves! All of you need to get to your homes!" The solider waved his rifle indicating they were to leave but Chie had already gotten and was out the door. She didn't even see Aoi behind her and started in a run to Garderobe. In her ear she heard Haruka's voice ordering Delta Squad to form up.

(Further in the city)

Nao sat on a ledge on the outer edge of the city cursing her luck. It was one thing that she had become a pillar because she really couldn't have backed out of it. But now there was a certain code to adhere to. A very annoying code that said that she had to give up what little joy was left in her life. What was more Kruger wouldn't let her do anything she might as well of been grounded then came that announcement. She was sure that the other two pillars had heard it too. Kruger and Viola were going to take on slaves by themselves and leave the students out to take the brunt of it.

"Typical Kruger, she has to puff her chest out to show off. Well, I should be off then." Nao said as she leapt over rooftops back towards the school materializing on the way. Really, when was she ever going to get anything good out of this?

(Garderobe: Outer courtyard)

Shie and Haruka landed in one of the outside courtyards. Haruka set Yukino down and then turned to fly off.

"Haru-chan, where are you going?" Yukino asked. Haruka flinched and spun.

"Yukino! Not in front of Hallard!" Haruka turned again she already had one of the Hallard sisters calling her that she didn't need both of them doing it.

"Where is Delta? And you didn't answer me. Where are you going?" Yukino asked.

"I already sent Delta to back up the Trias and I'm going to find Kruger because who knows what kind of emirs that bubuzuke woman will make if I'm not there to correct her." Haruka said.

"It's errors Haru-chan. And aren't you supposed to protect me? I do have your ring you know." Yukino held up her hand. "Last time I checked I was your master."

"That's why I got Kruger to give me her, protect the President with your life." Haruka said as Shie stood there not bothering to salute.

"What? Come on Haru-chan I can fight. I'm the best coral at this damn school." Shie said getting a death stare from Haruka. "What is with that speech you just gave the principal? Why does everyone want me to be a babysitter?"

"Watch your mouth Hallard or I'll make you a 2nd Lt." Haruka said very displeased.

"Baka! I am a 2nd Lt!" Shie said back.

"Shut up and do what you're told private." Haruka said flying off towards the battle ignoring Yukino who called her back.

"Private? You can't make me enlisted." Shie said then turned to Yukino, "Can she?"

"Stop playing around Lt this isn't a game." Yukino said jumping as Chie ran up behind her.

"Madam President! Where is the General and Delta?" She paused and turned to Shie. "And what are you doing here? Don't you have line duty?"

Yukino shook her head then said. "General Armitage has gone to engage the enemy. Delta squad has been sent under special orders to support the Trias." Yukino said as she smelled alcohol on Chie. "Have you been drinking Captain?" She asked which cause Shie to respond for Chie.

"Yes, Madam President, Onee-chan has always had a drinking problem." Shie said which enraged Chie. Why was she trying so hard to get her out of the way?

"Shie, are you trying to get me fired?! I'm still going to get you dismissed. You don't belong here!" Chie yelled. "You should be back in Aries with Aunt Shion!"

"Why won't you let me do what I want Chie? Stop trying to keep me locked away so I'll always stay pure! I don't want or need your protection!" Shie screamed back. Chie stepped back at statement. Did Shie understand how much had been done for her?

"Will you two stop it? We are in the middle of a battle and you two are acting like you are six." Yukino said as Chie and Shie were pushing each other back and forth. She stepped between them and said, "Stop it this instant! You would think I was your mother not your commanding officer." Yukino yelled at the two, normally she wouldn't be this forward but there was a battle going on and Haruka was in danger. Yukino had to admit she was on edge with worry mostly for a certain blonde Meister Otome. Shie looked the other way as Chie glared at Shie then knelt before their President.

"President Chrysant, please certify me so I can fight." Chie asked Yukino.

"Chie-san, you know it's looked down upon when someone has two Otomes contracted to them." Yukino said stepping back it wasn't done often and put quite a bit of stress on the master as they could be hurt if either Otome were injured.

"Please! You have to! Somebody with skill has to defend you. No matter how good Shie thinks she is, she is only a coral. Besides I already have a contract with you even if it is just a temporary contract. Please Madam President I swore to defend you, let me." Chie pleaded. Yukino gave in, speaking the obligatory phrase and with kissing Chie's GEM certified her.

"Hai Master, Materialize!" Chie called out as he GEM went though the process of recording the interim contract and materialized her robe. With out a second thought she took up a defensive posture as a slave landed about twenty or so meters away from them.

"Stay back Madam President, I'll take care of this!" Shie told Yukino and was rewarded with a laugh. Looking off to her side, she saw Nao already materialized and in the air.

"Chibi-Chie shouldn't you be on the line with the rest of the corals? That slave is at least a level four. A Meister class would have trouble with it. How are you going to defeat it?" Nao asked still floating in the air. "Well Chibi-Chie?"

"Well if they are like you Juliet-Onee-sama, it would take about three." Shie retorted. Nao just shrugged as she often did. She looked over to Chie and was puzzled.

"Chie, where is your master? Don't tell me, you made an interim contract with Chrysant? Oh well, it's none of my business. I have to go be a pillar and find Kruger and Viola, though they should be easy to find if Armitage is with them. Bai!" Nao said floating away towards the other direction.

Chie spun around and began to realize the implications of what she had just done. Not only did she have to avoid getting hit which was pretty easy but she had to keep Shie in line too. Not to mention the ass chewing she would get if Yukino was harmed in any way. She wasn't afraid of what Aries government would do to her. She was more worried about dealing with Haruka.

"I'm going to distract that slave. You stay here!" Chie said pointing to Shie. "Keep the President safe. If anything happens get her out of here."

"I'm not under your command Onee-chan!" Shie spat back.

"You are under my command and I say you stay put! Captain, try to stay uninjured. It will be both of our butts if you don't. I'd really like not to have to listen to Haruka's lectures during my recovery." Yukino joked.

"Sure thing Mom." Chie said and then took a running jump into the air realized that if she had said that while the general was present, she would probably missing her arms now.

(Garderobe: Main lab and system area.)

"How are we doing Irina-chan?" Youko asked running by after putting out a fire from a system.

"Fumi-sama is holding up pretty well. But the corals haven't been hit and the pearls have been keeping themselves out of the line of fire. But we have other problems. Nao-Onee-sama has joined the battle." Irina finished. Youko flinched at the statement. Now there were three of the five pillars on the system. One more strain and they were done.

"Youko-sensei, There's something else." Irina pointed to the top screen that showed President Chrysant's stats and two flashing lines of text reading what Otome was linked to her.

"Oh my god, Natsuki isn't going to like this. That's if she lives." Youko said trying to take care of other things.

(Garderobe: Outer field)

The noise of battle was almost deafening. There were only two slaves but they were both high levels. The pearls did fly-bys with the rods turned into spears. They flew by in perfect formation only breaking when they were with in striking range. Every once and a while one of them would get struck and have to be carted back but they were holding. Only 15% of the pearls were out at any given time and only about 30% total were injured.

The corals it was a different story. They just started getting pounded by globs of slime. Miss Maria and Yukariko floated above them trying to deflect most of the fire but there loses were approaching 50% and their robes had already begun to show signs of failure. Many of them had lost their speed advantage and could only hope their rods were enough to deflect the fire.

But the line held if by no small miracle Natsuki had taken up post on the highest level of the monument firing off rounds to the closest of the slaves. Usually Shizuru followed up with an attack but even she was having trouble keeping them back. Just then she saw the tell tale red strands of Nao's element cutting off slaves arms and legs but they still fired off slime balls and it was still hitting the corals. Haruka had also taken to the area stationing herself on the ground in between the corals and the slaves.

Nao dropped down next to Natsuki, "Forget about me?" She said before Natsuki could respond Nao was in the air again. She paused above the slave her ear glowing.

"Nao you are overloading the system. Fumi-sama is starting to break down! You need to stand down" Youko said over the GEM's so only the pillars could hear. She knew if Nao stayed online her robe would shatter several of the coral and pearl robes already had.

"Why? I just got started." Was Nao's response over her GEM. Natsuki grunted and fired off another round.

"Unless you want to loose your GEM to shattering you have to. Need I remind you that Meister GEM's can't be cooked up in batches?" Youko said to an annoyed sigh. "I could always set you up with a pearl GEM to use in the months it takes to rebuild your GEM."

"Nao, dematerialize and set down in the forest. That's probably where the crystal bearers are. You can sneak up to anyone, go take care of them. Shizuru get back over here, you can switch over to the surrogate system." Natsuki said as she dematerialized. She really had no choice. Shizuru landed not to far away and walked over to Natsuki waiting for her next orders.

"I can still fight though, so I'll stay!" Haruka said throwing her mace at the injured slave.

"There's an issue with that, the president has two contracts on her. One of them needs to dematerialize." Youko said. "If both of them are injured it could kill her."

"What? Who?" Haruka barked over the line. Natsuki thought about it for the moment and there was only one explanation.

"Mestier Chie." Shizuru said if almost reading Natsuki's thoughts.

"Hallard! I'm going to kill her!" Haruka said. Throwing her mace out again as the slave dematerialized.

"I got one group but the other is up on the ridge it will take me a while to get there." Nao said across the GEM. She had found one group with three of the six slave masters already dead. Killing the other three had been easy.

Just then a blue line approached from the castle and stopped over the monument. Arika landed in her primary robe with Mikoto under one arm and Mashiro on her back.

"Where have you been!?" Natsuki demanded as if Arika was her attendant.

"Well you see, Mashiro-chan forgot." She never got to finish before she got a shoe to the side of the head.

"Shut up Arika! We still don't know where my maid went!" Mashiro barked out annoyed that her maid had just disappeared again. Mikoto stretched and yawned complacently.

"Arika-chan" Shizuru said wrapping her arms around Arika and then kissed her ear causing Arika to have a moment light headedness.

"Onee-sama." Arika said.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed. Shizuru let Arika go and walked over and brushed her hand along the side of Natsuki's face.

"I was just saying hello." Shizuru pouted. Natsuki shook off the urge to kiss her and regained her composure.

"Shizuru, use the surrogate system. Meister Arika," Natsuki trailed off due to Mashiro's hand being raised.

"Arika go kill those things! They are an eyesore and that's an order!" Mashiro sounded off.

"Aww! Mashiro-chan, why do you always have to be so mean?" Arika asked as Haruka landed within the vicinity.

"Let's go!" Haruka demanded and then started to fly off in that direction. Natsuki then give the students the order to dematerialize.

"Alright let's go!" Arika said as if expecting to get praised by Mashiro. The latter just grunted and pointed to Mikoto. Arika swiped her up under her arm much to the cat's discomfort which was well known as she flailed in Arika's arm. "Settle down Mikoto!" Arika asked the rather large unruly cat. Shizuru had already placed her request to the surrogate system and picked up Natsuki. Arika allowed Mashiro to hop on her back and off they went.

(Garderobe: Outer courtyard)

Chie kicked the slave and then moved out of the way of its massive stinger. This one bore some resemblance to a spider/scorpion cross. It was just as quick too. She had only been able to inflict minor damage. Landing, she contemplated her next action.

"You're in over your head Chie; just try to keep it distracted until help can get here." She told herself as she went to launch off again but then saw a red blur past her.

"Shie! DON'T!!!" Chie rushed forward but Shie was quicker then her. She had already lodged her rod into the slaves back and then lost her balance and held onto the rod for dear life. One of the creatures heads looked like it was dying. Chie did a flip flawlessly and took Shie from her previous position and try to fly her away from the slave as fast as possible. "Are you insane? You have no chance of defeating that." Chie trailed off as a sharp pain shot through her back. She still held Shie in her arms who cried out in pain as her robe shattered the system finally overloading. Chie managed to remain flying but it was more like a fast glide to the ground. She looked down seeing a patch of tall grass and dropped Shie hoping it would pad her fall. She then crashed into the ground rolling several times before her robe dematerialized. Shie got up and ran to her but was knocked to the ground by one of the slave's legs. The slave moved closer to the fallen Otome but swung around its blood coated stinger as the others arrived.

Haruka looked down in shock to see Yukino lying on her side with a deep wound that went from her shoulder through to her chest, her blood staining the ground. Haruka turned and saw both the Hallards lying unconscious blood coating the ground there as well and the slave standing over them ready to strike again. Without thinking she rushed the slave and grabbed Shie tossing her back into the tall grass away from the slave. She picked up Chie but the slave lashed out with its leg creating a wound down her arm and into her shoulder. Using what last bit of strength she had, she pulled Chie out of danger and then collapsed herself.

"Damnit!" Natsuki said seeing Yukino now with two deep wounds. Arika arrived and set Mikoto and Mashiro down and then looked at the slave. Deciding to rush it she flew off and struck it but then got knocked aside with extreme force. Stumbling away she looked to Mashiro who cupped her hands and entered the Zwei certification from her mind.

"Azure Sky!" Arika called changing into her true robe. Pointing her double sided blade at the slave her GEM responded stating a release of "Bolt from the Blue". The energy built around Arika as she literally tore into the slave faster then light or sound. The beast exploded or appeared to. She then walked over and kneeled to Yukino and began to cry.

Haruka pushed herself up off the ground and staggered over to Yukino. Her robe had faded so she stood blood soaking through her Meister uniform. Haruka knelt down next to Yukino grabbing Arika's hand pressing it to the wound she had caused, "Stop crying girl and press down hard here we have to stop the bleeding." Haruka said placing her hands on the other wound caused by Chie.

"But Meister Haruka you are hurt too." Arika said doing what she was told.

"It's only a flesh wound." Haruka lied already beginning to feel light headed. She looked up seeing Natsuki and Shizuru run over. "Damnit Kruger get one of your medics here now!"

A short way from her Aoi ran out of the bushes she had been hiding in. She dropped to the ground next to Chie crying into her chest, "God no Chie!" Aoi shouted.

Miss Maria ran up next to her pulled Aoi away from Chie throwing the maid into Yukariko's arms. The young instructor held the maid watching as her senior treated Chie. Aoi in the meantime grabbed onto Yukariko crying into her shoulder. Shie came running towards them as well but never made it as Shizuru grabbed her pulling the young girl close. "Chie!" Shie said sobbing "No, Chie you can't die I need you. You are the only family I have."

Shizuru rocked the girl in her arms after easing her to the ground when her legs gave out. Shie was covered in blood and honestly Shizuru had no idea if it was her own or her sister's blood. "Shhhh it is going to be alright. Chie isn't going to die." Shizuru whispered though from the looks of it she wasn't sure.

"This is all my fault." Shie said.

Natsuki stepped up behind Shizuru taping her GEM, "Youko we got wounded get three stretchers up to the coral courtyard now."

"Copy they are enroute now." Youko said. She had been monitoring the life signs of all the Meister and Masters noticing a plunge in Yukino, Chie and Haruka the last being the least of them.

The medics arrived a minute later taking over for Miss Maria and Haruka. One of the medics fought with Haruka trying to get her to lie down. "Damnit I'm fine take care of her!" Haruka said pointing to Yukino. The medic glanced over the Natsuki who waved and the medic left Haruka alone. The blonde followed after Yukino refusing to let anyone treat her until Yukino was safe.

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6: I’ve One Foot In The Grave

Chapter 6: I've One Foot In The Grave

Author Notes:

_Agaboo: I've made obnoxious because even though she's had a hard life she has been sheltered. She over time will mild out and grow as a person._

_ToumaSan: I'm trying to keep this as true to the story as I can and since it happens between Otome and Zwei I'm not sure if I'll kill anyone that isn't a character from the series._

(Infirmary, Gardrobe)

"Suction," Youko said to the tech next to her. She had been in here two hours already trying to patch up all the damage done to Yukino's shoulder. On a table across the room Gal tried to do the same to Chie. Youko was nearly finished with the wound caused by Chie and was about to move onto the one caused by Haruka. The blonde hovered over her watching everything. Other techs had attempted to treat her shoulder wound but she refused. "Alright stitch that up."

"Are you done? Is Yukino alright?" Haruka asked leaning over.

"I've taken care of he worst of her wounds now get back so I can finish up." Youko said looking up as she heard a loud beep from across the room. She looked over to Haruka seeing her fade into small green particles. "Damnit!"

"What the hell is going on?" Haruka looked at her hands seeing them start to disappear.

"We're losing her!" Gal said from across the room.

Youko ran across the room ripping her gloves off along the way. She stopped next to Chie and began pushing on her chest. "One, two, three, four, five." Youko said then moved over to Chie blowing three breaths in her mouth. "Damn one, two, three, four five." She said pushing on her chest again. "It's not working get me 10ml of adrenaline." A tech ran off and came back handing her a syringe. "Alright hold her down." Several techs grabbed Chie's arms and shoulder pinning her to the table. Youko hovered over Chie making sure she had the right place then slammed the long syringe into her chest pressing the plunger watching the clear liquid travel down the tube into her chest. A few seconds later Chie pushed against the men holding her down a loud scream coming from her lungs her eyes wide. Once the scream escaped her lungs she fell back to the table panting deeply and unconscious again.

"Her stats are high but they are leveling out." Gal said looking at the monitor.

"Her wounds should be near identical to Chrysant's wounds I've finished with her left shoulder so I'm taking over." Youko said. "Gal change gloves and work on Chrysant's right shoulder."

Haruka still staring at her hands watched as she became solid again then looked over to Youko hearing what she just said. "You are what? You're not done with her get over there and save her!" Haruka shouted pulling on Youko.

"Get her out of here now!" Youko said.

"You can't just leave her there!" Haruka said fighting with the guards. "He nearly killed Hallard!"

Youko stopped what she was doing turned to Haruka grabbed her by the collar, "Look your girlfriend is safe, Hallard on the other hand is near death if I don't save her all three of you are fucked or did you forget about you nearly disappearing a second ago? Now someone get her out of here."

"What the hell is going on here?" Natsuki said walking into the room she had heard the commotion from outside.

"Kruger! Get her out of here now!" Youko said shoving Haruka towards Natsuki.

"Come on Haruka, Yukino's in good hands." Natsuki said taking Haruka by her good arm.

"In good hands? My ass she just abandoned Yukino!" Haruka said as she pulled away causing Natsuki to fall back into a tray one of the scalpels cutting her arm. Natsuki pushed herself up and swung at Haruka catching her off guard and knocking the blonde out. Natsuki slung Haruka over her shoulder and carried her into the other room setting her on a table as she woke up. "What happened?" Haruka asked holding her head.

"Nothing take your shirt off." Natsuki said as she turned to the cabinet getting some medical supplies out.

Haruka started to but stopped once she realized what she was doing, "Wait a minute what? I'm not going to sit here and let to grope me! I'm not that Bubuzuke woman you just can't molest me whenever you want Kruger!"

"Baka I'm going to stitch up your arm," Natsuki said unbuttoning the rest of the shirt pushing it off her shoulder. "Besides you are not my type." Natsuki said ending with a blush as she thought about Shizuru she was glad she was standing behind Haruka and the blonde couldn't see her. The wound wasn't very deep but it was long starting at the top of her shoulder ending a few inches above her elbow.

"You are going to stitch up my shoulder? Do you even know what you are doing?" Haruka asked as Natsuki cleaned the wound.

"Advanced First Aid 102 required class for all Pearls." Natsuki said not even looking up.

"You took that class how many years ago? Did you just decide to find out how much of it you remembered and want to try it out on me?" Haruka said pulling away.

"Haruka, I am the principal of Gardrobe it is required for me to have a working knowledge of everything the students learn. Every summer and winter break while the students are away the instructors and I have refresher courses, you know the ones you are required to take every year but never do?" Natsuki said threading a needle.

"Alright but if you mess up Kruger…ow!" Haruka said as Natsuki started sewing.

"Stop whining." Natsuki said. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Oh this coming from the coral that jumped off the administration building because she didn't want to get a flu shot? Maya-onee-sama should have let you fall." Haruka said as Natsuki pressed harder on her arm. "Ow ok ok I take it back."

"Do I need to numb your arm before I continue?" Natsuki said.

"Think you could do it without fainting when you see the needle?" Haruka said.

"Ara, Haruka-chan it's not nice to tease someone when they are sewing up a wound." Shizuru said walking into the room holding a stack of clothes. She set them on the table then grabbed a syringe, Natsuki looked the other way as Shizuru then poked Haruka's arm. "There all done." Shizuru said kissing Natsuki on the cheek as Haruka laughed. "When Natsuki finishes I brought you some clothes to change into."

A short while Haruka stood wearing a pink coral track suit her right arm in a sling. "A coral track suit? You couldn't find a single pearl suit track in this place? You are messing with me again aren't you Viola?"

"Sorry Haruka honestly this was the only one in your size unless you wanted to parade around in a shirt three sizes too small." Shizuru said looking up as Youko came in from the other room.

"Both of them are stable. I injected President Chrysant with some nano-machines to help her heal faster. Chie's own nano-machines should heal her. I still want to keep them here for a few days to keep an eye on them." Youko said seeing that Haruka's shoulder had been treated and sent Natsuki a thankful smile. She was exhausted from operating on the two of them.

"Can I see her?" Haruka asked instantly forgetting about her argument about clothing more important things now on her mind.

"President Chrysant is still asleep it is likely she will be for a while her wounds were quite severe and it will take a while for the nano-machines to adapt to her body chemistry." Youko said as Haruka nodded and walked past her. Youko looked over to Natsuki seeing her arm was bleeding. "Principal your arm,"

Natsuki looked at it and laughed a little, "Haruka put up a little more of a fight then I thought."

"Director get some rest I'll bandage up Natsuki." Shizuru said turning to the principal and pushing her coat off her shoulders. Youko nodded then looked down at her phone making sure it was on in case there was any change in their conditions. As soon as Youko was out of the room Shizuru leaned into Natsuki kissing her cheek, "Natsuki should be more careful."

(Later that day, Principal's office, Gardrobe)

"Principal, I have Shie Hallard and Imari Retiko outside." Miss Maria said standing beside the door.

Natsuki sighed then said, "Send Hallard in first."

Miss Maria nodded and opened he door calling Shie in. The young black haired coral stopped before her desk she had changed into her track suit her uniform having been covered in blood mostly her sister's. "Principal I can explain."

"What is there to explain? You were placed under the command of General Armitage yet you disobeyed a direct order. Because of that President Chrysant and Captain Hallard are in critical condition." Natsuki said shaking her head. "Shie an Otome has to be able to follow her master's orders regardless if she agrees with them or not. I haven't decided what I am going to do with you so for now you are suspended and confined to your quarters. You will take all your meals there and only be allowed to leave when escorted by a pillar, instructor or a Trias."

"Principal!" Shie said but was silenced by a wave of Natsuki's hands.

"No buts. Report to your room and while you are there start copying Heart of the Otome." Natsuki said.

"How many chapters?" Shie asked.

"Just keep copying until I tell you otherwise. I don't care if you have to write until you've copied all thirty-two volumes then start over don't stop until I tell you." Natsuki said holding her head. She was really starting to get a headache today couldn't end soon enough and it was barely three in the afternoon.

Shie nodded and Miss Maria gestured for her to follow her. In the hall Miss Maria sent Imari in the continued escorting Shie back to her room. "2nd Lieutenant Shie Hallard," One of the Delta Squad members said still in her robe.

"1st Lieutenant Marcus," Shie said giving a quick salute with all the trouble she was already in it wouldn't do to disrespect a higher ranking officer granted Marcus was only one rank higher.

"You are under arrest for disobeying a direct order, wrongful negligence and the attempted manslaughter of President Yukino Chyrsant, Brigadier General Haruka Armitage and Captain Chie Hallard. Turn around and place your hands on the small of your back." Lieutenant Marcus said holding a pair of hand cuffs.

"What?" Shie said looking at Miss Maria.

"You have no jurisdiction here on Gardrobe." Miss Maria said turning to the young Otome.

"We have a warrant from the Aries council for her arrest." Another Otome said.

"1st Lieutenant Jarin you can't be serious about this." Shie said when both Delta Squad members nodded Shie turned and ran down the hall stopping as another Delta Squad member blocked the way. "Crap." She said then pulled a vase down blocking the Otome and turning down another hall. Being as the three of them were in their robes and Shie wasn't it didn't take long to capture her.

As Natsuki Kruger came out of her office to investigate the noise she saw three Otomes pinning Shie to the ground trying to cuff her. By the time she closed the distance they had Shie cuffed and on her feet struggling. "What is the meaning of this?" Natsuki asked.

"Shie Hallard is under arrest by the government of Aries." Lieutenant Marcus said.

"Under whose authority?" Natsuki said as she was handed a crumpled up warrant. "This was issued by Aries you have no jurisdiction here."

"The offender and victims are citizens of Aries." Lieutenant Marcus said.

"Hyoni Marcus where are you standing?" Natsuki said crossing her arms.

"In the hallway outside your office," Hyoni said looking around wondering if the principal didn't know her way around her own campus.

"Where is my office located?" Natsuki continued waving her hands in the air.

"In the administration building," Hyoni said still wondering what the principal was doing.

"And where is the administration building located?" Natsuki asked as she stared into Hyoni's eyes are own deep green eyes seeming to pierce right through the Otome from Aries.

"On Gardrobe," Hyoni said feeling like she was a student again and being lectured by the principal about being late for class or not being proper when talking to a superior.

"Who is in charge of Gardrobe?" Natsuki said.

"You are." Hyoni meekly said yet again feeling like she was a coral all over again. There was a reason Natsuki Kruger was the principal of Gardrobe she knew how to put the fear into a student living up to the name of Ice Silver Crystal.

"Good now that we are on the same page explain to me why you are trying to arrest one of my students on my campus for an incident that happen on the soil of Gardrobe?" Natsuki said to which Hyoni couldn't find an answer. "I thought so. Release her." The Otomes did and then Natsuki looked over to Miss Maria. "Escort her to a holding cell and see that all thirty-two volumes of Heart of Otome and several blank journals are brought to her. Hallard you still are required to copy them. Hyoni go back to the council and tell them it would be in their best interest not to attempt to ever arrest one of my students on my campus again."

(Infirmary Recovery Room One, Gardrobe)

Irina stood by the side of Yukino's bed; she had been moved to a private room earlier that day. She still hadn't woken up yet but Youko said with the combinations of the trauma, the medication and the nano-machines it may be a while before she woke up. She reached up and brushed her hand across Yukino's face on the right side, the left side was covered with bruises though they were already starting to fade thanks to the nano-machines. "Onee-chan," Irina said then wrapped her arms around Yukino's waist burying her face into her stomach as she cried. "Onee-chan please you are the only family I have."

"She isn't the only family you have Irina-chan." Haruka said walking into the room wearing her green and yellow meister uniform. After ensuring Yukino was alright she had traveled back to Windbloom Palace and changed out of the coral track suit Shizuru had given her getting quite a few odd glances and chuckles along the way. Irina sat up and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist as the blonde pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Irina-chan you have to be more careful no one is supposed to know that Yukino is your sister."

"I know Haruka-chan it's just that she… I'm worried." Irina said still crying.

"She will be fine Irina-chan I know she will. But she needs you to be strong for her." Haruka said stroking her hand through Irina's hair.

(Infirmary Recovery Room Two, Gardrobe)

In the other recovery room Aoi sat in a chair next to Chie stroking her hand through the Otome's short black hair. "Chie," Aoi whispered then leaned down kissing her on the lips. "I love you." Aoi had been told that Chie had almost died then spent at least fifteen minutes thanking Youko for saving her life. She hadn't seen Shie since the attack but had been told about the Aries government wanting to arrest her and the Principal not allowing it. Aoi stroked her hand down the side of Chie's face it was bruised pretty bad she didn't know much about nano-machines but they should have started healing Chie by now at least her bruises. The monitor next to her beeped rhythmically Chie's pulse was still a little high but Youko said that was a side effect of the adrenaline shot she had used as were the tremors Chie was having. One such tremor came on just then and like the others Aoi held Chie stroking her cheek and kissing her as she whispered soothing words. This one was different then the others longer and more intense. The monitor next to her started beeping loud and in ran Youko with several techs.

"Aoi, I need you get back." Youko said and the maid complied stepping back her hand covering her mouth. The monitor's beep became even faster as Chie thrashed around on the bed.

"Director what is causing it?" One of the techs asked trying to hold Chie down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I'm not sure. Give me that scanner." Youko said taking a scanner from the tech. "Her nano-machines are failing."

"Failing? Has that ever happened before?" One of the techs asked.

"Not like this nano-machines are programmed to repair themselves if damaged every now and then a nano-machine will fail but never on this level every nano-machine is failing." Youko said.

"Is her body rejecting them?" The tech asked.

"No, they are just shutting down. It appears she is having severe tremors. The nano-machines were controlling them but now they aren't. Get me a mild sedative. All we can do is try to relax her. Then figure out what is wrong with her nano-machines." Youko said as someone handed her a syringe. She injected the sedative into her arm and Chie began to calm down. Youko moved back away nodding to Aoi who ran over to Chie taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Director is she going to be alright?" Aoi asked.

"I hope so." Youko said then pulled her cell phone out dialing a number. "Principal I need you to come to the infirmary."

"I'm a little busy Youko. Aries is trying to arrest Hallard for the attempted murder of Yukino Chrysant." Natsuki said across the phone.

"It's important about Hallard, the other Hallard." Youko said looking over to Aoi watching the maid whisper in Chie's ear.

"Youko, I don't have time for this what is it?" Natsuki said seeming distracted then started talking to someone else in the room. "Shizuru you tell those bureaucratic assholes they better think again if they think I am just going to hand one of my students over to be put on trial for murder. Sorry Youko go ahead."

"Her nano-machines are failing all of them." Youko said as she continued to scan Chie watching as more and more of the nano-machines shut down.

"What?" Natsuki exclaimed. "I'll be right there."

Youko hung up the phone and dialed another number sending an urgent page to Irina a few seconds later she walked over from the other room with Haruka behind her. "What is it director?" Irina asked.

"I need you to take this back to the lab and run an analysis on Hallard's nano-machines find out why they are failing." Youko said as she took a sample of Chie's blood then handed it to Irina.

"Hai, director," Irina said taking the vial she had wiped the tears from her eyes but they were still red. She nodded then left the room hoping that getting to work would help take her mind off her sister.

"Her nano-machines are failing? That's not normal is it? This is what all that beeping is about isn't it?" Haruka asked pointing to the monitor that was once again rhythmically beeping.

"Wait until the principal gets here I don't want to explain this half a dozen times." Youko said.

"I'm here start explaining to me how this day could possibly get any worse." Natsuki said entering the room with Shizuru right behind her; the brunette put her hands on Natsuki's shoulders gently rubbing them hoping to calm her partner down a little.

"Alright like I said on the phone her nano-machines failed. Until now they had been controlling the side effects of the adrenaline shot I used to revive her. I didn't notice it most likely because of her nano-machines but Chie is one of the rare people that have an adverse effect to that much adrenaline. When her nano-machines failed she began getting severe tremors. I've sedated her for now and that should be enough to control the tremors until the adrenaline is out of her system. But without the nano-machines healing her wound I'm sorry to say it's not likely she'll survive this wound. If it wasn't for the nano-machines she would be dead already." Youko said a grim look on her face.

"What? She is still linked to Yukino. You have to break the contract." Haruka demanded.

"If I break the contract Chie will surely die, right now she, you and Yukino are all drawing off each other's life forces. Haruka-san have you been feeling tired or weak?" Youko asked already having a feeling about the answer there were dark circles around the blonde's eyes and her shoulders were shagging.

"I have a little bit." Haruka said in truth she was exhausted she had thought it strange with all the battles she had been in she had never been this tried even after the battles she had fought in the war. This was just a small skirmish sure she was wounded but she shouldn't be this tired.

"The two of them are drawing off your life force since you are the healthiest as they get better you won't feel as weak until then you need to take it easy. The problem is if we break Chie's contract with President Chrysant she won't be strong enough to survive on her own." Youko said.

"You said it yourself it isn't likely she will live anyway. If she dies and is still contracted to Yukino then all three of us will die." Haruka shouted. "There is no way you could possibly risk the life of two foreign dignitaries on the slim chance that Hallard might pull through. Especially when one of those foreign dignitaries is Yukino Chrysant President of the Republic of Aries in case you forgot Director."

"I have to agree with Haruka. We can't afford to lose any of you but we definitely can't afford to lose all three of you. This is exactly why I am against someone contracting more then one Otome. Yukino should have known better." Natsuki said. "Director break the contract."

Youko grimly nodded then reached into her pocket taking out a pen and a computer pad. She titled Chie's head so her left ear and GEM was exposed. "Wait!" Aoi shouted causing Youko to stop and everyone to look at her. "If Chie needs someone's life force to survive then why can't someone make a contract with her?"

"Because if we are wrong and she dies whoever makes the contract will die too," Youko said moving to continue breaking the contract though inside of her she didn't want to do this she knew Chie had a million to one chance of surviving if she wasn't contracted. When she first came to Gardrobe she had come to learn about technology and steal it for Aswad but the longer she spent here the more attached she become to the people of Gardrobe and Gardrobe itself. Sure she swore to do whatever it took to help Aswad but she couldn't betray Gardrobe.

"But there is a chance she will survive?" Aoi said clasping her hands before her. She couldn't admit defeat not if there was even a slight chance of saving Chie. No she wouldn't give up.

"There is but I doubt anyone would make a contract facing the odds." Youko said wondering if Aoi was about to do what she thought she was and with two words Aoi confirmed it.

"I will." Aoi said causing everyone in the room to gasp. "I will make a contract with Chie."

"It is suicide, are you crazy?" Haruka asked shaking her head. She really cared about Chie but knew even this was long shot especially if Youko couldn't get her nano-machines functioning again.

"I love Chie more then anything and I would gladly give up my life for her." Aoi said looking down at the dark hair Otome that forever would own her heart.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Natsuki asked and Aoi nodded taking Chie's hand in hers again. "Youko do it forge the contract."

"Alright she needs to be conscious for this to work, I need her ring and I need a pillar to authenticate the contract." Youko said. Haruka left to go get the ring from Yukino's hand while a tech got a vial of smelling salts.

"I'll authenticate the contract." Shizuru said as Haruka came back and handed her the ring. "Director break the contract and then use the salts. Aoi-san put this ring on." Aoi nodded and slid the ring Chie had given her off replacing it with Chie's Meister ring while Youko broke the contract. "Aoi Senou, do you swear to use the power of an Otome justly?" Shizuru asked. Aoi looked away hearing Chie gasp but Shizuru reached out forcing her to look at her, "Aoi-san."

"I do." Aoi said her eyes still on Chie who was waking up slowly she was breathing heavy and her eyes were blood shot.

Shizuru turned to Chie who was barely awake guiding Aoi's hand over to her. "The Alluring Illusion Ruby, Meister Chie Hallard do you swear to devote yourself to Aoi Senou of WindBloom as her Otome, to protect her life and to share your life with her?"

"Chie say you do." Aoi said stroking Chie's cheek with her other hand.

"Aoi… I do." Chie said vaguely aware of what she was doing as she kissed the ring. She then fell back to the bed.

Shizuru tilted Chie's head again then kissed the GEM on her ear. It flashed as did the ring on Aoi's hand. Aoi then fell down onto Shizuru who quickly caught her. She laid the maid down on the bed next to the young Otome, the maid instantly cuddling up to her lover. "It's done. The stress most likely made her pass out." Shizuru said smiling at the two. "That's love right there she is willing to die for the one she loves."

Natsuki walked up behind Shizuru wrapping her arms around the third pillar and whispering in her ear, "I would die for you."

"I know, and I for you." Shizuru said kissing her cheek.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: If you are curious about the relationship I made between Irina and Yukino read my story titled Secrets. Oh a please leave a little review letting me know what you think of the story so far. Sometimes when I get stuck on what to write next I'll go over the reviews and you guys inspire me. With the name I gave Chie's stone I couldn't find anything in the series that mentioned it so I just made one up._


	7. Chapter 7: Should never had gotten out

Chapter 7: Should never had gotten out of bed

_Author Notes: Is it me or has the site been a little screwy lately? Well you guys get a little longer chapter this time. Before I knew it this was eleven pages in word._

(Two days later, Infirmary, Gardrobe)

The slow steady beep of the monitor was the only sound in the room aside from two sets of breaths. A brown hair girl lay curled up against a girl around the same age with short black hair. The girl with black hair had her left arm tied up in a sling and bruises along the side of her face. She shifted a little then paused realizing what the weight on her was or rather who it was. She wanted to raise her hand to her aching head but one arm was tied up in the sling and the other was pinned down by the brown haired girl using her for a pillow. "Aoi," The black haired girl said softly calling out the other's name and noticing that Aoi wore a coral track suit instead of her uniform.

"Hai?" Aoi said waking up then realizing who it was that called her name. "Chie! Thank god you are awake!" She said then began showering Chie with kisses.

"Aoi, what happened?" Chie asked between kisses.

"You don't remember?" Aoi asked and Chie shook her head. "You were injured in the battle. You almost died but the director was able to save you. All this happened two days ago."

"The battle… Shie!" Chie said worry on her face.

"She is alright well physically. She is being held in the Gardrobe confinement, Aries wants to charge her with three attempts of manslaughter but the principal refuses to hand her over." Aoi said stroking Chie's good cheek.

"The president would never allow that." Chie said.

"President Chrysant is in a coma, the council is who is calling for Shie-kun." Aoi said.

"Can't the general do anything?" Chie asked.

"She has barely left the President's side but even still she hasn't been able to sway the council against it." Aoi said.

"God, I feel like I have been hit by a transport. I must have been hurt pretty bad if my nano-machines haven't healed me yet." Chie said.

"Chie… there is something wrong with them. They aren't working. The director and Irina-chan have been doing everything they can to figure out why but haven't been able to." Aoi said.

Chie shifted in the bed a little then looked at the brunette. "Aoi, I can't feel my arm." Chie said causing Aoi to shift so she wasn't lying on Chie's arm. As she moved Chie caught the glint off of Aoi's ring and noticed it wasn't the one she had given her yet was strangely familiar. When she recognized it she grabbed Aoi's hand looking at the ring. "Why are you wearing this?"

"Chie, when they thought you were going to die the principal ordered your contract with President Chrysant to be broken." Aoi said.

"I can understand that they couldn't risk losing her and the general but why are you wearing my Meister ring?" Chie asked.

"They were worried if you died that they would lose all three of you but knew if they broke the contract you wouldn't have enough strength to survive. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you so I made a contract with you." Aoi said linking her fingers in Chie's.

"If my nano-machines aren't working I still might die." Chie said knowing if that happened Aoi would die as well.

"Chie, I don't mind. I love you and if risking my life means I could save yours then I gladly do it." Aoi said kissing Chie.

"Ah you are awake. I thought you weren't ever going to wake up." Youko said walking into the room with a clipboard in hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt from head to toe and am a little light headed." Chie said.

"Your pulse is low." Youko said looking at the monitor, "I'm going to have to cross reference your blood type with the students and order a transfusion."

"Shie and I have the same blood type." Chie said.

"I don't know if it will be possible to have her do it. She is being held…" Youko said getting cut off.

"For attempting to kill me, I know please director can't you say something that would allow me to see her?" Chie said.

"I suppose I can say that your body is more likely to accept a transfusion from her since you are related. I have to run it by the principal but I will try. For now get some rest." Youko said, "How are you feeling Miss Senou?"

"A little weak still but I'm fine." Aoi said resting her head on Chie's shoulder. She was really tried and like Chie spent most of her time sleeping waking up for only short amounts of time before falling back asleep again.

"Queen Mashiro is anxious to get you back but I'm not sure if I am ready to release you yet." Youko said with a smile on her face. In truth she probably could release Aoi with orders for light duty but felt it would be best for both of them if they were together. Queen Mashiro would have to put up with Arika for a while longer. "So I will try to get the principal to allow Shie to do the transfusion but until then you both are to rest."

Both nodded to her and Youko left the room heading to the principal's office. She had the status reports on the repairs to the Fumi system, President Chrysant and Captain Hallard. Now all she had to do was report the news to Natsuki Kruger. Youko had been avoiding this meeting all day but couldn't put it off any longer. She knocked on the door and entered after hearing Natsuki call to her. "Youko please tell me you have some good news. I've been on the phone all afternoon with the lawyers from Aries and I fear if I have to deal with one more thing today I'll jump off the administration building." Natsuki said.

"Again?" Shizuru said getting a displeased look from her partner. She gave a small smile then went back to sipping her tea as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well good news first then. The nano-machines have almost completely healed President Chrysant though she still hasn't woken up but Meister Hallard has." Youko said.

"So far alright what else?" Natsuki said taking a drink of her own tea.

"Hallard needs a blood transfusion. I think it would be best if Shie Hallard supplied the blood." Youko said.

"A ploy to reunite the siblings?" Shizuru said a smile on her face showing that she didn't disapprove.

"I think Meister Hallard would be more susceptible to the transfusion if Shie-kun donated the blood being as they are related." Youko said.

"Fine, but get one of the Trias to escort her, actually better make it two in case Aries tries to arrest her again. I know Hyoni and her crew are still lurking around." Natsuki said. "Now how long until the Fumi system is back online?"

"Nearly eighty-five percent of the system overloaded it is going to be a few weeks before it will support a single Meister and maybe months before it is at one hundred percent again." Youko said.

"Months? You can't speed the repairs up any?" Natsuki said.

"I have my engineers working around the clock plus we are still trying to discover what is wrong with Meister Hallard's nano-machines. I have Irina-chan doing nothing else but that." Youko said.

"Alright, keep me updated." Natsuki said.

"Hai, principal," Youko said handing her the reports and leaving.

(Confinement, Garderobe)

Two young Pearls walked towards the cell on the end. Miss Maria had instructed them to escort Shie Hallard to the infirmary. The first was a young girl Izumi, from Galeria with light brown hair worn in two pony tails. And the other was Misaki a girl from Lutesia Remus with long black hair tied into a thick braid. They stopped at the door seeing Kazue Jarin sitting before the door in a chair with the front two legs off the ground looking very bored. Delta Squad had been ordered to remain at Garderobe until Shie Hallard was handed over to Aries. Hyoni had taken it a step further and place someone outside Hallard's cell. Kazue had been sitting her for the last six hours and it would be another two before Hyoni came and relieved her. Misaki took the key Miss Maria had given her out of her pocket and unlocked the door, "What are you doing?" Kazue said standing up.

"The director needs Shie-kun in the infirmary. Not that is it any of your business Kazue-onee-sama." Izumi said.

"Shie-kun," Misaki said opening the door.

Shie sat up on the bed and looked over to the book on the table then to Misaki, "Look I've already copied twelve volumes of Heart of the Otome I'm taking a break my hand hurts."

"You are needed in the infirmary." Misaki said

"The infirmary? Onee-chan is she alright?" Shie asked. She hadn't been told much since coming in here only that Chie was in stable condition as was the president.

"All I know is we are to escort you there." Misaki said then Izumi handed her a pair of hand cuffs.

"Is this really necessary? Misaki-onee-sama?" Shie asked as the hand cuffs were placed on her wrists.

"We wouldn't want you running away again." Kazue said.

"Whoa I thought you said you were taking me to the infirmary what is she doing here?" Shie said backing back into the cell. Shizuru had a long talk with her the day before saying that her remaining in Garderobe was the best thing for her right now that they were doing everything they could to get the charges dropped.

"We are she and the other Delta Squad members have been lurking around." Izumi snapped she never really liked Kazue having been her room attendant last year and Kazue had her doing all kinds of asinine things that weren't part of a room attendant's duties. "The principal isn't going to turn her over you guys are wasting your time."

"That may change anyway I'm not letting Hallard out of my sight." Kazue said stroking her hand through her short blue hair.

"Whatever shouldn't I be going to the infirmary?" Shie said. The two pearls nodded and led Shie down the hall with Kazue right behind them.

"Hey Chibi-Chie they let you out of your cage?" Nao said from one of the hallways. What she was doing there in confinement none of them knew or wanted to ask.

"Don't call me that Juliet!" Shie shot back.

"Don't call me Juliet then." Nao said.

"Forgive me Juliet-onee-sama." Shie said with a smart ass grin on her face.

"Whatever, so where are you going Chibi-Chie? I thought Kruger wasn't turning you over." Nao said crossing her arms and looking at Kazue.

"The infirmary," Shie said.

"Izumi, Misaki go back to class I'll take it from here." Nao said to the two pearls.

"But Nao-onee-sama Miss Maria told us not to leave Hallard." Misaki said.

"I'm a pillar it will be fine." Nao said and the two pearls nodded. "Come on Chibi-Chie."

Nao led her down the hall she was in and Kazue started to follow but by the time she turned the corner Shie and Nao were gone. "How did you know about this passage?" Shie asked. Nao had opened a door on part of the wall that didn't look like there was a door there.

"Don't ask, besides figured you would be happy to get rid of your escort from Aries." Nao said walking down the passage.

"Thanks. Say Nao any chance you would help me get out of here?" Shie asked,

"And have to listen to Kruger bitch me out about letting you escape? Sorry no way," Nao said opening a door on the end, the two of then stepping out into one of the hallways near the infirmary. "Hold your hands up." Nao then undid the cuffs and opened the door to the infirmary. "Go see your sister." Nao said following Shie in.

Shie walked into the room Chie was in while Nao sat down at a desk putting her feet up on the table and going to sleep. Shie entered the room and saw Aoi nestled up on the bed asleep while Chie stared at the ceiling. "Onee-chan," Shie said running across the room hugging Chie the older girl wincing as pressure was put on her shoulder. "Sorry Chie."

"It's all right." Chie whispered gesturing to Aoi, "She fell asleep an hour ago. The director says she's giving her energy to me. I'm really lucky to have her. So how are you?"

"Okay I guess. I haven't been carted off to a prison in Aries yet." Shie said. "What about you Onee-chan? Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so. Guess it all depends on if the director can get my nano-machines working again. But even then I have you and Aoi." Chie said.

"Ah Shie-kun you are here. Should have known that was why Nao is sleeping at my desk." Youko said. "Shie-kun can you sit here?"

"Sure." Shie said sitting in a chair next to the bed. Youko cleaned her arm then after finding a vein injected the IV hooking the other end to Chie. "Say doc why me? What's special about my blood?"

"Nothing special I figured you might like some fresh air." Youko said walking to the door. "Stay sitting down I'll be back in a little while."

"Chie, I'm sorry." Shie said looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and got you hurt."

"It's alright Shie it was a mistake and I'm alright." Chie said.

"But your shoulder…and the President," Shie said looking up at her sister.

"My shoulder will get better and so will the president. When she wakes up she will straighten this all out. I know President Chrysant she won't let them try you." Chie said.

"But Onee-chan…" Shie said.

"No buts Shie you are an Otome now you have nothing to worry about. President Chrysant won't let anything happen to you nor will the principal." Chie said.

(Labs, Garderobe)

"Irina how is the research going?" Youko asked. She had finished up with the Hallards telling Nao to let them stay and talk for a while before taking Shie back to her cell.

"I still haven't found the cause but I did find something interesting." Irina said. "With every scan I've ran on Chie-sempai's nano-machine I can't find a single thing wrong with them. They are completely functional. So I decided to run them through the computer and check out the programming." Irina said tapping the screen to her computer.

"It looks fine to me." Youko said.

"Let me compare it to the standard programming of nano-machines. The screen on the right is the normal programming while the screen on the left is Chie-sempai's nano-machines. The code is different. Wait a minute it's changing kinda like a vi…" Irina said as a message popped up on the screen and the computer spoke.

"Warning computer virus detected."

"Virus," Irina said.

"Attempting network connection," The computer chimed.

"Damnit move Irina." Youko said taking the seat that the young Otome vacated then started pounding away at the keyboard. "Damnit I'm locked out pull the network card Irina."

Irina ran around the back of the computer pulling the back of the computer off then tugging on the board, "It's not bugging I think it's fused to the motherboard."

"Attempting network connection," The computer repeated.

"Let's just use some old fashion technology." Youko said standing up she walked over to the fire extinguisher case cracked the glass then grabbed an axe. She ran over to a large cable running up the wall. A few strong chops at the cord and it broke.

"Network connection severed…aborting." The computer said as the lights in the room flickered as did all the ones on campus.

"God, sensei I'm sorry I never thought it could be a virus." Irina said as Natsuki came running into the room.

"What the hell is going on now?" Natsuki said she had been in her office when warning had gone off on her computer. "My computer said something about a virus before it shut down."

"Good news or bad news first?" Youko asked.

"Bad." Natsuki said as Shizuru walked up behind her putting her hands on the principal's shoulders gently rubbing them.

"I had to sever the network connection to the mainframe." Youko said resting the axe on her shoulder.

"Is that all?" Natsuki said her eye twitching, "Now the good?"

"We know what is wrong with Meister Hallard's nano-machine." Irina said then looked over to Youko who still had yet to put the axe down. "That isn't good news."

"Well what is it?" Natsuki said creasing her brow and bring her hand to her forehead.

"Chie Hallard's nano-machines have been infected by a virus. It has reprogrammed them though to do exactly what we don't know. It was that same virus that almost infected the mainframe." Youko said. "Right now it appears the virus has just shut the nano-machine's down."

"Ok one thing at a time how long?" Natsuki said.

"Until the mainframe is back online?" Irina asked.

"Yes." Natsuki said.

"Three or four days since someone decided to cut the mainline instead of just the line to this computer." Irina said as she looked over to Youko who lowered the axe off her shoulder and put it behind her back.

"Dear lord I need a vacation! I just want to go somewhere were I can't bothered and relax!" Natsuki said throwing her hands up and turning around to Shizuru.

"When this is all over just you and I will go away for a week maybe two." Shizuru said putting her hands on Natsuki's shoulders again.

"Really, you mean it? Because if one more thing breaks down we are not going to get out of bed for those two weeks" Natsuki said.

"Uhm director if Chie-sempai was infected in the battle isn't it possible that others were to?" Irina said.

"Chie-san and Haruka-san were the only two seriously injured but it could be possible that others were infected." Youko said.

"Youko this isn't what I want to be hearing. Is there some way you can scan for them?" Natsuki said.

"I suppose we could modify the scanners to do it but it will require a blood sample." Youko said as Irina picked a scanner up pressing several buttons on it.

"Alright modify the scanners then start the screening do Haruka first then work your way through the staff and the rest of the students." Natsuki said as Irina pressed the scanner to Natsuki's arm. "Ow! Is that a needle? I didn't say you could test me. Get that thing away from me."

"Natsuki doesn't like needles," Shizuru said rubbing Natsuki's arm.

"I know I remember last month you had to pin her down to draw blood for her yearly check up." Irina said rubbing a sterile pad on Natsuki's arm then putting a Band-Aid over it. "You are done by the way. Shizuru-onee-sama if you would."

Shizuru nodded and rolled her sleeve up letting Irina take a sample of her blood while Natsuki turned away looking at the wall. Youko chuckled a little then said "That's kind of disturbing; you know she threatened to jump off of the administration building when she was a coral because we wanted to give her a flue shot."

"Correction she did jump of the administration building." Shizuru said taking another sterile pad cleaning her arm then bandaging it and rolling her sleeve down.

"Really I never thought the Ice Silver Crystal would be afraid of something as small as needles." Irina said looking over to the principal. "What did you guys do?"

"I am standing here." Natsuki said.

"They sent me up there with a needle hoping I could calm her down and give her the shot but she saw it and jumped. Luckily Maya-chan caught her thought Natsuki weighed a little too much poor Maya broke her ankle as she landed." Shizuru said as Natsuki turned bright red and shook her head.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said.

"Well some truly good news you and Shizuru-onee-sama haven't been infected." Irina said reading the results on the scanner.

"Good, as for Hallard don't you think we should move her somewhere she can't infect anyone else at least until we figure out how this thing spreads?" Shizuru said.

"I can convert my clean room into a quarantine room then move her and anyone else that is infected in there. Hopefully there aren't that many. Until then perhaps you should lock down the campus." Youko said.

"Is the broadcast system still working?" Natsuki asked wondering if there was anything in this school that still worked.

"It's an independent system ran through the GEMs." Youko said.

"Yes, or no Youko no techno babble." Natsuki said.

"Yes." Youko said.

"Good how many of those scanners can you rig?" Natsuki said.

"Enough for myself, Irina and the Trias." Youko said.

Natsuki nodded then tapped her ear activating her GEM. "This is the principal effective immediately all students are to report to their rooms and are forbidden to leave until further notice. All instructors are to report to the staff lounge and the Trias are to report to the lab. Kruger out."

"Natsuki is so serious whenever she does that. It's cute." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said blushing. "Alright I'm going to go brief the staff let me know when you are done with the screening."

(Later that evening, Principal's room, Garderobe)

Natsuki lay on the bed wearing only her pants and a bra as Shizuru knelt over her massaging her shoulders. "Natsuki you are way too tense." Shizuru said pushing down with her elbow on Natsuki's back.

"Ow!" Natsuki said squirming, "That hurts."

"Well you have a big knot in your back if I didn't know better I would think you had been sleeping on the floor." Shizuru said leaning down pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek

"I feel like I have. Really Shizuru how many more things can go wrong? First the school is attacked then the Fumi system crashes. Chie Hallard almost dies; President Chrysant is in a coma. Plus Aries is breathing down my back to arrest one of my students. Not to even mention this virus that had infected god knows how many of my students." Natsuki said feeling her ear warm up and seeing Shizuru's GEM glow. "What is it Youko?"

"We've completed the scans and none of the staff or students have been infected." Youko said across the GEM.

"Well that is probably the best news I've heard all day." Natsuki said.

"I wasn't finished principal. None of the students have been infected except Shie Hallard." Youko said.

"Great just great," Natsuki said burying her face in the pillow. "Have her moved to quarantine."

"Already done," Youko said.

"Well least we have an excuse not to hand her over to Aries now. Can't risk the virus getting loose," Shizuru said.

"About that, Irina was going over the footage from the battle it seems the Slave that the Hallards were fighting is the one that spread the virus. Chie-san was infected when it wounded her shoulder and after an examination of Shie-kun we noticed she had a small wound on her left shoulder right about the same place as her sister. A brief scan of her nano-machines showed that they are not functioning either." Youko said.

"So the virus is spread through blood?" Natsuki said.

"We believe so but I still think it would be best to keep the Hallards in quarantine." Youko said. "The virus infected the nano-machines which leads me to believe it is solely a computer virus as long as their nano-machines don't come in contact with anyone else's nano-machines or the Fumi-system I don't believe it will spread though we will have to study it more to know for sure."

"Alright keep me updated." Natsuki said then cut the link to the GEM. "Shizuru just kill me now."

"I think I have a better idea to help you relax." Shizuru said unhooking Natsuki's bra and kissing her back.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Isolation

Chapter 8: Isolation

Author Notes:

(Four days later, Quarantine, Garderobe)

The clean room in the lab had been converted into a quarantine room having two beds in it for the Hallards to sleep on and a couple desks. They had been in there for four days already, Chie sat on her bed reading a book her arm still in a sling. Two days ago Youko had modified some nano-machines that had a firewall on them preventing them from being infected by the contaminated nano-machines the only problem is the when the infected nano-machines couldn't assimilate the protected ones they took to destroying them. So far Chie had been injected twice a day and the modified nano-machines had healed her wound most of the way. Youko figured it would only be a few more treatments until she was completely healed. "Chie-san," Youko said from the window to the clean room. The room had a communications system that allowed you to talk from the outside and be heard inside.

"Is it time for another treatment?" Chie groaned.

"Hai," Youko said putting an injection gun in a drawer and pushing it through into the clean room.

Chie nodded then lay down on the bed as Shie walked over to the drawer getting injection gun. She walked back over to the bed sitting down on it and pulling Chie into her lap. "Are you ready Onee-chan?" Shie asked picking up a leather peg from the nightstand.

"Yeah," Chie said as Shie put the peg in her mouth then pressed the gun to her neck injecting the nano-machines. Chie clamped down on the peg and her body jerked. The only problem with the enhanced nano-machines is as they worked it was very painful.

Shie held her sister close to her stroking her hand through her hair, "Shhh Chie it's almost over."

As promised a few minutes later the nano-machines had been destroyed by the infected ones healing as much as they could before it happened. Like the other times before the treatment left Chie unconscious with Shie stroking her hair still. "Shie-kun can you check her wound?" Youko asked.

"Sure, doc," Shie said lifting up the bandage on Chie's shoulder. The wound was still there but a quarter of the size it had originally. "It is looking better doc about two inches wide now."

"Good we should only have to do this one or two more times." Youko said. "Make sure she gets some rest and Shie don't forget Miss Maria will be by this afternoon to collect your homework."

"Hai, Director." Shie said sitting down at the desk in the room picking up her notebook looking over the assignment Yukariko had wrote for her. "Yuck ethics and political relations."

Two hours later Shie had finished her homework, she sat with her feet up on the desk and her forehead pressed to the glass. Chie had woken up about half an hour ago and resumed reading her book despite the throbbing headache she had. She glanced up at her sister as Shie started tapping on the glass with her pencil. To Chie's already sore head it sounded like cannons going off. "Knock that off Shie," Chie said.

"Knock what off?" Shie said still tapping the pencil on the glass.

"The pencil it's annoying." Chie said looking down at her book expecting Shie to stop but she didn't instead picked up a second pencil and started drumming on the window. "Don't you have homework or something to do?"

"I finished it. I'm bored." Shie said.

"Then do the next chapter it wouldn't hurt to get ahead." Chie said.

"If I have to read one more chapter on ethics I'm going to slam my head through this glass." Shie said.

"At least you would be quiet then." Chie said looking down at her book trying to ignore the tapping but Shie just increased her tempo the tapping still echoing in Chie's ears. "God Shie stop it!"

"No." Shie said turning her back to Chie still tapping on the glass. She didn't see it as a book flew across the room but she felt it as it hit her in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"I told you to knock it off now can you give me my book back?" Chie said. Shie reached down picked the book up and threw it back, Since Chie only had one arm she couldn't catch it and got hit in the arm. "Ow, funny one Shie," She said as she went back to her book. Several minutes went by before Shie started tapping on the glass again. "I mean it Shie stop it!"

"Make me." Shie said. Chie shook her head set the book down ad walked over to Shie who wasn't paying attention again. She grabbed the back of Shie's chair and pulled it causing Shie to fall to the ground. "Hey, you are so going to pay for that." Shie said kicking her legs around hitting Chie in the back of the knee forcing her to the ground as well. She quickly pinned Chie to the ground which wasn't hard since Chie only had one arm then took her pen and poked Chie on the forehead several times. "Hehe you look like Ein-onee-sama."

"Why you little," Chie said pushing Shie off her grabbing a marker that was knocked off the desk when she pulled Shie to the ground. She pinned Shie to the ground with her knee then drew a triangle on Shie's forehead coloring it in as Shie squirmed. "Ha! You look like Maya-onee-sama."

"You are so dead." Shie said squirming free. She stood up and grabbed a glass from the desk throwing the water at Chie.

"So you want to play like that?" Chie said picking up the pitcher and trying to throw it at Shie but both ended up equally soaked.

Shie grabbed one of the pillows from the bed while Chie quickly grabbed the other and they began to pummel each other. It didn't take long for both pillows to be destroyed sending feathers all over the room sticking to the two soaked girls. "HALLARD!" Miss Maria shouted into the microphone.

Both sisters stopped in mid swing dropped the remains of the pillow pointed to the other, "She started it!" The both said.

"I don't care who started it. Chie Hallard you are a Meister Otome and Shie Hallard you are the number one coral!" Miss Maria said. "I expect more out of both of you. Shie please tell me you've finished your homework before you started this foolishness."

"Yes, Miss Maria." Shie said picking it up off the table shaking the water off it then setting the soggy document in the drawer.

"Seems you both have too much free time, I want you both to copy the first sixteen chapters of Fumi-sama Ga Miteru." Miss Maria said.

"But I'm not even a student here!" Chie said.

"Chie Hallard while you are on Garderobe grounds you play by our rules. Since Meister Haruka has taken a leave of absence you fall under the jurisdiction of Garderobe. Do you dare defy one of my instructors?" Natsuki said walking into the lab. She had been coming by daily to check on the status of the repairs and to check on the siblings. Her eyes went wide seeing the state of the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Looks like a little sibling rivalry." Shizuru giggled seeing the same marks on Chie's forehead that was on her onee-sama though the ink had run a little. She glanced over to Shie seeing what looked like it may have been a triangle on her forehead, "Did you two have fun?"

"Miss Maria see to it that they get some cleaning supplies then have them copy twelve chapters of Fumi-sama Ga Miteru." Natsuki said.

"I've already assigned them sixteen chapters." Miss Maria said.

"Alright, Hallard… both of you try to behave or I'm sure Miss Maria can find something to entertain you." Natsuki said walking over to the command center but stopped and turned back, "And wash your faces."

(Principal's office, Garderobe)

"Whoever created this virus did it deliberately to try and cripple us. Irina-chan and I have been studying it but we still can't figure out anything about it. Not only have the nano-machines been reprogrammed they have been encrypted." Youko said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Natsuki asked as she sat at her desk.

"We need to find whoever created this. If I can get a hold of their notes I should be able to crack the virus." Youko said sitting in one of the chairs in the office.

"The question then is who created and deployed the virus." Shizuru said from her normal spot behind Natsuki.

"There is only one person that comes to mind when I think of this virus." Nao said she had been standing off to the wall like she always did in these boring meetings that they had at least once a week though since the slaves had attack they had one or two a day.

"Nagi," Both Natsuki and Shizuru said.

"But he is in a prison in Artai." Yukariko said she and Miss Maria taking up the other two chairs in the room.

"Somehow I don't think that would stop Nagi." Miss Maria said.

"No, I don't think it would." Natsuki said.

"So our next step is having a chat with Nagi." Shizuru said.

"Maya is in Cardair and Sara is half way to Annam who should we send?" Miss Maria asked.

"I'll go I can squeeze what we need out of that little punk." Nao said. She was quite bored where in Windbloom and even though she hated her homeland of Artai she needed some action before she went mad of boredom.

"No, this is something I want to do personally." Natsuki said. "Shizuru I want you to come with me."

"Who will look after the school?" Yukariko asked.

"How long will it take Sara to return?" Natsuki asked.

"She left a week ago it will take at least that long for her to get back." Shizuru said.

"Just as long for Maya as well." Natsuki said.

"Uh hello I am a pillar in case you forgot." Nao said walking over to Natsuki and waving her hands in front of Natsuki's face.

"Nao, I can't even trust you to pick up my dry cleaning and you expect me to leave the entire school in your hands?" Natsuki said remembering when she made this mistake of asking Nao to pick her dry cleaning up and found that two of her coats been altered one having a bright yellow triangle on the back of it with a giant red 'K' in the middle of the triangle and the other said "Viola's bitch" across the back in bold yellow font. Unfortunately she hadn't noticed until half way through the day and had been wearing the latter.

"Come on Kruger that was just funny. The corals are still joking about it. You need to lighten up. It's not like I'll blow the school up or anything." Nao said.

"No, Miss Maria you will be in charge until we get back. Nao you are the on call pillar so stay in the city." Natsuki said. "And stay out of trouble."

"This is so unfair Kruger." Nao said.

"Don't push me Nao." Natsuki said. "I mean it Nao."

"Come on this place is so boring." Nao said.

"Do you need something to occupy or time?" Natsuki said, "I've been meaning to give Arika some extra tutoring if you are that bored I could let you fill in for me."

"No! I'm fine I'll find something to do!" Nao said.

"Alright it's settled. Tomorrow Shizuru and I will travel to Artai. Miss Maria you are in charge until we get back I want status reports at the end of the day. Nao stay out of my office if I find out you touched anything in here I'll make the rest of your life a living hell." Natsuki said.

(Later that afternoon, Quarantine, Garderobe)

Both of the Hallards sat at the desk copying chapters from Fumi-sama Ga Miteru. Shie stretched and looked over to Chie. "What chapter are you on?" Shie asked.

"Six you?" Chie said.

"Four how did you do it so fast?" Shie asked.

"I've been doing this longer then you." Chie said, "Besides I practically have chapter five memorized."

Shie flipped ahead in the book looking to see what it was. "Proper conduct of Otome?"

"Principal Kruger wasn't happy when she did surprise inspections and found me sleeping in rooms that I wasn't assigned to usually in the company of a pretty girl. That was before Aoi and I started dating. Hell she even caught Aoi in my room a few times." Chie said.

"Chie you shouldn't kiss and tell it's not nice." Aoi said from the window. Shortly after Chie had been placed in quarantine Aoi had been released but still she tried to make it by the school at least once a day.

"Even if it's the prettiest girl in the world?" Chie asked standing and walking over to the glass. She raised her hand and pressed it to the glass.

"Yes, even if it is the prettiest girl in the world." Aoi said mimicking her moves and pressing her hand over Chie's hand. There was a panel of glass between them but still they both felt like they were touching the other. Aoi stared into Chie's eyes a soft smile on her face but it seemed a little force. "Chie…" Aoi said.

"I'm alright Aoi, the director says in one or two more treatments I'll be healed." Chie said. Aoi frowned she had been here when Chie had received a treatment and had broke down in tears at the sight of her lover in pain. It took everything Aoi had not to run into the room and hold Chie but the director had ordered that no one enter the room. She was sure the virus couldn't transfer from Otome to Master but didn't want to risk it.

"Chie," Aoi said looking up at Chie's forehead.

"Yeah?" Chie asked.

"You have something on your forehead." Aoi said pointing to her own forehead.

"Shie-baka." Chie said rubbing her forehead but the three dots on her forehead wouldn't come off. "How are things at the palace?"

"Arika-chan made quite a mess but I'm getting it cleaned up. Mashiro-sama wanted me to rest more but I could tell Arika-chan was driving her crazy. So we compromised and I'm supervising several of the other maids." Aoi said.

"They are quite a pair aren't they?" Chie said.

"Arika-chan and Mashiro-sama? They fight as much as you and Shie but they care for each other. You would think they were sisters if you didn't know better." Aoi said.

"Good afternoon Chie-sempai." Imari said coming into the room with a stack of books in her arms. "Aoi-san."

"Good afternoon…?" Chie asked not knowing who this young coral was.

"Imari Retiko, I'm Shie's roommate." Imari said.

"Shie, wake up." Chie said looking over to the bed. Shie had left when Aoi showed up she didn't want to sit around as her sister flirted with Aoi.

"What?" Shie said sitting up and seeing Imari.

"You have a visitor." Chie said.

"Imari-chan," Shie said running over to the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Yukariko-sensei asked me to bring you today's lesson." Imari said.

"Ah, thanks Imari-chan." Shie said as Imari put the books in the drawer sliding them over to Shie.

"Uhm Shie-kun what is on your forehead?" Imari asked.

"Huh?" Shie said rubbing her forehead a bit of blue ink coming off on her hand. "Chie-baka" She mumbled. "It's nothing Imari-chan."

"Uhm okay, how are you doing Shie-kun?" Imari asked.

"I'm alright. I think I'm going crazy being locked in here." Shie said.

"Well at least you aren't alone." Imari said looking over to Chie and Aoi they were a little ways down talking quietly both with their hands on the glass again. "They are cute together aren't they?"

"Huh? Yeah, Chie talks about Aoi-san all the time." Shie said.

"It must be nice to have someone you care about like that." Imari said looking at Shie again.

"Yeah, it must be." Shie said.

"I wish I had someone that loved me like that." Imari said.

"Imari-chan…" Shie said not sure what to say. She wanted to tell Imari that she liked her but what if that pushed her away? What if Imari didn't feel the same way about her? She didn't realize it but a blush came over her face.

"Oh god, look at the time Shie-kun I have to get back to class." Imari said pressing a quick kiss to the glass then running out of the lab, "Bye Shie-kun!"

"She's cute." Chie said walking back over Aoi following her on the other side of the glass.

"Huh? What?" Shie said staring at Imari as she ran up the stairs.

"I think she likes you." Aoi said looking over to the young blonde as she ran up the stairs.

"What; No Imari-chan doesn't feel that way about me," Shie said still blushing.

"But you do about here don't you?" Chie asked ruffling Shie's hair.

"Yeah I do… No! I don't Imari is just a friend!" Shie said turning bright red.

"Just Imari? No chan?" Aoi teased.

"Awe my little sister has a crush on her roommate!" Chie said hugging Shie with her good arm.

"I do not!" Shie said pulling free. "I swear Imari-chan is just a friend."

"A friend with benefits?" Chie teased with a grin on her face.

"Chie!" Shie shouted.

"Chie, leave Shie alone you are embarrassing her. Shie it's perfectly natural for someone your age to have a crush and Imari-chan is really cute. I think she really likes you." Aoi said.

"Really?" Shie asked.

"I thought you said you didn't like her." Chie said that smirk on her face still.

"Chie!" Shie shouted again.

"Well Chie I have to be getting back to the palace any longer and Mashiro-sama might do permanent damage to Arika-chan." Aoi said pressing a kiss to the glass like Imari had. "Good bye love."

"Good bye Aoi." Chie said waving to Aoi. She turned to Shie as soon as she was gone and with that smirk still on her face said, "So how far have you two gone?"

"Chie! I told you we are just friends!" Shie said.

"So you haven't asked her out yet? Come on Shie you have the Hallard good looks no girl can resist us." Chie said.

"That's why it took you nearly a year to convince Aoi to go out with you?" Shie said.

"Hey all good things take time." Chie said, "Just look once she got a taste of me she kept coming back."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

Chapter 9: Trust

_Author Notes: _

_Azu-anime – Fumi-sama ga Miteru, I snagged that from the manga I needed a book and was tired of using Heart of the Otome. I think with Chie's personality I'm taking a bit from both while throwing in my own twist. Both Chie and Aoi are secondary characters so they don't have as much screen time as say Arika or Nina. I've tried to create a plausible back story for both of them. As for the complex plot that's just how I am. I love plot twists and work to keep the readers on the edge of their seats. I hope I am doing well. _

_Royal Destiny – I don't want to give too much away but Nagi makes an appearance in this chapter. I don't know if I will hit all the major characters from the series but I am trying to get as many as I can._

(Four days later, Laboratory, Garderobe)

The room was dark save for the lights from the computers in the lab. Despite Youko's urging not to Irina was still awake and working at her station even though it was three in the morning and she had class in five hours. Most of the time she was excused from class due to her working on the virus but Yukariko had thought that she was neglecting her studies too much. Youko agreed but at the same time couldn't spare Irina. The mainframe had been restored but still was having glitches while the Fumi-system was still not functioning, until both those systems were up and running perhaps not at one hundred percent Youko couldn't devote her time completely to the virus while Irina could. Irina glanced up from her computer to the screen showing inside the isolation room. Both the Hallards were asleep but Shie seemed to toss in her sleep. Irina had noted several days ago that Shie's sleep hardly ever seemed peaceful. She had mentioned it to Youko and suggested they give her a sleep aid but Youko wasn't sure how it would react to the virus.

Inside the isolation room Chie woke up to the sound of someone whimpering. She looked over to Shie to see the younger girl tossing in bed. "A nightmare?" Chie asked to no one. When Shie was younger she would often have nightmares of the beatings they had received from their father. As far as Chie knew it had been years since Shie had a nightmare. But what she didn't know being as she had been away for the last two years was that the nightmares hade started up again.

"Daddy no!" Shie shouted in her sleep thrashing around on the bed.

Chie jumped out of her bed and ran to her sister pulling her into her lap as she sat down on the bed. "Shhhh Shie it's only a dream come on little sister wake up." Chie said but Shie still thrashed against her trying to pull free.

"Let go of me!" Shie shouted then throwing her arms out hitting Chie. "Stop it you're hurting her!"

"Chie-sempai!" Irina called from the window. She had glanced up at the surveillance monitor and seen Shie thrashing around.

"Its fine, Irina-chan just a nightmare," Chie said looking up at the red head then back to her sister.

"Onee-chan, no stop it you it you are hurting her." Shie cried. "Chie!"

"I'm right here Shie. I'm fine. Come on little sister wake up." Chie said then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Shie's forehead. As she stroked the girl's hair she quietly began singing a song she had heard Aoi singing on several occasions. Chie had instantly liked the song the first time she had heard it and asked Aoi what it was. The young maid told her it was a song that her mother used to sing to her and one that she sung to the Queen when she was a young child. Aoi had told her that the previous Queen had taught it to her mother shortly after she had been born.

_That destined face_

_Stands next to the window in my heart_

_Let's light up my dream_

_My twinkling dream_

_The star tells me to_

_Choose just one person_

_Oh, when my beloved person_

_When they call my name, I'll know it's them._

_Hopes that become the stars_

_I can see into tomorrow_

_Oh my beloved, wait for me._

_The precious times,_

_The untainted light_

_Let's examine your hands and eyes_

_For the radiance of life_

_In the order to become stars,_

_We are born and educated._

_We go to sleep held by our loved ones._

_The wings that beautifully dance_

_Let's carry the weight of the newly born on our backs_

_You mustn't be born to become a star._

_The destined face that stands next to the window_

_Let's illuminate the dream_

_The light that shall be protected_

_The star tells me to choose just one._

_When my believed person calls me, _

_I will change_

_The story of a country that waits for the awakening_

_Let's send the lingering light_

_The story of the country waiting for an end concludes_

_Let us swear to the single ray of hope_

_When the heavens are reborn with the shooting star,_

_I will also fall asleep in order to love_

As Chie finished the song Shie calmed down cuddling into her. She reached down and pulled the sheets over both of them then pressed a kiss to Shie's forehead. Irina had been watching from the window listening to Chie sing calming her sister down from the nightmare amazed at how good Chie's husky voice was when she sang. The song seemed familiar to her and she spent the rest of the night humming it to herself as she worked. It wasn't until a couple hours later that Irina realized where she had heard the song before. She had heard both Arika and Nina singing the song when they were students here. Shortly after that she had fallen asleep over the keyboard to her computer her work forgotten as sleep overtook her.

"Irina-chan," Youko said shaking the young girl awake. She had come into the lab a short while going over the status of the system before finding Irina asleep at her station.

Irina sat up working the stiffness out of her neck then looked at the clock seeing that it was after eight in the morning. "I'm late for class!" Irina said standing up but staggering a little and falling into Youko not quite awake yet and still very tried. In the last week and half she hadn't slept much between working on the system, the virus and still keeping up with her classes not to mention waiting by her sister's bedside. The young president was still in a coma the shock of nearly dying and the nano-machines forcing her into a slumber.

"You pulled another all nighter didn't you?" Youko asked shaking her head as she helped steady the girl. "I told you last night when I left to go to bed. Irina Woods it wasn't a suggestion."

"I got working on a led I can't help but feel I am so close to cracking this thing. Last night I think I managed to write a program that should cycle through the encryption until it breaks it. It was running before I fell asleep." Irina said looking down at the screen.

"Program complete, negative findings" The computer said.

"Drat I thought I had it this time. I'll have to tweak the program a little." Irina said trying to sit down at the computer again but Youko stopped her and shook her head no. Irina looked at Youko and the computer torn between the two.

"Not today." Youko said shaking her head again. Irina's devotion to the project was admirable and she had to admit the girl reminded her of herself when she was younger. Midori would always have to threaten her whenever Youko found a new project to play with and would go days without sleep as she learned as much as she could.

"I know I need to get to class." Irina said picking her book bag up in the last week she had attended barely half her classes and had a huge stack of miss assignments piled up in her room. Even still most of the classes she did go to she was either drifting in and out of sleep or thinking about the virus. Two days ago in Miss Maria's etiquette class she had been caught jotting down notes in her workbook that had more to do with her thoughts on the virus then the class.

"No, I'll write you a pass for today but you are to report to your room and get some sleep. The last thing I need is you getting sick because you are working too hard. Now go to your room." Youko said as she picked up a notebook writing the pass out intending to give it to one of the techs to deliver to Yukariko.

"But director I'm so close!" Irina said meaning to sit back down at her computer at her computer again but was stopped by Youko.

Youko grabbed the young pearl by her arm and pressed an injection gun to it. She had originally prepared the gun for Shie Hallard figuring that a small sedative wouldn't affect the virus and that it would help her sleep. Instead of giving the shot to Hallard she injected Irina with it knowing for sure that the girl would get some rest. "This is a mild sedative you should be able to make it back to your room before it kicks in." She turned to one of the other techs in the lab. "Help Irina-chan to her room please,"

"But director…" Irina said ending with a long yawn as the sedative worked faster then she thought it would. A lab tech came over helping to steady Irina.

"No buts off to bed with you," Youko said pushing the young girl towards the stairs who staggered up them with the help of the lab tech.

"Shouldn't you be taking your own advice?" Miss Maria said. "I know you were up all night in the mausoleum trying to get the Fumi-system back online."

"I've been doing this a lot longer then her. I can handle it." Youko said sitting down at Irina's station going over the program she had wrote the night before.

"And I was doing this when you were still in diapers. Get some rest Youko we don't need both our chief researchers getting sick from exhaustion." Miss Maria said.

"I told you I'm fine." Youko argued as she typed away at the keyboard already seeing several lines in Irina's code that were wrong it wasn't often that Irina slipped up but the girl was under a lot of stress.

"Do I need to remind you that with the principal and Archmeister in Artai I am currently in charge of the campus?" Miss Maria said. "Or do I need to sedate you as you did Miss Woods?"

"Fine, I'm going." Youko said walking towards the stairs. Miss Maria made a mental note to go check on Youko later and ensure she did get some rest perhaps maybe even post one of the pearls outside her door to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Miss Maria nodded then walked over to the isolation room seeing both Hallards sleeping in the same bed. Slowly Shie began to stir realizing she wasn't sleeping alone. "Onee-chan?" Shie asked as her sister woke up as well.

"Shie," Chie said brushing Shie's bangs out of her face.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Shie asked though she already had an idea of why.

"You had a nightmare, Shie how long have you been having them?" Chie asked.

"They started up about two months ago." Shie said remembering that a couple of times she could have sworn waking up and seeing Imari holding her like Chie was now but in the morning Imari was back in her bed and Shie wasn't sure if Imari had comforted her or if it was part of the dream.

"You should have told me." Chie said hugging her sister tight. She hated that Shie had these dreams and wished that she could have prevents Shie from seeing the things she had when they were younger. Chie had stood by taking the brunt of their father's wrath but when he started beating Shie as he did her she found the nerve to tell someone about it. She had told one of her teachers a nice woman who had help arrange for them to be moved into a foster home away their father but not the beatings. When they fled their new home Chie spent quite a few nights comforting her sister from these nightmares.

"What would you have done?" Shie asked she hated having these nightmares they always seemed so real and reminded her of a time she tried hard to forget. Things were different now she had a family who loved her was a student at Garderobe with a promising military career ahead of her. Stupid dreams about her childhood shouldn't be bothering her.

"I don't know but I would have figured something out." Chie said.

"Chie you can't solve all my problems." Shie said.

"It's good to see you two are finally getting along." Miss Maria said from the window. "Shie I brought your assignments for today. I want them done by the sixth chime."

"Hai, Miss Maria." Shie said groaning wondering what today's lessons would be on.

"Miss Maria, any news from the Principal?" Chie asked.

"She and the Archmeister should arrive in Artai this afternoon." Miss Maria said. "Hallard you were the number one pearl in your class I expect you to help Shie with her homework."

"Yes, Miss Maria." Chie said. The older woman nodded then left the room to attend to other matters.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

"Damn Kruger when did you change the locks?" Nao said trying the key she had stolen from the principal the week before. "Oh well that never stopped me before." She said as she pulled out her lock picking kit. She knelt before the door and went to work a minute later she was walking into the office being sure to shut the door behind her. "Now let's see what kind of interesting things we have in here."

Nao walked over to the desk sitting down in Natsuki's chair and pulling on one of the drawers but it wouldn't move. "A bit paranoid Kruger? What do you have in here that you have to lock it?" The lock picking kit came out again and Nao popped this lock just as she had the door. She looked through the desk seeing nothing but routine paperwork, applications for the next school year, reports on this year's coral class and status reports on the repairs to the Fumi-system. "That's it? There has to be something more interesting in her or you wouldn't have locked it." Nao said as she noticed the drawer looked like it should be deeper then it was. She pulled the paperwork out setting it on the desk then tapped the bottom of the drawer with her knuckles it echoing like it was hallow. A short while longer and the bottom of the drawer came out there being a hidden compartment under it. "Jackpot what do we have in here?" Nao said lifting it out. "What the hell?"

She reached into the drawer and pulled out several action figures until she had at least six of them lined up on the desk. "Damn Kruger you have the whole Graceful Amethyst series?" Nao said as she continued to pull action figures out of the desk. After the Graceful Amethyst dolls she pulled out a few Silver Ice Crystal dolls. "I bet you play with these don't you?" Nao asked to no one.

"Wait a minutes this doesn't look anything like me!" Nao said as she put a Break String Spinal doll on the table. "Eww Kruger why do you have a doll of me?" She took that one off the table and looked at it, "I'm going to have to have a little chat with that idiot at Backstage this stupid thing doesn't look anything like me." Nao said as she put the doll in her pocket. "Ok time to go back into the drawer." She slowly put the dolls back in the drawer being sure to put them in provocative positions.

"Alright enough in here lets see what kind of interesting things you have in the bedroom." Nao said walking over to the adjoining room. She turned the knob finding yet another locked door. "Seriously Kruger are you paranoid?" For the third time that day the lock picking kit came out and another door was broken into. Nao walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge as she opened the nightstand next to it. Inside she found an assortment of underwear and then moved to the cabinet below it finding even more underwear. Finding nothing but underwear in that nightstand she moved around to the other nightstand going through it and finding even more underwear. "Got an underwear fetish Kruger? Hey now what is this?" Nao said pulling out something blue and fuzzy. When she lifted it up she realized it was a pair of blue fuzzy handcuffs with 'Natsuki' embroidered on them. "Oh god that's just sick!" Nao said as the gross mental picture of Natsuki laying on the bed naked and hand cuffed popped into her head. "Hehe Kruger really is the bitch in the relationship." She looked over to the bed seeing a stuffed dog sitting on one of the pillows. Around its neck was a collar that said 'Duran'. Nao chuckled then looked down at the handcuffs. "Oh this is going to be good. Kruger is going to kill me but god this is going to be good."

When Nao left the room she was sure to lock all the doors and the room seemed untouched except for the rearranged action figures, the missing Break String Spinal action figure and a certain stuffed animal that was now handcuffed to the head board with a pair of fuzzy blue hand cuffs that said 'Natsuki'.

(Detention Center, Artai)

Even though they were inside and it was summer a cool breeze rushed through the stairways causing Natsuki to pull her coat tighter. She hated cold weather having spent half her life in the tropical climate of Aries and the other half in Windbloom where the winters were always mild. "I hate the cold." Natsuki said.

"I'll be sure to keep you warm tonight, puppy." Shizuru said wrapped up in her own fur parka.

"One night then we are back on the road. I want to spend as little time as possible in this god forsaken country." Natsuki said as they reached the top of the tower.

The guard at the top stopped them but one glance at their earrings and he moved aside. "Meister Kruger, Meister Viola we were told of your visit go right ahead. The prisoner is in the last cell in the hallway."

Natsuki nodded then walked through the door following the guard's instructions. At the end of the hall in a small cell the young man lay on a small cot with his back to them. "Nagi," Natsuki hissed.

"Principal this is truly unexpected to see you and the Archmeister here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nagi said as he sat up in the bed causally walking to the cell door.

"I think you know why already." Natsuki said.

"Honestly I don't have a clue where Nina-chan ran off to." Nagi said. "Your director broke our contract and she ran off with Sergay. I don't really see what use my former Otome is to you she has no doubt lost her Otome rights to the Major by now."

"That isn't why we are here. The attack on Garderobe I want to know how you planed it." Natsuki said grabbing the bars to his cell.

"Oh it was attacked? You'll have to forgive me news is slow here. No one was seriously injured I hope." Nagi said a grin on his face.

"Stop playing Nagi this technology your minions used I want to know everything about it." Natsuki said her knuckles turning white as she griped them tighter. Shizuru put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a little but not much.

"Minions? I have none I am but a prisoner in this lovely tower." Nagi said.

"Nagi! I have a Meister level Otome and one of my students in quarantine because their nano-machines have failed. My director tells me they have been infected with a virus. I know you created it now out with it." Natsuki said.

"Interesting a virus you say? If I recall John Smith was working on a project similar to this but it was terminated in favor of the intravenous wave." Nagi said looking over to Shizuru, "A Meister level Otome was infected? It wouldn't happen to be our dear Archmeister would it? No, you mentioned quarantine. So which of the pillars was infected? I imagine the fifth pillar is still in Cardair babysitting Meister Akane and her master, the second and third stand before me so was it the first or forth pillar?"

"I never said it was a pillar." Natsuki said though she didn't really know why she was giving Nagi this information.

"Truly fascinating the virus wasn't intended to infect a contracted Otome." Nagi said as he stroked his chin pausing for a minute to ponder this information. He had figured some of his soldiers would continue to fight on without him apparently he hadn't given them enough credit to pull off something like this.

"So the target was the Fumi-system?" Shizuru said, "You failed we discovered the virus before the mainframe was infected."

"The project had its flaws like I said it was scrapped for a better one." Nagi said.

"Yet you decided to revive it." Natsuki said.

"Principal you give me far too much credit. Sadly I am not the mastermind behind this attack on your precious school." Nagi said as he leaned forward and chuckled at her.

"Cut the crap Nagi." Natsuki said reaching through the bars grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward slamming him into the bars making his forehead bleed.

"I assure you I am not! I have no contact from the outside world not even a window. The only living souls I see are the guards that bring my meals." Nagi said trying to pull away but he couldn't. "And they are less then sociable."

"Fine, then give us information on the virus." Shizuru said not making any move to get Natsuki to let go.

"To what do I gain from this discussion?" Nagi said as he stopped resisting and stood there as if she wasn't even holding onto him.

"I let you live." Natsuki said pulling forward again but this time Nagi was prepared and put his hands on the bars locking his elbows so she could force him to hit the bars again.

"Principal your threats mean nothing to me. The council would have killed me already if they were planning it. Instead they let me suffer in this cold cell." Nagi said.

"Accidents do happen." Shizuru commented.

"I'm sure there are those that would look the other way." Natsuki threatened.

"Idle threats you do not have the gall Principal. Now I propose a trade." Nagi said.

"What the hell do you want Nagi? We won't release you." Natsuki said.

"I am not that foolish, I know there is no possible chance of that but I hear the prisons in Aries are quite nice the climate a little what would you say warmer?" Nagi said.

"You give us the information and we transfer you to Aries?" Shizuru asked putting her hand on Natsuki's shoulder again this time the blue haired principal let go of the former Grand Duke.

"Precisely, my dear Archmeister," Nagi said.

"Fine, done now talk" Natsuki said crossing her arms in front of her.

"The project was designed to cripple Gardrobe. Infect one or two students and it will spread to the whole campus including the instructors and pillars. We terminated the project for that reason it wasn't wide spread enough. Contracted Otome would not be affected unless they were directly infected." Nagi said.

"We already know this. Tell us how to cure the virus." Natsuki ordered.

"That I am afraid I can't do." Nagi said.

"I haven't spent much time in Artai but I hear the winters are quite cold and that blanket looks rather thin." Natsuki said.

"I can't tell you what I don't know. Whoever reinstated this project has the answers you seek I can only tell you what I know about it." Nagi said.

"Come on Shizuru this was a waste of our time." Natsuki said turning to leave.

"Wait, time is of the essence unless you want a dead Meister Otome and a student on your hands. Oh please tell me it was that fiery blonde from Aries the one with the stutter, Armitage." Nagi said. "She always did grate on my nerves."

"The virus is fatal?" Natsuki said.

"I'm not sure of the mechanics of it but it is a most unfortunate side effect." Nagi said.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Natsuki asked.

"You don't I'm afraid you are just going to have to trust me Principal. Now, arrange my transfer and perhaps I'll tell you where the laboratory the virus was created in is located." Nagi said.

"Information first," Natsuki said.

"Schwartz had laborites all over the world but this virus was created in Lutesia." Nagi said. "There now arrange my transfer."

"Lutesia is a large country split in two; you are going to have to be more detailed then that." Shizuru said.

"Remus, Lutesia Remus a laboratory located in the north. That is all the information I have for you. As I said Schwartz had many laborites I can't be expected to know the exact location of all of them." Nagi said.

"That is all?" Natsuki asked.

"Principal everything I know about this virus you now know though if I happen to remember something I assure you that you will be the first to know." Nagi said. Natsuki nodded then turned walking to the stairs with Shizuru right behind her. "Wait my transfer?"

"It will take a week or two to arrange the logistics of it." Natsuki said as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Nagi said.

"What?" Natsuki said looking over her shoulder.

"I might have remembered something but this cold environment is clouding my memory." Nagi said rubbing his bare arms.

Natsuki grunted then took her coat off throwing it through the bars at the former Grand Duke. "Out with it."

"Mashiro-chan's pet Otome, I believe she may be the key." Nagi said.

"Arika-chan?" Shizuru said. "What does she have to do with the virus?"

"Ah yes, the Sayers' child, I recall Smith mentioning once that the Valkyries are not susceptible to the virus. Something to do with the antigens in her blood counteracts the virus." Nagi said. "Our Shinso's blood flows through that girl's veins it could be that the antigen does as well."

"How do we know this isn't just a bid for my coat?" Natsuki said.

"Schwartz knew of her second materialization before she did something about DNA mutations." Nagi said.

"Go on." Natsuki said.

"Truthfully all this scientific babble bores me. I fear I might not have been paying attention. Perhaps I should have no?" Nagi said.

"Shizuru lets go." Natsuki said as she was walking to the stairwell.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Shizuru asked.

"We can only hope but with him being in Aries if he is lying it will be easier for me to arrange an accident to happen." Natsuki said.

"Something doesn't seem right." Shizuru said.

"What?" Natsuki said though the same thought was running through her head.

"Nagi said that Rena's blood held the antigen Valkyries were not susceptible to the virus." Shizuru repeated his words.

"And Chie Hallard was a Valkyrie." Natsuki finished her thought.

"Her Valkyrie robe was shattered by Shiho-san's maki maki but I would think Rena's nano-machines would still be present in her blood." Shizuru said.

"Perhaps, all we can do is give Youko this new information and let her work with it." Natsuki said shivering.

"Puppy come here you are cold." Shizuru said pulling Natsuki close to her wrapping her long coat around the both of them. "Let's get you out of this cold."

(Infirmary, Garderobe)

The lights to the room had been dimmed as two figures slept one in a hospital bed and the other on a small sofa couch in the room. Meister Haruka Armitage lay on the sofa earlier that day one of the nurses had given her a sedative under the orders of the director. Haruka hadn't left Yukino's side since the surgery and had slept even less. Youko had taken to giving her a sedative once a day to guarantee that she got some rest. Irina Woods walked into the room pausing at the sofa first seeing Haruka asleep there. She knew about the sedative had even given a few of them herself. She pressed a quick kiss to Haruka's forehead, "I'm trying to be strong Haruka-chan but I'm not like you I don't think I am strong enough." She said then walked over to the bed in the room seeing Yukino laying there. On the table next to her was a vase with a single sunflower in it and her glasses lay on the table. "Onee-chan," Irina said dropping onto the bed hugging Yukino and crying.

From the doorway Youko stood watching Irina hug the older woman a puzzled look on her face. "There has been no change in her condition?" Youko asked startling the girl.

"Director what are you…" Irina said trailing off.

"I noticed you come here often. Then again President Chrysant's father was your guardian." Youko said walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"We grew up together at least until she went to the university." Irina said looking up though she stroked her hand through Yukino's hair.

"You know I've always thought the two of you look alike." Youko said. "I noticed something quite interesting as well."

"What?" Irina said gulping and hoping that Youko didn't know the truth.

"After the surgery President Chrysant needed a blood transfusion so I cross referenced her blood to the student data base. Though she is A+ and you are B- I noticed your DNA was quite similar. It made me stop and think so what I have been wondering is why did you change your name Irina Chrysant?" Youko said. "You wouldn't be the first student here from a prominent family we've had quite a few princesses attend Garderobe. Your DNA has subtle differences from President Chrysant's which leads me to believe there is more to your story."

"Director if I tell you the truth will you promise not to tell anyone? Nobody can know." Irina said kind of glad she could tell someone. Sure Yukino, Haruka and Maya knew but it was a secret they all bore.

"You have my word." Youko said.

"Yukino and I are sisters though we are only half. My mother was Nishou Chrysant's mistress. I was born shortly after Lady Chrysant died. We kept the truth about me hidden because of my father's political career." Irina said.

"Nishou Chrysant has passed away why keep up the charade?" Youko asked.

"He was my father I can't do that to him. Everyone knows he was a great man that did many wonderful things for Aries. I can't stain his memory like that. I'm happy just knowing that the people that matter know the truth. I have my family and that is enough for me." Irina said.

"I see. Well Irina-chan your secret is safe with me." Youko said giving the girl a hug, "Take a break from working on the virus spend some time with your sister."

To be continued…

_Author Notes: If you hadn't figured it out the song Chie is singing is Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari the song sung by Arika, Nina and Mashiro during the series. It is also the same song used to activate the Harmonium. I'm taking a stab in the dark that Mashiro learned it from Aoi who learned it from her mother who I am making was the Queen's maid. I figured Arika learned it from her grandmother and Nina learned it from Sergay. _


	10. Chapter 10: Truths

Chapter 10: Truths

_Author Notes: How I can't believe how long this chapter turned out to be. Seventeen pages and I cut some of what I had planed out to put it in the next chapter. _

(Two Days later, Laboratory, Garderobe)

Aoi walked into the labs a little worried she had received a messenger telling her that she needed to come to Garderobe as soon as possible. Her first thoughts were that something was wrong with Chie. They were linked together and Aoi figured she would be able to feel something like she had whenever Chie received her treatments. Those were done now and Chie's shoulder was healed thanks to Youko's modified nano-machines. "Ah Miss Senou I've been waiting for you." Youko said looking up from her computer.

"I got the message is everything alright with Chie?" Aoi asked coming in.

"Hallard is perfectly fine hence why we wanted to see you." Youko said looking back at the computer hitting a few more keys until she stopped and stood.

"I don't understand if everything is all right why do you need me?" Aoi asked as she walked across the room.

"Since Hallard's wounds have healed and she is strong enough to survive without your life force we want to break the contract between you two." Youko said pulling out a chair. "If you could just have a seat here Miss Senou I'll get my equipment."

"Break the contract?" Aoi said sitting down. It was strange ever since the contract was made Aoi had felt drawn to Chie more so then usual she figured that was what the bond between an Otome and her master was. It often felt like there was a cord running between the two of them. Even though it pained her to be away from Chie she enjoyed the feeling and didn't want it to end.

"Yes, your contract with Meister Hallard was meant only to be temporary and has served its use. This order came from the Principal. If you could hold up your left hand please," Youko said as she took Aoi's hand tapping her pen against the ring watching a computer screen to the left. "Thank you, a few quick changes and the contract will be voided."

"Access denied." The computer chimed as bold red letters flashed the same thing across the screen.

"What? I can't seem to access the data base." Youko said looking at the screen typing as she tried again. "Let me try again."

"Access denied, security measures activated," The computer said again this time Aoi jerked her hand back feeling a sharp pain shoot through her hand. She fell to the ground crying out in pain while in the isolation room Chie dropped to the ground as well clutching her ear a sharp pain running through it.

"Ah, make it stop!" Aoi said from the floor holding her hand tightly to her chest. From the isolation room Shie pounded on the glass shouting but she couldn't be heard through the thick glass.

"Security measures deactivated." The computer chimed. "Further attempts will cause further security measures cease all unauthorized activity."

"That isn't a feature of the ring or the GEM." Youko said helping Aoi to her feet. She examined Aoi's hand seeing it was burned around the ring. "Can you take it off? Try to be careful not to hurt it any more."

Aoi gently took hold of the ring with her other hand and pulled the ring feeling like it had gotten smaller. In fact it had a feature that all Meister rings had they adjusted to fit the hand of their masters. "It feels like it's gotten smaller I can't get it off." Aoi said wincing as she touched the burn.

"I'll have to treat around it then." Youko said turning to get the first aid kit finally seeing Shie pound on the glass. She ran over and tapped the intercom button, "What is it Shie-kun?"

"I don't know all of the sudden Onee-chan grabbed her ear and fell to the ground screaming." Shie said.

"It's all right I'm fine." Chie said standing up and walking to the window.

"Chie-chan can you turn your head to the right?" Youko asked as Chie did showing a burn mark around her GEM. "It must have burned you as well."

"Director what just happened there was a loud whine in my GEM then my ear started burning." Chie said.

"I attempted to break your contract to Miss Senou but it seems the virus has installed some sort of security system that prevented me from doing it. Both you and Miss Senou were burned." Youko said.

"Aoi!" Chie said as Aoi walked over pressing her well hand to the glass her other one still tucked against her chest.

"I'm fine Chie," Aoi said as Chie pressed her hand against the glass as well, "Chie your ear."

"It just hurts a little." Chie lied.

"Chie your lying if it felt anything like it did my hand I know it was more then a little." Aoi said.

"Shie-kun you've covered burns in your first aid classes right?" Youko asked.

"Yea," Shie said nodding.

"Good then if I give you a first aid kit you should be able to treat her wound." Youko said dropping the first aid kit in the bin and pushing it into the isolation room.

"We just barely started covering it when the attack happened; I've only read about it." Shie said not sure if she grasped it enough to do it for the first time.

"It's not that hard I'll talk you through it. Chie-chan have a seat so Shie-kun can reach your ear. First carefully remove her GEM." Youko said taking another first aid kit gesturing for Aoi to come over. She took Aoi's hand looking at the wound again.

"Sensei it won't come off. It is stuck." Shie said as Chie winced a little.

"Just like the ring it must be part of the security program it installed. You will have to bandage around it then. First take the antibiotic ointment and gently rub it over the burn. Chie-san, Miss Senou it will hurt some." Youko said doing the same thing to Aoi's finger as Shie did to Chie. Both of them hissed at the pain but tried their best not to flinch away. "Okay Shie-kun take the gauze and cut a piece big enough to cover the GEM." She wrapped a piece of gauze around Aoi's hand securing it with tape then looked up at Shie who had done the same thing to Chie.

"Director you said something about a security system I didn't think the GEMs had one." Chie said.

"There isn't one or at least there wasn't. The files of the virus are encrypted I can't be sure of all the changes it has made. Irina-chan is working on breaking the encryption but hasn't been able to so far." Youko said. "Chie-chan, Miss Senou I'm sorry if I had if known this would have happened I never would have tried to break the contract."

"We weren't hurt that bad." Aoi said staring at Chie.

"Well I'm still sorry. I guess I will leave you two alone. Miss Senou you should see the doctors at the palace once a day to get that burn looked at to make sure it doesn't get infected." Youko said walking away giving the couple some time as Shie walked back to her desk and sat down doing her homework. It seemed like Miss Maria and Yukariko had doubled her assignments but it gave her something to do so she couldn't complain that much.

(Later that afternoon, Laboratory, Garderobe)

Natsuki Kruger walked into the lab wearing her travel coat with Shizuru right behind her still dressed for travel both with a light coat of dust on them. From Aries they had taken a small transport that barely held ten people including the crew. She walked over to Youko with a map in her hand set the map down on the table and took her coat off hanging it over the back of a chair. "Youko, how long will it take to recall both Sara and Maya?" Natsuki said rolling the map out on the table. During the journey back she and Shizuru had picked out possible locations of the lab they had managed to narrow it down to three places in Lutesia Remus.

"A week maybe a week and half. Maya is still in Cardair and Sara checked in reporting she was in Annam this morning." Youko said wondering what they had gotten out of Nagi it looked like they had come straight from the station here. "What did you find out?"

"Contact both of them and stress they need to get back as soon as they can." Natsuki said leaning over the map tracing lines with her fingers.

"Hai, Principal what did you find out?" Youko pressed.

"How long until the Fumi-system is back online?" Natsuki asked looking up from the map not seeming to have heard Youko lost in her own thoughts.

"Two weeks, one if we work around the clock." Youko said. "I've almost completely repaired the Fumi Central Processor. Once the FCP is restored repairs should move faster."

"I need everyone you have working on the system it needs to be up and running by the time Sara and Maya get here." Natsuki said.

"I'll try now what is going on?" Youko said still wondering what they had learned and why Sara and Mara needed recalled.

"The laboratory is Lutesia Remus, as soon as the two of them arrive they need to head there and search for the cure. Time is of great importance." Natsuki said.

"Principal you aren't making any sense." Youko said.

"Forgive Natsuki you know how she gets when she starts planning. We found out from Nagi that the virus was created in a lab in Lutesia Remus somewhere in the north. We need to hurry because he hinted at it possibly being fatal." Shizuru said as Arika came down the stairs with Nao. "We plan to send Maya and Sara out to investigate as soon as possible."

"A week and half to get here then another week to get to Lutesia Remus that's too long, is there any way Sara can get here sooner?" Natsuki asked.

"You're sending Gallagher on a mission to Lutesia Remus? She's in Annam." Nao said. "Send me I'm here I can leave today."

"Nao, I'm sending two pillars, Maya and Sara I need people with experience you just graduated I can't risk either of them slipping up because they have to baby sit you." Natsuki said not even looking up from the map.

"I don't need a baby sitter Kruger." Nao complained.

"Uhmm Principal what did you want to see me for?" Arika asked.

"Youko test her." Natsuki said looking up at Arika then back at the map.

"Huh? I already ran the scans on Arika they came back negative she hasn't been infected with the virus." Youko said.

"Not that just test her she's the key." Natsuki cryptically said.

"Shizuru-san please can you translate for me?" Youko said sighing.

"Nagi told us that the Valkyries were immune to the virus something to do with the fact the Rena Sayer's blood had an antigen in it. Arika is her daughter so she should have the antigen in her blood." Shizuru said.

"That doesn't make any sense Chie Hallard was a Valkyrie but she was infected. If it was true then she couldn't have been infected with the virus she would still have the antigen in her blood." Youko said.

"That is what Natsuki and I were thinking but with Nagi you never know we think it would be best if you test Arika for this antigen." Shizuru said.

"I suppose I can take some samples of her blood and infect it with the virus. If what Nagi was saying is true she will be immune to the virus." Youko said.

"Good get to work on it and get Maya and Sara back here now." Natsuki said leaving the map on the table. "These locations on the map I want you to find out everything you can about them. Fixing the Fumi-system and testing Arika are our top priority pull from the pearls if you need help."

"Come on Natsuki let's go take a bath and a nap you've barely slept in the last week." Shizuru said taking Natsuki's hand pulling her up the stairs.

Over in the isolation room Chie leaned against the glass struggling to hear what was going on. Earlier after leaving Aoi must have accidentally left the intercom on, she could hear what was going on in the other room something about the virus being fatal and the cure being in Lutesia Remus. Chie dropped into her chair looking over at Shie who was still working on her homework then thought about Aoi, they hadn't been able to break the contract so if she died so would Aoi.

(Later that night, Gates, Garderobe)

A figure in a cloak and mask jumped over the wall of the school as if they were merely jumping over a puddle. They landed on the other side rougher then they intended falling to their knees holding a cough back with their hand. When they pulled it away they noticed the blood on it. The figure swore silently and stood up running across the courtyard being sure to avoid the patrols of pearls that were walking around. Since the attack on the school Natsuki had order a patrol roster be made and that all pearls take turns doing it for several hour a night. A group of said pearls turned around the corner while the figure dropped to the ground hoping they hadn't been seen. They stayed there for a few minutes watching the pearls continue their patrol then got up and ran the rest of the way to the building. There on the second floor an open window from the looks of it the room was a classroom. The figure crept up to the building as easily as they had jumped the wall jumped into the window. Their jump hadn't been as high as they plan and they crashed into the side of the wall grabbing onto the window frame. "There an intruder!" One of the pearls called as they ran over. "I told you I saw something!"

"Halt!" Her partner said but the figure just swore and climbed into the window. The girl lifted up the radio in her hand, "Patrol three to base we have an intruder second floor Star Classroom. I repeat and intruder second floor Star Classroom."

The person on the second floor swore again if they hadn't of missed the window they never would have been caught. They fell to their knees again and coughed blood soaking their hand once again. With a grunt of pain they pushed themselves up and ran to the door met outside by four Pearls and none other then the principal and Archmeister the principal with a hand gun and the Archmeister with a long naginata in her hands. "Don't move." Natsuki called out her gun aimed at the intruder, "Slowly put your hands in the air."

The figure glanced around seeing the principal and Archmeister blocked one hallway while the pearls blocked another. She turned to pearls and started running as she heard a shot fire and wisp past her head hitting the wall. "Natsuki stop you'll hit a student." The Archmeister said lunging forward after the figure. She swung her naginata down at them and was surprised when they caught it yanking it from her hands with a strength someone their size shouldn't have. As they pulled they lost their balance falling to the ground and being tackled by the four pearls who quickly restrained their hands behind her back. During their fight the hood had fallen off the figure showing a head of bright red hair. Shizuru walked towards them as the four pearls pulled the figure to their feet seeming to have to support them. She reached out and removed the mask. "Asward!" Shizuru said stepping back realizing who it was save for the burn mark on the side of their face and the blood dripping down their face. The woman started coughing more blood coming from her mouth.

"Get back now!" Natsuki ordered to Shizuru and the pearls who dropped the woman letting her fall to her knees coughing and curling into a ball. "Everyone back up."

"It's not contagious." The Asward woman said still coughing.

"I'm not going to take your word for it Asward. Block of the area and lock down the school. You four don't leave here you'll have to be isolated until further notice as will I and the Archmeister." Natsuki said sighing she already had one virus on her hands she didn't need another.

"What is going on here? Midori!" Youko said coming out of one of the other rooms she had been in one of the storage rooms getting parts she needed for her repairs when she heard the commotion. She ran across the hallway dropping to Midori's side holding her head up seeing the burns and blood.

"Youko get back I don't want to catching whatever she has." Natsuki said.

"I've already got it. It is a hereditary disease passed through the members of the Asward." Youko said taking the restraints off Midori and pulling the other woman into her lap as she examined her. "You two go get a stretcher."

"Wait are you sure this thing won't effect them?" Natsuki asked.

"I told you it's a hereditary disease it won't effect them unless they are Asward then they already have it. Now get that stretcher I need to get her to the lab now." Youko said and Natsuki nodded the two girls running and getting one then bringing it back. The four students carried the stretcher down to the lab while Youko walked next to them continuing to examine Midori.

"I can walk myself; don't treat me like a weakling." Midori said sitting up but fell back down on the stretcher.

"Stop being stubborn Midori. How long has this been going on?" Youko asked as they moved her onto a table.

"Three weeks, maybe more." Midori said coughing more.

"Damnit Midori you should have contacted me sooner, you look like you are in stage three maybe four." Youko said hooking her to several machines a rapid beep sounding as she hooked up the heart monitor.

"Asward don't seek help from non-Asward." Midori said chuckling though it turned into a pained cough.

"I am Asward stop being a fool." Youko said.

"You were Asward. You stopped being one the day you left." Midori said.

"Knock it off Midori you know why I'm here. Gal me three shots of Prussian blue and three shots of Prussian Green." Youko said as Gal came running over.

"What the hell is going on Youko what does stage three and four mean? And what are these shots?" Natsuki asked staying back out of the way of Youko and Gal.

"You've really done it this time Leader; you want to be in shells like the rest of us?" Gal said handing her the shots.

"The people of Asward have contracted an aggressive sickness for many generations. Midori is in the later stages of if. Apparently her REM couldn't suppress it anymore. There is no cure and usually if the patient is to live they have to become cyborgs." Youko said readying one of the Prussian blue shots. "The Asward are a cursed people this is our curse. Over the years we've broken it into six stages. Stage one is a mild case all Asward are at this level from birth. Two is a more progressed stage which is where I am it can be controlled with Prussian shots or a REM device. Stage three the shots and REM start to fail. Stage four the body starts to shut down. Stage five we replace the damaged organs with cybernetic components like Gal has and stage six is fatal." On the table Midori began to shake uncontrollable coughing even more then she had been. "Hold her down."

Shizuru stepped forward pinching Midori on the neck the shaking stopping and the woman lying still on the table. "Neuromuscular controls she'll stay like that for a half hour or until I release her."

"Do I even want to know where you learned that?" Natsuki asked.

"Family secret you know my mother's family specializes in massage therapy and acupuncture." Shizuru said.

Youko nodded and injected the first shot into Midori's neck the woman wincing as the liquid burned. Natsuki still watched looking over Youko's shoulder then asked. "So what now you give her a shot and it heals her?"

"Not exactly I'll give her a series of six shots in five minute intervals that should hold her until I can adjust her REM device." Youko said.

"But Leader's REM is almost maxed out." Gal said.

"All we can do is adjust the REM and change her to Prussian Red." Youko said.

"That may not work she is border line stage four." Gal said. "We should use the new treatment we've been working on."

"We haven't gotten enough results from the tests yet." Youko said.

"She may die if we don't. Garderobe doesn't have the cybernetic components needed to replace her failing organs." Gal said.

"What new treatment are you talking about?" Natsuki asked.

"I've modified nano-machines to repair the damage done by the disease but we haven't completed our tests of it." Youko said.

"Nano-machines? You are not giving the Asward nano-machine technology!" Natsuki said.

"The Asward already have nano-machine technology I've been injecting myself and Gal for three months now." Youko said.

"What?" Natsuki said. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Natsuki you know as well as I do the true reason I came here. It wasn't until three years after I arrived that Principal Kyhomi found out I was Asward. How do you think I've stayed at a stage two? Midori and I are the same age I should be at the same stage as her but I've modified some Nano-machines to help counteract the black plague." Youko said walking over to her desk pulling out a kit with several needles in it. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't allow it."

"No, you will not inject her with nano-machines! Find another way to treat her." Natsuki said. "If you do I will have you arrested!"

"You can arrest me later then I have a patient to treat." Youko said injecting Midori with the modified nano-machines.

"Restrain her!" Natsuki said as two of the pearls went over to Youko putting her hands behind her back and cuffing them. "I want you to think about what you're doing."

"I'm saving the life of a woman who has always been like a sister to me." Youko said not resisting the two pearls.

"Release her." Shizuru said the two pearls looking at her not sure if they heard the Archmeister correctly. "You heard me release her." The two pearls looked to Natsuki who sighed then nodded before they removed the restraints. "What is done is done besides we still need her to repair the Fumi-system."

"Helene you are restricted to the grounds when you are finished treating her have her transferred to confinement. I'm still bringing her up on charges of trespassing, violating the treaty and stealing Garderobe technology." Natsuki said, "You will most likely be brought up on charges as well."

Youko stretched her arms then took another shot injecting it into Midori. "I rather keep her here so I can monitor her." Youko said.

"Fine lock her in with the Hallards." Natsuki said.

"I told you she isn't contagious." Youko said.

"That may be but I don't want her running off while we aren't looking. Put her in isolation. She won't be infected with the virus unless she comes in contact with their blood." Natsuki said then left the laboratory Shizuru and the four pearls following her.

"We will keep her out here until we've given her the series of shots. Between the two types of shots and the nano-machines she should be stable enough to remove the REM. Gal can you make the adjustments on it? Also download the readings from it we can add it to our studies." Youko said.

"Hai," Gal said reaching down and taking the device off Midori's wrist walking over to a table with it.

Midori coughed then looked around becoming coherent again. "Youko?"

"Hey, welcome back to the world of the living." Youko said giving her the third shot.

"Why am I on a table and how come I can't move?" Midori asked.

"Because being the baka you are you let yourself progress to a stage three Midori you should have come seen me weeks ago. Shizuru-san worked one of her pinches on you. It should wear off in about half an hour." Youko said.

"I have to get back!" Midori said, "How soon can you get me out of here?"

"Midori you are a stage three borderline four you aren't going anywhere for at least a week. Not until I can stabilize you. Even then the principal isn't likely to let you go for breaking into the school. If you had come in three weeks ago I could have prevented you from reaching stage three." Youko said shaking her head.

"What? I have to stay bound up here for a week and you are going to turn me over to them." Midori said.

"You messed yourself up pretty bad this time Midori and I'm not sure I can help you I've already gotten in enough trouble just by helping you I don't think I have much pull right now. When was the last time you took a Prussian shot or have you been relying only on the REM?" Youko asked giving her the fourth shot and the first of the green ones.

"We don't seek help from outsiders." Midori said looking away from Youko her ability to move coming back.

"Look I know you are still angry at me for leaving but look what I've been able to do since coming here. I've increased our life spans at least ten years and the need for cybernetic components is less." Youko said.

"I told you we don't seek help from outsiders you stopped being Asward the day you left." Midori said.

"Would you rather just have us sit back and die? You would be dead right now Midori if it wasn't for the research I've done here." Youko said.

"Look just take me to my holding cell and leave me be." Midori said.

"You still need three more shots before I put you in isolation. I want to be able to monitor you." Youko said giving her the fifth shot. "Truthfully Midori when was the last time you took an iso-shot?

"Never did like the needles on those things and it burns." Midori said.

"You never did listen to me. Midori you need to be taking both the Prussian shots and using the REM especially now that you've progressed to stage three. The nano-machines should prevent you from becoming a stage four for some time but only if you keep up with the treatment. You may hate me but I still love you and I know our people need you. I still need you." Youko said.

"Our people? You betrayed our people and you betrayed me and Rad too. I told you to take him with you if you went but you didn't now look at him!" Midori said on the edge of tears.

"I tried to get him to come. He wouldn't leave you. He said you needed him more than I did. I tried to tell him that he was almost a five and that I could stop it if I was here but he wouldn't listen to me." Youko said crying. "I love Reito as much as you but he just wouldn't listen."

"Youko, I didn't mean that." Midori said reaching up and touching Youko's cheek then pulling away. "I know you meant well but damn it! You can't go against our laws and not expect to be seen as a traitor."

"Than that is what I am. I don't care what you call me if I can help our people." Youko said injecting Midori with the sixth and final shot. "Midori how is Reito?"

"Quiet, more then usual. Seeing me get sick was really hard on him. He wanted me to come see you sooner but I told him I needed to be there for our people. Even so he told me to go." Midori said holding back some tears.

"Growing up he was always a big brother to us. I suppose he was closet to you. All of us were a family, Reito, Gal, Dyne, Lumen." Youko said remembering that the six of them had been orphans growing up together some of their parents were killed by the disease some by war and the betrayal of Schwartz.

"I was supposed to protect all of us I'm the leader, he was supposed to just listen to me." Midori said.

"Midori you did everything you could. You've done wonderful things for the Asward." Youko said. "With this many shots you may be sick for a day or two. I'm moving you into isolation with the Hallards."

"Who are they?" Midori asked.

"Chie and Shie Hallard, Chie-chan is the Alluring Illusion Ruby and Shie-kun is a coral here. They both have been infected with a virus created by Schwartz it is designed to attack their nano-machines. As long as you don't come in contact with their blood you will be fine." Youko said helping Midori sit up.

"You are locking me up with a sick Otome and an Otome wannabe?" Midori asked.

"Midori, try to get along. It is better then a cell in confinement." Youko said helping her walk over to the room.

"If you say so," Midori said as Youko helped her into the room and sat her down on one of the beds.

"I'll have another bed brought up later until then gets some rest." Youko said leaving and shutting the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Shie said getting hit upside the head by Chie. Both had woken up when the lights in the laboratory came on.

"Where are your manners?" Chie said shaking her head, "I apologize for my sister she can be a pain when she first wakes up." Midori looked over to Chie then lay down on the bed. "I take it you've been infected too? Though I've never seen you before what country are you bound to?"

"I'm Asward. I don't have your little virus. Just suffering form a hereditary sickness." Midori said.

"Asward what the hell is Asward doing here?" Shie said standing up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Tone it down little girl my head hurts." Midori said pressing her fingers to her temples.

Chie smacked Shie on the back of the head again, "Will you stop doing that!" Shie said.

"The director is Asward this is probably a friend. I'm sorry again." Chie said holding her hand out, "Chie Hallard and this ingrate here is my sister Shie."

"Well at least you have some honor. Not like that little desert rat with a big mouth." Midori said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Who you calling a desert rat? You're the one that looks like something the coolaks drug in." Shie said leaning forward but Chie held her back.

"You're a feisty little one I bet your 'Onee-sama' misses you then again she probably moved onto another girl." Midori snapped.

Shie lunged forward again this time Chie pushing her back into a chair. "Sit down Shie."

"Ah let her go I doubt she can harm me without her precious robe." Midori said putting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs.

"Come on Onee-chan let me go!" Shie said as Chie shrugged and stepped aside. Shie ran towards Midori who quickly sat up directing Shie so she ran into the wall then pounced on her wrapping her arm around Shie's neck making it hard for her to breathe.

"A wise warrior never attacks in anger." Midori said easing up a little but not letting go.

"Onee-chan!" Shie said struggling to get free but couldn't.

"You got yourself into this get yourself out." Chie said as Midori let go of Shie pushing her across the room then laying back on the bed.

"Go sit in the corner little one." Midori said. "And try to behave yourself."

"Sorry about Shie she can be thick headed. But weren't you a little harsh?" Chie said pulling a chair up next to the bed sitting on it backwards while Shie sat down on the other with her back to them but she kept glancing over every so often.

"Being soft gets you nowhere." Midori said, "Beside she needed to be put in check."

"Maybe I do spoil her too much. Sorry I didn't catch your name..." Chie said.

"Midori "She answered.

"Midori? You're the leader of Asward aren't you?" Chie said recalling hearing the name somewhere.

"How do you know that?" Midori said secrecy was one of the things that kept the Asward safe.

"The General mentioned it in one of our Intel briefings." Chie told her.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Midori said.

"I recently traveled across the desert with General Armitage and President Chrysant. The General felt the need to have a detailed threat-con briefing." Chie said.

"Even so, the entire Aries army could not find us if they tried." Midori proudly said.

"Aries has no grudge against the Asward." Chie said.

"They are wise, unlike the last king of Cardair. The Asward aren't one to be crossed." Midori said knowing the fear of the Asward kept them safe.

"You're lands are somewhere in the Windbloom desert it doesn't concern us. And from what I understand you've made a treaty with Windbloom's Queen." Chie said.

"That little queen likes to run her mouth a lot it seems but has a good heart." Midori said remembering Mashiro's stay in the Black Village.

"Though it surprises me Asward and Garderobe only seem to have a shaky agreement yet here you are. I'm surprised the Principal didn't throw you in a cell." Chie mused.

"Not for lack of trying, Youko stood up to her and got her to agree to put me in this box until things can be worked out. That Kruger is a very angry woman." Midori commented.

"Normally not but I wouldn't want to be in her shoes now." Chie said.

"So I hear. You and that little snot over there have contracted an illness of some kind with no cure." Midori said word about the virus wasn't wide spread but her spies had heard stories of it.

"I heard that! I'm not a little snot!" Shie said raising her voice making Midori's head hurt worse then already did.

"Do you have to provoke her? We might be here a while and I rather not hear the two of you bickering non stop." Chie said but Midori didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I don't care if you heard it now be a good little snot and go to bed isn't it past your bed time?" Midori said. "If she could learn some manners she could be a good person and I wouldn't have to refer to her in such a manner. Don't they teach you manners at this school?"

"So because you're like forty I have to respect you?" Shie said.

"I'll have you know I'm only seventeen!" Midori said.

"Sure you are old fart." Shie said the latter part under her breath.

"I stopped aging at seventeen so I'm forever seventeen because of my REM device. I won't age any older then I am now." Midori said.

"Just because you're an old fart doesn't mean I have respect a vagrant like you." Shie said pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out before turning around.

"Are you sure she's just not a little ignorant clone of you?" Midori asked.

"No just my sister though Nao calls her Chibi-Chie." Chie chuckled.

"Onee-chan!" Shie whined.

"Chibi-Chie? I like that. I think that's your new name there Chibi-Chie." Midori laughed.

"You are so dead Chie." Shie said.

"Shut up and go to bed." Chie said.

"She's lying on my bed." Shie protested.

"Use mine then," Chie said knowing after she was done talking either Youko would have come back with another bed or she could crawl into bed with Shie.

"Chie Hallard, I'm sure I heard your name somewhere." Midori said holding her chin as she thought.

"I was the number one pearl last year after Akane-chan attempted to elope with Cardair's princes." Chie said though she knew that wasn't what Midori was referring to.

"I don't think that was it I was referring to your 'darker' contacts." Midori said.

"I was under orders and rather not talk about that." Chie said looking away.

"Don't worry kid; you are not the first to get screwed by Schwartz." Midori said recalling her people's own betrayal and how her father had died because of it.

"Schwartz what is she talking about?" Shie said sitting up from the other bed and looking over to them.

Midori chuckled then said, "She doesn't know about your service to the former duke?"

"What? No way Chie would work for that bastard!" Shie said.

"I don't pretend to know her reasons but your dear sister was a… what did they call those dark Otome? Valkyries?" Midori said.

"Stop lying Chie wasn't a Valkyries!" Shie said.

"Shie..." Chie said still looking down unable to bring her eyes to her sister.

"What would I gain by lying about it? Tell her Hallard." Midori said.

"It was a classified mission I was instructed to get close to Nagi so I could relay his plans to the president. I never expected that they built a fail-safe in. I couldn't resist it." Chie said. "The Valkyries system combined the powers of an Otome and a SLAVE so in a way I became a slave to Nagi."

"No..." Shie said shaking her head.

"She's not the only one who was lured by false promises. The Schwartz was a manipulative group." Midori said. "Those suits were pretty nasty though still seemed no match for a true Otome."

"No... you said you were a war hero! It's not true." Shie said as Chie still looked away. "You're just a traitor! How could you?"

"Don't be so hard on her Chibi-Chie, I can respect the fact that she did what she felt she had to." Midori said.

"Shie, without the information I supplied our counteract wouldn't have been a success. My methods weren't glorious but it had to be done. Besides working for Nagi I was able to keep an eye on Aoi. He was going to kill her once he learned that Nina knew the song." Chie said finally looking up at her sister.

"I've been doing it all my life. It isn't an easy path but sometimes needs to be done." Midori said realizing the last of what Chie said. "So there was a deeper reason after all? Not just following orders?"

"You're a fucking traitor Chie! I've looked up to you for all these years and you're just a traitor!" Shie said.

"Nagi gave all the Valkyries a reward to keep us from realizing we were slaves. Tomoe got Shizuru-onee-chan and I got Aoi." Chie said ignoring Shie though her words hurt.

"I've heard the stories but I've been defending you all this time Chie! And all this time it was exactly as they said!" Shie shouted.

"Look I did what I had to, what I was ordered to. This is what being a soldier is following orders. If you can't do that you have know right to be here." Chie said.

"How could you? You should have known better. You should have found another way." Shie said turning her back to Chie and lying back down.

"Shie," Chie said moving to her sister but Midori stopped her.

"Let her calm down a little it's a lot to process." Midori said.

"Yea," Chie said pulling her chair back over to the desk as Midori and Shie both feel asleep. Youko had a bed brought up a short while later but even still Chie couldn't sleep. She knew she would have to tell Shie the truth about her part in the war but had been avoiding it.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11: Planning Ahead

Chapter 11: Planning Ahead

_Author Notes: Sorry took me a while to write this been kinda busy and I just had to get Hero out while it was fresh in my head. What I've been busy with? I'm in the US Air Force and was just selected for promotion to Staff Sergeant. It's a big step in my career I'll be a Non Commissioned Officer soon and I have spent the last week or so going to ceremonies and what not for it. Granted I won't actually promote until next year I get the responsibility of it now yay I get to be a supervisor and take young troops under my wing. Shame I don't get the pay now. _

_Ravens of Death: I tend to think that both of them are straight and have even considered writing a fic centered on Midori and Rad as a couple so keep an eye out for it if I ever manage to get it on digital paper. _

(Two days later, Library, Garderobe)

A young blonde walked through the library her wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail hanging over the back of her red track suit. It was late near three a clock in the morning. She was up wandering around because she couldn't sleep. Rather then toss and turn in her bed waking up her remaining roommate she thought of going for a walk. Something the blonde had been doing quite often lately. Her thoughts drifted to her other roommate the one that hadn't been in their room in well over a week. She stopped after hearing someone else in the library with her. "Who would be here at this time of day?" She whispered to herself as she turned the corner looking around a bookshelf. Sitting at one of the long tables was none other then the principal of Garderobe surrounded by a large stack of books. The blonde quickly stepped back hoping she hadn't been seen.

"Damn it! All of these books are useless and my eyes itch. Note to self get corals to dust the books." Natsuki said sneezing and pushing yet another book away. "I should be in bed, but no! I had to be the good principal! I'm gonna die from all this bloody dust!" She grabbed another book from the stack blowing the dust off to read the cover sneezing again from the stirred up dust. "I can't even read anymore! My poor eyes! I hope Shizuru has a bath drawn when I get back if she is even still up."

The blonde stood with her back to the bookshelf wondering what the principal was doing in the middle of the night searching through books. She jumped at hearing a loud sneeze the sounds of books crashing and what she thought was an Arian curse. Her roommate from Aries had used it a few times but when asked what it meant was told that it wasn't fitting for someone of her status to know. She looked around the bookshelf seeing a cloud of dust, books all over the place and a very frustrated principal. The girl leaned just a little too far and fell over another stack of books creating her own loud crash.

"Who goes there?" Natsuki said drawing her pistol from her coat. Since the original attack on the school and Midori's visit she had taken to carrying the pistol with her at all times. "You there stand up slowly, keep your hands where I can see them." Natsuki said taking aim at the girl as she stood with her hands in the air.

"Principal…" The girl timidly said staring at the gun.

"Imari Retiko? What are you doing out of your room? It's well past curfew." Natsuki said lowering her gun and putting it back in her coat sneezing as she did.

"I couldn't sleep I decided to go for a walk." Imari said as she walked to the table handing Natsuki a handkerchief.

"You know that's against the rules." Natsuki said taking the handkerchief and wiping her eyes, "Thank you."

"I know it's just so lonely in my room. It is quiet Shie-kun talks in her sleep I guess I've gotten so used to it that I can't sleep without it," Imari said.

"You have two roommates won't Itsuko-kun talk to you?" Natsuki said hoping she named off the right girl.

A deep blush fell over Imari's face as she said, "It's different with Shie-kun."

"Hallard reminds me of an extremely brash and arrogant coral" Natsuki said pointing to the chair across from her, "Sit." Imari nodded then sat down in front of Natsuki being sure to sit up straight and properly fold her hands before her. "A long time ago, there was this coral that was extremely angry. She got very angry over everything and flew off the handle at the slightest provocation. A lot of the other corals were afraid of her. Except the number one who at first found her amusing much to the latter's anger. But that's another story. To be true the anger and in high strungness, it was all an act..." Natsuki said stopping to take a breath as Imari politely nodded, "You see this girl, she grew up a fairly affluent family, they weren't nobles but they were quite well off. Anyway she was a middle child and very used to being alone. It her hurt very much because she thought nobody really loved her or cared about her. Thus, she let herself emote over everyone and everything. She didn't want anybody close because they would only forget about her when something better came along..."

"What happened to the coral Principal?" Imari asked.

"Well skipping though a few chapters. She didn't know it. But her Onee-sama had become quite taken with her at the time. She was also the number one pearl whom many of the girls were vying for her attention. But she only wanted the angry coral. After many months of treating the coral like a feral animal she finally calmed down. The both of them began to spend much time together and eventually made themselves belong to each other. I guess to be honest you remind me of the coral's onee-sama." Natsuki said.

"What happened next principal?" Imari said.

"That pearl become the Graceful Amethyst, the Archmeister of Garderobe and well the coral..." Natsuki said trailing off.

"Became the principal of Garderobe?" Imari said.

"Yes, Retiko, I've seen the way you look at Hallard. I've seen that soft look had it given upon me and given it. You're in love with her, aren't you?" Natsuki asked.

"I…I…" Imari said blushing and looking away.

"You don't have to answer though I think there are some things that make sense now." Natsuki said looking up at the clock. "You should get back to bed you have class in the morning and if Miss Maria catches you I won't cover for you."

Imari stayed where she was sitting and looked at one of the books on the table noticing it was a law book, "You're trying to find a way to help her aren't you?"

"It is one of my many jobs to protect my students." Natsuki said looking down at the book she had selected earlier.

"Do you have a plan?" Imari asked not leaving as the principal had expected.

"Right now the fact that she's infected is enough to keep the council of Aries off of her back. But she can't stay sick forever or will it takes us that long to find the cure. After that's settled she'll be on the first transport to Aries." Natsuki said. "So far there is nothing I have found that can stop them."

"Aries wants to try Shie-kun right?" Imari asked, all the school had heard about Shie's arrest and the charges pressed against her.

"They want to execute her. Trial is only a show they've already made up their mind." Natsuki said knowing how stubborn the council could be especially around election time.

Imari nodded then opened the book before her and started flipping through the pages in it. "Then let's give them a trial we've been studying something in class about some kind of trial held at Garderobe by two pillars and an impartial judge what was that called?" She said turning through the pages looking for something a smile coming to her face as she found it "Here it is a tribunal why can't we hold one?"

"It's been forty-five years since the last was held. Plus it would only delay the inevitable." Natsuki said knowing that it was near hopeless to save Shie but she was determined to try.

"Actually it was forty-seven years ago." Imari corrected getting a displeased look from the principal, "I've heard Haruka-onee-sama yelling about if only President Chrysant would wake up she could end all this. Isn't that all we need is time?"

"You might be onto something. Thought it would be a farce, it would buy the time needed for Chrysant to wake up and pardon Hallard. Very good Retiko you've always impressed me," Natsuki said pondering a thought in her head. "You care a great deal about Hallard don't you?"

"Hai, principal," Imari said.

"Definitely makes sense now. I've always thought you should be the number one coral not the number two." Natsuki said.

"Shie-kun is stronger then me she always wins the Butou." Imari said blushing and looking away.

"That isn't true, well not entirely." Natsuki said a smirk on her face. "You let her be number one you've been holding back. The question is why."

"Shie-kun deserves to be the number one she would be even if I didn't hold back if only she didn't have such a hard time with tests and could focus more in class. That and I can't ever get her to wear her glasses." Imari said.

"Natsuki, it is three in the morning why haven't you come up yet?" Shizuru said entering the room though she was in a bath robe the Graceful Amethyst somehow managed to be as regal as always. She pressed a kiss to Natsuki's cheek and the raven haired woman cleared her throat blushing. Shizuru then looked over noticing they weren't alone. "Oh Imari-chan, what are you doing here? It's well past curfew and as far as I know there aren't any exams coming up that would warrant sneaking into the library during the middle of the night to study."

"I'm almost done Shizuru, and Retiko was just leaving weren't you?" Natsuki said looking over at the young coral.

"Hai, I was principal." Imari said standing up and bowing to both her superiors.

"Retiko, ever thought that this isn't what she wants that maybe she would be happy for you and proud of you if you gave it your all?" Natsuki said as Imari nodded again, "Oh and I still won't cover for you if you get caught. Now get out of here girl."

Imari left the room and Shizuru took one of the chairs sliding it close to Natsuki before sitting down next to her stroking her hand across Natsuki's hand. "What was that all about?" Shizuru asked.

"It seems you were right. She's in love with Hallard." Natsuki said lifting Shizuru's hand and kissing the palm. "And she has been holding back just like I thought."

"Puppy I'm always right when it comes to matters of the heart and you didn't know she was?" Shizuru said a smile on her face as Natsuki continued kissing each one of her fingers.

"I speculated but wasn't positive about it." Natsuki said. "I think she is onto something though. She suggested we hold a tribunal for Hallard that hopefully it can buy us the time needed for Chrysant to wake up and pardon her."

"A tribunal? There hasn't been a tribunal in forty-five years." Shizuru said with a grin on her face.

"Actually it was forty-seven years ago." Natsuki said thinking she had finally gotten one up on the beloved Graceful Amethyst.

"I know I was seeing if you did." Shizuru teased.

"I'm not falling for that you got it wrong come on admit it." Natsuki said.

"I did not I honestly was testing Natsuki. You forget I graded your final exams I know very well that Natsuki got that question wrong on the coral and pearl exam." Shizuru teased.

"Stop that." Natsuki said then thought of changing the subject. "They remind me of us you know?"

"Imari-chan and Shie-kun?" Shizuru asked to which Natsuki nodded. "I suppose they do. It seems Imari-chan will do anything for Shie-kun. Though I don't recall you being as forward as Shie-kun, had you of been I would have gotten you into my bed during the first triad rather then half way through the year." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said blushing furiously.

"Oh but the chase is half the fun. My Natsuki was just playing hard to get. She was so cute and innocent." Shizuru said standing up and pressing a kiss to her cheek sneezing afterwards. "Come on that bath should still be warm and you are covered in dust I'm not letting you into my bed until you are clean."

"You're bed? Last time I checked you stayed in my room and slept in my bed." Natsuki said taking her hand and walking down the hall.

"Our room puppy I gave my old room to Nao when she became a pillar." Shizuru said pressing another kiss to her cheek.

(Isolation, Garderobe)

The door to the isolation room opened and a short cyborg walked in being very quiet. He walked over to the sleeping red head shaking her. "Leader, leader wake up." Gal said.

"What?" Midori said opening her eyes.

"Rad says everything is ready here." Gal said handing her the REM device along with several Prussian shots. "You need to still be taking these, Leader."

"Yeah, yeah I'll take the damn shots." Midori grimaced. "Let's go."

"Leader, I'm staying here there is still much I can do." Gal said.

"Fine where is Rad?" Midori said.

"In the forest outside of the city," Gal said handing her a travel pack.

"And the other thing?" Midori asked.

"Been taken care of Leader," Gal said looking over at the bed Chie slept in.

"Good let's go." Midori said getting out of bed and knocking into the table accidentally. Midori cursed under her breath and looked over to the other two in the room seeing they were still asleep.

She followed Gal to the door and was almost out when someone grabbed her hand pulling her back. She turned to see Chie standing there. "What's going on? Where are you going?" Chie said.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving. Really my stay here has been fun but I'm done playing with you." Midori said pulling her arm away.

"Wait. Let me go with you." Chie said.

"And risk pissing Kruger off more then I have? No thanks." Midori said turning to leave again.

"What if I could promise you technology?" Chie said.

"What you going to give me your GEM?" Midori asked raising her eyebrow.

"My GEM? Uh no I mean Schwartz technology." Chie said her hand unconsciously moving to her ear.

"I'm listening." Midori said.

"This virus was made by Schwartz the principal pried the location of the lab it was created in out of Nagi. She's going to be sending two pillars to it but it will take them a week to get back and a week to get to the lab. Take me with you and I'll show you where the lab is." Chie said.

"You want me to believe that you are just going to lead me to this lab and let me take what I want?" Midori asked skeptically, "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

"Come on this is your chance to have one up on Garderobe or are you content to be dependant on Garderobe's hand outs?" Chie said.

"Give me your word." Midori said.

"My word? I swear on my GEM if you get me out of here I'll lead you to the labs and look the other way as you take whatever you want." Chie said.

"Not good enough. Sorry, to the Aswad, it's your life you swear on. If you go back on me I have right to kill you for it." Midori said seeing a glare in Chie's eye and smirked. "Oh that's right; it would mean her life too. Are you ready to put all of that on the line?"

"I'm dead anyway if they don't get this virus out of me." Chie said.

"Swear it." Midori said.

"Fine I swear on my life that you can take whatever you want from the lab." Chie said.

"Normally there is a blood oath but we'll forgo that being as you are contagious." Midori said.

"Let's just go." Chie said seeing that Shie was waking up.

Shie looked up groggily then notice the door was open as Chie and Midori left. "Hey what the hell?" Shie said jumping out of bed running to the door.

Chie stopped before it and looked back at her sister. "Don't tell me you want to take Chibi-Chie with you." Midori sighed.

"Stop calling me that! Where the heck are we going?" Shie said trying to get past Chie.

"We aren't going anywhere." Chie said shoving Shie back into the room and stepping out closing and locking the door before Shie cold get up.

"Hey! Let me out of here you can't do this!" Shie said. "Come on Chie let me come!"

Midori looked over at the window seeing Shie pounding on it. "She's a spunky one isn't she?"

"It's for her own good." Chie said walking over to the desk grabbing the map off the table. "We'll need this." She picked up a couple injection guns that had the firewall modified nano-machines then saw a glass dome sitting on the table with a computer chip sitting in it remembering hearing Youko talk about it being FCP - Fumi Central Processor the system couldn't be fixed without this. "They can't follow us if I take this." Chie said reaching for the chip.

Gal turned and looked at her "Don't that's…" Gal said being drowned out by a loud siren. "Alarmed…"

"Damnit Hallard!" Midori said grabbing Chie by the collar and pushing her towards the door. Midori then turned to Gal picking a wrench up off the table. "Sorry about this." She said hitting him across the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

(Principal's Bathroom, Garderobe)

Natsuki leaned in the bath tub with her back pressed to Shizuru's chest as she idly washed her blue hair. "I needed this Shizuru, thanks. You always take such good care of me."

"Mmm of course I know what my Natsuki needs especially when she works too hard," Shizuru said rubbing Natsuki's shoulders.

"I think I could just stay here forever." Natsuki said leaning back into her lover.

"Puppy would be wrinkly puppy then." Shizuru teased.

Before Natsuki could comment a loud siren went off in the room next to them it being her office. "What the hell now?" Natsuki groaned then tapped her GEM, "Youko what the hell is going wrong now?"

"I don't know yet I'm on my way to the labs now. Gal! Are you alright?" Youko said in Natsuki's GEM.

"Youko status!" Natsuki said.

"Hallard's gone." Youko said.

"If she gets a hold of a GEM she'll infect the whole system!" Natsuki shouted.

"Wrong Hallard, Shie-kun is still in quarantine. Chie Hallard is missing so is Midori." Youko said pausing for a minute then swore in at least six different languages. "They took the FCP!"

"What do you mean she took it? I though you had it secured!" Natsuki said trying to block out the sound of the siren. "Can you turn that damn siren off?"

"That siren you are hearing is the security hang on a second." Youko said then the siren stopped. "There is more Hallard took the map to the labs and two vials of the modified nano-machines."

"I have more maps and who cares if she took some firewall nano-machines. She's got the FCP and is with that Asward where are they heading?" Natsuki said.

"I don't know." Youko said though her voice sound like she knew.

"Youko, stop messing with me I know you are Asward and you know where they are headed." Natsuki said.

"Then you know I can't tell you that." Youko said.

"Youko, I still haven't completely decided what to do with you since the incident with Midori. Where are they heading?" Natsuki said.

"Natsuki that's not fair to ask her that." Shizuru said.

"Fair? I don't care about fair. I want that damn chip back." Natsuki said.

"North they are headed north that's all I'll say." Youko said. "Hallard took the firewall nano-machines with two vials she should be able to materialize four or five times. I would guess she's going to pick Aoi-san up before heading north."

Natsuki growled then tapped her GEM again, "Nao I know you are still out on the town with your little gang get over to the palace and stop Hallard from getting to Senou and get the FCP back from her."

"Too late some Asward just broke in and kidnapped her." Nao said across her GEM. "I'm following them though."

"Nao why were you at the palace?" Shizuru said.

"Never mind Viola I've almost caught up with them." Nao said.

(Forest North of WindBloom Palace)

"What are we doing here I told you we need to get to the palace. I can materialize with these but I need Aoi to do it." Chie said holding up the injection gun.

"Calm down wonder woman I've got it taken care of." Midori said as Rad jumped down next to her holding onto someone that was struggling to get free.

"Put me down!" Aoi shouted as Rad finally lifted her off his shoulder setting her down on the ground.

"Aoi!" Chie said running over to the maid pulling her into her arms and showering her with kisses. "God, Aoi."

"Chie?" Aoi said pulling back enough to get a breath of air and look at the Otome, "What is going on. How did you get out and why did he kidnap me from my bed?"

"I escaped and they helped me. I know where the cure is just Kruger is dragging her feet." Chie said kissing Aoi again then looking at Midori. "You planed this before I asked you to help."

"Call it a hunch. I was going to steal the map on my way out anyway you guiding me just makes it easier." Midori said.

"Hallard!" Nao said jumping down from a tree wearing her stripes uniform with four stripes behind here.

Midori drew her swords as Rad raised his staff though Chie stepped in front of them both, "Wait." Chie said. "Zhang, I know the principal sent you but just turn around and pretend you never saw us."

"Can't do that Hallard you've got something I want." Nao said clicking the claws on her glove together.

"I wouldn't get to close Zhang; you don't want to get infected." Chie said.

"I'm fine as long as you don't bleed on me." Nao said.

"Are you sure that's the only way it spreads or is that just what Kruger told you? She's had us locked in that room, think about it." Chie said.

"Fine Hallard let's make a deal then. Give me the chip and I tell Kruger you got away." Nao said. "It will be at least three days before Gallagher and Bylthe get to Garderobe giving you at least a three day start and that's if Helene can get the system working even if she had that chip."

"Deal," Chie said tossing Nao the chip. "Now go."

"Yeah sure, this is going to be fun telling Kruger how you got away." Nao said.

"Want me to hit you a few times to make it believable?" Chie offered.

"Not a chance Hallard. Get out of here before I change my mind." Nao said turning and walking off with the stripes behind her. She paused and looked back at Chie, "Oh and you owe me Hallard."

"If you think I'm posing in my underwear for you think again." Chie said though Nao was already leaving. The two Asward and Aoi both looked at Chie with a confused looks on their faces "Don't ask." Chie said then started kissing Aoi again.

"Save that for later Romeo we need to get out of here before they send anyone else after us." Midori said as she called Gakutenou and Rad called his slave.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: 1820

_Author Notes: No I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait but all good things take time. This chapter I have to give credit to Ultima-Matrix my own personal slave-kun. I really suck at writing action scenes and he is just awesome so he wrote up most of this chapter for me. On a side note the time stamps are on a 24 hour clock, if you get confused just subtract 12 and you get the time. For instance 2045 minus 12 would be 8:45pm._

Chapter 12: 1820

(Underground River, Aswad Village 0600-hrs)

A random villager led Chie and Aoi to a stream carrying a floating tray with soaps and shampoos in it. They had just arrived at the village spending most of the night traveling. Midori had instructed a villager to show to the stream where they could get cleaned up. "You can get cleaned up here and someone will bring down some clothes for you to change into. Lead says you two stand out too much."

"I need a change of clothes, I can't wear this." Aoi said looking down at her night gown. Rad had taken her from bed and hadn't even given her a chance to get a robe on.

"No, you can't I might cause problems with all the guys staring at you." Chie said looking Aoi over the maid in a thin silk night gown. Chie enjoyed looking at her but refused to let anyone else look at her. She took the tray from the villager then said. "Thank you."

Aoi watch the old woman leave then took her night gown off and went into the stream about waist deep and then looked behind her at Chie who stood there wearing the white and grey sweater and blue and white shorts of a pearl. Aoi couldn't help but stare at Chie's long toned legs admiring her naturally tan skin. "Beautiful," Aoi whispered to herself

"So beautiful..." Chie said as she stood there staring at the woman before her. The water just barely reached above Aoi's hips and Chie had a clear view of Aoi's breasts that was if her hair wasn't covering them.

"Chie stop gawking at me like a horny school girl and get in here, you smell like infirmary." Aoi said.

"Yes ma'am." Chie said then took her suit off and dove in, about 30 seconds later she still hadn't surfaced. Aoi knowing exactly what Chie was planning doves down to prevent what she thought was going to happen. Chie surfaced where she thought was behind Aoi and looked around not seeing the maid "Aoi?" Aoi grabbed Chie's legs and pulled her under and watched her flail about to right herself while she giggled at her lover's prank gone wrong. Once Chie had righted herself she dunked under but managed to grab Aoi from behind as she came up. She held tight to her with her head on Aoi's shoulder. "That wasn't very nice."

"It's playback from every other time. You always dive and you always try to get the draw on me." Aoi said leaning back into Chie.

"

I've missed holding you like this. I don't know which is worse being away from you or seeing you every day but not able to do this." Chie said pressing a kiss to Aoi's cheek.

"I missed you too much." Aoi said then turned around and dug her head into Chie's chest.

"Aoi..." Chie said lifting her chin up and kissing her.

"I've missed a lot of things…" Aoi said as she broke it blushing and turned around wrapping Chie's arms around her and closes her eyes "Like this."

"This is nice." Chie said with a kiss to her neck while pulling Aoi into her quivering as she feels her breasts press into Aoi's back it.

Aoi gasped at the feeling and blushed with her eyes still closed smiling, "Your body, it's always so warm."

"And yours fits so nicely with mine." Chie said pressing closer.

"Will we be okay Chie? Will this work out?" Aoi said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yea, we will as long as we are together." Chie said resting her chin on Aoi's shoulder again.

"We should be washing instead of fooling around Chie." Aoi said but made no move away from Chie.

"Hey Romeo when you're done wooing Juliet your clothes are right here!" Midori called from the shore disturbing the moment between the two. Aoi gasped and sinks into the water swimming behind Chie who didn't as much as move. "Girl you haven't got anything I don't." Midori said then turned and walked towards the entrance stopping and looking over her shoulder her eyes falling on Chie's chest, "Hallard you aren't as boyish as I thought."

"Gee thanks for the comment." Chie said feeling Aoi look around her.

"Je ne don't take too long others use this stream too." Midori said waving and leaving the cave.

Aoi surfaced letting out a dissatisfied grunt, "That woman! She's so rude!"

"Tell me about I've been living with her she picked fights with Shie every chance she got. Here turn around I'll wash your hair." Chie said as she lathers up her hands.

A smile crossed Aoi's face as she moved around in front of Chie pushing her hair behind her, "Go for it, I love my head being touched by your skilled hands." She said a hint of desire in her voice.

Chie started rubbing the shampoo in her hair letting the long brown stands of hair slip through her fingers. "So soft like silk,"

Aoi pushed back into Chie reaching around and pinching her bottom "Smooth but not hard."

"I thought we were cleaning up not getting dirty." Chie said with a smirk pulling Aoi close and rubbing soap across her chest.

"You worry about cleaning up." She said turning around kissing Chie, "I'll worry about getting dirty"

(Garderobe: Laboratory: Sunday: 0900-hrs)

"Are you getting anything yet?" Gal hollered down from the access port in the roof. Irina began to tap at keys furiously but was rewarded with the same static.

"Not a thing, try switching the main converter. This radar system couldn't have come at a better time. But it doesn't seem to be taking very well to our modifications." She said fiddling with a few switches as she modified the arrays OS.

"You two better not break that! It's property of the Aries military. You break it you botched it!" Haruka barked from the lower level. She was still wearing the borrowed track suit because she sent her robe into town for repair and it hadn't come back yet. But she still had enough connections in the military to get them to 'lend' Garderobe a supplemental radar system until their own system was repaired.

"Don't you mean we _bought_ it Haruka-Onee-sama?" Irina chimed which caused Haruka's face to flash red. She had been corrected constantly over the past several weeks and it was really starting to get to her.

"Watch your mouth Irina-chan! You may be Yukino's sister, but I won't hesitate to set your straight just like I would any of my troops!" Haruka bellowed upward. Irina began to flip switches more rapidly and fiddled with loose wires which were all over the place.

"I think I'm getting something! Whatever you just did Professor do it again." Irina said as her screen began to clear up. Dots slowly began to appear as the screen cleared. Gal hopped down though the port and pulled the hatched partially closed as the bulk of wires prevented him from fully closing it.

"What is it reading? I tweaked at as far as I could. Reminds me of the really old radar system Leader had me get running once. It could only rage about 10 miles, but it was something in those days." Gal laminated as he looked at the screen and poked at some wires.

"Wait, look at all of these." Irina said pointing at a cluster of dots around the rim of the fifty mile marker. "There so close together I can't tell how many there really are." She said has Haruka vaulted herself over the edge of the platform landing on her feet.

"What do you see!?" Haruka said walking over to the monitor squinting to see the dots. "That looks like a lot of something, what are those?" She asked pulling the top of the tracksuit back down as it had ridden up when she had come over the edge.

"We modified the radar to pick up an energy wave that is only emitted by slave masters and slaves. But look here." Gal pointed to the cluster. "If it were a slave they would be more spread out and there would be less of them. I think that this is an invasion force. And a big one at that." He finished.

"Invasion? Why would they be coming back? Fumi-sama is still down and they have to know by now that we can't call our robes." Irina said as Haruka smirked.

"Any smart desperate commander knows that you kick the enemy when he's down and cut off his head if you can. Normally it's taboo to do such a thing, but these guys are desperate. And there coming without slaves you say? Perhaps there trying to sneak up on us thinking that we can detect slaves but not them?" Haruka finished punching a nearby supply box leaving a big dent in it.

"This is not good! Sensei!" Irina hollered a few times until a very grimy Youko crawled out of a maintenance port.

"What is it Irina? I have to put the FCP in and it takes at least 2 hours to do it right. I'm about half done what do you want?" Youko asked unzipping her coveralls just slightly as Irina pointed at the screen.

"Sensei, Gal and I got the radar working and this is what we found." Irina said pointing at the glob of dots on the screen. Youko's eyes widened as she picked up the phone and dialed without saying another word.

"Sensei?" Irina asked as Youko put her hand up with her shoulder holding the receiver because she did not want to get the phone too dirty.

"Even I know what that is. I'm calling the principal, she's just gonna love this." Youko said as the line started to connect.

(Garderobe: Principal's Office: Sunday: 1024-hrs)

Natsuki sat at her desk scrawling her name on papers and stacking others. She pulled her T-shirt up to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. The AC had been turned off to route more power to the lab. The phone began to chime and she picked it up.

"Kruger, speak." She said into the phone organizing a stack of papers.

"I know you don't like your weekend mornings to be disturbed. But we got problems." Youko said into the phone. Natsuki grunted as she stood from behind her desk and stepped in front of it. She pulled the end of her shirt up for near her waist and flopped it as a means to cool herself. She also pulled her track pants up.

"At this point I expect to get nailed from behind on a normal basis. What's wrong now?" The former statement caused a pair red eyes to look up from a book. After a few seconds they looked back down again.

"Well, I am getting the FCP back in to Fumi, I'll be done in another hour or so then I can connect the main conduits and have it back up to at least twenty percent in a few days." Youko said.

"That's great! What makes getting the Founder online so bad?" Natsuki said while lifting her shirt up to near bust level exposing her sweat lined stomach which caused a stare from the red eyes across the room.

"Well Irina and Gal got the radar we 'borrowed' working. There appears to be an invasion force aobut fifty miles out in the forests. But there don't seem to be any slaves with them." Youko said braceing for what she knew was coming.

"Seriously, that's supposed to make it better?! Here I am sweating my ass off literally and theirs a division or so of monkey man's followers who would like nothing more to shove a spear up my ass and present me and every other person at this academy for sacrifice! Just great! Fucking peachy!" Natsuki fumed as she knocked a pile of papers off her desk. This caused Shizuru to close her book and look intently.

"Please tell me there is something to as least give the illusion of hope! Did you finish the exams on Arika?" Natsuki said sitting on her desk kicking the desk with her bare foot.

"Yes, it seems that Nagi was telling the truth even if it was slightly. Arika's blood seems to take six times longer to become infected. There's something to it that I haven't found yet but I will." Youko said while yelling at Haruka to get out of wherever she was snooping.

"So you're saying Arika's blood has something in it that fights the virus naturally? Well its better then nothing, at least we're getting somewhere with that." Natsuki's said finally beginning to relax as she looked over to Shizuru who mouthed a few words to her. She smiled sweetly and then looked back down to the floor waiting for Youko's answer.

"But I think I'm starting to see the picture. Didn't Nagi say that the Schwartz scientists made something or made the virus so it wouldn't affect the Valkriyes or their Shinso? That if they decided to release it, it wouldn't backfire onto them?" Youko asked. "I've also been working on a nano-machine that will go in and destroy all of Shie's nano-machines. She will have to be re-injected with fresh nano-machines but if it works she will be cared. I finished them last night and injected her shortly before the attack."

"Yes, something like that. I think we'll find more answers in this lab we're looking for." Natsuki said. "Keep be posted on her status."

"That's what I'm thinking too, but we have more important things to worry about. This radar is effective but there is no way to tell how many their actually are. I have to get back to work on Fumi and fortifying the lab. One more thing, since she's still down long distance GEM communication is impossible. The receiver has to be in the city or within 5 miles of it to transmit. The rest I leave that to you." Youko said hanging the phone up as Natsuki did the same.

"So were going to be attacked again? They're nothing if persistent." Shizuru said readjusting her hair which was in a pony tail. She set the book aside and took her glasses off hooking them in her tank top as she adjusted the baggy blue shorts she had on. She got up and set a wakashi that was sitting next to her on the table along side a katana.

"And we have no way to know what were really up against. I have no Otome that can materialize. So I can't do recon. And I don't even want to think about what I'm going to do with the students. I can't make an accurate plan of defense without proper knowledge." She said as Shizuru stood behind her sticking her hands under Natsuki's shirt. She began to rub the moisture around on Natsuki's abdomen smiling as she did so.

"Relax Puppy, your not going to get anywhere with a hot head." The brunette said leaning to kiss Natsuki's neck from behind.

"Not now Shizuru. If we're alive later, you can have as much of me as you want." Natsuki picked up the phone. "I just hope that Arika's not dead yet."

"You're going to send Arika-chan to do recon? She failed her field exam three times. Isn't there someone who we can contact who's still functions?" Shizuru asked now resorting to resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder

"I really don't have much of a choice; Youko said long distance GEM comm. is down so I can't raise Mai. Its times like this I wish I took that mobile to her last month. So that means we use Arika as she's the only one who's close and can call her robe. Besides, if this force is as big as Youko says, she won't be able to miss it." Natsuki said as the line picked up.

"That's not completely your fault. I was the one who drug you to the room and locked us inside for most of that weekend." Shizuru said with a half smirk. "Oh well, it looks as if I'm going to get to use those after all." She said looking over to the table where the freshly polished katana and wakashi sat.

(Fuka Castle: Royal quarters: Sunday: 1103-hrs)

Arika skittered around the corner. Her head and shoulders were covered with some dark substance which one could only assume may have been edible at one time. A knife embedded itself just above her head.

"I'm going to wring your stupid neck and pull the stupid antennas off of your head!" Mashiro said rounding the corner holding a fork and another knife.

"Come on Mashiro-chan! I was really trying this time. You could be a little nicer!" Arika said dodging the fork that misses her leg by a few inches.

"Nice! Be nice!? You were tying to kill me again! I don't have to worry about assassins! My own Otome has a hex on me!" She said chasing after Arika with the knife.

"I wasn't trying to kill you Mashiro-chan! You said you were hungry so I cooked for you! Even though I'm an Otome and not a maid!" The Blue Sky Sapphire said as she nearly got cut across the chest with the knife.

"You got that right! I want Aoi back! Why did she have to run off with that Hallard dog?" Mashiro said getting angrier as her viridian eyes began to pulse inside of her head. Arika ran onto the nearest room she could find but tripped on something large and rolled a few times coming to a stop realizing that it was Mikoto who tripped her.

"Good job Mikoto! I'll make you sure you get extra fish after I take care of ant girl!" Mashiro growled as Mikoto lumbered happily along out the door. Mashiro closed the distance between her and Arika.

"Don't do it Mashiro! You'll die too!" Arika said as she cowered against a closed door.

"You think I'm as dumb as you Anty? I'll drag you over to Garderobe and have them null the contact and then I'll kill you!" Mashiro said as she grabbed onto Arika arm as the latter started to throw a hissy.

"Meaine!" Arika exclaimed as the phone began to ring. The Queen stopped her death march and went over to the phone and picked it up.

"I'm busy! Call back later!" Mashiro barked into the phone and was rewarded with a louder retort. From what Arika could gather it was the Principal and no one could bark better then her.

"What do you need her for? Even though she is a retard she's still my Otome. And you still haven't found my wayward maid. If she's gone any longer I won't have an Otome anymore!" The lavender haired woman replied in a normal voice. Arika couldn't here what who she thought was the Principal was saying and she could only guess.

"An invasion!? Well why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Mashiro said hanging the phone up.

"I need to be dressed and then we need to go over to Garderobe." Mashiro said setting the knife down.

"I'm not your maid! I'm an Otome! An Ot-o-me!" Arika said but received a glare from Mashiro. The latter raised her hand and flaunted her ring. Arika knew what was coming.

"I order you! This ring says you share your life with me! Get moving!" The queen said storming past Arika. The latter grumbled about how mean her master was and followed her.

(Windbloom: Eastern forests: 1445-hrs)

Arika flew along at a slow but steady speed looking beneath her but couldn't see anything. "I can't see anything. I don't think there's anything down there." She said fiddling with the bulky necklace and had a big thick wire connecting to a belt she was wearing. What is all this extra stuff for anyway?" She asked.

"Just shut up and fly! Stop complaining!" Mashiro barked over her GEM. Arika flinched as if she was getting hit and kept flying.

"The 'necklace' is a camera and the belt it connects to is its battery. We can see what you see with it." Youko said.

"This way I can get an accurate view of what is coming and prepare the school properly." Natsuki said.

"But can't I just tell you what I see instead of having to wear all this other stuff?" Arika asked as she cleared a ridge and then a tree line.

"Arika-chan, you failed your recon exam three times last triad. Miss Maria was ready to have you executed. This way we can see and we can't blame you for not seeing this properly. Isn't that better then getting blamed?" Shizuru asked.

"Hai, Shizuru-onee-sama, everybody wants to execute me these days." Arika said as she frowned.

"Well if you could cook a simple meal, I wouldn't have to hold beheading over you!" Mashiro growled.

"Stop being so mean Mashiro-chan!" Arika said as she felt an energy field build around her and then suddenly she could only see a clear silhouette of her arm. "So cool! I'm invisible like Sara-onee-sama!"

"It's another thing we put on your belt. The last thing we need is for you to get shot down or infected." Natsuki said.

(Garderobe: Laboratory: Sunday: 1510-hrs)

"They have guns and not slaves?! I don't want to get shot!" Arika's voice rang over the speaker. The camera showed its feed in wide screen overlapped over a map to show where Arika was.

"Better you get shot! Maybe you'll cook better!" Mashiro snapped as she reached over to touch the weird clamps that were on her ring which is what the transmissions from the belt as well as Arika's GEM comm. were ruing through.

"Mashiro-sama, can you please stop inciting Arika? It distracts her and she needs to pay attention to what she's doing." Shizuru asked which got a sigh from the lavender haired ruler.

"That's not fair Onee-sama." Arika whined.

"Just shut up and fly or I'll have you reporting to Miss Maria whenever you're not trying to kill your master!" Natsuki snapped. Shizuru pulled her chair closer and took one of Natsuki's hands with her own and leaned her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"H-Hai Principal!" Arika mewed over the comm. as she flew. None of them saw Nao come in and prop herself up against a stack of metal supply cases.

"Isn't breaking some taboo for two Otome especially pillars to be showing affection in public?" Nao jabbed and was rewarded with a glare from two sets of eyes.

"We're not in public, we are in the lab and it's the weekend. As much as it pains me to say this, I'm actually glad you showed up. We need you back here defending the school with us. I'll brief you after this recon is done." Natsuki said turning back to the screen.

"I think I see something!" Arika said over the comm. Natsuki leaned forward until she was almost on top of the screen until Shizuru pulled her back a little.

"Do you have to be right on top of it Natsuki? You have better eyesight then me." Shizuru asked but was ignored as Natsuki leaned forward and looked at the massive cloud of beings in various dress but most of them wearing hooded robes. The entire group and various projectile weapons as well as launchables on them. Natsuki begin to scribble things on a pad she had in her hand. Shizuru put her glasses back on and leaned in as well.

"Most all of them have rifles; I see a few hand to hand weapons but not many. They know we can't block bullets so their going to stand from afar and shoot us like dogs." She said trying to look closer and straining her eyes as she did so.

"How much longer do I have to fly over them? I think some of them can see me." Arika said worried.

"They can't see you. If they could we would have known it before they did." Youko said looking over to Irina who nodded.

"Just hover in your current spot until they pass under you and then you can start heading back." Natsuki said not looking away from the screen. Nao had even walked closer and was looking. She whistled and then spoke.

"Wow, it looks like they're intent on crushing us. Probably trying to avenge their banana eating master. Though it won't change things will it?" She asked now leaning on a table.

"That's not entirely accurate. Garderobe is a large force backing the trial on your former leader. If it were to become destroyed though, that would be the least of our problems. Schwartz is still very much alive even though they are hiding in the grass waiting. Take it from another snake; they're just waiting for somebody if not there on people to crack Garderobe's shell so they can get the goodies inside. The only thing that kept them from doing so last time was Nagi himself. Though he intended on the same path just he was slower about it." Shizuru said looking back over.

"I count three hundred so far, that outnumbers the entire academy four to one. We're not going to get over this one without some help. "Natsuki said tossing the pad on the table to her side and holding her head."Arika, you can come back now. Get back here as fast as you can."

"Principal, you have my full support as well as that of my palace guards. I do not require a budget to be passed to send them were I wish." Mashiro said looking serious now.

"I thank you for your support but we need them to guard the palace. This is a battle between Otome and those trying to kill them. I cannot allow you to be part of it." Natsuki said looking at Mashiro.

"But yet you're using my Otome for your own uses. Isn't that an oxymoron of sorts Principal?" Mashiro asked returning Natsuki's stare.

"Arika is still technically a student at this academy. The fact that she is serving you as a Meister takes a back seat to defense of this institution. The principal could order all Meisters to return to defend the school. The fight to keep our way of life safe supersedes any contract that may have been made with a master." Shizuru said.

"Sensei! The cloak is fading!" Irina cried. Her voce followed by the sounds of bullets and rockets and the camera moving very fast.

"Wahhhh! It's not working anymore. They're trying to shoot me!" Arika screamed over the comm.

"Just fly straight back this way! You can still outrun their bullets! " Youko barked. The direction of the camera changed at it began heading back in a very fast streak.

"Hai! I'm almost out of …" Arika never got to finish as the equipment sparked and the conduit shocked Mashiro.

"Are you all right your highness?! Natsuki asked as she saw Mashiro's smoking finger and ring.

"I'll … be ok. What about Arika!? What just happened?!" Mashiro asked panicked.

"She's still ok; one of the bullets must have hit the battery pack. But she's still reading on the radar and she's heading back." Youko said punching buttons as Irina sprayed her consol with a fire extinguisher.

"Come your highness, I'll treat your burn." Shizuru said leading Mashiro away and out of the room. Natsuki stands up and then walks over to Nao.

"Now for what I was talking about earlier. I need you to join in the defense of Garderobe. You have no robe like the rest of us. You'll have to acquire your own weapons; we need the ones we have for the students. Additionally," looks over to Youko and nods, "We need to remove your GEM." Natsuki said as Youko rounded the corner with a data pad on her tray and what appeared to be stud earrings.

"No! Why do you want to take it!? Because you don't want me to be infected right and I'm still connected to the founder, right? I don't see you getting rid of yours!" Nao vented which caused Natsuki to nod. Youko held a metal contact on the end of the pad to Natsuki's GEM and then pushed a few buttons. She then took the back of Natsuki's earring and then the GEM itself securing it in a sturdy metal case with her rank in the columns imprinted on it. She then put a stud in Natsuki's ear and scanned it again with the pad which beeped.

"You were saying?" Natsuki asked as she reached up unconsciously to play with the stud when her hand was slapped by Youko.

"What did you just do? And what is that thing in your ear?!" Nao asked puzzled.

"It's a special stud earring that fools the Principal's nanos into thinking that her GEM is still there. It's something we did rather then leave the ear bare and then have to spend years readjusting robes again. All of the students have had this done even Hallard. Now it's your turn." Youko said walking over to Nao who covered her ear instinctive but the dropped her hand and allowed Youko to make the switch. After it was done she turned and started walking.

"After Fumi is back up you'll get it back. Where are you going?" Natsuki asked.

"You said I'm responsible for my own weapons right? I have to go gather them." Nao walked out and out of Garderobe where three of her henchmen were waiting for her.

"So how'd it go Boss?" One of them asked.

"I keep you around to gopher, not to ask questions! Go to these places." She said has she handed the stripe the list.

"Get the things on that list. And no screw-ups! Everything on that list! If they try to give you trouble, tell them I 'wont forget about them'. That should make them more agreeable, no go!" She barked as the three men took off. Just then a grey blur landed in Nao's arms.

"Oh? And where have you been?" She asked Jyuubei. The cat let out a low meow and then purred dumping a small plastic tape in her hand. Nao stroked the cat just above the collar of her stripe shirt and then behind her ears.

"You're going to get that trout feast I promised you. I reward all my people when they do good. This is going to make me rich when I sell it to Backstage." Nao said as she slipped the tape into her pocket as she walked down the street with her cat in her arms. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

(Garderobe: Sunday: 2045-hrs)

Natsuki and Shizuru stood in the hall outside of the office. Natsuki pulled on the wrap of Shizuru's yukata securing it.

"I don't understand why you couldn't wear those BDU's I got you two birthdays ago." Natsuki said as she handed the two swords that were tucked under her arm to Shizuru who stuck them in the wrap.

"When I'm not in a robe I wear this into combat. I can move better in this then something with pants. Just like I'm not using a nagenta, I don't have the speed of the robe so prefer something I can control better since the invasion force is so large." She said looking over at Natsuki.

The second pillar wore a set of dark blue BDU's but from the lack of light looked black. The insignia of the columns was on the arm and there were two roman "II"s on each shoulder. She also wore at least eight pistols with a rifle on her back and a pair of Night Vision Goggles resting on her head.

"Ara? Does Natsuki really need that many firearms?" Shizuru queried which caused Natsuki to smirk.

"Not even with all of these does it equal the power of my cannon. These …" She said pointing to the two pistols on her legs. "…are for close range. These…" Pointing to the six on her chest holster. "…an assortment of different calibers depending on the situation. And this …" Sliding the rifle off of her should and grinning. "… is for sniping."

"But wouldn't it make more sense for Puppy to take the two best ones and carry more ammo?" Shizuru said looking puzzled. Natsuki shook her head as if she were disappointed and looked at Shizuru.

"No, not if you use them properly. You can never have too many guns." Natsuki said as Nao rounded the corner wearing a tight black suit with various belts loaded with darts and other throwing implements. She also had a pair of NVG.

"She's right Kruger why do you need so many?" Nao said walking up to them and then raising her hand to take a rather large blue metal plated pistol off of Natsuki but was rewarded with a slap to her hand.

"You must be nuts if you think I'm giving you a gun!" Natsuki said glaring at Nao.

"Bitchy, bitchy! Relax; I'm not going to take one of your precious. I don't even know where they've been anyway god!" Nao said getting a glare from Shizuru.

"Didn't you two have sex yet? Maybe you should have!" Nao blurted when all three hear the sound of metal boots walking forward when all was said and done Haruka stood before them.

"Look at you three! You are all dressed to fight singed animals!" Haruka said taking the claymore off of her back and embedded it in the stone floor and then taking her hand maces and showing them off.

"It's _stuffed_ animals Haruka." Shizuru said with a smirk. It was so rare she got to get under Haruka's skin anymore.

"I thought you were an Otome, not a barbarian." Natsuki said which caused Shizuru to giggle.

"Haruka SMASH!" Nao said punching a wall. Haruka flinched and her face went red.

"You're not even a challenge to me Zhang; I'll snap you in half. I'll stuff those pop guns down your throat Kruger and don't even get me started on you Bubuzuke!" Haruka bristled. Shizuru yawned and then looked at Haruka with an innocent expression.

"Whatever do you mean … Haru-chan?" Shizuru said causing Haruka to barrel at her but she stopped just feet away.

"Tch, I don't want to stain my armor." Haruka said turning and walking back over to her weapons. With the final clank Arika rounded the corner in her robe with Mashiro on her back.

"Sorry we're late but Mashiro-chan was trying to find the right shoes to go with her pants." Arika said and received a smack to the back of the head from the ruler on her back. Youko stepped out the office with Irina behind her carrying a large sealed case.

"Youko, get Arika too, I don't want to miss anybody." Natsuki said tying her long midnight hair into a rather large ponytail. Youko walked over and took a computer pad out of her coat as Irina got into the case and dug out a much smaller one. She then walked over to Arika and looked at her. "Please dismiss your robe Meister Arika."

"Huh?! Why! Don't I need it!?" Arika asked dropping Mashiro off her back and in the process surprising her making her land on her bottom rather roughly.

"These damn bastards are coming back to finish us out." Haruka said but Arika only blinked.

"_Off_. You're two for two Conan." Nao said receiving a clenched fist from Haruka.

"I really don't have time for this…" Natsuki said holding her head fighting off an oncoming headache. "What Meister Haruka means is you have to get one of these." Natsuki said pointing to the stud in her ear.

"Principal? Where is your GEM!?!" Arika asked as Natsuki groped her head and turned away and Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder and faced Arika.

"Arika-chan, the men that are coming back may try to infect us. So we are going to take your GEM out so you won't infect Mashiro if you do get the virus. We had ours taken out to so we won't infect Fumi-sama and had the students changed as well. Do you understand?" Shizuru asked which got a snort from Natsuki.

"I… think so." Arika looked at Shizuru as if she had three heads but did as she was told and dropped her robe allowing Youko to remove her GEM and put the stud in. She then put the GEM in the smaller case handed to her by Irina who then took the case and sealed it in the former.

"Wait! Where are you taking that and what about mine?" Mashiro said trying to take her master ring off.

"You don't need to worry your highness. With Arika's GEM locked away yours cannot be infected as the virus appears to pass from Otome to master via the GEM. And to your other question; Irina-chan is taking that case to a secured area." Youko finished nodding and Irina walked off with the case as Youko raised her hand to Mashiro's shoulder guiding her along.

"Now, where are you taking me!?" Mashiro asked for which Natsuki turned.

"It would be best if you went back to the lab with the director as it will be sealed after they go inside." Natsuki said as she nodded to Youko who pushed Mashiro along before she could ask another question.

"Natsuki, she doesn't have any weapons." Shizuru said referring to Arika.

"Huh? Damn, that's right, umm…" Natsuki pulled the large blue plated pistol off of her and handed it to Arika and took a large clip to fit the gun out of a pouch on her hip and also handed it over. Arika took the pistol holding it by the muzzle and slide instead of properly. "Fire that with both hands! Don't try to keep your arms straight after firing it just let the recoil pull it over your head." Natsuki finished to a clueless Arika.

"Don't give her such a weak weapon Kruger! Here!" Haruka said taking the claymore off of her back and handing it to Arika who nearly fell over from having to grab it.

"Just because you have unbelievably retarded strength doesn't mean everybody does!" Nao said taking the blade and nearly falling over herself shoving it back at Haruka. "Here, you should be able to do better with these." She said taking a belt with two large daggers on it and clipping it onto Arika's waist. "I'll let you have a set of darts if you give me that gun." She said moving to take the gun from Arika but being stopped by Shizuru.

"Nao-chan, Natsuki said no." She said glaring at Nao before taking the wakashi out of her wrap and handing it to Arika. "That's a better fit for you Arika-chan."

"Ok, thanks" Arika said sticking the blade into the belt with the daggers. Just then a figure round the corner and stopped before them.

"Principal, the coral blockade is ready." Imari said. She held and staff in her hand, the same thing that had been assigned to all the corals. But she wasn't wearing her tracksuit. Instead she wore a set of BDU's. What seemed even odder was that they had lieutenant bars and the name 'Hallard' on them.

"What are you doing here Lt.?! Wait, your not one of mine." Haruka said as she stepped further to examine her. Natsuki walked past her and looked at Imari with a questioning look.

"Retiko, where is your tracksuit? Wait, I don't care. You will be under the command of Meister Arika. Now both of you report back to the block and stand ready." Natsuki said tossing a radio to Imari.

"My tracksuit was dirty so I borrowed this from Shie-kun." She paused for a moment after blushing and continued by turning to Arika locking her stuff in the crook of her arm as she folded her hands in front of her. "Arika-onee-sama, the coral blockade is awaiting your orders. Arika just stood there dumbfounded and pointing at herself.

"Yes, Arika-chan, you are in command of the corals. Our number one is in quarantine and you are still technically a pearl. And are you sure that your tracksuit is dirty Imari-chan?" Shizuru said with an all knowing smile. Imari seemed to flinch and look down.

"Both of you, get out of here!" Natsuki ordered and both girls took off running. Shizuru turned to face her and gave one of her 'I was right' looks. She then began tossing radios from a rack. Nao fixed one to her back and the earphone in her left ear. Haruka did the same except to her left side. Natsuki stuck her in a spot for it on the front of her jacket and Shizuru stuck hers inside between her under and main robes.

"Ok, no using the radio unless you have to. Nao you take the rooftops of the buildings." Natsuki said fixing the earphone in her ear.

"Of course, a spider has to make her nest." Nao said and flipped her NVG's down and ran off into the darkness.

"Haruka, keep them away from the mausoleum as that will be their main target and the corals if possible." Natsuki said clearing her first two pistols.

"You think I was just going to let them past me? You and her should just go back into your orface until this is over. Let a real Otome take care of this." Haruka said plodding off.

"As much as I'd like to take Haruka's advice. The defense of our way of life is more important." Shizuru said as she turned stroking Natsuki's cheek causing her to blush.

"S-Shizuru! Why do you have to do things like 'that'?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru just leaned forward and kissed her.

"What would my Puppy have me do?" She asked stepping away and smiling. Natsuki glared at her for moment and then her expression softened to content.

"Do what you do best, slice up as many as you can as fast as you can." Natsuki said with a smirk pulling Shizuru close to her and digging her face into her chest. "… and please don't die, I'll never forgive myself if you do." She said with a slight whine in her voice as Shizuru held her head.

"Ara? Natsuki wants me to live? Then I guess I have no other option." Shizuru said pulling away from Natsuki which the latter wasn't quite ready for. "Don't worry quite so much Puppy; it will make your aim bad. Don't worry about me; you should worry about all the blood you're going to have to clean up." She then leaned forwards and kissed the smaller girl's forehead. "I love you Natsuki, I won't die. Just focus on being my gun puppy." She said with a giggle and then walked off.

"Damnedable woman!" Natsuki said under her breath and she broke into a sprint all her firepower making noises with every footfall.

(Garderobe: Courtyards: Sunday: 2345-hrs)

Arika stood at the head of the coral blockade unable to see any movement in front of her. She struggled to hold onto the pistol that Natsuki had given her still not holding it properly.

"This thing is so heavy! Why can't I use my robe?" She whined letting her arms droop.

"Why are you complaining Meister Arika?! You should be grateful to have so many weapons!" Maria said passing in front of them holding a broadsword in her hand. Yukariko passed behind her with a bow in her hand and a quiver on her back.

"Now, Arika-chan, you should pray that God will give you good aim." She said walking past Arika who just had a mystified look. Imari touched her on the shoulder.

"Onee-sama, what's wrong?" She asked holding her staff in her other hand.

"Uhh, ano, I don't think I can use this gun. It's too heavy and I don't even know how to shoot one." Arika responded as Imari presented her rod to Arika.

"Take my staff Onee-sama, gunpowder comes from Zipang so and Akira… oops!" Imari covered her mouth almost giving away her true identity. "My papa taught me how to shoot guns so you can have my staff." She said still a bit embarrassed about her slip up. Arika blinked apparently not seeing reason to question and handed the gun over.

"Here! I never liked guns anyway." Arika said handing the heavy pistol to Imari and sticking it's ammo in her jacket pockets then taking the staff looking very grateful.

"Are you sure you should be doing that Imari-chan?" Itsuko asked standing off to her side. Only the first coral had to be in front of the blockade. The others could be wherever they wanted to be in the formation. Imari held the pistol level glad that she had been running and doing so many pushups as of late.

"It's ok Itsuko-chan; I didn't want Miss Maria to bark at her every time she passed for poor posture. Its better this way, papa showed me how to fire these so I'll be ok." Imari said not bothering to mention that the gun she had fired was a black powder musket and she had never handled a semi-auto pistol.

"Oh, ok. I've seen those type before. They have a nasty recoil, but you already knew that." Itsuko said standing next to Imari who was wondering what she meant.

"Eyes forward! Keep the formation tight! Here they come!" Maria said taking posture in front of them as Haruka was a little ways further.

"Don't you corals worry; I'll make sure you get some." Haruka said drawing her maces and began to swing them on intervals as a group of people approached about two hundred yards in front of them.

"You bastards! I'll make you remember this day! Well those of you that are still living afterwards." Haruka said with a smirk and began to run forward.

(Garderobe: Shinso's tomb: top level: Saturday: 2355-hrs)

Natsuki grunted as she saw Haruka running towards the enemy vanguard. She put her binoculars back and rolled over once to her rifle that had been set up beforehand, giving her view and shot of the entire campus.

"Now it's time to try this baby out. Shizuru would not be happy if I didn't use it, seeing as she went though so much to get it for my birthday last year." Natsuki said putting her eye to the scope and brought her other hand to brace the stock on her shoulder having already set up a little sand bag to balance the gun and from having to hold her cannon had developed an advanced aiming sense because of that and practicing with the rifle at least once a month. But this was the first time she used this rifle as the other had been a birthday gift from her father when she turned fourteen. She expertly trained the sight on an important looking invader. She then gaged the wind from a small flag that she had set up on a post earlier. Having checked she re-centered on her target, fingering the trigger, she took in a breath held it and pulled the trigger. The figure reeled back and then fell to the ground.

"You dirty punks can't beat my shot." She said pulling the bolt and slamming it back home as the casing spun and came to rest by Natsuki's side as she centered on the next.

"Fourteen bullets, fourteen shots and …" Pausing and taking another breath, she fired this time splattering an invaders head contents on the wall behind him.

"… thirteen kills left. Better enjoy these." She said rolling to an explosive trigger board that she had set up earlier as well. She flipped a guard up and flipped the switch and listen to the electric charge leave the box and heard the explosion and caught it in her binoculars to see a few of them flying in the air still.

"Come to my school and expect me not to fight back? Stupid retards." Natsuki said rolling back to her rifle and began to take her next aim.

(Garderobe: Dormitory Building: Monday: 0010-hrs)

A group of soldiers approached the dormitory with their weapons at the ready. "You really think there are any in here? Aren't they all protecting that dead god of theirs?" On of the men asked.

"The commander said that it makes more sense to just rape as many as possible. There's no way we're going to make it to that tomb. So we do the next best thing." The leader said as they crept forward to the windows.

"Orders are orders I guess. But I don't like screwing little girls." The solider replied to which the leader chuckled.

"Do you really want to go back on orders? You saw what happened to those poor slave wielding bastards when they came back defeated. I don't know about you, but nailing jail bait is better then death any day." The leader said as a loud _twunk_ was heard and the man behind them both fell over.

"They've got a sniper! Scatter!" The leader screamed as his group ran into a closed of section where the building turned getting them out of the sharpshooter's line of sight. But none of them noticed the woman hanging from a cable using her thighs and calves to lower herself. The redhead smirked as she pulled some knifes from her belt and the red glowing coming from her night vision made her look like a spider going in for the kill. She flicked her wrist and killed the leader. The others looked up as he dropped from a small knife stuck out from his neck.

"Hi" the woman said as she killed the rest of them by embedding her projectiles into varies parts of their skulls. She looked over to see one coming her way but he soon fell over from a bullet to his head.

"Damn you Kruger! Taking all of my prey with your damn rifle! Oh well, you have to run out of bullets some time." Nao said chuckling to herself. She disconnected herself from the wire and flipped around right landing on her feet as the wire shot up the wall as it no longer had weight to hold it.

"So that's ten here and about fifteen on the other sides. I'm fresh out of those so I guess I'll have to bush jump for a while." Nao said pulling a few darts and placing them between her fingers as she ran out of the alcove throwing them as she went along heading to the courtyards.

(Garderobe: Shinso's tomb + 1km Monday: 0030-hrs)

Haruka had cut her way across most of what she encountered. A few had made it past her but not anything that the corals couldn't handle. Both her maces had become embedded in two of the intruder's heads some time ago. She lunged at her latest target with her claymore putting a hole in him and pulling the blade out.

"It's that ox from Aries! Swarm her!" A commander cried and a circle of men closed in on Haruka. But she just smirked and held her blade at the ready.

"Maybe this many of you might prove a challenge. I'll bet that not one of you can draw first blood from me!" Haruka proclaimed swinging her claymore around getting two of the men in the stomach. The rest charged at her. "Finally! Something worth fighting!" Haruka said as she hacked at the bodies coming to her. She managed to cut most of them down except the leader and two others.

"You know when we take over this school; we're going to take our time with that little brown haired president. Aries will never know who killed her anyway or if anyone did. She's probably still warm even if she is comatose." The commander taunted and laughed. But before he knew it both of the remaining men were dead and the claymore was all the way through him.

"Wrong thing to say." Haruka grinned as she turned the blade inside of him causing him to cry out before he finally died. She pulled the blade from him and then dug it into the ground leaning on it as she was tired. After looking around she cursed herself for not working out during her stay at Garderobe.

"Yukino, please wake up and put an end to all this nonsense." Haruka thought as she pulled the blade from the ground and trudged forward into another group of invaders. "I wonder how Viola is doing. That bubuzuke is probably cradling a wound somewhere." Haruka thought cattily as she made her fist slash into the new group.

(Garderobe: Main Gardens: Monday: 0053-hrs)

"We should go through here. The map says there's a back way to the lab in the admin building." A solider said as a group of them rounded the corner only to find a very pleasant sight. A woman sat at the edge of the fountain. Her chestnut hair stuck to her exposed shoulders as it was wet probably from the fountain. The top part of her yukata hung open and exposed her cleavage. A silver piece of a necklace glinted in the moonlight. She looked up, her crimson eyes reflecting the moonlight making her look like some sort of demonic goddess.

"Ara, ara? And who are you?" She asked the man smiling slyly as she got up and stretched out making her breasts expose a little. "It is so hot and I came out here to cool down."

"We came here to kill the Otome, or more likely rape them so they can't be Otome anymore." One of the men said which gained a look of seduction from the woman.

"You must be an Otome, but I'll tell you what, if you take that kimono off and bend over I won't kill you, hell, I won't even be rough." The commander said with a smirk. The woman blushed and reached back to what looked like unwrap herself.

"Ara, there are so many gentlemen still these days. But, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with snakes?" Shizuru said as she drew her blade from her back much to the soldier's surprise who thought she was going to disrobe for him.

"You fool! That's the Graceful Amethyst! She bangs the principal of this place." One of the men said in shock.

"Well, it seems as if I have been discovered, I'll have to dispose of you all now." Shizuru said running through the pack of men. By the time she passed though them they had all fallen over from various fatal wounds. She then fixed the top part of her yukata and sheathed her katana.

"All swine are the same it seems." She said to herself as she left the garden planning to hack her way back to the mausoleum. "Natsuki should be running out of bullets soon and will need me to impose her will."

(Garderobe: Shinso's tomb: Monday: 0123-hrs)

Itsuko and Imari stood back to back. After having fired off a clip of rounds from the pistol and getting various bruises and a nasty slide bite from the gun. Imari had begun bracing herself against Itsuko's back to keep her from stumbling back every time she discharged the weapon. Though for as sore as her arms were, she was still able to be fairly accurate. But then again whatever the gun hit, it blew a big hole in.

"I've got two more shots. After that the gun will be empty. I'm sorry about all of this Itsuko-chan." Imari said leveling the gun again. She hoped that the principal didn't mind her gun getting bloody.

"It's ok Imari-chan, I don't mind, I was never very good with a rod anyway." Itsuko was within the top ten corals but most of her rank came from her exams and hand to hand butou. Being a bracing wall for Imari kept her away from the frontline fighting which was fine by her.

"Here comes the next one!" Imari said as she tensed and so did Itsuko. She fired off the round which barked out of the barrel and blew apart the solider that was running at them. His buddy pushed him out of the way and drew his blade.

"You're a pretty little blonde one, how about you and your friend strip down and let me have my way with you both. Ooo, your friend has a nice rack." The solider said smirking.

"Imari-chan, make sure you get him. I came to Garderobe to get away from the boob jokes." Itsuko seethed. Imari leveled the pistol once again. "Here it comes! Last one!" Imari said before pulling the trigger only this time it was different. She felt the gun go off and saw a strange blue fire explode from the barrel. Not only that she was moving backwards. After she could count to three in her head she had smacked up against the wall of the mausoleum and heard a scream and some cracking sounds.

"Imari, get off of me!" Itsuko cried. Imari got up and found Itsuko in the wall behind her. She pulled her out and spun her around sitting her down as she cradled her chest. Imari had heard somewhere that getting your boobs mashed in hurt. It never happened to her so she didn't really know.

"Your ribs Itsuko-chan! I think their broken!" Imari raised her voice in concern.

"No! That was the straps in my bra snapping out of the clasps!" Itsuko barked in pain to which Imari reached down to touch one of Itsuko's boobs.

"Don't you dare touch me! It hurts!" She said glaring at Imari.

"I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Imari said in a whimper.

"It's not your fault. The principal needs to stop experimenting with gunpowder or whatever was in that last round." Itsuko said as the gold haired girl helped her up and they both headed to the medical area where the pearls had been sent to do first aid instead of fight.

(Garderobe: Shinso's Tomb: top level: 0125-hrs)

"All of you check in!" Natsuki said laying on her back. Her rifle was out and she didn't want to draw undo attention to herself.

"I don't see anymore over here. I got quite a few of them." Nao said over the radio

"I don't see any either Natsuki. I think we got most of them." Shizuru said.

"What are you all talking about? I got most of them before they even got to any of you." Haruka barked over the radio. Natsuki waited a few moments before pushing in the button.

"Meister Arika!" Natsuki barked over the radio.

"I'm sorry! No, I don't see anymore here." Arika said.

"How many casualties?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't think very many people got hurt. Though Imari and Itsuko-chan headed to the first aid station." Arika said

"Youko?" Natsuki asked over the radio.

"It looks like you got most of them, the rest are fleeing. Can I open up the lab and start treating the more serious cases?" Youko asked.

"Go ahead, Nao, Haruka and Shizuru. Meet me in the lab. It looks like we avoided death this time." Natsuki said hopping off of the level and heading towards the lab.

"What about Arika?" came Mashiro over the radio. Natsuki winced at her voice.

"Meister Arika, report to your master. You'll get you GEM back after everybody is checked out." Natsuki said shutting the radio off.

(Garderobe: Lab: Monday: 0202-hrs)

"Irina, get the supplies out and prepare for mostly bumps and scrapes." Youko said. Spreading her tools out on a moveable tray.

"Sensei! Something's wrong with Shie! She's …" Youko ran over to the monitor and saw Shie convulsing in her bed. She grabbed her nearby kit and ran to the door. "Irina!"

"Hai!" the apprentice pucshed the button unlocking the door and Youko rushed in and pinned Shie down. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and her strength was almost too much for Youko.

"Settle down! I'll give you a shot!" Youko said even knowing that it would fall on deaf ears. She pulled the shot that was readied out and leaned onto Shie getting a good grip of her arm as she looked for a vein.

Just as the sealing doors opened Imari led Itsuko in and sat her on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something going on in the quarantine room. Looking in the monitor she saw what was going on.

"Oh my god! Shie!" She tried to run but Irina grabbed her arm.

"You can't Imari-chan! You'll be infected!" Irina said as Imari fought her loose and kept running.

"I don't care anymore Irina-chan!" She said running into the room and holding Shie's arm down.

"Get out of her Retiko! I don't need another infected Otome." Youko said still struggling to pin Shie down.

"I don't care if I get infected Youko-sensei! Give her the shot!" Imari said using nearly all of her remaining strength. Youko noticed the cuts on her hand and shook her head as she gave Shie the shot. The infected Otome started to calm down and Youko let her go. But one last tremor knocked the needle out of her hand and it jabbed Imari in her cut.

"Ow!" Imari said taking the needle out and Youko held out a sharps disposal unit to her and then headed for the door.

"You have to stay in here now. The principal is not going to like this." Youko said as she closed the door and locked it. Imari sat on a stool next to Shie's bed as the door latched.

(Garderobe: Lab: Monday: 0320-hrs)

"Now Imari Retiko is infected. Does it never end?" Natsuki said as Shizuru stroked her shoulder. "I'm not going to enjoy telling her family this."

"I'm pretty close to figuring this out. I'll get it soon." Youko said.

"How soon until Fumi is up?" Nao asked.

"In another few days. We still have to do the next few steps." Youko replied.

"I'm going to bed. Treat the students and give me a report by tomorrow or rather in twelve hours." Natsuki said walking off with Shizuru holding her waist and walking her to her quarters.


	13. Chapter 13: Reports, Bullets and InLaws

Chapter 13: Reports, Bullets and In-Laws

**Author Notes:** _As I said in my recent fic of Pictures the reason for my absence is I had surgery on my wrist then traveled half way across the country to my parent's house to recover. I did have time to plot so hopefully I should keep this going and get a few more fics out. _

(Principal's office, Garderobe)

Before the large oak desk Youko sat her legs crossed in front her while Irina stood formally behind her with her hands folded before her. At the desk Natsuki sat while Shizuru stood. "As I'm sure you have already assumed Imari Retiko has been infected."

"I figured as much though I had hoped it wasn't true." Natsuki said.

"If you would like I can write up a letter explaining in simple terms what has happened to her to send to her family." Irina said.

"That won't be necessary Miss Woods." Natsuki said.

"Are you to notify them in person? It is my understanding Imari-chan is from Zipang without use of our robes it will take quite some time to travel there." Irina said.

"I have no intentions to travel there or to send notification Miss Woods." Natsuki said.

"What the Principal is saying Irina is the nature of this virus can't be released to the general public. We won't be notifying Miss Retiko's parents of the nature of this virus." Youko said.

"Yes, and though we are unable to explain Imari Retiko's family situation to you she has family ties closer to here that we will notify if it becomes necessary." Shizuru said. "I'm sure you understand quite well the need for privacy Miss Woods."

"I do Shizuru-onee-sama." Irina said.

"What of Hallard's condition? The younger that is. I rather not am reminded that the older escaped from your labs." Natsuki said.

"We have been working with Arika's DNA but progress with it has been slow. Prior to that I had been working on other methods using modified Nano-Machines but it seems they built more fail safes into this virus then I thought." Youko said looking at the ground.

"So she had an allergic reaction?" Natsuki asked not familiar with the project with everything that had been going on in the last few days she left most everything with the virus in Youko's hands.

"Somewhat. The Nano-machines I injected Shie-kun with yesterday were designed to go and destroy the infected Nano-machines. She would have been required to have another injection of regular Nano-machines once they were gone. Only problem is when the modified Nano-machines started attacking the infected ones they fought back." Youko said. "In the lab tests the modified Nano-machines were able to over power them but we hadn't planed for that much collateral damage. The battle in her caused too much stress and caused her to have a seizure."

"So, what did you learn from turning Hallard into a guinea pig?" Natsuki said as Shizuru squeezed her shoulder, "I take it she recovered?"

"Once the modified Nano-machines were completely destroyed Shie-kun returned to normal. Unfortunately we learned nothing other then the infected Nano-machines have a defense system." Youko said.

"Well it is obvious that angle is dead. So what now?" Natsuki asked. "What have you learned from Arika's DNA?"

"We do know how the virus is encrypted and why it took so long for Arika-chan's blood to reach infection." Youko said.

"Hai, the encryption it's based on Rena's Sayer's DNA" Irina said pulling a small computer up showing the make up of the virus.

"The Schwartz stole many things form Meister Rena, her body and her DNA using it to encode their virus." Youko said.

"I don't see the problem then use Arika's DNA to crack this thing she's got Rena's DNA doesn't she?" Natsuki

"Science was never one of your strong points Principal I can sill hear my predecessor complaining about how you couldn't get how atoms bonded. We get half of our mother's DNA and half of out father's DNA." Youko said shaking her head and noticing Shizuru smirk. She took the computer from Irina hit a few keys and Arika's DNA overlapped on the virus showing only half of it decoded.

"DNA records of every Meister to come through this school are kept on file pull Rena's." Natsuki said.

"That was one of Kihomi-sama's last edicts. However Rena had died 6 years earlier during the Fuka invasion." Youko said. "And her body was destroyed by Arika."

"So we still have nothing to go on but getting to that lab? How long until Sara and Maya get here? And what is the status on Fumi?" Shizuru said.

"They'll be here in about another week or more Sara sooner then Maya. Both ran into delays and Fumi will be up two days after they get here." Irina said. "There is more Principal, Arika's DNA will make the virus not transferable and weaken it. But not kill it."

"One more thing if we can't find the cure in time I know of a way to cure them but it has repercussions." Youko said.

"You are going to inject them with more experiments?" Natsuki asked. "How much more do you think they can handle?"

"Not an experiment a sure fact of Otome technology that Schwartz couldn't even change." Youko said.

"We inject them with Prostate Specific Antigen better known as PSA." Irina finished.

"Sterilization? You think that will kill the virus?" Natsuki asked pushed her chair out and standing as Shizuru quickly and gracefully stepped out of the way.

"The Nano-machines are infected not Hallard and Retiko it goes back to my theory that if the Nano-machines are destroyed so is the virus I had attempted to do it without taking their right to be an Otome."

"Not happening! I won't take that from them! Find another way." Natsuki said.

"This isn't something I believe we should force on them." Shizuru said.

"I have already given both the option and they've declined. Though principal I feel it should be used as a last resort. If either of them shows signs of this killing them I think we should inject them." Youko said.

"Suggest that again and I'll have you sent back to the Aswad! I don't care what you think Youko. You've never had to work hard to become an Otome and then have it taken from you because it might kill you. Personally I'd die and so would most Otome." Natsuki said crossing her hands before her.

"I understand how you feel but this should be a choice made by Retiko and Hallard." Shizuru said urging Natsuki to uncross her arms then stroked her arm.

"And they have, Youko you will work on the cure and if I even hear talk about sterilization I'll drop you in Midori's lap myself last I knew you didn't leave there on good terms." Natsuki said.

"Hai, principal," Youko said hiding her dissatisfaction.

"We are lucky they didn't use this in the war. Either way we loose." Shizuru said still stroking Natsuki's arm.

"Killing ones right to be an Otome. That's almost blasphemy! Don't let Retiko or Hallard out of their cages I don't care if they can't spread the virus they stay in isolation. The school stays under lockdown for the time being. I have to go wrangle with Arian diplomats and keep them from hanging Hallard, such a wonderful day!" Natsuki said walking out of the office.

"I'll talk to her about this. Give them the option again about using PSA as a last resort but don't tell Natsuki about it." Shizuru said.

"Why is the principal so upset about it?" Irina asked not able to fathom dying when there was a way to stop it.

"It's hard to believe she is so passionate about this after knowing her as a coral, Natsuki wanted nothing to do with the Otome. But over the years it has become who she is. You haven't been an Otome as long as we have Irina-chan. It becomes a part of you. Choosing to loose your Otome rights is the hardest choice an Otome will ever make. I think Natsuki will be like Miss Maria. An Otome until the day she dies." Shizuru said patting the young girl's shoulder.

Youko glanced at Shizuru and smirked before saying, "I guess that means you won't be retiring anytime soon."

"I will stand by Natsuki's side where ever she may be." Shizuru said.

"You are right, I'm still to young too understand and I'm a scientist before an Otome I don't see dying over my Otome rights." Irina said.

"That is a choice that every Otome has to make herself Irina-chan, to each their own. The thing that you have to remember is what is most important to you." Shizuru said

"It doesn't surprise me, once Kveta-sensei wanted to sterilize a Coral because it was making her ill it made Kihomi-sama furious." Youko said.

"Natsuki has always admired her aunt. I better go try to calm her down now. Explain to Retiko and Hallard that the choice is theirs and they won't be treated different with whatever they choose." Shizuru said.

"If Sara and Maya can get what's in the lab it won't be a problem, and because of Arika's DNA the virus will become twice as slow. I think it increased their life expectancy quite a bit." Youko said as Shizuru nodded then left the office to figure out where Natsuki went.

(Aswad Village)

Chie and Aoi lay on a sleeping mat cuddled up together only a sheet covering them. A could breeze blows over them and Aoi cuddles in close to her Otome. Midori comes in the room with Rad coming in behind her and stands above the pair. "Come on get up! I haven't got all day to watch you two cuddle!"

"Huh what? Five more minutes mom." Chie said cuddling into Aoi.

"Mom? I'm not your mother girl!" Midori said walking to them.

"Sorry Chie isn't really a morning person come on baby get up." Aoi said kissing Chie and shaking her.

"Please just a little more." Chie said as Midori reached her and kicked her in the stomach.

"Damn we're up you mind leaving so we can get dressed?" Chie said holding her side where she just got kicked.

"Hurry up; there will be an escort at the door." Midori said turning and leaving.

"Are you ok?" Aoi asked looking at the bruise appearing on Chie's side not really noticing there was one on her side as well.

"I'm fine. Come on let's get going before we piss her off anymore." Chie said getting out of bed putting on a pair of brown trousers and a loose long sleeve black shirt. Aoi's clothes were similar but seemed more feminine the pants a lighter brown and tighter while the shirt was still black it was a closer cut. Chie picked up her bag and walked into the hall with Aoi behind her both being stopped by the escort. One took Chie's bag and started going through it, "Hey what are you doing?" Chie asked as one of them started patting her down.

"Boss said to search you so we are searching you." The man with the bag said as the other finish with Chie and then searched Aoi. Chie moved to stop them but was blocked by two others. "What is this?" He said holding up the injection guns.

"Medicine, I've been infected with a virus that helps me control it." Chie said as they stepped back. "It only infects Otome you have nothing to worry about."

"Heh poor the Otome are sick? How sad," One of the guards said laughing.

"I'll be hanging on to these if the boss says you can have them I'll give them back." The escort said shoving the bag back to Chie. "Now walk."

"I thought we were guests I feel more like a prisoner." Chie said as they walked into a room where Rad stood against the wall and Midori sat on a table peeling an orange with her knife.

"I could have left you in that glass cage." Midori said.

"We found these on them boss. The Otome claims it is medicine." The guard said handing the injection guns. "Says she is sick"

"Medicine clever one Otome I know as well as you that with those you can materialize." Midori said holding the injection guns up.

"You have my word I won't use them against you or your people." Chie said.

"Your word… very well," Midori said handing them back. "Now, let's see this map you have."

"Right here," Chie said digging through the pack and taking a map out laying it on the table.

"I can't read this." Midori said squinting her eyes at the map.

"Do you know how to read a map?" Chie said looking from the map to Midori.

"Don't get smart Otome! I can send you back where I found you. I meant the scribble." Midori said pointing to the marks on the maps.

"Kruger has horrible hand writing." Chie said during her time at Garderobe as one of the Trias she had learned to read the principal's writing but had always been glad when Shizuru had wrote for her. "There are three possible locations."

"Okay so which is it?" Midori asked looking at the three locations all on different sides of Lutesia Romulus.

"I don't know which one it is these are the three most likely places for the labs." Chie said.

"So, we're supposed to go wandering around to all these places and find this lab where you think this cure is?" Midori asked.

"We use logic and narrow it down." Chie said pointing to each place on the map.

"And how do we do that and make sure that the one we pick is the place?" Midori said trying to read the marks on the map again.

"Look where the marks are." Chie said point to them again.

"So running around? No, I don't have the time for this and neither do you." Midori said

"You aren't listening to me it is simple logic my friend logic. One site is in the mountains, one site in the deserts and another in the capital. If you were a Schwartz where would you hid it?" Chie said reading the marks.

"I don't care! I'm not going to play 'guess the booby trap'. I'll let the Kruger woman do it." Midori said popping the last orange slice in her mouth.

"They hid it in the capital I know it. The Schwartz like to hide in plain sight that is where they would put this lab in the least likely place for use to look for it. Hell they managed to get an agent into Garderobe why couldn't they hide a lab in a nation's capital?" Chie said.

"Are you willing to bet what time you have left on a gamble like that?" Midori asked.

"What do you mean? What little time she has left?" Aoi asked.

"I overheard the traitor talking about the virus she's got being fatal. It's only a matter of time before it kills her." Midori said not really phased by talk like this in the life of the Aswad sickness was a common thing.

"Midori! Don't talk about Youko like that!" Rad said pushing off the wall.

"Chie!" Aoi said turning to the Otome who stood there speechless.

"I don't want to hear it Rad! That's right, she's only got so much time before that virus kills her. That's why it's senseless to be running around looking." Midori said while Rad shook his head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Aoi nearly shouted.

"I didn't want you to get like this!" Chie said taking a step back as Aoi stepped forward.

"How could you keep this from me?" Aoi said slapping Chie across the face. "I thought you loved me but you don't even trust me enough to tell me this? That is why Youko wanted to break the contact isn't?"

"No, I trust you Aoi. I just didn't want you to have to deal with it. I was going to get it fixed before it happened." Chie said rubbing her cheek.

"I can't believe you would keep something like this from me. How could you keep this bottled up? We're a couple Chie aren't we supposed to lean on each other?" Aoi said holding her hand up the Meister ring on one finger and the ring Chie gave her on another. "Does this ring even mean anything or is it just a token to show that I am a good fuck?"

"Aoi..." Chie said looking down at her own ring.

"Well Chie? Are you going to say anything or just stand there looking like an idiot?" Aoi said forcing Chie to look at her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I just wanted to take care of it." Chie said reaching to stroke Aoi's cheek but she pulled away.

"You always just want to take care of it. You don't trust me. After all that we've been through you still don't trust me." Aoi said then slapped Chie and walked off while two Aswad discreetly follow her.

"It seems like you have other problems. I'm not budging; I'm letting Kruger do the work." Midori said. "Let her run all over and do the legwork."

"I broke out because Kruger was taking too long it is still a week before the pillars get back and Kruger won't send them out unless Fumi is working!" Chie said though she was looking at the door Aoi just left out of.

"That's how it is, I'm not moving." Midori said

"You gave me your word I thought that meant something to the Aswad." Chie said.

"I said that I would get you out, I didn't say anything after that. You were the one who promised me the leftovers." Midori said.

"If you won't do anything I'll go myself." Chie said as she rolled up the map putting it back in her pack.

"You'll leave here in a box with that attitude." Midori said playing with the tip of her knife.

"Are you threatening me?" Chie said as she felt a sharp pain in her arm but ignored it.

"No, you owe me your life until you deliver, which means that you belong to me, unless you want to die?" Midori said.

"If I die I am no good to you." Chie said thinking that was her bargaining chip.

"It's no big loss to me. We don't need the technology. Just would be nice to have it." Midori lied.

"I should have known better then to trust an Aswad." Chie said walking away not noticing blood dripping down her arm.

"You must be pretty sick, you're sprouting cuts." Midori said, "Our doctors can look you over if you would like."

"That isn't how the virus works." Chie said as she looked at her arm then closed her eyes feeling Aoi in danger, "Damn Aoi!"

Around that time a guard came running into the room, "Leader! Bandits on the edge of the village they've killed two of our men and captured that maid."

"Where?" Chie said pulling an injection gun from the pack.

"What are you doing? Don't you need to get close to her to get her to release your power?" Midori asked.

"I'm doing my job where is she?" Chie said already out the door dragging the guard with her.

"Outside! They are in the basin on the North side of the village." The guard said.

Chie ran outside the injection gun in her hand following behind the guard that had warned Midori. He led her to a small cliff where below them six bandits one of them pressing a knife to Aoi's throat. Her arm had a long gash on it where it looked like she had tried to get away but had fallen and scrapped it. "Chie!" Aoi called.

Around them several of the Aswad took aim and had the bandits in their sights. "Don't you will shoot her!" Chie yelled pushing one of the rifle men away.

"You have five minutes to get her." Midori said.

"You aren't going to help? Are you just going to stand there?" Chie asked pointing to the bandits.

"It's not my fight. Better get your girl before it's too late." Midori said.

"Damn you." Chie said then grabbed the rifle from the man she just knocked down. Chie took aim to fire a shot but decide against it unable to get a good shoot instead she jumped down the rifle in her hand. The first of the bandits came at her with a long staff striking at her but she used the rifle to block it. A few more parries and he was on the ground and the next two moving towards her. She kicked the first away hitting him in the stomach knocking him away but he kept coming. The second one slipped behind her without Chie realizing it and had almost drove a dagger into her back when a bullet bit through his chest. Chie turned to see Midori on the edge of the cliff with a rifle grinning.

"You want the bitch take her." The man holding Aoi said pushing her forward making her stumble to Chie's feet.

Chie quickly picked her up and pressed the injection gun to into her hands. "Inject me quick." Chie said as more bandits came over the hill surrounding them. Every so often you would hear a rifle go off and a bandit go down.

"No, we don't have that many shots we might need them later." Aoi said then looked up at Midori as they backed against a wall. "Throw down a rope or something."

"I want to see what an Otome is capable of." Midori said.

"What? You want me to fight for your amusement?" Chie said kicking a bandit away.

"Call it a rite of passage to prove you are worthy to fight with the Aswad." Midori said. "If I were you I would call my robe soon."

Chie swore under her breath and knelt before Aoi, "Come on shoot me." She said.

"Chie, I know this will hurt you." Aoi whispered but she already had the gun pressed to Chie's neck.

"Come on just do it." Chie said as Aoi pulled the trigger Chie felt the nano-machine enter her system and felt them burn but stayed kneeling. "Kiss my GEM I need a physical contact to materialize."

"Chie, Alluring Illusion Ruby in my name I certify you." Aoi said then kissed the GEM.

"Hai master," Chie said standing up and calling her robe before turning back to the group of bandits that had increased to about twenty.

"An Otome? Here?! The Aswad are in league with Garderobe!" One of them barked getting a rise from the crowd. He then fell over from a round to the head. Chie looked back and saw one of the guards with his rifle raise. Midori walked in front of him and pointed her barrel down.

"You won't help her any further! It's her fault we even have visitors!" Midori said facing Chie with a near factious smirk.

"You're going to make me take these fools on myself?" Chie asked in surprise as she was expecting just a bit of support. She stepped back towards them and Aoi. The maid was pulled back and Rad stepped in front of her with his staff drawn.

"She's right; if you turn back I'll kill you and then them. We aren't called the 'unforgiving people' for nothing." He said in an electronic voice. Chie's face flushed in anger as she turned to face the mob of bandits.

Thinking about it, maybe the other faction got a hold of her and Aoi's location and paid a group of thieves to do the job other then waste their own men. Whatever the case, she had to fight facing hostility on both sides.

"I guess that means I'll have to dust you poor bastards. And here I thought I was on a vacation." Chie said with a smug smirk on her face now starting to feel herself return if only slightly.

"Just try it you disease carrying super whore. I take it that little one was your master? I thought Otome were supposed to serve kings and other important people. Why are you bound to such a little rat? Or is she a friend or maybe …" Another man paused with a smirk on his face as he put everything together.

Chie's anger began to really build because she knew that what came out of this fool's mouth would either leave him dead her severely injured. He then began to laugh making her face turn into a sneer which wasn't really helping her. She began to feel like the days she lived on the street with her back to the wall.

"I get it, she's 'your' piece of meat! In that case, we'd better just wound you to the point you can't move and then rape her! You think these Aswad care as long as we drag you both off of their land?" The man asked before he was thrown against the wall.

Chie had lost herself to her emotions and began fighting like she was on the street, forgetting that she even had Otome powers. The group broke off in the middle and half fell back as the other half walked forward encircling her. That was fine to her; it made it easier for her.

"You bitch!" One yelled and then the others began to try to shoot her at close range within their circle. But even the most precise aim at close range was nothing to an otome's reflexes. Even though Chie began to realize that she was getting slower then she should be. The limit of time dawned on her and she now sought to finish this quickly.

Summoning her cane, she then grabbed onto it with her left hand and used her robe's flight abilities to spin herself using the cane as a central point. She kicked each man in the circle in his mid to high torso with enough force to crack a few ribs. She then tried to lift higher but her robe lost its ability to fly and could only hover.

Not one to waste time, she went of the offensive and started to break bones in dominant arms, both of she could and then had cleared the first eight. The others began to fire wildly at her but she seemed to be able to spin her cane fast enough to deflect and even send a few back into the shooters.

But her arms got heavy and her legs wanted to give out. She didn't understand it but it seemed as if the robe was getting heavy on her. It was like she was wearing a lead suit and her motions continued to slow. So much so that one managed to get behind her and give her a butt stroke to the back of the head. She went down but was still aware and awake, it just hurt like hell. But then she saw a blur run past her and slice the man's head off.

"About time you helped …" She trailed off as Midori hoped back to her former spot.

"Attacking from behind is something I won't tolerate in a melee like this. You're still on your own." Midori said leaning up against the wall as Chie stared in disbelief forgetting about the group in front of her as one round entered her stomach and exited though her lower back. She didn't really feel it for some reason and kept going taking down the remainder as her robe began to fail.

She stood over the last bandit with her cane in hand the man she had just been fighting lay on the ground before her his leg broken in two spots. She turned to let him hobble away as she walked back to Aoi using her cane as it was meant leaning on it weak from the battle and feeling the nano-machines loose power. "Kill him." Midori shouted from above.

"He's done he won't fight anymore he can't there is no reason to kill him." Chie said.

"You defeated him have you no honor kill him." Midori said.

"What honor is there in killing a defenseless man?" Chie said reaching Aoi who pushed herself up with even having an abdominal wound and helped Chie stand as her robe faded and then fell into Aoi's arms who then fell into a wall.

"He knows where our village is kill him." Midori said.

"Is that how you handle anyone that comes here?" Aoi asked as she held Chie but then also flinched from the wound as blood stained the stone behind her.

"It is the way of the Aswad only those of the Aswad can know the location of the village." Midori said tossing a pistol to Chie who had regained enough strength to stand on her own amazingly.

"Then when you are done with us do you intend to kill us?" Chie asked looking down at the pistol as if it were a poisonous snake.

"Nonsense we only kill outsiders that know the location of the village." Midori said, "And don't even begin to say you know the location we flew in by slave in the middle of the night across the desert and there is no one that skilled to navigate that. Not even Windbloom's Queen or Otome know the location of our village. You are no threat to us these bandits are. Now kill them."

"Sorry not my fight." Chie said dropping the pistol and leading Aoi around the long way up the cliff as they limped they could hear the sounds of rifles firing killing the remaining bandits. Aoi leaned into Chie the Otome protectively wrapping her arm around her. "Aoi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have I know but I was afraid. I don't even want to see anything happen to you. I've always been overprotective you know that."

"I know Chie but I want you to trust me enough not to keep anything. Stop putting me up on a pedestal like I'm some glass goddess that can fall over and break I'm made of tougher stuff then that I can handle it." Aoi said still leaning into her. "Promise me no more secrets please."

"I swear Megumi." Chie said smiling and kissing her on the forehead, "No more secrets. But we should get these taken care of." She said as both leaned against the wall. "My nanos have already started to heal it. For some reason my robe got really heavy when it was fighting. Let's see if they do better now."

"Well my shirt is a little bloody and my belly hurts a little, maybe the link with you caused my wound to clot." Aoi said taking her sleeves and ripping them off to bandage the Chie's wound and then her own.

"This is only temporary. We still need to get proper treatment." Aoi said helping Chie down to the ground to sit and nearly fell herself as Chie caught her.

"You think they'll do much better? Well, they have been dealing with this type of thing for centuries I guess. But we should be hurting a lot more. I think the virus may be blocking our nerves. It's not so bad now, but I hope it isn't permanent." Chie said as Aoi cuddled into her arms and both sat there looking up into the sky.

(Isolation, Garderobe)

Shie lay in bed a new IV securely taped into her other arm. The arm that had the IV had been bandaged up. Next to her in the same bed even though there were two others still in the room Imari lay cuddled into her side still wearing the BDUs both girls sound asleep. Imari had one arm wrapped around Shie mumbling contently in her sleep. Shie unknown to her that she was sharing her bed wrapped her arm around Imari wincing as it pulled on the IV waking her up. She looked around her head and arm hurting then looked down at the other girl wondering what she was doing there. "Imari?" Shie said barely above a whisper. Imari mumbled some more sighing a little burying her face into Shie's shoulder causing Shie to start thinking "What is she doing here? We're sharing a bed... What happened yesterday? Youko gave me a treatment then something happened everyone was freaking out. But how did she get here?"

Imari felt Shie moving in the bed and sat up smiling at Shie "Oh you're awake? I'm so glad you haven't woke up since the treatment failed."

"What are you doing here? Imari-chan I'm sick you can't be in here you will..." Shie said realizing that Imari could get infected but if she was in here that meant she already was.

"I am Shie-kun. I'm infected just like you." Imari said stroking a hand through Shie's short messy black hair and confirming her fears.

"God... how?" Shie gasped.

"There was a second attack on the school. We won, we're all okay and everything. Anyway, Itsuko-chan got a few injuries and so did I" Imari said holding up her hand that was covered in a thick bandage the pistol bites being quite bad. "Around the time that we came in Youko-sensei was tending to you. I was so scared, you were shaking so bad. I ran in here and helped her give you a shot to calm you down. Just one of the tremors you were having knocked the needle out of her hand and into my cut. And so, here I am."

"Imari I over heard Youko-sensei this virus is fatal... I don't think I am supposed to know but…" Shie said her voice at a whisper again.

Imari scooted closer to Shie and shook her head, "I don't care."

"Imari... why are you wearing my clothes?" Shie said thinking to change the conversation not wanting to think about it.

Imari only blushed for a minute then said, "Well, my track suit was dirty ... and I knew you wouldn't mind…. So I….kinda borrowed it."

"Ah I see…. I-I don't mind. We-we're sharing a bed there are three in the room even though onee-chan and that Midori lady are gone..." Shie said as if finally realizing their closeness.

"Shie ..." Imari whispered as she looked away, "I - I ..."

Shie held onto her tighter not really knowing why just feeling that it was the right thing, "You have to be scared this place is real creepy at first."

"I was so scared! I didn't want you to die! Not before ... not before ..." Imari said grabbing onto Shie hiding her face in Shie's shirt as she cried.

"Before what Imari-chan?" Shie said taking a deep breath and swallowing it.

Imari turned Shie's head and kissed her deeply and then broke it looking down and blushing furiously as Shie just lay there not moving for a minute then pulled Imari up looking at her as she cries "Imari..." Shie whispered then kissed her again.

"Shie, I-I ... love you. I have ever since I saw you. Please don't leave me." Imari said tears coating her cheeks.

"I'll never leave you Imari. I love you too." Shie said then smirked and gently stroked her hair kissing her softly on the lips chuckling a little. "Where would I go? The door is locked."

Imari giggled a little then moved so she was sitting on top of Shie laughing. "Since when has a little door ever stopped you?"

"You know I had been plotting to escape but not I think I have better ways to occupy my time." Shie said pulling Imari down and kissing her.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Natsuki paced the office walking back and forth an old dusty tome in her hand while Shizuru sat on the edge of her desk watching her and every so often trying to get her to sit down. "The crime was committed on Garderobe by a student we have every right to try it here it's about time Aries agreed to letting us try even though there was no crime other then Hallard's stupidly."

"You seem determined enough, but do you think that we can actually carry one out. The original law calls for all five pillars to be present and act as tribunal. That's impossible right now." Shizuru said. "Must we wait for Sara and Maya to get back? Aries doesn't seem like they will tolerate any more delays."

"Paragraph 37 subsection, 3 line 15: In the event that all five pillars cannot be present a council may be formed of two pillars and an impartial member of the faculty. It was amended during the time of the Dragon Wars when one of the pillars was killed and the killer placed on trial for her murder." Natsuki read then added a little fact she had read in another book.

"Who would you suggest?" Shizuru said standing up and stroking Natsuki's hair. It always seemed to help her think.

Natsuki closed the book tossing it on the desk and leaning into Shizuru's touch as she pushed her glasses closer to her face. With all the reading she had been doing she had to dig them out of a drawer or suffer massive headaches. "As principal I am required to sit on the panel so that is one. For the non pillar I think the last tribunal happened when Miss Maria was a student"

"I can't. Somebody has to defend her." Shizuru said then looked around giggling, "You look like you mother with those on."

Natsuki coughed and quickly took the glasses off putting them in her coat pocket, "Which leaves Nao."

"You think she'd take this seriously? I mean look what she did to poor Duran?" Shizuru said.

"I have a feeling that Nao is fond of Shie despite her teasing." Natsuki said.

"So I take Hyoni is going to represent the Republic? She shouldn't by much trouble; she had a crush on me as well." Shizuru said mentally running through her list of fangirls.

"Name a student who didn't." Natsuki smirked.

"Natsuki Kruger she wanted nothing to do with me but that didn't stop me." Shizuru said placing a kiss on Natsuki's cheek. "So what are you going to do when they start screaming foul? I can only bat my eyes for so long." Shizuru closed her eyes thinking there was no way Aries would even allow the trial to start with Shizuru on the council and had to make sure Natsuki had a back up plan.

"The trial will be declared a mistrial and new council will have to be found." Natsuki said. "That should buy us a week or two."

"And what then?" Shizuru said, "Once we have new council whoever that may be what then?"

"We will have to find a new way to stall the trial. Yukino picked a fine time to take an extended nap" Natsuki said stepping away from Shizuru resuming her pacing.

"I think you should bring the former Continental Topaz out of retirement." Shizuru said causing the Silver Ice Crystal to stop dead in her tracks.

"No way, I finally got her out of Garderobe and back to Aries I'm not inviting her back." Natsuki said waving her hands in the air. "My first year as principal was horrible with her hovering over me mothering me!"

"The woman is a legal juggernaut. She can do in the courtroom what I can do on the battlefield. Natsuki if she can put fear into me and make me cry just imagine what she can do to Hyoni." Shizuru said.

"You know if she comes here she'll never leave. I still haven't got over the countless times she just walked in on us with some important matter that couldn't wait. Changing the locks didn't even work she still managed to get a key somehow." Natsuki said,

"Puppy, if she leaves Alyssa in Aries she won't stay long." Shizuru said seeing Natsuki was still not buying it but the gears in her head turning, "You think I'm fond of that? For almost two weeks after you couldn't get in the mood paranoid we would be interrupted. I tried everything too."

"Like that would ever happen that girl is worse then you when it comes to getting her way. She spoils Alyssa nonstop there is no way she would make a trip to Garderobe and not bring Alyssa along." Natsuki said ignoring the comments about her performance.

"Let's not worry about that now. All the paperwork's been sent out and I think you need something more then tea and aspirin to clear you head." Shizuru said walking back over to Natsuki and stroking her hair.

"I don't have the time to get drunk now and don't want to deal with the hang over tomorrow." Natsuki complained.

"How about this, you go sit on the bed and I'll draw a bath for you. I'll strip you down and then put you in the bath and wash your hair? You just get to sit there and enjoy it. I promise I won't try to touch you in any forward way. How does that sound?" Shizuru cooed in her ear.

"Do you still have that coconut bath oil?" Natsuki asked.

"Puppy, you're allergic it. Remember the last time? I really don't think you want to go sit on Youko's cold exam table with just a towel. Besides I gave it all to Aoi-chan after the last time." Shizuru said.

"Ah but it smells so good. What other oils do you have? What about the cherry blossom?" Natsuki asked.

"I can't tell you all my healing tricks now off with you; I'll be there in a moment. Just sit on the bed and think about how good getting your head stroked feels." Shizuru said pushing Natsuki into the bed room.

Shizuru watched Natsuki walk into the room and made sure she laid down the bed even giggling a little when Natsuki cuddled into her pillow. She then walked over to the phone looking at the clock it was late there but not too late she thought as she dialed a number.

"Hello?" A young teenage voice said on the line.

Shizuru covered the mouth piece looking back to the room seeing that Natsuki hadn't moved the whispered. "Alyssa-chan? It's Shizuru-chan Put your mom on."

"Shizuru-onee-chan! Mom! Shizuru-onee-chan is on the phone!" Alyssa called causing Shizuru to cover the earpiece.

"Alyssa how many times do I have to tell you not to yell in the house?" An older woman said taking the phone. Shizuru could hear Alyssa apologize then the woman spoke, "Hello? Shizuru?"

"Onee-sama? I need to talk to you." Shizuru said still keeping an eye on the bed room.

"Shizuru you've been sleeping with my daughter for how many years eight? Stop calling me that we might as well be family," The woman said.

"Sorry Saeko-san, were in a real pickle and Natsuki's too proud, I had to call you myself." Shizuru said nervously Natsuki was going to kill her if she ever found out.

"Shizuru, I never really messed around with the other girls at school I always favored men over girls I don't know how much help I can be." Saeko said a smile on her face she was sure this wasn't the problem but still had to tease.

Shizuru in a rare moment turned bright red, "No, no, not any of those problems. You have probably heard that the Republic is going hard after one of our corals."

"Shie Hallard it is hard not to have heard about it is all they are talking about on all the news stations." Saeko said.

"Natsuki intends to call a tribunal to block the Republic from taking Hallard, if only long enough for the president to wake up." Shizuru said.

"How is Yukino-chan doing?" Saeko said there hadn't been much news about her condition and Saeko was worried. She had spent a great deal of time as Yukino's father's Otome and was even there the day the president was born. The birth of Yukino Chrysant had actually been what led Saeko to having kids. A year later Saeko had given birth to a son.

"Stable but comatose, Haruka-chan won't leave her side and Irina-chan is worried sick but has turned to her work to clear her mind." Shizuru said.

"So what do you need from me?" Saeko asked already having a feeling about it.

"I want you to defend Hallard after the Republic calls foul. I'm going to defend her, but I don't think that I will even make it to the trial, my relationships with Natsuki and all." Shizuru said.

"What makes you think they won't call it on me? You're just her girlfriend I'm her mother." Saeko said.

"There is only one person who can beat me. It's you. Plus they'll jump at the chance of having the official lawyer of Aries defending Hallard they will think you are working for them not us." Shizuru said.

"The council has already asked me to prosecute her. I am retired and turned them down." Saeko said.

"I see..." Shizuru said as she smirked on the other end.

"What does Natsuki think about this? Or does she even know?" Saeko asked.

"She's currently occupied. I'll take responsibility if she finds out. Just don't try get to close to her or stay for too long when your here. She hates that." Shizuru said.

"Humph I hardly ever get to see my eldest daughter." Saeko said then started giggling, "Chiron stop that I'm on the phone with one of your daughter-in-laws. No not Dori it is Shizuru."

"I have to go I have a blue head to wash and make happy. Thanks... Mom." Shizuru said still blushing.

"You are welcome dear," Saeko said as there was a muffled giggle then she hung up.

Shizuru hung up the phone and walks into the bedroom finding Natsuki naked and face down into her pillow. "Did you get lost?"

"Did you get impatient?" Shizuru asked running her finger up Natsuki's spine, "Sort of got lost, I had to step out to take care of some issues. Now…" She then walked into the bathroom and started the water.

Natsuki groaned wondering what was next. "Issues?"

Shizuru shed her uniform and slips on a silk robe, "Nothing you need to worry about." She pulled it slightly open so Natsuki can see inside, "Now lets see about the back of yours first. She dug out a tube from one of her lower dresser drawers and started rubbing the oil on her hands.

"Shizuru if something else has happened I need to know. What now the pool leaked and flooded the dormitories? Or how about the kitchen caught on fire?" Natsuki said trying to roll over but was stopped by Shizuru.

"Stay on your stomach, you try to flip over and I'll pinch you." Shizuru said as she straddled Natsuki from behind, "The corals ran out of sanitary things so I had to authorize the pearls to go into stores and get some more. No big deal. She rubbed her hands together and then started to work on Natsuki's neck.

"Mmmm Shizuru that feels really good, a little lower though" Natsuki groaned.

Shizuru applied pressure between Natsuki's neck and shoulders. "Like this?" Natsuki gave a low content growl in her throat as she closed her eyes. Shizuru eyes were half lidded as well she was enjoying it as much as Natsuki, "That's a good puppy" She said then cracked several vertebra with her right and middle fingers running down yet pushing on Natsuki's back.

"Ow...Mmmmm God Shizuru where did you learn to do this?" Natsuki asked,

"Mostly my mother but my aunt taught me more of the finer techniques, you know my mother's family are accomplished ancient healers." She said then accidently brushes her hand against Natsuki's left side as she brings it back up to work on her shoulders.

"Ahh...mmm" Natsuki said then buried her face in Shizuru's pillow taking a deep breath enjoying the lingering smell of her lover.

Shizuru pushed Natsuki's shoulders and then pulls them seemingly popping Natsuki's shoulders and then putting them back with one smooth motion. "After this I'll take you to the bath and work on your head. Sound good?"

Natsuki half asleep, "Hai, you're too good to me my little cobra."

_Author Notes: Anyone that has used a pistol most likely knows what a pistol bite is but if you don't it's where you hold the pistol wrong or your hand goes somewhere it isn't supposed to and it gets cut either on the hammer or the slide depending on the type of pistol and the position of your hands. I've only ever had little ones but even still they hurt like hell._


	14. Chapter 14: Breakdown

Chapter 14: Breakdown

_Author Notes: Thanks a lot to Ultima-Matrix my editor and as it's become my co writer. Most of the court scenes will be written by him and we play out a lot of the scenes before they become finalized. Chapter 13 was rewritten four times before we managed to come up with something I was happy with. _

(Garderobe: Courtroom)

Natsuki sat at her spot on a bench of five places. The fact that Garderobe had a courtroom nearly missed her purview until Shizuru had mentioned it. And so a group of corals had spent the last week cleaning out the boxes and various things that had been stored in it and had gone about the task of cleaning the room from ceiling to floor. The room was quite large. It has the seal of Garderobe embossed into the floor while with several floor lights illuminating it.

In front of it was a tall five person panel. The platform had to be nearly three yards up from the floor where the two tables, where the prosecution and defense tables were and the gallery behind them. There was even a place for two pearls to stand guard near the door. At the panel Natsuki sat at the second spot and Miss Maria sat at the third place.

Normally all five pillars would have to be present for the trial to move forward. But under some special bylaw they were able to act as a three person tribunal instead of a five. Namely because not all of the pillars were available so Miss Maria was asked to be the impartial Otome that would have ultimate control of the courtroom. Even though the third person was still missing.

"Really, where is that problem child? You were foolish to choose her and should have waited for the others for this to be done properly." Maria railed into Natsuki's ear. The later just pinched the bridge of her nose. Headaches were getting all too common for Natsuki. Probably from the stress and not wearing her glasses.

"I have pearls looking for her now, if she doesn't show up in the next couple of minutes we can begin. The pearls guarding the doors no not to let anybody in once we start." Natsuki said as Maria turned her head back forward apparently satisfied for the time being. The raven haired woman pulled at the collar of her meister uniform remembering how much she hated it, no matter how cute Shizuru thought it was. Looking down, she could see Hyoni Marcus sitting at the prosecution table shuffling though her papers.

She looked over to the other side and saw Shizuru with her glasses on the bridge of her nose, writing notes on a pad in front of her. Off to her right Hallard sat twiddling her thumbs and looking very board as a pearl stood not three feet away starting to fall asleep standing. Apparently this was too much disorder for Maria as she stood up and gave the opening address.

"The sovereign court of Garderobe will now her the crimes against the first coral of the star class, Shie Hallard. The Republic of Aries may address the court!" She said taking a seat as Hyoni stood straighten her skirt and lapels.

"Your honors the Republic of Aries alleges that Shie Hallard acted with malice and therefore charges 2nd Lt Shie Hallard with 3 counts of attempted murder on three high ranking government officials." Hyoni said and sat as she had nothing more to say. Maria turned her attention towards Shizuru.

"Archmeister of Garderobe, Meister Viola?" Maria queried. With that Shizuru took off her glasses and stood up. After bowing formally, she walked forward and leaned on her table being careful to strain the material against her full rear. After about ten seconds she heard the hard swallow coming from Hyoni's direction. Maybe this little dance wasn't going to be so bad she thought getting ready to speak.

"Your Honors, The Republic intends to use this court to justify their axe waving at my client. I seriously challenge their ability to prove their case and ask that it be dismissed." The Graceful Amethyst said looking back at Hyoni with a lustful eye. She wasn't serious of course. But it wouldn't be the first time she used her charms to at least confuse another.

"Prove the case? Our President is lying in a hospital bed incapacitated, one of our Generals and Captains almost died. That said the captain was infected by a deadly virus along with your client. And it is my understanding that this institution allowed Captain Chie Hallard who is infected with the said virus to escape." Hyoni said shaking herself loose of Shizuru's careful attempt at mesmerizing her. The latter would now give up on trying to charm her opponent out of the courtroom and now reverted to mudslinging. Shizuru had a formidable legal mind. But she knew someone was coming who could crush little Hyoni Marcus where she stood.

"Your Honors, the prosecutor is nothing more then an inexperienced little girl who continues to bat eyes with me. I move to have her removed from this courtroom on the grounds of being unable to prosecute." Shizuru said in her soft warm tone as she now sat on the table.

This caused several gasps in the room; most of them from the students present and from Hyoni herself. Even Miss Maria was appalled by Shizuru's statement. Natsuki just held her head and prayed for it to be over. It was time for her to start getting the 'other' option ready and it was also time to hang the spider with her own weave when she found her. Hyoni stood up red faced and slammed her open hands onto her table.

"Objection! It is a well known fact that the defense council is currently involved with one of the judges and it is the Republic's opinion that a fair trial cannot be held with these conditions." And so it came. Shizuru merely glared back at Hyoni. Being stressed by the current events like everybody else. Even the hint of a derogatory term against Natsuki would have been enough to make her gut the little Delta twit.

"Very well, Shizuru Viola is dismissed as defense council. This hearing is adjourned until another can be found." Miss Maria said. Hyoni stormed out of the room looking very angry shortly after Shie was led out having managed the entire hearing not to say a word which was odd for her. After a short time a pearl ran up to Natsuki whispering in her ear then she and Shizuru left the room as well.

(Garderobe: Principal's Office)

Natsuki sat at her desk tapping her pen on her desk waiting patiently. "Where the hell is she, this is a bad idea!" The hearing they had earlier had to start without Nao which was very aggravating for Natsuki. Normally she would have tracked Nao by her GEM but no one on campus was wearing them and comm. was still down. So they had sent a group of pearls out to find her.

The door opened and Nao walked in ignoring them until she sat in the chair before the desk putting her feet on the table leaning back in the chair. "What's up Kruger? Kinda busy you know managing the pearl patrols is such hard work." Nao had been given some simple tasks like organizing patrols and general security of the school, mostly to keep Nao out of trouble.

Natsuki reached over and shoved her feet off of the desk nearly knocking Nao out of her chair. "I take it you've heard about the tribunal we are having. Tell me spider, how do you feel about Shie Hallard?"

"Is this another one of your tests?" Nao said catching her balance.

"Just answer the damn question. I don't have time for your games." Natsuki said still tapping the pen on the table.

"Ok kid even if she is a chibi version of Chie." Nao said crossing her arms.

"Well then guess what, we need another pillar. You're it." Natsuki said leaning across the desk getting the notes from the case.

"You're sending me out on the team?" Nao said leaning forward on her chair with her elbows on the table.

"Funny not quite you're on the tribunal." Natsuki said tossing the file at Nao.

"You want me to sit on a stupid bench and listen to lawyers drown on and on?" Nao said pushing the file back across the table. "No thanks."

"This would be a wonderful opportunity for you to prove you know what a pillar is. I might be persuaded to let you loose with Sara or Maya when this is all over." Natsuki said sliding the papers back.

"Bullshit Kruger I've heard that one before." Nao said several times before Natsuki had tricked Nao into behaving this way the furthest she had got was Galeria and both times it was nothing but escorting a new student to the campus and of course she was chaperoned by either Sara or Maya.

"You were already slated for a few missions a month before this started. If you do this we might be persuaded to make a few of those solo and make them as close to Florence as possible." Shizuru said trying to bait Nao.

"I don't care about going to Florence and I'm still not buying this." Nao said though it was apparent she was lying.

"You think we don't know about you and Shiho? We've known since you two were pearls. Whatever type of relationship you have with her isn't my business. You don't have to do this. But then count on being a campus body for a few extra years. Maybe a teaching job would be good for you." Natsuki said.

"Threats Kruger? Do you really think you can cage me?" Nao said ignoring the comment about Shiho on the outside but she cringed on the inside. She didn't know what she had with Shiho but had to admit she missed their encounters.

"Do you care about Hallard or not? That's what it comes down to. No amount of beating my chest at you is going to get you to take it seriously." Natsuki said.

"Do you really think a trial is going to do her any good? I know Hyoni far better then you. She'll take Hallard whatever the outcome of the trail." Nao said her pearl year she had shared a room with Chie and knew of Hyoni's short lived relationship with Chie. There weren't many people that she had gotten along with Chie seemed to be the only one and when Hyoni went psycho on Chie she had to deal with Hyoni. Nao took an instant dislike to the other Arian.

"Leave that problem to me. You going to help or not?" Natsuki said cringing inside knowing that Nao was right.

"A months paid leave that I can take whenever I want." Nao said leaning back in her chair.

"You're sure cold hearted. Aries is ready to kill Hallard and you could care less. And I thought I was cold blooded." Shizuru said from behind Natsuki.

"Hardly, I'm just making sure I get something out of this. Never cared much for Hyoni she'll get an ass whooping if she tries to get anywhere near Hallard robe or no robe." Nao said.

"You have it for a year, if you fail to take all of it in that time, you loose it." Natsuki said giving in as much as she hated it she needed Nao.

"Alright now spill I know you are planning more because as much as you don't want to admit it you are just like me." Nao said.

"Shizuru is defending Hallard we already had the first of the pre-trial, we weren't able to find you so we started with just Maria and I sitting on the bench. I told them you were ill. Nine am tomorrow morning you will be there." Natsuki said,

"You know Kruger I don't like when you keep secrets. It was different when we had a student teacher relationship but we are colleagues now. Sure you're my boss but it hurts. Come on what are you planning? I saw the trail today. Viola was fluttering around the court room like a dancer. If I were in your shoes I would have a plan. So let me guess this is all a big show just to buy time for Chrysant to wake up." Nao said.

"Not a word of this to anyone. Hallard's blood will be on your hands if you spill this. I'm going to turn Hallard and Retiko loose with Maya and Sara plus I'm sending Woods too to find that cure, before that little twit can get her on the transport." Natsuki said.

"Hey I've got an idea to help Hallard." Nao said.

"What? And no we aren't killing or kidnapping anyone." Natsuki said.

"Give Woods a brown wig throw Chrysant's glasses on her have her pardon Hallard then say she had a relapse and went back into a coma." Nao said causing Natsuki to laugh uncontrollably. "What? Woods kinda looks like her. You'd think they were related or something."

"I needed that Nao, thanks. You can go now." Natsuki said still laughing a little.

"Come on you aren't even going to consider it?" Nao said.

"Haruka would kill you for mentioning it." Shizuru said a little chuckle coming from her.

"You kidding Woods is the only one at this school that the barbarian is social to." Nao said.

"I'll think about it now go." Natsuki said standing and handing Nao the folder.

"Bleh whatever Kruger, I mean it about that leave." Nao said as she walked out and heard another outburst of laughter once the door shut.

"Really, this is a fine mess. She was really close." Natsuki said.

"Everyone seems to be finding out about it. I thought it was bad enough when Youko came to us last week about her findings with the blood analysis." Shizuru said.

"I'm going to need that vacation." Natsuki said.

(Infirmary, Garderobe)

The room was still dark even though it was mid afternoon but Haruka had woke up only a few hours ago and never turned the light on. She wondered which of the technicians had drugged her this time. They had stopped giving her shots after a technician almost had his arm broken after sneaking up on Haruka. She didn't know for sure but figured they were drugging her food. Still every once and a while Irina would come and talk her into taking a shot. She sat next to the bed holding Yukino's hand and stroking her hair.

The door opened then Shizuru walked holding a shower bag and a fresh one of Haruka's robes she closed the door behind her and lightly coughed to get Haruka's attention. "I don't think she'll mind if you go wash up and come back."

"I'm fine. Thanks though." Haruka said waving Shizuru away and going back to stroking Yukino's hair.

"Haruka, do you remember when we were pearls?" Shizuru said setting the clothes and bag down on the table and stepping closer to Haruka.

"What about it Viola?" Haruka said looking up at her.

"Do you remember how you made me promise not to take Natsuki up to my room for six months? Up until that point, no one had that much power over me, least of all you. But now years later, if it hadn't been like that who knows if I would even be here or have Natsuki to call my own." Shizuru said as she bowed deeply and formally.

"So what after all these years you are thanking me?" Haruka said standing up.

Shizuru who remained bowed looked up at Haruka now, "It's more then that. What if it had been me there and not you? Natsuki in that bed and not Yukino? It scares me to think how I would feel or act after such a thing happened. I know when I'm inferior to someone in some respects." She said as she stood up with tears streaming down her face. "This isn't about defeat or rivalry. You are far stronger then I could ever be and for that you will always be better then me. Haruka Armitage, you never had to beat me at anything. You had already won, you won Yukino's heart. Natsuki sought to fix what she thought broken. While she may still love me the same it still makes me feel lesser then you."

"I didn't win anything. Yukino gave it to me as I gave her mine. This isn't a game Viola. I want to believe you love Kruger but it's nothing like what I have with Yukino. You just won't understand." Haruka said turning away from Shizuru.

"You're right, it's not. No love is the same or works in the same way. No one can understand how another person loves." Shizuru agreed confusing Haruka, they never agreed on anything.

"Stop pitying me Viola," Haruka said walking to the window opening the curtains.

"Haruka, you don't have to be like this. No one is around; you have seen me in far worse states. I didn't come here to pity you. I came to do what I should have long ago." Shizuru said putting her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Stop this! You know as well as I do you wouldn't be acting like this if Yukino wasn't... wasn't like this! Stop it!" Haruka said turning quickly and pushing Shizuru away.

Shizuru walked over and pulled Haruka's head to her chest "Let me make up for everything I have ever done to you. Just, let it go."

Haruka pushed her away knocking Shizuru into a small table and knocking it over "Don't! Just don't!"

Shizuru got back up and went back, "I won't give up."

"Stop it Viola I don't want or need your pity." Haruka said pushing Shizuru away again.

"It's not pity Haruka. You're human too." Shizuru said just holding her hand out.

"I accept thanks now please just leave us alone." Haruka said then walked back to Yukino.

"How would she feel if you were turning someone away who cared about you?" Shizuru said, "Haruka she wouldn't mind if you leaned on someone other then her. Haruka I know you are strong you are just like me but even I need someone to lean on sometimes. Natsuki taught me that and I know Yukino taught you."

"What do you want me to do Shizuru fall into your arms cry my eyes out? That's not me and you know that." Haruka said looking over her shoulder.

"You can't deny yourself that and you can't deny her that either. She's not here right now so I'll just have to do." Shizuru said still holding her hand out.

"This is all my fault I'm supposed to protect her and look what happened. I failed her. This never should have happened. I never should have let it happen." Haruka said running her hands through her hair.

"It's not your fault; you could have never predicated that she would certify Chie or that Shie would barrel into the slave. While it make have been your bad judgment to have pulled Shie off the coral line. It's still not your fault." Shizuru said still not lowering her hand.

Haruka started to reach out for her hand then pushed Shizuru away forcing her on the sofa, "I rushed off to be the hero when I should have stayed and did my job!"

Shizuru got back up standing before Haruka again, "We aren't going to deny the facts Haruka. You screwed up, you screwed up bad. But that doesn't make you entirely to blame. And I doubt that you stewing it in your head is you either."

Haruka looked back to Shizuru then fell down next to Yukino dropping her head on Yukino's chest crying. "Damnit Yukino I need you. You are the strong one. We have everyone fooled letting them think it was me. I got used to the role so much I started to believe it myself. But it's all a lie I'm weak without you. You always know what to do. How it fix it when I screw up."

"Keep in mind you don't have to answer to me. You don't have to answer to Aries. You don't even have to answer to yourself but there is one person you have to answer to." Shizuru said then picked up the table and set the robe and bag back on it then walked over to the door.

"It's useless she can't hear me." Haruka said seeing that Shizuru paused by the door.

"There's a saying among my mother's people. Even though one may sleep, they can always hear you." Shizuru said then opened the door, "This is where you and I are the same. No matter how powerful we are we can still be brought to our knees." She said then stepped through the door and closed it.

Haruka turned back to Yukino taking her hand kissing it, "Yukino I'm sorry so baby I screwed up again big time. I need you Yukino I don't know what to do. I love you so much and even though most of the time it's all an act I'm strong but not without you. Yukino I get my strength from you. I'm nothing without you and I am so sorry this happened. I should have listened to you I should have stayed and protected you. It wasn't Hallard's job it was mine and now everything is a mess because of one stupid mistake I made. I'm sorry Yukino, I love you." Haruka said then rested her head on the edge of the bed finally doing what she hadn't done since this all started and cried.

(Transport Station, Windbloom)

At the station a transport arrived pulling up to the dock as an older woman stepped off wearing a suit similar to Natsuki's but with more gold trimmings. She had long blue hair with a silver pin in it and a pair of glasses on her nose. Behind her a blonde teenager came dragging a large suit case and a smaller one. "Alyssa hurry up or the transport will leave with you still on it." Alyssa grunted then dragged the suitcase behind her and off the transport.

The woman paused as Shizuru walked up to them stopping before Saeko and bowing formally. "Saeko-Onee-sama, Alyssa-chan welcome to Windbloom,"

"Girl I'll not tell you again stop calling me that we are family." Saeko said.

"Hai, I forget sometimes and old habits die hard. Natsuki is really busy so she sent me to pick you up." Shizuru said looking up and to the left.

"Twenty bucks says she doesn't even know we are here." Alyssa said leaning on the suit cases.

"S-she's currently distracted with paperwork." Shizuru said in a rare moment of stuttering.

"Alyssa where are your manners?" Saeko said tapping the back of Alyssa's head the young girl jumping a little as she hadn't seen the hand coming.

"It's ok Saeko-san; I don't mind Alyssa-chan's humor." Shizuru chuckled.

"Suki's gonna be pissed at you, Shizuru-onee-chan." Alyssa said laughing.

"Come give me a hug dear I fear it's the only warm welcome I will get." Saeko said holding her hands out.

Shizuru stepped forward walking into the older woman's arms and hugging her and then started to walk towards a limo, "I've made arrangements for the both of you to stay at Garderobe. Natsuki doesn't know that the VIP coming is her mother. I've also arrange for Alyssa-chan to stay in the coral dormitories with Itsuko-chan. Shie-kun and Imari-chan's roommate. I would have liked to put you up in Fuka castle but Mashiro-sama is a bit weary these days, not thanks to poor Arika-chan."

"It's quite alright the lodgings at Garderobe are just fine and it will give Alyssa a chance to get used to the dormitories for when she attends next year. Perhaps she can sit in on a class or two. Queen Mashiro is having a hard time then since the other Hallard kidnapped her maid correct?" Saeko said.

"Hai, those two are quite an item we never imagined they would grow so attached to each other. Please try not to upset Natsuki. She's had to fend off two separate attacks and keep Aries from taking Shie-kun. I've done my best to keep her relaxed, but I'm not having much luck." Shizuru said holding the door as the driver took the bag from Alyssa and put it in the trunk. "My poor Puppy, She needs a vacation." Shizuru said sitting across from Saeko.

"I am here to defend Hallard that is all I will do you have my word." Saeko said, "As much as my eldest daughter needs to be straightened out I will leave that to you."

"Then let's get this over with." Shizuru said as the limo drove to Garderobe. When it arrived they were met by several corals including Itsuko who took the bags from Alyssa saying she would take them to the guest suite and to her room. The three of them then went to Natsuki's office to find her with her head down resting on some paperwork. "Natsuki, the VIP is here." Shizuru said entering first.

"If it's another of those damn Arian Butchers send them to their room and apologize for me being unable to greet them." Natsuki mumbled not even raising her head to look up.

"Arian yes but I doubt that I am a butcher. Natsuki raise your head and greet me properly." Saeko said entering the room with Alyssa slightly giggling behind her.

Natsuki quickly stood straight up properly like Saeko drilled into her then realized what she just did and sat back down crossing her arms before her while Alyssa still giggled. "Mother, what the hell are you doing here? No, whatever it is I don't have time."

Saeko walked over and pulled on Natsuki's left ear pulling her from behind her desk. "First stand when a superior is talking to you. And don't give me that 'I'm the Headmaster of Garderobe' line. Seconds watch your mouth. And lastly you should have called me first! I taught you to have better tact then that."

Alyssa giggled then stopped at the glare Saeko gave her before looking over to Shizuru, "She still does that to Onii-chan too."

"This is a Garderobe matter it has nothing to do with a retired school teacher." Natsuki said batting her hand away then rubbing her ear it was already turning red. "You have no fucking business at my school."

"Natsuki Kruger, you're not too old for me to put you over my knee." Saeko said stepping towards her but stopped and sat on the edge of the desk glaring at Natsuki. "I'll not have talk like that from you. Ask your brother, I still washed his mouth out and he is in his thirties."

Natsuki sighed and shook her head, "Alright then mother why are you here?"

"Apparently your girlfriend isn't too proud to call me. I'm here to defend your wayward coral from that little twit Hyoni Marcus and keep the girl from a firing squad." Saeko said picking up at document from Natsuki's desk it happening to be the transcripts from the court season.

"She's right Puppy, you are too proud." Shizuru said meekly knowing her lover was angry but it had to be done.

"First I thought you quit being a lawyer to teach then that you were retired. I haven't called you because this trial is just a show a way to buy time until Chrysant wakes up." Natsuki said pinching the brow of her noses feeling a headache come on.

"Your head hurts because you never wear your glasses." Saeko said picking them up off the table and putting them on Natsuki. "Have you learned nothing from me, child? It's probably because you spent so much time with that smelly hound your father let you keep. Why you couldn't be happy with a cat like your sister. Cats are much cleaner animals."

"Don't talk about Duran like that. Anyway we don't need you the trial isn't real anyway and Shizuru is going to defend Hallard." Natsuki said taking the glasses off and putting them in her pocket. "She's the actress here not you."

"I heard all the way back in Aries that the court dismissed her because she is your lover." Saeko said lying she hadn't known that fact until she read it from the report in her hand.

"We will get someone else to do it. They will just dismiss you as well you are my mother for crying out loud." Natsuki said taking the document from her and slamming it on the table.

Saeko reached out and backhanded Natsuki, "You will not speak to me like that. Nor will I waste me time trying to get you see the light. You always did have more of your father in you. Now, where is this coral?"

Natsuki went to slap her back but Saeko caught it and they struggled for a minute then Natsuki dropped her hand in defeat, "In isolation in the labs."

"Did you real think you could hit me back? I'll go see this coral now. Alyssa, you will stay here with your sister, I'll have no buts over it either. Get used to it because you're going to be attending Garderobe next year. Saeko said then walked out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Alyssa wait outside a minute." Natsuki growled.

Alyssa nodded then walked past Shizuru whispering, "Watch out Shizuru-onee-chan. Suki bites when she's mad."

Natsuki waited until the door shut then turned to Shizuru nearly shouting, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that Hallard-kun should have a fighting chance." Shizuru said.

"A fighting chance? It doesn't matter this trial isn't real it is just to buy us enough time for Chrysant to wake up or did you forget that part?" Natsuki barked.

"Natsuki, lower your voice and change your tone. I am not your mother, and I can do a lot worse to you then she can. What if Yukino-chan doesn't wake up in time? I'd rather be safe then sorry." Shizuru said.

"If Chrysant doesn't wake up then we are just fucked. Even if she can win a trial Aries won't accept it." Natsuki said.

"We already have the alternate plan lined up. We have to make a good show. Let your mother work her magic. Like I said if there is anybody who can put fear into Marcus, it is your mother." Shizuru said.

"Fine." Natsuki said then turned away and walked to the window, "You shouldn't have done this behind my back."

"Natsuki, I knew you would say no. You're too proud for your own good." Shizuru said then walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "This isn't the first time, and it's not like you haven't done it either. Just relax now Natsuki. I'm really worried about you."

"Don't." Natsuki said as she stepped away from her. "With everything going on you bring her here. Now I have to worry about running a school, curing a crippling virus that could destroy all the Otome, keeping Hallard alive and now her!"

"Your mother is not the enemy Puppy she gave me her word that she's here for Hallard and not for you. Please Natsuki, let me." Shizuru said taking a step towards Natsuki but still kept her distance. Natsuki looked over to Shizuru then back out the window ignoring her. Shizuru walked over to Natsuki putting her hands around her and resting her head on Natsuki's back, "It's just us here Puppy. Let it go."

Natsuki leaned back into Shizuru sighed then said, "Aunt Kihomi said this wouldn't be an easy job but I don't think she ever faced anything like this."

"I don't think anyone expects anything like this. But I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. So you will always have me to face things with. You won't be alone." Shizuru said pressing a kiss to Natsuki's back.

"You are too good for me. Shizuru I promise when this is all over I'm going to take you far away from here and it will just be you and me." Natsuki said turning to face her lover.

"Lets not worry about that right now Puppy. I'll make sure you get your rest and relaxation. Now go back to your papers." Shizuru said.

"Hai love," Natsuki told her then kissed her and walked back her desk, "Send Alyssa in the little brat can work while she is here." Shizuru walked over and opened the door Alyssa falling onto the floor. Realizing that she's been discovered eavesdropping she stood and straightened her dress. "Blondie get in here."

"Suki, you're always so angry." Alyssa said as she walked in standing before the desk.

"Stop calling me that and it's what happens when you become an adult." Natsuki said cringing at the nickname Alyssa used for her. It started when Alyssa was a baby and couldn't say her name but the girl never stopped using it and Natsuki hated it.

"Don't call me Blondie then. You don't own me yet. What do you want?" Alyssa said even though she had no intention to stop calling her older sister 'Suki'.

"I'll call you whatever I want Blondie. How the hell did you get blonde hair anyway? Just to match your brains?" Natsuki asked. This was a game they had been playing since they were kids. Saeko Kruger had blue hair and Chiron Hakam had dark brown. Alyssa got her hair color from Chiron's great grandmother.

"What's the matter Suki? Mom got the upper hand on you. Not used to being corrected?" Alyssa teased, "You should be used to it Shizuru-onee-chan isn't a push over."

"Just shut up and sit right there." Natsuki said as Alyssa sat. "Ok remember the alphabet song? I want you to arrange these tests in alphabetical order."

To be continued…

Author Notes: If you are wondering about Nao and Shiho go read my fic The Truth Hurts. It explains what I have going on between them. All my fics are related so you will find the tie there.


	15. Chapter 15: A day in the life of a Aswad

Chapter 15: A day in the life of an Aswad

(Isolation Garderobe)

It was early in the afternoon when Saeko walked into the labs finding Irina sitting at her computer pounding away at the keyboard not even noticing her. "Irina Woods, I'm told Shie Hallard is down here."

"Ano? Principal?" Irina said not looking up thinking it was Natsuki but the voice seemed a little off so she looked up at her.

"Irina I know Natsuki looks like me but you should be able to tell us apart by now." Saeko said walking up to the girl.

"Saeko-mama? er Saeko-onee-sama?" Irina said standing quickly and adjusting her glasses and bowing formally.

"Relax Irina-chan where is Hallard?" Saeko said putting her hand on Irina's shoulder.

Irina points to the window and then pushes a button, "Shie-kun, come to the glass, you have a visitor." She looking at Saeko, "She should come up Saeko-mama…sama."

"Onee-sama is fine and I would like to go inside." Saeko said squeezing her shoulder.

"Sensei said no one with nano-machines can go in but its ok your nano-machines are long sense gone so." Irina said pushing another button and the door unlatches.

"Thank you Irina, please cut all monitoring devices to the room once I am inside." Saeko said.

"But the Principal said no unsupervised visits with anyone." Irina said.

"Irina you've taken that butchered legal class all pearls are required to take correct?" Saeko asked.

"Hai, Onee-sama" Irina said looking from her to the room.

"Then you know very well that my client is entitled to confidentiality correct?" Saeko said putting her hands on her hips.

"I think I missed that day, Youko-sensei has been working me so hard since the attacks. But I trust you; you did used to watch me for a while." Irina said turning them off.

"Thank you Irina-chan." Saeko said as she stepped in and closed the door seeing Imari sitting at the desk reading a text book and Shie lying on her bed with a comic book.

"Principal?" Imari asked looking at the door puzzled that she would come inside no one with nano-machines was allowed in.

"Not quite Miss Retiko." Saeko said pushing her glasses up and looking over to Shie. She walked over and stood before, "Shie Hallard."

Shie looked up, "What do you want from me now?" She then looked back into the book.

"Child do you have any idea who I am?" Saeko said then took the comic book rolling it up and tucking it under her arm.

"When did you start talking like an old stuffy noble Principal, the trial must be harder on you then I thought, you've gotten like 30 years older." Shie said staring at her book.

Saeko shook her head then smacks Shie on the head with the comic book. "Do you always address your elders in this manner?"

"What gives?" Shie said then took the comic book back and started reading it again.

Saeko took the comic back and grabbed Shie's chin forcing her to look up. "What sort of things is my daughter teaching at this school? They tell me you are the number one coral."

"Uh Shie-kun I think that is not the principal but her mother." Imari realizing that is wasn't Natsuki.

"The former Continental Topaz? Saeko Kruger?" Shie said as Saeko let ago of her chin.

"Hai, now first things first a few ground rules that I'm sure you've forgotten. Don't speak until spoken to. Sit up straight and don't give me anymore lip. I didn't put up with it in my three children or any of my students. Do you understand?" Saeko said.

"You'll have to forgive Shie, Onee-sama her time with the upper class has been limited." Imari said.

"Imari!" Shie said.

"No excuse, do you really think you are the first street rat to attend this school?" Saeko said.

"I resent that comment! I've worked my ass of to get her and get as far as I have! No old Kruger matriarch is going to push me around!" Shie said standing up.

Saeko hit her with the comic again then said "What did I say about getting smart with me?"

"Shie! Behave!" Imari said looking over at Shie.

"Why should I? My life is on the line at two fronts. My sister got up out of here and left me holding the torch! If this virus doesn't kill me the firing squad will!" Shie shouted.

"Don't talk like that Shie." Imari said as she started to cry.

"Which is one reason you should show me the respect I deserve do you know why I left my comfortable villa in Aries to come here and sit an Isolation box with you? I live in the Twine Province you've seen pictures of there correct? I have a house right on the beach and the weather is perfect all year round. Yet I've left it to defend your sorry rear." Saeko said turning away from Shie.

"I didn't call you. I have a defender!" Shie said turning away as well.

"Meister Viola has been removed from the case due to a conflict of interest. Seems the prosecutor thought a fair trial could not be abstained with the defense attorney romantically involved with one of the judges. Weren't you paying attention at all? Don't tell me you were asleep." Saeko said looking back at Shie as she quickly turned around.

"I'm going to bash Marcus's head in! The slut!" Shie said, "She's had it out for Onee-chan and I from the start."

Saeko took the comic book and smacked her with it again, "You will not use such language in my presence. Better yet you will not use language as such at all."

"So let me guess, some body dusted you off and brought you here. I doubt it was the principal as if I can't stand you she probably can't either!" Shie said grabbing her comic book back but Saeko pull it out of reach.

"Shie, stop being so rude!" Imari said glaring at Shie.

Saeko grabbed her chin and pinched it hard making Shie look up at her again, "Listen child, I am the one person currently capable of saving your pathetic life don't give me reason to walk out of this room and leave you for the firing range."

"Walk, I don't need you. I'm going to die anyway." Shie said as she heard and felt more then saw Imari's hand strike her face.

"You selfish little cur! I ... I ... love you and you just want to die! You have any idea how much pain that brings me!" Imari cried.

"Seems someone in this room aside from myself has some sense." Saeko said stepping back from the couple.

"Do you realize how sad that would make me Shie? Your the only one I've ever cared for." Imari said still crying.

"I know your sister quite well Hallard, President Chrysant has required each of the Delta's to study with me. I'm told she managed to escape which somehow doesn't surprise me. She's talked about you though I'm sorry to say I feel her opinion of you is bias. With her out searching for cure as well as two pillars and one talented director working on a cure I trust that this virus won't kill you, a bullet to the chest that is another story." Saeko said.

"Imari, I-I'm sorry. That was selfish of me. I'm sorry Onee-sama." Shie said kissing Imari then bowing to Saeko.

"Good now, this trial is nothing more then a show." Saeko said sitting at the desk.

"A show? You mean I've have been here and it's all been a show! Damn that Kruger! She set me up!" Shie said.

"Language Hallard," Saeko reminded.

"Sorry Onee-sama. It's just that I don't like being fooled and it seems I've been hoodwinked." Shie said looking down.

"The trial is a farce but it is so in your favor. This is classified information hence why you haven't been told. Natsuki hadn't planed on telling you though I sense why." Saeko said adjusting her glasses.

"Because she knew that I would act out." Shie laughed.

"Which you won't. As far as Natsuki knows you are still in the dark understood?" Saeko asked.

"We already keep things from her. The students I mean. What's one more thing?" Shie smirked.

"Such as the tunnel under the courtyard that leads into WindBloom? Trust me she knows far more then she lets on." Saeko said remembering using the tunnel when she was a student.

"So what's the plan? I take it the council is just as oblivious as I was." Shie said sitting sideways in a chair until Saeko glared at her and she sat correctly.

"I've been an attorney for longer then you've been alive, I've many talents in the court one of them being able to draw a case out." Saeko said.

"How does this affect us overall? The president is still comatose and Fumi-sama is still down." Shie asked.

"Director Helene says that President Chrysant's brain patterns are showing more activity and it is only a matter of time before she wakes up." Saeko said having talked to Youko a short while ago on the phone.

"But how long?" Shie wondered aloud.

"We don't know but I once dragged a case out for nine months while my assistants searched for a key witness." Saeko said.

"So I just sit there and play stupid?" Shie said.

"So you aren't as ignorant as I thought." Saeko said with a smile.

"So that's it?" Shie asked.

"Yes, think you can behave yourself?" Saeko asked.

"I will be quiet." Shie promised.

"Good," Saeko said then turned to Imari, "Imari Retiko."

"Hai?" Imari asked looking at the older woman.

"You've been raised properly perhaps you can teach Hallard a few lessons before my next visit." Saeko said standing up and walking to the door.

"I will try to. Shie can be quite stubborn." Imari giggled.

"Try withholding you would be amazed how someone becomes less stubborn when they go without." Saeko said knocking on the door and Irina opening it.

(Outside the Aswad Village)

Chie stood outside the village with several of the men from the village as Midori came out with a pair of rifles tossing one at Chie who easily caught it. "What the hell is this?" Chie asked.

"What does it look like? It's a gun you point pull the trigger and it goes bang." Midori said charging her rifle.

"I get that. I know what a gun is I am in the army after all what am I doing with it?" Chie said looking down the barrel then charging it.

"You may be sick but so are the rest of us. You're going hunting with us. "Midori said walking off the other villagers following.

"Hunting? Do I look like I work for you?" Chie said standing where she was but then starting to follow.

"You are a part of this village for now so you will hunt for it. If you want to eat then you can stay here. You don't like it, I can think of better uses for you, not all of them pleasant." Midori said as they kept walking.

"Fine what exactly are we hunting? Lizards?" Chie asked she hadn't seen much in the way of wildlife since she came here.

The men laugh while Midori pointing down in a valley, "You see that down there?" She points to a small boulder sticking out of the ground surrounded by some grass and flowers.

"What a rock? I know you people are a little off but rocks?" Chie asked looking down at the rock.

"If you're so wise, why don't you go down there and check it out." Midori said as she pushed Chie off the small cliff and she landed a few feet from the rock. A few scratches on her ankles but otherwise unharmed.

"Freaking desert rats, what hell is the deal?" Chie said walking around the rock with her rifle pointing everywhere she looked like she was on a training excise clearing buildings though she didn't see anything but the rock.

The rock rose out of the ground suddenly becoming the size of a near mountain much to Chie's surprise as she is knocked back and she just sat in the sand wide-eyed. "Midori!" Chie said as she kicked back away from the rock waiting until she was away from it and started shooting.

Midori dropped her hand and the others start shooting at it, "Consider it a make up rite for not killing those marauders. You'd best stay out of the way of it's tendrils."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Chie said as she rolled away from one of the tendrils and as it came back at her she shot the tendril and three others that came her way.

"It is tradition, most all of the warriors who stand on this cliff with me all spent the first hunt as boys being the bait. I included pushed down there by my own father." Midori said.

"Damnit I'm not Aswad!" Chie said as she rolled behind a real rock taking shots at the creature. "How the hell do you kill this thing?"

"Oh, we play with it a little before we kill it. When they get mad it makes the meat juicy. Your best bet would be to try to shoot it's eyes out." Midori said, "If you are lucky you can blind it."

"It's got at least twenty of em!" Chie said as she started aiming for the eyes hitting six of them before she had to move.

"You're not a bad shot, I'm impressed. Maybe you can survive without being a super bitch after all. Finish them off and I'll kill it." Midori said laughing.

"You're lucky I don't put one in you. I'm sniper classed. I bet I can even outshoot Kruger." Chie said as the creature charged at her and she jumped up on the rock shooting two more eyes out. It skidded to a halt in front of her and she jumped onto its back shooting two more eyes on the way. She pointed her gun down at it and shot but heard it click. "Could use some ammo down here if you think I'm just gonna stand here and poke at it with my finger you're wrong." She then fell to her knees as it tried to throw her off but she found several hand holds and kept from falling.

"Rad " Midori said as Rad hopped off of the cliff and ran at the rock beast before running up it's side and stabbing it several times with his staff before it came to a halt "You outshoot Kruger? I'd pay to see that, Hell I'd even put the apple on top of my head to see it."

"Get enough entertainment?" Chie asked as she wiped off some of the rock creature goo flung at her as Rad had killed it.

"You think you're done?" Midori laughed tossing her a long knife. "You get the honors."

"Look I'm not the hunt and gut type. I'll fish every now and then but I don't do the gutting." Chie said trying to hand the knife back.

"Well it's either you or your little maid? You sure you want to put her though such a harsh initiation? Especially with her cooking it up, are you going to make her work more? You'll get help, they will carry off the meat but you have to cut it out of that caucus. Now it's getting cold so it's already starting to spoil. Get moving!" Midori said as the others started helping and Chie started cursing in Arian and got to work cutting it.

When she finished she stood there out of breath and covered with blood, dirt and goo. She leaned against the side of the cliff watching as the villagers carried away the rock creature they had killed and she had carved. Her eyes fell on the flowers that were around it and she looked over to Rad, "Hey Rad what are those flowers?"

Rad looked to where she was pointing and saw a patch of blue and yellow flowers. "We call them Aswad Roses they usually grow near the nests of the rock creatures."

"Are they poisonous?" Chie asked.

"No they are often seen among our people as a sign of love and devotion as retrieving one is a deadly task." Rad said.

"I see thanks." Chie said wiping her hands and face off with a towel someone gave her then walked over to the flowers finding one that hadn't been trampled on or had blood on it.

(Later that night)

Chie walked over her hair still wet from her bath wearing a fresh pair of clothes that had been given to her. She saw Aoi standing off by herself staring at the sunset. "It is beautiful isn't it?" Chie asked coming up behind her.

"It is." Aoi said felling Chie get closer. Chie had caught her earlier after the hunt covered from head to toe in blood and dirt and had refused to let her come anywhere near her, "Chie Hallard don't you dare come any closer unless you've bathed and changed."

"All clean but I wish I had help," Chie pouted as Aoi turned around to face her.

"You just want a chance to grope me." Aoi said. "If I had 'helped' we would have been in the baths all night."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Chie said getting a glare from Aoi, "I got something for you." Chie said changing the subject as she held her hands up twisting her right wrist a blue and yellow flower appearing in her hand. "It's not a normal rose but it was all I could find."

"No, Chie it's prefect." Aoi said taking the flower smelling it.

"They call it an Aswad Rose they say it means love and devotion. The flower only grows in the nest of a rock creature. Many people have died trying to get one to prove their love." Chie said looking at Aoi who then shivered. "You're cold. I saw a bon fire in the village let's go warm up by it." Chie said taking the flower and tucking it behind Aoi's ear. She put her arm around Aoi and they walked to the fire both sitting on the ground before it Aoi with her back to Chie who had her arms around her master.

"I don't think we've just sat like this in a long time. It's nice." Aoi said leaning back as Chie nuzzled her neck. "It reminds me of our first kiss. You do remember it right?"

"That is one thing I would never forget." Chie said holding her tight. It had taken Chie half her coral year to get Aoi to even pay attention to her and it wasn't until the end of the year she had been able to go on a date with her and have their first kiss. That summer had been amazing. Chie had attended the summer session at Garderobe though class days were shorter and she was able to spend quite a few days with Aoi allowing the two to fall deeply in love.

"You were a coral it was my birthday even though it was a weekday you snuck out and came to me." Aoi said closing her eyes remembering how Chie had snuck through an old waterway that lead into the city then she had managed to get past the palace guards and climb into her window. Still this day Chie wouldn't tell how she made it that far into the palace without being spotted.

"It was late no where was open so I took you for a walk along the riverfront. We found a nice spot and were sitting just like this." Chie said. She knew Aoi still wanted to know how she got in but Chie liked letting her think of the mystery and saying she found a path in the old waterways that led into the pantry didn't sound that exciting.

"Watching the moon then you started playing with my hair." Aoi said as Chie idly stroked her hair; since coming to the village Aoi had left her hair down except for when she had been helping with the chores while Chie was hunting. Aoi knew very well that Chie liked it when her hair was down but with her work at the palace it was easier to have it pulled back. "I've always liked it when you did that. As I sat there I couldn't help but think what was I doing here? I hadn't wanted anything to do with an arrogant coral that wouldn't leave me alone. I thought you would use me just as I saw you use all those other girls. I knew that if I let you in close you would only end up hurting me."

"Something about you stood out. You were different then the other girls. I couldn't deny it I had to be with you. I thought at first you just were playing hard to get you kept pushing me away. Still I pressed on but I almost gave up." Chie said smelling Aoi's hair thinking she would have to ask Midori about the shampoo they used here.

"I'm glad you didn't." Aoi said as Chie started kissing her neck. "You did that it wasn't the first time you had kissed my neck but it was the first time I didn't push you away. I let you linger enjoying the feeling of your lips on my neck it was so wonderful. I kept thinking why was I resisting you?" She leaned back more tilting her head for Chie who eagerly took it kissing every inch of flesh that was offered to her. "I don't know what came over me I turned meeting your lips. I don't know how long we sat there kissing but I was happy."

Chie reached up tilting Aoi's head to the side so she could kiss her lips the two of the staying there for quite some time stopping only to catch their breath then starting over again. "Hey Romeo the boss told me to tell you to stop molesting Juliet and come see her." A young boy said walking over to them. Chie looked past the boy to Midori who sat at a table eating and drinking. They walked over to Midori sitting down as she had more food and drink brought over.

Chie took a deep swig of the drink then said, "This stuff tastes better then I thought." She then took a bite of meat.

"Go easy on that stuff, that's not Artian gut warmer, it is Aswad booze. It will knock your socks off." Midori said as she took another drink of her own.

"This cider? It's nothing." Chie said as she took another drink it tasted a little like apple juice aside from its blue color.

"Maybe you shouldn't Chie." Aoi said knowing that Chie wasn't the type that could hold her liquor.

"You have all your weight in your chest you have nothing to absorb it in your gut. You won't last though another glass." Midori said as they both finished their glasses and had more brought over. Aoi just sat their quietly sipping her second glass.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is?" Chie said holding her glass up.

"If you can stand after another full glass, I'll stop waiting and we'll go now." Midori offered.

"Deal," Chie said taking a bite of something that looked like mashed potatoes but had a strange red tint it.

"Chie this isn't a good idea." Aoi said, "Really you remember what happened last time."

"But if you lose, you have to be my little chore bitch for the rest of your stay. That means you'll be on boarder watch along with anything else I can think of." Midori said holding her glass up.

"I'm not losing so let's go." Chie said clinking her glass against Midori's while Aoi sat there shaking her hand then took a sip of her glass.

Midori kicked her glass back quickly drinking the blue liquid a little of it dripping down her chin then slammed her glass down. Chie did the same with more ending up on her shirt then Midori and finishing a little after her coughing and shaking her head. "Now stand." Midori said standing up and looking across the table at Chie.

Chie stood up and looked at Midori solid and feeling fine. "So where is the round of juice?" Aoi sitting there still shook her head she hadn't finished the second glass but was feeling a little light headed,

"Take a step." Midori said stepping towards Chie.

"What? I'm fine." Chie laughed as she took a step staggering a little and Aoi stood ready to catch her but Chie waved her off.

"Keep walking, if you can make it to that door without falling over drunk like the little skunk you are then we'll go tomorrow morning once you've sobered up." Midori said.

"Cake walk," Chie said then took another step stumbling into Aoi's arms that quickly caught her.

"Aww! Looks like little Chie-Chie had a little too much to drink." Midori laughed sitting back in her chair as a young girl came by with a tray of more drink and she took one for her and Aoi.

Aoi sat back down pulling Chie with her and stroking her hair as the Otome cuddled into her lap. "I tried to tell her. Chie is such a light weight. She tries to say it's because of her nano-machines but I've hosted enough foreign dignitaries and their Otome to know that isn't true." Aoi finished the last of her second drink and Midori slid her the next with a smile on her face.

Midori took another drink then said, "She's a big mouth ... She got what she deserved," As she smirked a little more.

"It gets her in quite a bit of trouble always has but she'll never change. I don't think I would want her to anyway." Aoi said taking another at drink while playing with Chie's hair.

Midori nodded then took a sip, "I do remember what its like to be young even if I still look seventeen."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it might be like for you." Aoi said as she watched as a group of boys run by followed by a boy on crutches.

Midori watched the boys pass by looking at the boy on crutches the most and began to cry a little quickly wiping it away before anyone could see. "This damn valley we love it so much but it kills all of us slowly."

"Doctor Helene hasn't been able to help any? I heard she treated you while you were at Garderobe." Aoi said knowing Midori had broken into the school and had been locked in with Chie while Youko treated her.

"Youko, the damn that traitor, she left to make things better. But I still can't forgive her for leaving us. A traitor is a traitor." Midori swore.

The group of boys ran by again this time the boy on crutches came towards them smiling but staggered falling into Midori's lap, "Leader!"

Midori caught him and pulled him close like a mother would a son. "Now Ruo, you shouldn't be here, all that is at this table is talk of death. You are still too young to hold that burden." The boy nodded and then got up hobbling off with all the other children. Midori took her glass from the table was about to drink from it and threw it at the wall breaking it instead. "Damn it!"

"Yours?" Aoi questioned seeing how Midori responded to the boy and that he looked a little like her.

Midori laughed a little looking at the boy then lunged across the able still able to draw a blade flawlessly and put it to the side of Aoi's neck, "You shut your mouth ... you apron wearing twit! You have no clue what it's like! You have no right to ask me that!"

"Forgive me I just thought he reminds me of you." Aoi said as she took a drink as if the knife wasn't there. She knew Midori was angry for whatever reason at her asking this but also knew Midori wouldn't harm her.

Midori noticed that Aoi hardly even flinched and remained calm then sat back down, "Mine? I could never bring a child into this. I could never bring a curse like this on a child. That would be too cruel."

"Sometimes we have no control over things." Aoi said grabbing another glass for herself and Midori.

"Don't try to comfort me. What could you ever know about loss? You spend all your days attending to that little brat queen. Living in your fancy palace eating off silver plates you know nothing about anything." Midori said drinking about half the glass in one drink.

"You are right I have no idea what it is like for you and your people. That's why I do what I do." Aoi said still sipping her drink which was now her forth.

"Don't what? You got dumb luck getting involved with that one. She's nothing but trouble. Her miniature annoys me even more." Midori said.

"Chie is a whole another story there isn't much I can say other then I love her. She annoyed me when we first met but she grows on you. I wasn't talking about that. My attending to that bratty queen as you put it. There is hardly anyone closer to her then me. I have her ear." Aoi said still stroking Chie's hair who lay across her lap curled into her leg whispering in her sleep though you couldn't understand her.

"There is one yet closer, but hasn't realized it." Midori said referring to WindBloom's Otome as dense as Arika could be she didn't know how much pull she had of Mashiro's actions.

"That's why I said hardly." Aoi agreed.

"I don't need your help. I have dishonored myself enough as it is. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I know that the Schwartz leave nothing of real value behind." Midori said finishing her glass.

"Perhaps behind that gruff exterior you do care." Aoi said she finished off her drink then shook Chie waking her up and helping Chie stand then they walked to the door with Chie leaning heavily on Aoi. "But what do I know I'm just a maid."

(Garderobe: Courtroom)

The court was a bustle with energy as Natsuki had chosen to hold court in the morning and not in the afternoon right after lunch. There was a change to the panel. Nao set in her spot on the other side of Maria.

Looking down to the base level, Saeko had her papers organized in tall piles in front of her making it so the prosecuting council couldn't see her face. But Hyoni could still see Shizuru sitting in second chair with Shie on the far end. As she shuffled her papers in frustration, Maria stood and called the court to order.

"The sovereign court of Garderobe will now begin session." She said and was instantly rewarded with Hyoni standing ready give a complaint.

"Your Honors, what is the meaning of this? The Republic of Aries has already called for the removal of the Archmeister from these proceedings. Yet this court dares to spit in the face of the people and simply bring in new lead council. This is an outrage! I demand a mistrial!" Hyoni barked up at the bench and to her surprise, it was Nao that stood to address her.

"Lieutenant, you choose to stand and bark heinous accusations. The defense of Shie Hallard is still legal by law. You asked for Meister Viola to be removed from the chair of lead council and she has. You have no say in weather she can participate indirectly or not. Be seated." Nao said as she glared down clearly enjoying her new post. Natsuki sighed and wondered if she had made the right choice in appointing her. Hyoni sat obeying the court.

"Your Honors" Saeko said rising and pushing her glasses up on her nose. "I'd like to call for a recess; the records of this case are incomplete." Out of Hyoni's line of vision Shizuru smirked and Shie shifted in her seat looking down. Apparently learning of the truth began to make her doubt the proceedings just as much as the rest of them.

"Objection! Defense council has had ample time from the last recess to review and point out the missing records. The Republic demands that these proceedings move forward before we are forced to take action." Hyoni said and hear more then saw Natsuki stand up.

"Are you threatening this institution with invasion? Such things will not be tolerated here the Republic does not hold power here!" Natsuki finished as four pearls closed the distance and stood less then a foot from Hyoni ready to take her into custody. "Continue your chest beating councilor, and you'll find yourself in a cell facing charges!" Natsuki bristled as she sat down and the pearls went back to their posts.

"I misspoke; I ask the court's forgiveness." Hyoni said bowing and sitting.

Maria stood and spoke. "The court grants a two hour recess so that both councils can assess their records to make sure they are complete. Adjourned." Maria said as the pearls nearest to Shie escorted her out of the court room and Hyoni stormed out.

"Saeko-sama, the records were complete." Shizuru said helping Saeko gather her papers.

"Child, did you look at these reports before you started dancing? There are entire sections missing." Saeko said shoving the papers into her attaché case.

"Well, no, I had planned on you coming. Even though Natsuki didn't know." Shizuru said with a giggle.

"I see, well, I will have to go back down to the labs and get young Youko to help me make sense of these as well as see my client. You should attend to my daughter, I think she make have busted a few brackets from that show." Saeko said walking out the door and Shizuru followed her heading to Natsuki's office.

Author Notes: I've made reference to something that is in one of my other fics if you don't know what it is go read Better Off.


	16. Chapter 16: Anger

Chapter 16: Anger

"The defense will lead you to believe that Shie Hallard is inexperienced and that should be pence enough to excuse her actions." Hyoni said crossing in front of the bench making sure to catch every judge in the eye.

Natsuki made eye contact when she came down to her end but couldn't help but be somewhere else as her mind crossed from memory to memory. She even smiled a little after she thought of the night when Shizuru had decided to go all out, even though she now knew that she was trying to keep her blind to her mother's arrival.

Back down on the other end, Nao kept filing her nails under the bench so not to cause un do attention. She'd look up every time she was looked at just seconds before eye contact was made. She began to wonder if Kruger really did trust her, or she was just using her to fill a gap. Maria seemed to be the only one paying attention to Hyoni and luckily, she was the one that Hyoni had to convince.

Saeko sat on the other side of the court room occasionally taking sips of tea and jotting things down on her notepad as Hyoni droned on about why Shie should be blamed. The girl was actually quite good and could really shine with law school Saeko thought.

"But need I remind the court that …" Before Hyoni got to say what 'that' was the windows behind her sweeped open and a small figure jumped in. The, without even stopping, got down on all fours and bounded across the floor.

Had she been a second later, Hyoni would have landed on her head with her skirt down revealing her bright pink underwear. But by luck, as the blur sweeped up her legs she just rolled off of the shadows back and landed flat on her back. As the figure stopped to sniff, she rose to her feet uniform in disarray and began to seethe protest. "I demand to know what the hell is going on here!" She screamed at the court as her bangs had freed themselves and now got in her eyes. Something that annoyed her to no end.

As that happened the little figure hopped up onto the bench and sniffed again. Shortly after Mikoto recognized Natsuki's face she hopped over to her and began to search for pockets but soon became dizzy and unconscious after having slid into Natsuki's lap and periodically nuzzling her chest. After with the complaint that she was too small from the sleeping Neko Megumi-sama, Natsuki's face grew redder then Hyoni's and she stood as a dog would when they are about to bark their head off.

"Recess!" Natsuki barked as she pried Mikoto loose from her chest and tucked her under her arm as she stormed out of the court room.

(Garderobe: Admin Building: Hallway)

Mai walked along noticing the path of destruction leading to the court room door as she saw it open. Mikoto had most likely tried the door but she wasn't good with such things and probably decided to use the windows instead.

"Mikoto! Where did she go? Really, to make me chase her back here of all places." The orange haired woman said as she walked ever closer to the doorway when out walked a red faced blue haired woman. Even Mai knew she was in for it now. Unless Natsuki's face had just stuck like that from being so short fused. A trait that Mai had gotten all too familiar with during their time as corals and then pearls. A pearl chased after Natsuki as she seemed to storm along.

"Principal what do you want us to do?" The girl asked as Natsuki glared at her with one eye and noticing Mai with her other. She quickened her pace.

"I called recess, figure it out! T-O-K-I-H-A!" Natsuki said as she came to a dead stop. "This belongs to you! Get it out of here!" She said as she pried Mikoto loose and tossed her at Mai causing the latter to fall over from the extra weight.

After a moment she got back up and held Mikoto like a baby as she made content noises pushing her head into Mai's chest. "Natsuki, why are you in your formal robes?" Mai asked knowing that Natsuki used to hate her uniforms and as soon as she got the option started to wear her suit. Natsuki turned and started to walk back with the pearl trailing her.

"My office! Get there! Keep her out of things! I have to go close this hearing." The Ice Silver Crystal said as she sprinted back up to the bench after entering which was no small task with a heavy dress on. Grumbling, as soon as she reached her spot she spoke. "Due to special circumstances the court will adjourned for today." She said which near after the finish of the last word Hyoni had leapt to her feet it seemed that she had fixed her hair.

"Objection! This is just another stall tactic by the defense!" She spoke as Natsuki held her head clearly not wanting to deal with it.

"You have no power in the decision of how this court operates Councilor! Court adjourned until morning. Get some rest!" Natsuki said as the room dispersed and she left holding her head with Shizuru not to far behind her. Hyoni walked over to Saeko who was still collecting her documents.

"I know what you are doing 'Onee-sama'." Hyoni mocked but Saeko remained unphased.

"I have nothing to do with this child, you think I like delays?" she said sweeping her papers into her case. Hyoni shifted her posture trying to become more threatening but she still didn't get the reaction she wanted from the older woman.

"I think you are stalling this case. I've read about you. I know that is what you do best Kruger." Hyoni used a smart tone which would have gotten her slapped any other time by Saeko didn't even seem to register it.

"If you want to keep committing slander you won't be wearing that uniform or that GEM for much longer. I have a lot more pull in the government then you think." Saeko stated not intending it to be a threat just a fact. But even so it made Hyoni flinch for a moment before regaining her composure.

"I find it a mockery that you are doing this. I've always admired your unwavering faith in the law but now I see it was a lie." Hyoni jabbed and seemed to get some response as Saeko stood just inches away.

"What law? The council suits to saite its hunger by devouring a girl who does not deserve it. They tried to do it once before. Probably the work of that Johnson, he seems to like to turn his personal vendettas into fodder for the council." Saeko said knowing all too well of Myran Johnson. He had lost to Yukino once so far as the terms for president were a limit of three eight-year terms. He didn't seem to agree with her on many things, least of all her relationship with Haruka or her favoring of the Hallards.

Saeko had already begun to sense that there had been something afoot. And she braced for Hyoni's response. "Our President is lying in her hospital dying and it's her fault!" She said raising her hand to point at Shie who just looked away.

"Is that what you really believe? Or are you just going where your leash is pulled. You're not a stupid woman Marcus. Surely you see that you're being made to dance." Saeko said working at the crack that she had found in Hyoni's otherwise perfect armor. After reading her personnel file and having known of her father. Honor seemed to run in Hyoni's blood and the current fiasco was anything but honorable.

She didn't agree with her behavior when the council had ordered her to take Chie into custody after the end of the uprising. But Hyoni had seen Chie 'betray' Aries. This was different and she seemed to not have a solid standing which was making her shifting resolve show.

"I am a soldier I follow orders surely you know what that is like General." Hyoni said seeming to try to convince herself more then Saeko. She looked over as Shie's pearl detail arrived and whisked her away without her ever saying a word.

"There's following orders and then there's being led by the nose." Saeko said grabbing her suitcase and then turning. "If there is nothing else?" She asked and paused for a moment before leaving Hyoni with a growing personal quagmire.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Natsuki sat at her desk with Shizuru taking a post to her right as opposed to her left. Mai sat in the chair that had been moved from the wall to the front of Natsuki's desk. Mikoto has sense woken and now was currently smelling Shizuru. The latter reached into her apron and produced a peppermint hading it to Mikoto.

"Natsuki, what is going on here?" Mai asked.

"A big mess that's what!" Natsuki said undoing her collar. "I have Aries ready to invade us and a virus trying to kill us." She said leaning back for a moment before reaching for a cup of tea on her desk. She took it and began to drink it before Shizuru could protest and then turned to the side spitting it out. "It's cold dammit!" Putting the cup back down she held her head.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Mai asked her fire colored locks shifting to the side as her head cocked. Natsuki fought off the urge to scream at Mai and seemed to settle down a little.

"There's some Schwartz slaves that had a virus in their attack abilities. It makes our nanomachines eat us from the inside out. It passes from GEM to GEM and to master. I have it contained and it's no longer infectious. And Aries is trying to kill one of my corals because Yukino-san had Haruka and this one bound to her and both got hurt severely. I've recalled the other's but seeing as Fumi is down they have to comeback by normal means. My mother is here and I have a terrible headache! And we've been invaded twice as well." Natsuki said as she stopped holding her head long enough to pull a bottle out of her desk and a shot glass. After she poured it and before she could drink it Shizuru took the shot glass and duped it into a nearby plant.

"Shizuru! I needed that!" Natsuki protested as Shizuru took the bottle and slid it under her apron.

"The last thing you need to be right now is drunk Natsuki. I'll help you relax later." Shizuru said as she retook her post.

"That would explain why we haven't had many visitors to the mountain. I've been trying to get cable ran up there but no one will do it." Mai said trying to call Mikoto back over but she sat in front of Shizuru expecting more treats.

"I've meant to get you a phone but it just hasn't happened." Natsuki said as she took a flat metal orange color object out of her drawer and slid across her desk to Mai. "If she eats it you'll have to hold her up to your ear when you get called." She said as Mai tucked it in one of her pockets.

"I see well if you need anything let me know." Mai said as she tried once more to call Mikoto over.

"What brings you here Mai-chan?" Shizuru asked tossing Mikoto a crème candy this time being sure to take it out of the wrapper as she had tried to eat the peppermint with the wrapper and ended up spitting it on the ground.

"With less people coming to the mountain my supply man hasn't come either. I ran out of Ramen." Mai said and then tapped her head in the manner she always had to emphasize her sometimes lack of foresight.

"That explains a lot. Go stay in one of the other pillars rooms until you can leave. I gave the state suit to my mother." Natsuki said as her door opened and in stepped a dust covered first pillar.

"Princpal I thought I should check in the moment I got here. Mai-sempai..." Sara said haulting at the sight of Mai. Both just looked at each other for a moment until Natsuki broke the silence.

"Were doing fine here, go get cleaned up and then brief me." Natsuki said getting up and heading across the room to her bedroom door with Shizuru close behind. At the close of that door Sara crossed over to Mai's left about three or four feet from her.

"Mai-sempai what are you doing here?" Sara asked apparently still having difficulty digesting Mai's presence. Mai still hadn't made eye contact with her and reach over pointing to Mikoto.

"Her." Mai spoke as Mikoto came over to Sara and began to inspect her. Though after a few sniffs she sneezed and saw the sofa against the wall that was in front of Sara and went over to test it out.

"Run out of ramen again?" Sara asked with a smile and seemed to now be happy to be in the room with Mai. The latter seemed to get increasingly uncomfortable.

Mai laughed nervously, "Things happen" she then forced herself to look up at Sara and look her in the eyes. A notion that seemed to make Sara blush as Mai felt intense guilt. Sara seemed to take notice and her expression seemed to soften and become more welcoming.

"How are things on the mountain? Sorry I haven't been by I was on assignment in Florence." Sara said trying to make it seem like she had been away from home for a long time. But both knew the truth, even so Mai allowed Sara to keep the notion.

"From all this I just heard about, people have been coming to the mountain less and less as well as my supply salesmen." Mai said still looking into Sara's eyes unaware that her own had become so sad. Sara began to feel a tired and worn out feeling from Mai. Like she was finally ready to stop running from what had happened between them.

"I feel like I just traveled all the way around Earl I suppose by the time this is over I will. Kruger owes me some vacation time after this." Sara said not hiding the offer. She knew what would probably happen, but at least she'd be able to get some answers, even though she didn't want them.

"Sara ... about that ... I." Mai trailed breaking eye contact and fixing her stare on the wall behind the first pillar.

"Mai-sempai?" Sara asked even though she could feel the tension inside of her. The somewhat pure excitement and at the same time dread. At last she would know. Mai was finally going to close the gap and erase all doubt.

"I'm sorry I can't be what you want of me. I just don't feel that way. About anyone really." Mai said feeling extremely awful and guilty. But running or lying would do no justice and only harm.

"Ah... I guess I better get cleaned up knowing the principal my briefing will be a while." Sara said shaking herself loose and taking leave first. Walking out of the door and closeing it.

Mai waited for some time and then scooped Mikoto up and left as well. Even though she had done the right thing it still made her feel like the absolute worst.

(Few hours later)

Natsuki sat back at her desk with Shizuru in the normal place while Nao lounged on the couch and Sara now cleaned up sat in the chair that had Mai sat in. "So what do you have to tell me. I could use something good."

"On my way here I spoke with a man that has a new six man cruiser that travels faster then a transport. He has offered to take us as far the Lutesian Mountains. It should cut two days off our travel time...but..." Sara said trailing off.

"But?" Natsuki said looking over at Sara wondering why she stopped.

"He wants a job." Sara said.

"Doing what?" Natsuki said sitting up while Shizuru put her hands on her shoulders gently rubbing them.

"Working for director Helene," Sara said remembering their conversation.

Natsuki picked up the phone then dialed the labs, "Youko, could you use an extra body?"

"You are not dumping your misfit corals on me again Kruger." Youko said sounding preoccupied and ready to hang up.

"Hold on Youko, Sara who is this person?" Natsuki said

"An inventor of some sort from Cardair said his name was Adam Kaine." Sara said.

"Some kid by the name of Adam Kaine." Natsuki repeated.

"What's he do?" Youko said as there was a loud crash in the background and she swore.

"Sara says he's an inventor," Natsuki said cringing at the sounds in the lab.

"Fine whatever as long as he isn't an idiot, hang on I'm getting a call from Maya I am patching it through." Youko said the sounds of crackling on the phone.

Natsuki reached down hitting the speaker button rather then having to explain whatever this was to the other pillars especially since it was one of the rare moments most of them were in the same room, "Maya? What's this about?"

"I am," Maya said the phone buzzing with static, "border of… Aries and… bloom… transport… broke..."

"Can you find other transport?" Natsuki groaned dropping her head into her hands feeling Shizuru rub her shoulders more.

"Middle…desert…repairs." Maya said the line getting worse.

"When can you get here?" Natsuki said her head hitting the table.

"Three…four….days," Maya said the line going out.

"Youko, how long until Fumi's back up?" Natsuki asked as the line switched back to Youko and she lifted her head up dropping it on the table again.

"Four days I think, given that we don't have anymore problems. It seems like boards are frying faster then we can replace them." Youko said.

"Keep me posted." Natsuki said lifting her head up and looking at Sara, "The cruiser will help as I'm not sending you and Maya out alone. This trial isn't working. I hadn't really believed it would but it bought us time."

"Nani?" Sara asked looking confused, "Who will be coming with us?"

"Irina Woods, Shie Hallard and Imari Retiko," Shizuru said.

"Principal I know you are desperate to remove Hallard from the situation here but bring the two of them along will only severely slow us down. Irina-chan at least has a robe I don't think you want to be hooking either of them to the main frame." Sara said.

"I don't intend to. Woods has been working on a series of new GEMS for Aries' Echo squad. We discovered in attempting to heal the Senior Hallard that with injections of modified Nano-machines they can hold a robe for a short time. After much debate we've decided to bind Hallard to Retiko with one of these GEMs." Natsuki said her voice showing she didn't fully agree with this but had no choice. "We figure that Retiko will be able to rein Hallard in and keep her out of trouble." Sara just nodded as Natsuki continued. "Well Sara that's it, relax a little who knows when you will get a chance to again."

"Will be nice to relax for a while," Sara said stretching her hands above her.

"Do we have time to waste? Send me now Kruger." Nao said scooting to the edge of her seat.

"I need you here. If I let you out then I have the Republic catching on." Natsuki said.

"Come Kruger you just are trying to micromanage me," Nao said leaning back in her seat crossing her arms.

"You're a liability at this point. I have no intention of letting a fledging pillar out, which I don't even completely trust. In this sisterhood each one of us trusts the other with our lives. If I can't trust you with my laundry how can I trust you with my life? I can't send you out." Natsuki said not wanting to have this conversation again.

"Kruger we've worked together before it turned out fine now let me go stop baby sitting me!" Nao said standing up slamming her hands down on Natsuki's desk.

"No! You're staying put! I'll be honest, I don't agree with Fumi's decision and I'm sure that you don't. I would have liked to farm you out to the first master I could find that would take you or better yet you not even have graduated. Your behavior is improper for an Otome. You sell pornographic material that you acquire without people knowing, run the streets with your little gang committing god knows however many crimes. I can't send someone like that out; it's a bad image for the school." Natsuki said standing up as well.

"This is bullshit Kruger. I don't care if you agree with Fumi or not. I'm here deal with it!" Nao said hitting her fists on the desk again while Shizuru nearly had to hold Natsuki back and Sara stood up putting her hand on Nao's shoulder but it was quickly knocked away.

"I will, but under my rules and my direction. Stop acting like a spoiled child. You're staying and that's final. No threats, bribes or posturing. You will stay. You will obey!" Natsuki said as Shizuru was able to coax her back into her chair.

"You know why Fumi picked me? Because I'll do the shit that is too dirty for your precious Archmeister or Maya or Sara. Each pillar has her role you taught that class remember? The 4th pillar is the spy and knife of the pillars. Stop caging me and let me do my damn job." Nao said Sara managing to pull her back.

"You're nothing until I say you are. Now you're a judge. And you'll stay one until I say otherwise. Your have a problem with me being your boss, get over it." Natsuki said her hands flat on the table tapping it.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered just loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

"Not now Shizuru. She needs to be put back in her place. When I became the 2nd pillar you know how long it was before Kihomi stopped holding my hand? Before Valerie let Shizuru take her place? Or Uzuki let Sara do her job? There hasn't been a 4th pillar in eight years so your apprenticeship falls to me." Natsuki said.

"Screw this! I'm sick of all of these traditions! I already know what I need for my job. I got it on the streets of Artai, not sitting around trying to appease my wet nurse. You can't stand that can you? The fact that I can already stand on my own two feet, not like the rest of the twits that flutter out of this school and into the hands of lecherous masters!" Nao shouted.

"You know how to do this job but it is that attitude that I don't trust. How am I to send you into the field if I can't trust that you won't cause an international incident?" Natsuki said.

"Whatever Kruger," Nao said then started to walk off, "I'm getting out of here. You can't see past those rose color glasses like the rest of those diplomatic fat cats. I'm leaving before I break your nose." Nao reached the doorway walked out and slammed the door behind her not realizing Shizuru followed her out.

"Nao..." Shizuru called to the younger pillar getting her to turn around but she kept walking Shizuru sped up quickly overtaking her and blocking her path.

"Step aside before I turn that pretty face of yours to shreds. I doubt you'll get a blade extended before you're ribbons." Nao said already reaching for her knife.

"You and Natsuki are never going to see eye to eye only a fool would think you could. But you are going to have to learn how to work together. She wasn't lying when she said we have missions for you and not just being an escort. Natsuki didn't want you to be a pillar but I did. You could have been the number one we all knew that even you. You were meant for this job but you are never going to get anywhere with you two always butting heads. Play her game for now and it will all fall into place. Fumi chose for there to be a 4th pillar now for a reason and she chose you. But the pillars aren't individual units we are a team we need to be able to act as one." Shizuru said her hands neatly folded before her like they usually were.

Nao scoffed, "Whatever Viola, I have to go." Nao said stepping around her but Shizuru reached out grabbing her arm, "What? I suppose I have a bedtime too" Nao said and when Shizuru didn't respond pulled away and walked past Shizuru.

"Nao give Natsuki a chance and she will give you one. Be patient and it will happen." Shizuru said as Nao kept walking until she was out of sight.

(Laboratories, Garderobe)

A young man with short black hair that was really messy walked into the labs looking round seeming lost while lab technicians ran all over the lab one of the mainframes looking like it was smoking as several of the technicians stood around it trying to put small fires out.

"The central grid fried at 1/4 power, switch out the seventh backup and try again!" Youko said moving from terminal to terminal bumping into the man. She turned to him not recognizing him but didn't have time to process it and snapped, "We don't have time for you to be goofing off."

"Uh I'm looking for Director Youko Helene." He timidly said backing away from the woman afraid she might throw something at him like the wrench in her hand which she griped tightly.

"That's me, who are you?" Youko said finally noticing that he wasn't one of her employees.

"Adam Kaine, Meister Gallagher and I met on the transport." Adam said tentatively holding his hand out. "I spoke with Meister Kruger and she told me to come down here."

"Ah yes that's right, the inventor," Youko exclaimed looking down at her hand covered in grease then wiped it on her pants before shaking his hand and turning away from him, "Irina!"

To the left of her several loud crashes and a few Arian swears were heard before Irina poked her head out of a sever station large enough for her to crawl into, "Kinda busy director."

"Put down that board and get over here. I've got a peon for you." Youko said.

"Ah? What?" Irina said leaning a little more out of the server looking around unable to see Adam behind Youko, "Please not anymore corals you really have to tell Kruger she isn't helping us by sending us her misfits."

"This is Adam Kaine; find something for him to do. He's your responsibility." Youko said stepping out of the way and continuing on with what she was doing.

"Right do you know how to use a solder gun?" Irina said getting ready to climb back into the server.

"Uh, yeah," Adam said as he watched Youko wander off to take care of something else not even giving him a second thought.

"Good get in here with me I need another sets of hands." Irina said climbing back into the server. Adam did as he was told and crawled in after her there not being much room for the both of them. "Sorry it is tight in here. I've been playing with this board for ten minutes but can't get it by myself. I'm going to put the board in here problem is I had to pry the old one out. So the mounting brackets are shot. We are going to have to solder new ones in. Most of our boards are like this we've been replacing them as the burn out which at the rate it's been going is at least eight a day."

"Right," Adam said as he took the solder gun from Irina removed the remnants of the old mounting brackets and attached a new one that was next to him while Irina held it.

"I've never see a molding like that. I could remove the board without breaking the board." Irina said trying her best to lean around the board looking at it but she bumped heads with Adam.

"That's because I didn't solder the corners. That's not a very good technique and it's far too common." Adam said pointing to where he was talking about his head bumping into hers as well.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. Irina Woods." She said reaching over the board holding her hand out.

"Adam Kaine," He said shaking her hand even though both their hands with covered in dirt and grease.

"Youko-sensei mumbled something about you earlier." Irina said remember Youko getting off the phone and complaining about Kruger dumping random people on her.

"She seems quite busy." Adam said still a little intimidated by the woman.

"In short all hell has broken loose here. It seems like one crisis after another. I'm looking forward to go to Remus just to get away from here from a couple of weeks." Irina said sitting where she was.

"It is cold up there this time of year." Adam said remembering when he was a boy and had traveled there with his father.

"You've been there?" Irina asked she hadn't really been anywhere but Aries and Windbloom her father traveled some but never really wanted to take her or Yukino out of school to come.

"I've been everywhere. I was the son of a Cardian diplomat." Adam said, he had traveled all over the place with his father.

Irina looked down and to the left as she said, "I never knew my father but the man that raised me was a politician. He never really took me or my foster sister with him said school was more important."

"It's not all that great. I had to wear one of those stupid high necked robes and sit in court all day. I would have rather been in my workshop." Adam said gesturing a high collar.

"Have you seen the uniforms around here?" Irina said. She never had like the uniforms here but knew it would be better when she became a Meister.

"I saw some girls that I thought were from here on the way in. I almost mistook them for maids until I noticed everyone was wearing them." Adam said remembering several cute girls he had seen on his way in as well as an old woman that scared him just by looking at him.

"I'm happy I work here I don't have to wear it that often." Irina said looking down at the red and white outfit she was wearing.

"You're an Otome?" Adam asked shocked until a couple days ago he had never met an Otome now he knew three of the five pillars. "Are you a pillar?"

"No! Hehe I'm still a student, number four pearl." Irina said brushing her hair away from her left ear showing her GEM.

"Sorry, I don't know what that means but it sounds cool. To be honest I don't know much about Otomes." Adam said looking at her GEM.

"Every student here is ranked by number I am the fourth highest in my class." Irina explained.

"Numbers? So you compete for your spots?" Adam asked.

"Yeah that's how it works here. There are fifty corals or first years but only twenty-five of them will become pearls or second year and of that maybe ten will graduate becoming Meisters." Irina explained.

"That's a lot of pressure just to be the guard of some intolerable royal." Adam said having seen a few Otome who just stood silently behind her master.

"We are far more then most take us for. Many of the masters see their Otome as an advisor, friend and even a member of the family. My foster father always treated his Otome as part of the family and my sister... foster sister treats her Otome as part of the family." Irina said looking down again thinking of Yukino there still had been no change in her condition.

"Even still they act just like their master. The former king's Otome was quite stuck up. She seemed to not even pay attention to 'common folk'. Though the New king at least seems like he's ready to try, his Otome is quite pretty, I've seen her out in public many times. I've even seen her playing with children." Adam said thinking first of Fiar Grosse then of Akane Soir he had to admit the two of them were different but Akane was still young.

"Akane-onee-sama has always been like that. Don't judge an Otome only on their outward appearance there are ways we have to behave but it isn't always who we are. Tell me what do you think of Haruka Armitage?" Irina said knowing first hand she had grown up around Otome seeing both sides.

"I've only ever seen her on TV. She seems a bit clumsy and brutish. But you can tell that she at least cares. Her stutter is funny at times too." Adam said laughing a little at a few of Haruka's speeches he had heard.

"It's more then that. I can tell you for a fact that she cares. I could even tell you that she is a lot like Akane-onee-sama she loves children. I've seen them make her smile, laugh or even cry. But everyone knows Haruka-chan as the tough warrior general." Irina said having many fond memories with Haruka.

"Haruka-chan? I thought Otome referred to the ones before them as "onee-sama" Do you know her personally?" Adam asked knowing at least that much about Otome and if Irina took that much familiarly there had to be some sort of link between them.

"I've known her my whole life." Irina said having been tutored by Professor Armitage all through school.

"A family friend I suppose? Or perhaps a lover?" Adam said knowing that most Otome choose a woman for their lover as being sexually involved with a man was impossible for them.

Irina started giggling then when Adam looked at her confused said, "Family friend. Onee-chan would be mad if I had a relationship with her Otome."

"Onee-chan? Don't tell me? You're related to the..." Adam said drawing lines in his head.

"Not by blood. I was raised by Nishou Chrysant. President Yukino Chrysant is my foster sister." Irina said sounding sad as she once again thought of her sister.

"I see, forgive the lover comment. Otome making bedfellows is not unheard of. I've heard some odd things about some of the Otome here and in other places." Adam said.

"I can imagine. I've been in Backstage a few times. They have a dealer that specializes in Earthen wares." Irina said though she usually just went straight to him she had stopped once or twice to look at the items. Last year she had bought Haruka a Continental Topaz action figure for her birthday.

"What about the rumor about the Principal of this institution and the Archmeister?" Adam asked he had seen the two of them together when he first came here and had to admit it seemed like they were lovers not to mention there were rumors of several adult videos of them even though their official stance didn't approve of those videos.

"It's not my place to say." Irina said. Every student on Garderobe knew but they also knew better then to discuss it.

"If it is, it's a shame, they are both very attractive." Adam said finding both of them very appeasing and he looked a bit disappointed.

"Am I sensing a school boy crush? You wouldn't be the first to fall for the Archmeister." Irina laughed.

"She is pretty, but I tend to like darker haired women." Adam admitted.

"Don't let the principal hear that." Irina said. Natsuki Kruger was beautiful though she was also a very dangerous woman.

"What a woman does not like to hear that she is pleasing to the eye?" Adam questioned.

"It's complicated." Irina said blushing.

"She is not the only pretty girl here." Adam said as he looked at Irina and then blushed turning away only slightly.

"Woods!" Youko shouted startling both of them.

Irina quickly crawled to front of the server, "H-Hai Sensei!" She said as she stuck her head out from the conduit her face still red.

"Explain why it takes twenty minutes to install a board." Youko said tapping her foot.

"It's my fault Youko-san, I was keeping her." Adam said leaning out brushing against Irina making her blush more.

"Right I said I would give you a job but everyone pulls their weight around here back to work." Youko said handing Irina a list of things that needed done.

"Hai, ma'am," Adam said then got out of the conduit and held his hand out for Irina.

"Thank you." Irina said taking his hand and climbing out then groaned as she looked at the list.

(Laboratories, Garderobe Two days later)

"Youko-sensei, I think we've figured out why Chie-sempai was infected even though she was a Valkrye." Irina said from her workstation with Adam sitting right behind her.

"You found something?" Youko said rolling out from under a computer on a cart.

"I think so sensei. Nagi said the Valkryes were immune to the virus." Irina said as Youko stood up with Adam's help.

"Yeah, they were most likely fitted with some device that prevented them from being so. We were never able to figure it out though." Youko said looking at the code on the screen but it was the same they had been staring at since all this started.

"Not really a device it's more like a line of code or rather series of code. Notice how these lines are grouped there are twenty six pairs of code each with forty-eight base pairs. Just like…" Adam pointed out as Youko cut him off.

"Like DNA we know this Nagi told us Rena Sayer's DNA was key but how?" Youko asked.

"Each line or series is numbered like DNA if we can take and arrange this like Meister Sayer's DNA it will unlock the code. It is our belief that the Dark GEMs were encoded with Meister Sayer's DNA making it so the virus had no effect on them." Adam said.

"We need Rena-sama's DNA to unlock the virus. Arika-chan only has half of her DNA so we only have the key. The Dark GEMs were encrypted her DNA so they would have the key to unlock it." Irina said while Youko started to look rather angry.

"How much can you do with only Arika's DNA?" Youko asked looking like she was struggling to stay calm.

"We don't know yet but it looks like we can neutralize the virus and make it so it is not transferable." Adam said.

"Get to work on it." Youko said then let out a long strand of Aswad that neither of them understood but had the idea that it would make a nun blush. "Damn it! I told her we should have kept them." Youko shouted reverting back to the common language then she started to walk to the doorway with an angry look on her face.

"Sensei?" Irina asked but Youko ignored her as she and Adam watched her leave still swearing.

(Principal's office Garderobe)

Natsuki sat at her desk going over papers from the last few days of trail while Shizuru stood behind her rubbing her back. "Damn it, I don't think Aries is catching on Maya better get here soon I know the Republic is going to blow the whistle soon."

"Calm down Natsuki Maya is only a day away and Youko says that the system can support two Meisters she thinks that it should be able to support Irina as well since she is only a pearl." Shizuru said.

Before Natsuki could reply the office door slammed open thumping against the wall as a very pissed off Youko Helene stormed int. "Kruger I told you that you would be your own undoing!"

"You'd better have a damn good reason for storming in my office and disrespecting me. You're on thin ice as it is Helene." Natsuki said as she stood up, Shizuru barely getting out of the way of her chair as it fell over.

"My assistant who I would say is quiet a bit smarter then you and she hasn't even graduated yet has found a cure for the virus." Youko shouted.

"One more word out of your big mouth and you'll be out before the day is…. wait cure? What are you talking about?" Natsuki shouted back realizing what she had said.

"Rena Sayer's DNA is the cure with it we can decode the virus and Irina has figured out exactly where to find Rena Sayer's DNA." Youko said her voice leveling out but still tense.

"I doubt it's that easy." Shizuru said seeing that look in Youko's face.

"It would be if it wasn't for the stupidity of your puppy dog." Youko chided.

"Helene! Stop insulting me and tell me what you're ranting on about!" Natsuki shouted slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Two words Kruger. Dark GEMS." Youko said.

"Those things? What do you need them for?" Natsuki asked a displeased look on her face; Dark GEMs blasphemy an insult to a true Otome.

"Ok I'm going to break this down for you." Youko said as she pulled a pad lock out of her pocket. The system she had been working on was normally locked and while working on it she had stuck the lock in her lab coat. "Try to imagine for a minute it shouldn't be to hard for your simpleton brain to understand. This is the virus." She reached into her pocket pulling out a key and holding it in her other hand. "This is Rena's DNA."

Natsuki tried to step from behind her desk but Shizuru held her back having to use all her strength to restrain the principal, "You might want to change your tone Helene or I might be inclined to hit you."

"Please don't interrupt I don't want you to get confused. Put the key in the lock turn it and its open. Got that now here is where it gets a little trickier." Youko said as she pulled a necklace out of her shirt and strung the key on it. "This is a Dark GEM see how the key is part of it?"

Natsuki broke free of Shizuru and grabbed Youko by the collar and slammed her against the wall, "You could have done without that diagram. The next word out of your mouth better not be an insult or I'll give Professor Gal a reason to practice his first aid."

"I could cure the virus right now without any need to send two of our pillars out tramping around Lusatia." Youko said breaking Natsuki's hands off of her and straightening her lab coat.

Natsuki stepped back straightening her own coat then said, "You see this is why Scientists aren't diplomats. They lack the ability to look outside of the box they work in and see how asinine what they are talking about is. Those things we're an abomination! Look what they did to Hallard and the others! Not to mention that they had to be destroyed to prevent another war. You don't think that one of the other five nations would accuse Garderobe or Windbloom of starting a cold war?"

"The problem with diplomats they don't think beyond people's opinions. Look what it did to Hallard? I could save Hallard's life both of them and Retiko if you weren't to full of yourself and afraid of loosing face in front of a group of pompous fools." Youko retorted back.

Natsuki's face went red, "You know nothing of how anything works outside of your lab. You are not here for your opinions or your insults. You waste my predecessor's good will by running your mouth in such a way. You are to turn your ass around march out of this office and back into that mausoleum and fix the founder."

"Hai master and overseer of all realms of Garderobe," Youko said then bowed so low her medium length hair almost touched the ground then turned walking away.

"Helene you belong to me! Don't forget that!" Natsuki said sitting back in her chair after Shizuru had righted it.

"I know far more about your own technology then you can imagine. Do you think there is anyone on Earl that can fix your toy? Don't forget how much you need me Kruger. Sure Irina could fix it maybe in two or three years." Youko threatened.

"Helene you are dismissed back to the labs with you." Natsuki said picking her papers up again.

"Careful or I will pack up and go back to the Aswad." Youko said from the doorway.

"You won't do that, Midori will bring you back here and tell me to keep a better leash on you or she'll kill you the next time you show your face. Shizuru! Remove this desert rabbit out of my sight. I have no time for her rants about what is already done with. I have more important things to deal with. Like how to keep a school going with no founder and no way to defend itself other then a borrowed Otome and a disease ridden coral with an unstable GEM that I'm not even sure she or anyone else should have." Natsuki said as Youko stepped out slamming the door behind her.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17: and justice for all

(Garderobe: Guest Quarters)

Wearing her dress uniform Hyoni walked through the administration building towards the temporarily living quarters. She stopped at a door about half way down the hall knocking on it then entering after being called in. She stood before an older man with dark grey hair cut short and a clean shave. Hyoni tucked her hat under her arm and saluted the man. "Councilor Johnson, Lieutenant Marcus reporting in."

The man sat at the desk barely looking up and tapping his pen on the table then waved her salute off setting the pen down. "At ease lieutenant debrief me of what has been happening in court."

"We seemed to have gotten past the delays. Kruger-sama is trying to play opossum with me in attempts to sandbag me. She doesn't know that I know what she's up to though. I've been hearing whispers of the Madam President's pending awakening. If she wakes up before the execution is done, it won't happen. General Armitage has already proclaimed that Hallard will be pardoned." Hyoni said readjusting her hat again.

"The people of Aries need to be reminded that their country is ruled by a Republic not a monarchy. How do you suppose we do that Lieutenant?" Johnson said picking up a copy of the Republic Journal one of the popular news papers in the capital.

"Sir, didn't the people of Aries elect the president? I am not arguing with you Councilor. But, it seems that Garderobe may win. If they do then the Republic will have to invade to get Lieutenant Hallard and if we do, we'll start a war." Hyoni questioned.

"Lieutenant this so called trail is an affront to the democratic way. Do you really believe this is a fair trial when those refusing to properly pursue justice are on the panel of judges? Regardless of how you prove you case what answer do you think this court will give?" Johnson said putting that paper down and picking up another paper this one less creditable the headline questioning Garderobe and Aries' motives.

"Sir, I serve the Republic. And it seems odd to me as a soldier that Garderobe had to step in to protect the interests of our own people. The way the orders read when I got them the first time was to toss both of the Hallards onto a transport and then straight to the scaffold. That hardly strikes me as coming from the same state I took an oath for. For a moment I felt like a secret police thug then an officer of a democracy." Hyoni said as she looked down.

"Are both Hallards members of the Aries Army?" Johnson said dropping the papers on the table looking a little irritated.

"Yes Sir, but they weren't even going to get a trial." Hyoni said switching her hat to the other side.

Johnson reached into his bag pulling out a large red book dropping in on top of the news papers, "What does Article 92 of the UCMJ state?" He said tapping the title of the book which was 'UCMJ'.

"Article 92 failure to obey but the order that started all of this came from Natsuki Kruger of Garderobe. Not from our president or general. Section F of the same article states that only the order that started the discord can be upheld any that come after it are moot."

"Lieutenant Hallard was ordered by both Garderobe and the President to be on the defensive and Captain Hallard by General Armtigae's own statement was ordered to hold back and defend the president yet both rushed into the fray disobeying an order. Is it true that due to them disobeying an order from a commanding official our own President now lays on what might possibly be her death bed?" Johnson inquired.

"Sir, as I said before, when Shie Hallard became separated from the coral blockade even though she was put under the command of the general, she was still on the grounds of Garderobe which still resented them responsibility. The academy has the powers of a sovereign state. It should be the pillars on trial for this. It was their poor judgment that caused the injuries of the President, General, Captain and Lieutenant as well as the virus that they are currently searching for a cure for." Hyoni said trying to talk some reason into him.

"Do you intend to place the blame of two unruly officers who time after time have failed to complete their orders on the heads of another sovereign state?" Johnson said his mouth forming a slight grin thinking he had found his trump card.

"I admit that the Hallards are poor officers and loose cannons as soldiers. But that doesn't mean we get to treat them any different from any other solider. What kind of message would that send Sir? If we start executing officers over things that were beyond their control or had no clue of knowing then we become no better then a police state," Hyoni pleaded truly feeling that this was wrong. Before with Chie Hallard she had watched her betray their country and the crime was tangible even if there really had been none committed but with Shie Hallard what crime was there other then as Saeko Kruger put it but being young and foolish? Was it worth taking a life to right it? Or rather to make a few feel it was righted though justice was just swept under the rug.

Johnson glared at her a minute then spoke, "When you swore your oath as an officer in the Aries Army you swore to live by a different set of rules, held to a higher standard did you not Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I am a soldier, the council's will is my order. I see no point in trying to argue with a superior over something that is obviously already set. I may be an officer of the court but that comes after the loyalty to my master. I cannot disobey an order my master. I will march across lines and kill unarmed men, slaughter women and children if that is what my master desires. So what are your orders councilor? Who shall I drag off to the scaffold next sir?" Hyoni said snapping to attention.

"Mind your tone Lieutenant. This council has determined the guilt of Lieutenant Hallard and has determined her punishment. It has determined as well that this trial is nothing more then a play at blocking justice your orders are to detain Lieutenant Hallard and escort her to Aries." Johnson said obviously not amused with Hyoni.

Hyoni nodded then said, "And what of my former superior?"

"The council has not yet decided on Capt Hallard's fate." Johnson said turning back to the papers on the desk amusing this meeting was over.

"And when will I be taking the Lieutenant back to Aries?" Hyoni said picking up his queue but not moving from her spot.

"I imagine Garderobe will not willingly hand her over and our informants tell us they are planning something once you have Hallard in custody you are to return to Aries at once." Johnson said not looking up.

"And my squad?" Hyoni continued.

"To return as well, Marcus you are in line for promotion correct?" Johnson said looking up at her his attitude seeming to change being friendlier.

"Don't try to butter me up Sir. I'll follow my orders you don't have to worry about that." Hyoni said switching the hat back then giving him a salute but still emits that she is displeased with the situation before doing an about face and leaving the room.

(Garderobe: Laboratories)

Natsuki stood with Shizuru behind partially looking around at the state of the laboratory and the workers running around. She then spoke though not to Shizuru though she seemed to be the only one within speaking range. "About how effective is that suppressant that you made from Arika's DNA?"

"It scrambles about half of the nano-machines and makes them re-encoded. It is not transferable at this time. We only have half the code pattern with Arika's DNA." A voice said from under the table then Youko slid out with a wrench in her hand.

"What about defense of those two I don't want them connected to Fumi." Natsuki asked wondering how she was going to send them out with Maya and Sara not really wanting to give either a Meister level GEM if there was another way.

"There is only one way we can think of other then sending them out unprotected." Irina said walking by with a stack of print outs in her arms setting them on the table. "Before this started I had nearly finished the new prototype GEM that Onee... President Chrysant commissioned."

"That mind crusher wasn't it?" Natsuki asked having only skimmed the reports on the new GEMs Irina had been working on.

"Telekinetic yes," Irina corrected, "If we give it to one of them and then bind them to a master they won't be connected to the Fumi-system though they will have to be injected with the protected Nano-machines to materialize and only for a short while."

"I've seen your reports on it. That would make user even more powerful then a pillar." Natsuki said recalling that was her first thought after she had read the report.

"Everything is just projection right now. We were about to move into the field tests before the virus struck." Irina said feeling that it might cause problems with not only the Otome but the master as well.

"I'd be more likely to clear this if Retiko was the Otome and Hallard were the master." Natsuki said even though the pillars had already talked about this.

"She is more level headed then Shie-kun." Shizuru said.

"There is no way in hell you are gifting that GEM to Zipang!" Haruka said storming down the stairs after hearing Maya talking to Sara about it.

"It's giving Haruka-chan." Irina said taking up her sister's role of correcting the blonde.

"That's what I said Yukino..." Haruka reflexively said not realizing that it wasn't Yukino that said it but Irina then it clicked and she corrected herself before anyone else could. "Irina-chan"

"Giving Hallard power that would rival even Nina Wang at her worst. Is not a good idea; plus isn't there an extreme strain on the master's mind?" Natsuki argued still not totally comfortable with giving Shie the GEM.

"Bind her to that blonde. Hallard is sprung on her she'd never do anything to hurt her." Haruka interjected giving the same counter argument the others had given for Shie being the Otome while Imari was the master; while Irina opened the silver case that contained the GEMs that had been stored to prevent infection pulling out an amber colored box.

Natsuki took the ambler colored box from Irina then looked at the younger girl, "Bring them in, let's get this over with."

The red head walked over to the isolation chamber and opened the door letting both Shie and Imari out neither of them sure what was going on. They had been inoculated a few days ago but were told they had to remain in isolation. Haruka saw them walking towards her and backed away, "They are still infected right?"

"They are still infected but overlaying Arika's DNA pattern on their nano-machines has made them no longer contagious." Youko said shaking her head at the blonde.

Shie stopped before them and stretched "You gave us that shot three days ago why the hell were we still trapped in that box?"

"Never mind that, we are sending you two with Meister Sara and Meister Maya as well as Woods to where we believe the lab is." Natsuki said groaning inside at the way Shie's eyes lit up.

"Lutesia is pretty this time of year." Imari said having overheard Irina and Adam talking about the journey and remembering traveling there once as child.

"Lutesia? Eh?" Shie asked having been asleep when Imari overheard them.

"There's a more important issue and you will find out in due time. We need to make you able to defend yourselves yet we don't want to bind you both to Fumi so we will use a GEM and one of you will be the Master and the other the Otome." Natsuki said groaning aloud this time at Shie's response.

"One of us will get to be a Meister?" Shie asked with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Temporarily, we will be using the prototype GEM that was commissioned by the Aries government as a mold for the Echo robes, The Dusk Sinister Amber." Natsuki said still not liking that the GEM was being released and even more so to Shie Hallard.

"Hey that's my GEM." Shie said earlier in the year she had pried the information from Irina and a few details about the GEM.

"That GEM is going to the leader of Echo squad which hasn't been chosen yet." Haruka interjected.

"Yeah but I'm the number one coral and the nearest Echo to me is ranked at seven that GEM is so mine," Shie said leaning close to Natsuki to see the GEM but the box was closed and the Archmeister urged her back knowing Natsuki wasn't pleased with the arrangement and angering her right now wouldn't be a wise move for the coral.

"Against my better judgment, yes we have decided that Imari will be your master." Natsuki said noticing how Shizuru saved the coral from her wrath and taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to be a Meister? Wait until Anty hears about this." Shie beamed only to be hit on the back of the head by Haruka.

Natsuki shook her head, opened the box and took the GEM first taking out the stud Shie had been given. She then put the new erring on Shie's ear and then gave Shizuru the box that has the ring. "Hallard on your knee, Shizuru, you do it."

Shie knelt before Imari a grin on her face and Imari is blushing as Shizuru stood off to the side and handed Shie the ring before turning to the blonde, "Imari Retiko of Zipang do you swear to use the power of an Otome justly?"

"Hai," Imari said recalling the ceremony from her classes. She held her hand out and when Shie didn't talk it she nudged the Arian with her foot, Shie seeming to come out of her trace and taking her hand placing the ring on her left hand.

"Dusk Sinister Amber, Meister Shie Hallard do you swear to take Imari Retiko of Zipang as your temporary master to devote yourself to her as her Otome, to protect her life and to share your life with her?" Shizuru asked following protocol of the ceremony.

"Hai," Shie said then Shizuru nodded and leaned down kissing Shie's GEM then gestured for her to kiss the ring as Shie did.

"It's done." Shizuru said the GEM having been preloaded earlier to the pair.

"I feel strange like something is pulling me to Shie-kun." Imari said feeling like there was a cord between her and Shie.

"I feel it too." Shie said standing up with Imari's hand still in hers feeling the same pull.

"That's the link between an Otome and her master." Haruka said closing her eyes for a moment feeling her own link to Yukino. She had been bound so long that it just seemed natural to her. She smiled for a brief second then frowned feeling Yukino's comatose state.

"Now, Retiko certify Hallard," Natsuki instructed.

"Shie Hallard as my Otome I certify you." Imari recited, basic Otome principals was one of the first classes corals took, she blushed then leaned down kissing Shie's GEM her lips lingering a minute as she took in Shie's smell.

"Hai, master, MATERIALIZE!" Shie said throwing her hands out to the side calling robe. The robe materialized with a long tattered cloak like garment that came around her enveloping her body entirely. The cloak had a high collar coming up to about the middle of Shie's ear. The robes color scheme was that of solid black, gold around wrists, ankles, and waist. The secondary color was red stripes down the legs and arms with parts of yellow on the torso.

"Cool." Shie said looking down at her robe holding her hands up looking at the black and gold gauntlets on her arms then tried to summon her element but nothing happened and she tried again still nothing as if there was no element. "I don't have an element?"

"The robe is telekinetic it works with your mind. Imagine the sword and envision yourself holding it" Irina said hoping it would work this was the first time the GEM had been tested outside of a simulator.

Shie did as Irina said closing her eyes picturing a sword then a transparent sword appeared in her hand she opened her eyes gleaming at the odd blade. "Cool anything I focus on will appear?"

"As well as create blasts of mental energy at targets. But be warned, I don't know how stable this function is." Irina worried about the strange readings she had received in the simulator.

"Awesome," Shie said as the sword disappeared and she turned to Imari calling the image of a rose handing it to Imari, "That is so much cooler then Onee-chan's stupid blue rose." Despite how much Shie had pleaded, bribed and threatened Chie would never show her how to do the trick of making a rose appear in her hand.

"Quit playing, dematerialize!" Natsuki snapped.

"You're no fun." Shie said as all the adults in the room glared at her and she dematerialized.

"Keep in mind that Imari is your master now so when you get hurt so does she." Shizuru reminded knowing that would be the one thing to keep Shie in line.

"I always thought I would be an Otome not a master." Imari said having wanting to be an Otome ever since she had found out that 'she' had become one.

"This is only temporary." Natsuki also reminded thinking she would be very happy when this was over with.

"Hai, principal," Imari said bowing to the head of Garderobe.

(Garderobe: Courtroom)

"We are now at the final stage of these proceedings. Now each councilor will have to argue her point to this panel. After this is complete the court will enter recess and give its ruling the following sunrise. The defense will get the opportunity to argue first, then the prosecution." Miss Maria said as she sat. Natsuki focused on what was going on as did Nao, much to her surprise. Now it would be her job, as well as the other two, to question each sides reasoning. Saeko got up from the table taking a notepad with her; she set it on the podium as she began her argument.

"Thank you Onee-sama, may I please the court. The entire case of this trial has been to determine if my client is guilty. It has been argued that Shie Hallard defied orders of both her General and Captain and, without regard for her actions, placed her superiors in danger. This did not happen, the reason why my client barreled into battle was to defend her president from a pending onslaught." Saeko said.

"But first coral Hallard did disregard her orders by attacking a slave that was ranked high enough that it would take more then one pillar class meister to fell. What did she hope to accomplish by taking on something that was clearly out of her league?" Nao asked to everyone's surprise. Not even Natsuki expected her to say anything.

"My client lacked the foresight to see that the slave was beyond her ability. And her intention was not to fight the slave but the hold it until assistance arrived." Saeko answered.

"Why did she put herself in danger when it was not even her place to be in an offensive role? The president's own Otome, her superior, had ordered her to protect in a purely defensive stance. The fact that Captain Hallard arrived later and forged an intermediate contract with Lady Chrysant is part of but beyond the scope of this court." Natsuki stated

"How could my client have known if she had an aggressive or non-aggressive defense role? It was poor decision making all around that lead to Captain Hallard and subsequently the Madam President's injuries. Shie Hallard acted on her trained logic" Saeko answered.

"Are you saying that Shie Hallard had been trained by this institution or the Republic of Aries to act as she did? It is unlikely that a properly trained solider or Otome, with a civilian or master would attack such an overwhelming enemy. One would think that the best option would be to take the said non-combatant out of harms way." Miss Maria asked.

"My client had been ordered by her superior to stay put. Was she supposed to disregard her orders? As I said before, she was unaware of her role in protecting the president of Aries. The enemy came, she took measures to defend whom she had been ordered to protect. Granted, she could have done better, but she did what she had to. My client should not be held responsible for something that was beyond her control." Saeko stated.

"Your time is up councilor. We will hear the prosecutor now." Miss Maria said as Saeko took her seat and Hyoni rose and took her place.

"Thank you Onee-sama, may I please the court. Since the beginning the Republic has strived to show that it was Shie Hallard's gross negligence and thirst for a fight that led to her crime. The defense council argued that she did not know her role. This is unlikely; any level minded person could see that they were outgunned as it were. I believe that I have met my burden." Hyoni said. Though there was something different, as if she had lost a lot of her zeal Natsuki thought. But it had been long and drawn out, and she herself was not immune to it either. She only hoped that Aries hadn't caught on yet. She only needed a little more time.

"It has been shown by the Republic that it believes that to be the defendant's state of mind. But, there has been no proof to this effect. Can't it be said that Shie Hallard really had no idea of what she was facing?" Miss Maria asked.

"No idea of what she was facing? It has been stated by this institution's own director that the slave of mention was well over the head of any coral. The defendant did knowingly and purposely put herself in danger to test her mettle! There is no other explanation for this!" Hyoni sparked seeming to get some of her life back.

"It has also been stated that nobody aside from the Principal and Archmeister along with the President herself and her Otome had been notified of the threat level of the slave. How can blame her when she had no way of knowing? Is it not the fault of the General, whom had ordered her to guard her own master? Just so that she could be freed from looking after her master so that she herself could go off to fight?" Nao asked in a serious tone. Again, she surprised Natsuki. Off to the side of the court room Haruka snorted then frowned knowing that it was true and half wondering if she should be on trial rather then Hallard.

"The decision of officials of the Republic is beyond the prevue of this institution. It has been shown that Shie Hallard had been anxious to fight an enemy and in thus put our President and other officers in danger. That much is fact." Hyoni said.

"Whether you believe it to be fact or just conjecture is in your own mind councilor. Thus far you have failed prove Shie Hallard's state of mind. But you have proven that she may be at fault to a degree. Regardless, your time is up. The verdict will be announced in the morning. Adjourned." Natsuki said as Shie was already being ushered out and Saeko already packing her papers up.

Hyoni soon took her leave and headed back to her room to prepare, the others would be arriving in a few hours; she needed to get her head straight before then.

(Garderobe: Isolation)

Imari sat on her bed as she had most of the time when she was gone. Her head was bowed and she seemed to be in prayer. She didn't notice when the door was open.

"Imari-chan, get dressed, it's time to get you out of here. Shie-kun has already been taken to the holding room." Irina said tossing Imari a track suit as she had just been wearing Shie's BDU's up to this point when she needed to go out. The plan had been they were going to come and get her after the court closed up for the day. Shie was already there under the guise of meeting with Saeko.

Imari quickly put her tracksuit on over her shorts and shirt. She briefly brushed her hand up against the ring she now wore. Even though Shie was almost half a compound away she could still feel her as if she was holding her.

"Okay, I'm ready. Aren't you going with us?" Imari asked as Irina led her up a set of old stairs that would put them around the back entrance to the admin building where the holding room is.

"Yes, I have to make sure that you and Shie-kun don't die. Though Maya and Sara-Onee-sama will be keeping us safe. I can materialize if I have to as well. One of them can certify me." Irina said as they walked up the stairs and exited in some back garden that Imari had never seen before. The brush was high enough that she couldn't see over.

They entered an old rusted door and then walked down a stone hall until they got to what appeared to be a wall. Except there were two candle holders that looked like the founder in her robe, except one was missing an eye. Irina pulled out a reddish pink stone and put it in the eye socket. The wall slid open revealing Shie sitting at a table. Imari rushed in and hugged Shie before sitting down next to her leaning her head on her shoulder.

"You two stay put; we'll be back for you when Maya-onee-sama finishes her robe test." Irina said pulling the gemstone back out of the Fumi statuette's head causing the wall to close up again.

(Garderobe: Holding Room)

Just as Imari started to relax at Shie's side, the door to the holding room was forced open by what appeared to be a booted foot and the two pearls standing guard lay on the ground next to the door out cold both sporting a large red mark on the side of their head, "Your trial's been dejected. I'm taking you back to Aries. Shie Hallard you are under arrest." Hyoni said wearing her robe with the other two Delta Squad members at her side.

"Like hell I am Marcus you've no jurisdiction here." Shie said standing up and facing Hyoni her hair covering the golden GEM that replaced her red coral GEM. Shizuru had instructed Shie that she was to keep her hair over the GEM during the court session.

"I know that I'll have to fight you out of here I would hope you would come along on your own but I highly doubt that you are a Hallard after all. So I have another method." Hyoni said as she pulled Imari to her feet by her hair and then slammed her against the wall. "You resist us, she pays for it." Hyoni said before pushing Imari's head against the wall after slapping her and giving her split lip the blonde not able to fight off an Otome in her robe.

"Let her go!" Shie said and moved forward but was stopped by the other two Delta Squad members. She didn't notice more concerned with Imari but not one of the three other Arians looked pleased to be doing this their actions seeming force.

"Not a chance. You're no doubt like your sister so primitive tactics will probably work best." Hyoni said as she spun Imari around and ripped the jacket of her track suit open pulling Imari close to her groping the blonde as she smelt her neck daring to lick it a little, "You were saying Lieutenant?" Imari pulled away crying but tried her best to hide it.

"Let her go and I'll go with you." Shie said refusing to let Imari go through this and knowing there was no way Delta Squad could make it out of Garderobe whether Fumi was working or not especially with four of the five pillars there.

"You let them cuff you first." Hyoni said continuing to molest Imari for effect.

"Damnit stop it!" Shie said before she pushed past the other two Delta Squad members and shoved Hyoni off Imari then decked Hyoni before for turning to Junko holding her hands out.

Hyoni watched Shie get hand cuffed and wiped the blood from her own split lip. "You little punk, move the prisoner we got a schedule to keep." The others took Shie out of the room without her fighting. Hyoni held the door looking at Imari, "You'd better find another girlfriend." She said then slammed the door shut twisting the handle trapping Imari in there.

"Do you really think you can make it out of here? I doubt you even make it to the front gate." Shie said struggling against them getting them to let go as she walked between them.

(Laboratory, Garderobe)

Youko stood in front of the monitors with a headset and microphone on watching the status of the Fumi system it was holding but then again they only had one Meister connected to it. They had began a test twenty minutes ago using Maya since they needed to get there soon. So far the test was going well but either way she had told Maya to fly low to the ground just in case the system failed. Youko looked up hearing an alarm go off then switched the monitor to the effected alarm seeing the pearls outside of the holding room hitting the alarm. She switched to a few of the other cameras seeing the Delta Squad leading Shie towards the gate. They took out three more pearls being sure only to subdue them and not hurt them before taking off into the air two of them holding a struggling Shie Hallard, "Maya we've got a situation where are you?" Youko said into the microphone.

"How the hell did they get her?" Natsuki said leaning towards the screen her question going unanswered as Maya spoke up.

"On the edge of town I should be there in about five minutes." Maya said through her GEM.

"Change of plans Delta Squad has taken Hallard we need you to get her back." Natsuki said snapping out of it.

"Copy that I have three of them in sight they are splitting up. Crap..." Maya said the sound of something whizzing passed her also coming across her GEM.

(Skies above Garderobe)

"It's the Dancing Fluorite! Take Hallard I'll by you the time you need." Hyoni said holding her rifle and flying towards Maya as the other two flew towards Aries.

"You won't take Lieutenant Hallard from our custody. The Republic no long recognizes Garderobe's false court." Hyoni said taking aim again but holding her shot Maya stopping a short distance from her.

"You are in direct violation of international code Marcus. I know you are just following orders. Release Hallard charges won't be pressed against you." Maya said hoping she could talk them out of this. She had meet Hyoni a few times when she was student and knew her to be a reasonable woman.

"You continue to hinder me and I will open fire." Hyoni said still holding her rifle at Maya her finger on the trigger.

"I know you don't want to do this Marcus." Maya said holding her ground.

"I doesn't matter what I want I'm a solider and an Otome. I do as I'm told!" Hyoni said closing her eyes as she spoke but then quickly opened them lining Maya in her sights again.

"Very true Hyoni-chan but I'm sure you've read the proposals for the Otome Limitation Conferences. This is what they are for. If you blindly follow orders like this you are no better then Nina Wang." Maya said noticing Hyoni flinching.

Hyoni held orbit around Maya, "Nina Wang wasn't a solider. She was a lost little girl trying to save her father. Don't make me kill a pillar."

"I gave you a chance you are going to have to kill me because I'm not stopping." Maya said then flew straight at Hyoni dodging her shots then collided with her grabbing onto her.

Hyoni pushed the gun suppressor into Maya's stomach, "Back off Onee-sama! I will follow my orders, no matter if you were a coral or a pillar."

"Do your orders include killing a pillar? Do it Hyoni-chan." Maya said grabbing the tip of the gun holding there hoping Hyoni wouldn't call her bluff.

Hyoni chopped Maya in the back of her neck surprising the pillar and stunning her, "I seem to have run out of bullets. You still have your robe so the fall won't hurt you." Hyoni said then pushed the unconscious Maya off of her letting her fall and watching the pillar hit a rooftop.

Shie struggled with the Kazue and Junko looking bellow seeing how high they were. As they went over the top of a building jabbed her elbow into Junko's side causing her to let go of her and Kazue couldn't support her weight in her position dropping Shie onto the roof. Shie tucked into a roll as she hit the roof absorbing some of the impact and springing onto her feet as she tried to run inside the building.

Hyoni dropped down in front of her having caught up with them blocking the way with Kazue and Junko landing behind her boxing her in, "Quit making things so difficult." Hyoni said then threw Shie into a chimney before pinning her to the ground the other two moving in closer. "Sedate her she's caused enough trouble today."

"You aren't getting," Shie started to say as Jarin jabbed her with a dart, "…away...with...this..."

Hyoni hiked Shie up on her shoulder, "I'm not getting away with anything. I'm following orders, something you don't know how to do."

(Next Day, Aswad Village)

It was early in the morning the sun barely having crept into the sky. Midori, Chie and Aoi sat around a table eating a breakfast Chie had made as part of the arrangement they had made with their little drinking game. A young man came running into the room wearing a pair of short pants and sturdy shoes he stopped before Midori catching his breath then said, "Leader news from Aries!"

"What is it this time? Did the damn government loose it nerve finally?" Midori said as they had been getting news usually a day or two late depending on its importance.

"Delta Squad has attacked Garderobe and taken Hallard prisoner. Kruger's sent two pillars to retrieve her." The runner said.

"Chibi-Chie? If that's all you can leave now may have just made my job easier." Midori said with a smile and ate another slice of her apple ignoring the eggs on her plate just to annoy Chie.

"Wait what does Aries plan to do with her?" Chie said stopping the runner as he was about to leave.

"If I had to guess they'll use her blood to settle the stomach of their councils." Midori said the runner nodding then leaving, "Either way her neck is our gain."

"What the hell are you talking about Aswad?" Chie said standing up.

"Aries will be too busy trying to put a bullet in her spine to worry about what's going on outside the country. Everybody will be watching Aries because no government has ever executed an Otome. Garderobe usually takes care of their own by fairly humane means mind you but still takes care of their own. Kruger will be distracted trying to get that little brat back that it means that we can go to the place that has been narrowed down. We know where that is because of an anonymous transmission, probably from Youko. Gal says that Kruger did her wrong." Midori said.

"If you expect me to stand by while they execute my sister..." Chie said trailing off.

"I don't see as you have a choice." Midori said eating another slice. "She's actually helping you. You wouldn't let that go to waste. Let Kruger take care of the Arians and getting her back. Fate likes her meals bloody, so you'd better hope they make it in time. Meanwhile you will stay with me and take us to this place." Midori pulled out a map marked with the coordinates sent to them in the transmission.

Chie stepped back knocking her chair over and scaring Aoi "Like hell I will."

Midori slid behind Chie before she could react touching her blade to her throat. "Are you going back on your word Otome? That's a very unwise thing to do because at this point if I kill you, she dies too. Make your choice very carefully." Midori said as guards surrounded her and Chie.

"You can't be serious. Have the Aswad no concept of family?" Chie said not flinching though Aoi seemed worried.

"Your word is your word. If that were so then the traitor would have been welcomed here years ago. Thank about this. If you did manage to get past me, one of the other men here would shot you down if they didn't then Rad surely would." Midori said.

"I can't stand by and do nothing, the only reason I'm doing this is for her. Are you saying you would stand by and do nothing if Helene was dying?" Chie said hoping to talk some reason into her.

"She made her choices. Nobody asked her to do what she did or is doing. She is no longer one of us. A traitor is a traitor. No matter what happens or how many gifts they shower you with." Midori said though it hurt her to say it.

"What if it was Rad then?" Chie persisted.

"Don't play games with me little girl." Midori said then pushed Chie at the guards. "Lock her to a stone and keep a guard outside her cell at all times. The maid can stay with me."

"I find it hard to believe you have no idea what love is." Chie said as she pulled away be is guided out by them.

"Love doesn't save you from dying." Midori said watching them drag her off and looked over to Aoi "I don't need to remind you of what will happen if you choose to get rebellious."

"Chie is a woman of action. I wouldn't expect her to behave any different. But if you please I rather be with her." Aoi said walking after the guards.

Midori reached out grabbing Aoi and stopping her, "I can't allow that, you'll stay here, under my eye. It is better that you do because if she decides to get too obnoxious I'm the only one who can stop those men from killing her."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18: Death’s Door

Chapter 18: Death's Door

_Author Notes: Sorry for the delay I wish I had an excuse but I don't anyway here it is._

(Desert Port, WindBloom)

"Kaine is that bucket of bolts ready to go?" Natsuki demanded standing on the docks looking at a ship that looked as if it was thrown together in an hour.

"Almost Meister Kruger," Adam said through he was underneath a panel.

"She's awake principal." Irina said as she knelt over Maya a tube of smelling salts in her hand. Maya sat straight up coughing and batting Irina's hand away.

"Good, Bylthe." Natsuki said snapping her fingers in front of Maya the blonde shaking her head a little disoriented.

"Principal, they got away." Maya said her head clearing.

"We know you and Sara are going after them. Woods and Kaine will catch up in the cruiser." Natsuki said. "After you rescue Hallard, Sara will catch you up on what has been happening."

"What are two crippled Meisters going to do against an army?" Sara asked.

Natsuki shook her head wondering that as well, "You two can figure something out. Just in case this information I'm about to tell you is classified only use it if you have no other option." Natsuki said leaning down whispering in Maya's ear.

"Is that wise?" Maya asked looking up at the principal.

"We may have no other choice." Shizuru said.

"Principal, we are ready." Irina said standing on the ship with Adam.

"Good, get going." Natsuki said then turned walking back to the car that would take them back to Garderobe.

(Undisclosed Military Base, Aries Capital)

In the courtyard of the base there was a wooden platform where several soldiers stood preparing a smaller platform in the middle of the wooden platform. The remaining members of delta squad walked out of a building with Shie in the middle of them her hands bound in front of her. Behind them walked Councilor Johnson with a smug look on his face. The lead Shie to the platform removed her restraints and strapped her arms to a 'T' shaped piece of wood and her feet to the base of it. "Second Lieutenant Shie Hallard. At last justice will be done." Johnson said as Hyoni finished and stood next to him at attention.

"Asshole you aren't going to get away with this." Shie said pulling at the restraints.

"Get away with it? Lieutenant, you are the one who isn't getting away with anything. You will play for your war mongering attitude with a bullet to your back from the barrel of a rifle of what Lady Chrysant hoped you'd become, pity, such a promising candidate to go down in history as her president's murderer." Johnson said.

"Sir the president isn't…" Hyoni said stopping as Johnson turned to her glaring.

"If you are going to shoot me at least have the balls to look me in the face. But then I doubt you'll be even holding a gun." Shie said getting his attention by spiting on him.

Johnson merely took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning his cheek, "I have you now and so I will have that sister of yours as well." Johnson said laughing as Hyoni said nothing but took a deep breath. "I think it's time to die Lieutenant." Johnson said then nodded to Hyoni who instructed Delta Squad to take their positions.

(Infirmary, Garderobe)

The blonde Meister of Aries paced the room looking to Yukino every so often. She knocked into a table while not really paying attention. Irritated she flipped the table over causing a nurse to rush in but Haruka just glared at the nurse who turned and left. Haruka looked at the table growled and kicked the table not hearing something stir from the bed. "Haruka?" The blonde heard someone say her name looking back at the bed seeing Yukino awake.

"Yukino!" Haruka said rushing to the bed taking the smaller woman in her arms kissing her.

Yukino struggled a bit but didn't really resist the blonde returning her kisses until she was able to speak, "Haruka, what…?"

"No time to explain you have to get dressed." Haruka said moving to grab a fresh pair of clothes that had been on the night stand since Yukino went into a coma though Haruka paused to kiss her once more.

"Haruka," Yukino said sitting on the bed not moving knowing her Otome could be hasty when something was pressing but also knew she had a habit of over reacting.

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh then said, "Hallard is about to be executed for your murder."

"Murder? Captain Hallard is to be executed for my murder? What happened during the battle? How long have I been asleep?" Yukino said getting up from the bed putting the clothes on. Unlike Haruka's clothes after the battle Yukino wasn't wearing a track suit but a simple skirt and blouse.

"Lieutenant Hallard, Captain Hallard was infected with a virus and escaped from quarantine. But that's neither here nor now. You've been out a few weeks, you were injured batty because you were linked to both Hallard and I. The Captain was wounded and infected when Lieutenant Hallard disobeyed orders that added to the injuries I had severely hurt you." Haruka said rushing Yukino.

"Badly, Haruka, we must hurry." Yukino said walking into the hall. "Where are they?"

"Aries," Haruka grabbing Yukino's wrist stopping her, 'Certify me."

"What's going on in here?" Youko said running up the nurse that had seen Haruka kick over the table having gone to get her right after. Youko figured Haruka was just agitated because of what was happening she planed on sedating her until she saw Yukino standing on her toes kissing Haruka's GEM. "Madam President!"

"No time to chat director!" Haruka said materializing her robe picking Yukino up and flying out the window.

(Undisclosed Military Base, Aries Capital)

"Hurry onee-sama!" Imari said clinging to Sara as the pillar flew towards the platform.

"Take aim!" An officer standing on a tower between the three deltas as they took aim meanwhile Shie stared on as if inviting death to attack her from the front though inside she prayed Garderobe would do something. She still was linked to Imari and knew if she died so did Imari.

Sara swooped down in front of Shie dropping Imari onto the platform. "Hold!" Maya shouted landing between the towers.

"Fire and you'll be committing murder!" Sara shouted landing near Shie.

"Onee-sama why did you bring Imari with you?" Shie shouted starting at the blonde standing between her and three rifle barrels.

"Move aside or you will be considered an enemy of the State by attempting in the escape of a convicted felon." Johnson ordered ignoring Shie.

"If you shoot this girl you will have the entire weight of Garderobe brought down on you. I don't think your military has a chance against that many Otome." Maya said also ignoring Shie.

"In what six, seven months? Garderobe is crippled." Johnson laughed knowing full well that Fumi was disabled and would be for a while.

"We have found a way to contain our 'problem' there will be no crippling." Maya said thinking that Johnson was talking about the virus.

"Your founder is in pieces in a mausoleum if it could support more then two why is it there are only two pillars here? Where are the other three? Still in WindBloom I imagine. Delta Ready aim," Johnson said as Delta squad took aim again.

"Do this and you will bring the wrath of Zipang down on you." Maya said thinking she had no choice but to use the information Natsuki gave her causing Imari glare at her.

"Zipang? What are you talking about?" Shie asked she knew Imari was from Zipang but thought she was just from a well off family.

"Retiko, tell them." Maya said looking sternly at Imari.

"I am Imari Tokiha-Retiko-hime, third in line to the throne of Zipang." Imari said looking down.

Johnson began laughing, "More lies, princess of Zipang that's a good one."

Imari held out a necklace bearing the mark Zipang, "Proof of my royal birth. If you kill this officer then you will inevitably kill me. If that happens then the armies of the Shogun will march on Aries and break her spine." Imari said finding some confidence.

"Stand aside Princess." Johnson said recognizing the pendant of the royal line of Zipang.

"I can't do that. Shie Hallard has a contract with me." Imari said.

Hyoni confused looked at the platform, "Shie Hallard is only a coral she holds no contract. It is impossible for a coral to form a contract." Hyoni said as she strained to see the color of Shie's GEM knowing that like Arika the only way Shie could have a contract was if she had a Meister level GEM.

"Then I guess if you will not believe my words." Imari said as reached up to Shie's ear. Shie winced as she felt something poke her arm and felt like her blood was burning as Imari kissed her GEM.

Shie dropped her head and smirked, "Materialize!" Shie shouted as her robe formed breaking the bindings and she sent out a shockwave with her mind kicking up dirt and dust. When it cleared she was floating above the platform with her arms under her cloak.

Johnson watched this amazed for a second then shouted, "Fire!" Delta Squad fired and the bullets cut through the dust cloud but then a second later nothing but a chuckle as the bullets seemed to stop in mid air then disappeared. "Fire!" Johnson shouted again as Delta Squad fired again the same thing happening again.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Shie asked as she brought her hand from under her cloak and tipped it dumping the bullets out onto the platform.

"Lieutenant Marcus I order you to complete this execution by any means." Johnson said turning to Hyoni. She flew off her tower the other two Delta Squad members behind her.

"Now let's see what this thing can do." Shie chuckled as she called a blade into her hand and then repeated the same as before making the wind kick up around her though a light glint of orange can be seen within the energy around her.

"Lieutenant Hallard, stand down. Delta Squad lower your weapons." Yukino said as Haruka landed near the platform with Yukino in her arms. Shie dropped down next to Haruka though the power hadn't completely dissipated.

"Madam President the council has decided in this matter you have no right to interfere." Johnson said.

"Decided to execute Lieutenant Shie Hallard for my murder?" Yukino said.

"Yes," Johnson replied.

"Councilman as you can see I am quite alive. How can the Lieutenant be executed for my murder if I am still alive?" Yukino asked.

"The fact of the matter is she is still guilty of an attempted murder of an elected official. You Madam President are not a sovereign power and this ruling of execution has been made by the council. Aries is not a monarchy you do not hold absolute power." Johnson said.

"There is an emergency council being held right this minute. After the word had been sent ahead that I was conscious I ordered that they convened. I have every confidence that they will overturn the death orders." Yukino said bluffing but before the day was out there would be one Haruka backed off talking to one of the aids no doubt instructing them to gather the council.

"I am a council member I would be there if that true." Johnson whined like a child whose toy had been taken away.

"Delta Squad, stand down. We are now under the direct order of the president again." Hyoni said dropping her robe then turned to Johnson, "As of Now I no longer have to follow your orders and thus order my troops to stand down."

"Councilor Johnson I believe you and I are needed in council." Yukino said as Haruka whispered in her ear that it was being organized now. Shie stood there but then her GEM displayed an error message and her head started to throb. She crashed to her knees as did Imari, both screaming.

"The modified Nano-machines are being destroyed by the infected nano-machines." Irina said as she and Adam came running up. She had suspected this but wasn't actually sure it would happen.

"Hallard, drop your robe. Drop it now!" Maya said.

Shie lie on the ground screaming and clutching her head, "I can't!"

"The virus has locked the GEM. But I have one more thing I can try." Irina said as she walked over and injected Shie with sedative and she passed out and the robe dropped. "I had a feeling this might happen when the nano-machines overloaded so I prepared a sedative."

"What about Imari-chan?" Maya asked looking down at the princess.

"I'm fine, I think." Imari said trying to get up but then fell back down

"By knocking Shie-kun unconscious it made it so the robe had to drop. The reason why Imari-chan didn't pass out with her is probably because of the virus." Irina said. "I think. We still don't understand much about it."

"We need to get moving they can rest on the cruiser." Adam said helping Imari stand as Maya picked Shie up. Johnson look as though he was going to protest but a sharp glance from Haruka silenced him.

"Will you be fine here Onee-sama?" Sara said as she looked over at Haruka.

"Yukino... the president has everything under control and with Hallard in your custard I trust she will be safe." Haruka said.

Yukino giggled a little then said "Custody, take them out of here and find the Captain."

(Desert outside Aries)

Imari sat on the bench of the cruiser with Shie in her lap as she stroked Shie's hair. Shie looked up still a little groggy and squinting from the bright light, "Imari?"

"Yes, I'm here Shie." Imari said as she continued to stroke her hair.

"What you said in Aries?" Shie said laying back and enjoying the feeling of her fingers in her hair.

"What about it?" Imari said.

"Was it true?" Shie asked looking up at her.

"Yes, it's true." Imari said closing her eyes.

"You lied to me." Shie said looking away.

"I know. But I needed to keep it secret. Not even the principal knew until I short time ago." Imari said opening her eyes and forcing Shie to look at her.

"I don't understand why?" Shie asked confused.

"Because I didn't want to have it all follow me here." Imari said thinking how much of a pain it would be if everyone knew she a princess of Zipang and Mai's cousin.

"Like Mai-hime?" Shie said hitting it right on.

"Something like that." Imari said giggling a little.

"A princess..." Shie said trailing off and staring at Imari.

"You see this is why I didn't want to tell anyone!" Imari said.

Shie looked away again, "You shouldn't be with me."

"Before I met you I just wanted to become an Otome. If I had met you and it had been out there it wouldn't have been any different. And I don't care who thinks I should or shouldn't be with you." Imari said stroking her cheek.

"But you're a princess and I'm..." Shie said still looking away.

"I don't care about that Shie. I don't care if you were raised by coolaks. I would still love you." Imari whispered as she stroked her cheek smiling.

"But how can we be together? When you go back you'll be a princess again." Shie said barely above a whisper.

"I'll be an Otome and that won't matter, I'll still be with you." Imari said smiling.

"Really?" Shie asked an amazed look on her face.

"Really." Imari said looking down then leaned in kissing Shie.

(Garderobe: Principal's Office)

Natsuki sat at her desk resting her head on the desktop as her bedroom door open and Shizuru walked out wearing her uniform surprisingly enough. It was quite late and she had thought Shizuru was sleeping. The steps grew closer until the came to a stop just a foot or so away

"Natsuki?" the chestnut hair woman queried looking at the back of Natsuki's head as her face was obscured by the desk or her own hair. Natsuki seemed to utter what sounded like a curse but Shizuru could not tell what she said and didn't move. Natsuki was so miserable lately and it bothered her partner.

"Whatever it is, I don't care! If the kitchen is on fire let the damn thing burn." Natsuki barked not bothering to lift her head. She didn't even feel any displacement when Shizuru sat on the desk and began to stroke the top of her head lightly. She seemed to lose herself whenever she did this. Natsuki's hair felt like silk and even in their school days she had trouble pulling herself from it. Shizuru smiled as she heard a content sigh come from the desktop.

"That feels really good." Natsuki muttered still not bothering to raise her head.

"Then just enjoy it Puppy." The latter said as she continued the practice nearly completely entranced by it.

"I hate my job..." Natsuki declared with venom. Shizuru only smiled lightly and touched the side of Natsuki's face.

"I hate your job too." She said agreeing with Natsuki. This was one of those times that Natsuki had to do a grand balancing act and it was very stressful for her. Shizuru had become very keen to Natsuki's moods over the years and knew how much of a disruption this was to her. She would try her best to give her some kind of relief.

"Is it too soon for me to retire?" Natsuki asked with a sarcastic grin. She opened her free eye to look up and saw Shizuru looking back, smiling at her.

"It would be nice. I would prefer to have sex on the beach now then ten years from now. But then your mother would bother us all the time. And people would be coming to visit all the time. Natsuki, you don't have the mental strength left right now to be constantly distracted when you're trying to do something 'productive'." Shizuru jested though she was part serious. Natsuki sighed and seemed to slide back into her self-imposed hole. "We could have a long night. But as much as I think you need it there's always the chance of something going wrong." Shizuru flirted. Recounted the number of times they had been disturbed just during this incident.

"At least things are starting to look better. Though that's a matter of opinion, even though the Aswad are probably doing a better job of finding that lab then we're able to right now." Natsuki said as she pushed her head into Shizuru's hand

"They'll find it. Then you can fly there and blow it up. It will make you feel better." Shizuru offered. Now she stroked Natsuki's cheek as she tried to push Natsuki's head into her lap.

"Hai, lower cobra" Natsuki said and sighed again as she felt Shizuru's hand move to around her neck. Just then there was a knock on the door and then someone forget to wait for conformation before entering.

"Hey Kruger." Nao blurted entering the room stopping just short of the place she was supposed to stand. She didn't even seen Natsuki's hand, or the gun that was in it until it went off and the bullet zinging past her ear hitting the plaster behind her.

"Leave now, if you value your life. I won't be able to save you this time." Shizuru said being dead serious and a bit annoyed that Nao had disrupted the moment.

"Gessh! Forget it then I'll ask tomorrow!" Nao said as the door closed loudly. Natsuki sighed and put her arm down but hadn't let go of the pistol until Shizuru reached down and took it from her.

"No more shooting Natsuki. I don't think that her nano-machines would be able to fix a head wound." Shizuru said as she reached under her and grabbed two glasses from a drawer and a bottle of wine and poured some for Natsuki and herself.

"Have a drink." Shizuru said with a smile. She continued to smile as Natsuki sat up taking the glass and a drink.

"Do we have anything planned tomorrow?" The midnight haired woman asked unsure of what she was doing beyond going to bed for the evening.

"No, but I know where your going to be." Shizuru teased.

"Sleeping off a massive hang over?" Natsuki said happily as she finished the contents her glass and held it out to be refilled.

"Not quite" Shizuru said reaching behind her unzipping her dress. And then letting it slide down her shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to help you relax" Shizuru said getting up.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19: Symbols

Chapter 19: Symbols

_Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait. Life sucks then add writer's block and it really sucks. Let's just say a bunch of BS with work as really been screwing up my mojo. I haven't had the urge to write in a while._

(Capital, Lutesia Romulus)

"Will you sit down?" Midori said leaning against the ledge of a wall as Chie stood by it looking down at a doorway below. The Otome looked quickly at the red head then back at the binoculars in her hands. "Stake out you are supposed to be hidden. Don't they teach you guys anything in the Army?"

"Chie," Aoi said looking up at her Otome and patting the ground next to her. "Please." Chie sighed then looked back down crouching down a little.

"Come on sit down." Midori said grabbing Chie's leg and pulling her to the ground. "She's you master you're supposed to listen to her."

"We know this is the right building it's got Schwartz markings hidden into the décor. Let's just go. Before Romulus' realizes we are here. I've seen Meister Bellini patrolling the streets." Chie said repositioning herself next to Aoi and taking a sandwich the maid handed her. "Kruger's no doubt sent word of our coming here."

"We are waiting for Kruger's lackies to show up so they can figure out the wards on the door and if any traps go off they are fodder not us." Midori said explaining the plan yet again to the impatient Otome.

"Kruger's lackies, need I remind you that my sister is among them?" Chie growled taking a bite of the sandwich.

"You want my help we do it my way. Understand?" Midori said.

"What if I don't want your help?" Chie asked.

"That ship has sailed you're stuck with me Otome." Midori said then ducked down behind the wall pulling Aoi and Chie back as a pair of Otome flew over them. "I don't think they saw us. If you'd been standing there with those damn binoculars we would have been caught for sure."

"I thought Romulus only has one Otome." Aoi asked watching the two fly south in a straight line not so much as they would be if the were searching for something.

"They do the black haired one is Carla Bellini and the other is Laula Bianchi. They must have called in help from Remus." Chie said. "Since the end of the war the two countries have been on better terms. No where near rejoining as one country. I doubt that they ever will."

"Something isn't right." Midori said watching them fly away, "If they were searching they wouldn't be together and moving more in a grid pattern."

"They are heading somewhere then." Aoi said stroking Chie's arm.

"The pillars must be here." Chie said taking her position at the ledge again being sure to stand behind a statue.

(Borders of Lutesia Romulus)

The dark haired coral turned Meister paced back and forth on the bow of the ship the Zipang Princess' eyes following her Otome. "Shie," Imari said causing Shie to pause.

"What? Are they here?" Shie said scanning the sky.

"Plant it kid." Maya said putting her foot out tripping Shie when she started walking again causing her to fall into the bench next Imari.

Shie started to get up but Imari linked her arm in Shie's arm holding her there. "Sit, that's an order." Imari whispered but in the closeness of the ship it was heard and Irina giggled while Adam managed only a smirk.

"Quite the couple aren't they?" Adam said into Irina's ear his breath hot on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Huh?" Irina jumped, she knew she had been sitting close to Adam but when he leaned into her ear it startled her. She turned a bright red then sat back down on the bench straightening her clothes. "Uh…yea."

"Why do we have to wait for them anyway?" Shie asked trying to stand up again but Imari stopped her yet again.

"Oh I don't know maybe because we are chasing several criminals across foreign borders and searching for a Schwartz laboratory." Maya said.

"It's important to maintain diplomatic relations especially with the peace being as strained as it's been lately." Sara said looking up from her phone. Irina had installed a solitaire game on it and Sara had been playing on it for the last hour and half though switched to her word processor every time someone glanced over at her.

"Garderobe has the loyalty of Remus." Laula said as she and Carla landed on the ground next to the ship.

"As it does Romulus," Carla piped in.

"It's strange to see you two together. I haven't seen you two this sociable since school." Sara said a smile on her face.

"True the last time I saw you two it was in a battle." Maya said.

"You were all in the same class?" Shie asked wondering how many of her classmates she would have to face in battle someday.

"Not exactly, Maya-Onee-sama graduated long before us, Laula-chan and I were in the same class and Sara-chan was in the class behind us." Carla said.

"What can we do for you today?" Laula asked then pointed at Carla, "This one wasn't very forthcoming with the details but then when is she?"

"I didn't really have much to go on myself. Natsuki-chan wasn't very detailed." Carla said looking over as Laula cleared her throat. "Ahem the Principal…"

"Long story short, Chie Hallard and these two were infected with an Otome virus." Maya said pointing over to Imari and Shie. "Chie escaped and is somewhere in the capital with the Aswad."

"Why would she come to Romulus?" Laula asked.

"We believe that the laboratory used create the virus is here." Sara answered. "We are hoping to find a cure there."

"Uhem… We can't catch this thing from them can we?" Carla asked taking a step back from them.

"Shie-Kun and Imari-chan aren't infectious anymore but Chie-san still is." Adam said.

"Only if you are exposed to their nano-machines, the virus isn't a normal virus that affects the person this one effects nano-machines only. You would have to mix her blood with yours. Imari-chan and Shie-kun aren't infected because we were able to map out half of the sequence used by Schwartz and…" Irina said wanting to continue but Maya covered her mouth shaking her head before Irina started droning on too long.

"Right so as long as she doesn't bleed on us we're fine." Laula said, "Where is this lab?"

"What about Hallard, if she's working with the Aswad then we have to find them. I'm not about to let those mercenaries run around my city." Carla said.

"It's safe to assume that they are wherever the lab is." Maya said letting go of Irina shooting her a glare then pulling a map of the city out, "We need to find this building."

(Garderobe, Windbloom)

The blue haired Principal of Garderobe stood with her back to the door hunched over standing on a green mat. She slowly swung the club in her hands hitting a little white ball then swearing when it missed the cup adding to the clutter of balls on the mat. She growled then reached into a bucket on the desk dropping another ball in front of her. She lined up the club and took a few practice swings then stepped forward to hit the ball. As she brought the club back she felt someone place their hands on her hips and over swung sending the ball flying through the window. "What the hell?" Natsuki swore spinning around the club in her hands ready to strike the person behind her.

"Natsuki wouldn't hit me would she?" Shizuru said not at all phased by the Principal threatening her with a golf club.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said lowering the club. "What are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking?"

"Natsuki wants me to knock before going into my office?" Shizuru said with a smirk on her face.

"You're office is down the hall. You know next to the room you never sleep in." Natsuki said setting the club down on the desk.

"I loaned both the office and room to Nao-san until her studies are finished. You didn't seem to have a problem with me in your bed last night." Shizuru said watching Natsuki walk over to the golf ball sized hole in the window her blush visible in the glass. On the ground below them Miss Maria stood holding the stray ball up getting ready to scold a coral about it when she saw Natsuki standing at the window and shook her head walking off.

Shizuru walked up behind her and placed her hands on Natsuki's hips again. "You're tense again."

"I was trying to relax when you came in and messed up my stroke. Now I need to replace the window." Natsuki said pointing at the window but not moving out of Shizuru's reach.

"Relaxing? You were swearing loud enough that it interrupted Yukariko's Star Class." Shizuru said taking a step away and walking to the desk. She picked the club up dropping a ball on the ground and hitting it into the cup.

"I'm just off my game today." Natsuki said walking over and growling as Shizuru hit another ball into the cup. "How do you do that? Every bloody time!"

"You're stance is wrong and you over swing come here." Shizuru said waving her over. Natsuki growled then walked over standing in front of Shizuru who placed the club in her hands. "Ok lower your shoulders move your feet further apart now gently swing not that far back. Then hit it." Shizuru said moving Natsuki's hips with the swing and watching the ball roll into the cup. "See that wasn't that hard now was it."

"You just wanted to get me into your arms." Natsuki said trying to hide her smirk.

"I don't see you complaining." Shizuru said placing a kiss on Natsuki's neck.

(Schwartz Laboratory, Lutesia Romulus)

"Okay what now?" Carla asked. "I suppose you know how to get into this building? My reports on it said it went into foreclosure shortly after the war but the engineers haven't been able to get in. It's a good thing you guys got here now it's scheduled to be destroyed next week."

"Woods, this is what we brought you here for." Maya said stepping aside for the pearl.

"I thought I was here to formulate a cure…." Irina said as Maya glared at her, "Nevermind." She grumbled then walked over to the door looking at it. There were four square tiles on it with strange symbols on them lined up then above them were four slots that it looked like the stones could fit into them. "I think this might be a locking device of some sort but I'm not sure about the combo. It must have to do with the order of the stones."

"I've never seen that writing before." Sara said looking at the stones as Irina pulled one out.

"The writing looks like an ancient Earthen dialect. I'm not really that familiar with it. Archeology isn't really my specialty." Irina said, "I'm much more useful in the sciences but I might be able to if I just… four… symbols… four… spots… twenty… four… combinations…." She continued on mumbling.

"Woods you're babbling." Maya said causing the pearl to stop and look over at her, "Can you get it or not?"

"Like I was saying these aren't just random symbols I think this one is…" Irina said getting cut off again.

"Yes, or no." Maya growled.

"Yes. Each of these groves has symbols that we know this is Fire, Earth, Water and Wind. All we have to do is pair up the Earthen stones to them." Irina said getting growled at again. "Okay, okay this one here, that there then the last two." Irina said plugging the last two stones in then stepping back nothing happening in.

"I don't think it worked…" Sara said quietly.

"It should have worked. I lined the stones up right." Irina said.

"You just said it would work are you sure you have the stones right?" Maya said crossing her arms.

"I'm a scientist not an archeologist! I told you that." Irina snapped then sulked back realizing she just yelled at Maya Blythe the Swirling Dance Fluorite and fifth pillar, "Maya-onee-sama… forgive me if I had a hook up to the mainframe I could run it through the translator but we haven't finished the mobile prototype yet it only has a range of about six feet..."

"Okay what do you need?" Maya asked holding her hand out as Sara placed her phone into it.

"The third symbol is upside down." Imari said standing back looking at the wall.

Maya was in the middle of dialing when Imari spoke up and had just hit the last key. "Hello?" Youko said on the other line but Maya hadn't realized the call went through.

"Hang on Youko." Maya said then turned to Imari, "What is it Retiko?"

"The third symbol it's upside down. That's why it isn't working." Imari said.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked.

"It's similar to the formal calligraphy used in the Zipang court." Imari said.

"That's right," Irina said looking at the stones. "I think these symbols are based on the Earth language called Japanese. It makes sense was we've come to believe that the Zipang nation was founded by a group from Japan during the crossing."

"Woods, hold the history lesson and flip the stone over." Maya ordered as Irina grumbled flipping the stone. The door creaked then slid open and Maya close the phone hanging up on Youko. "Okay, Bellini and Bianchi thanks for your help but this is a Garderobe matter."

"We'll just hang around out here holler if you need us." Laula said.

"Sara take point, Woods, Kaine next, Hallard you two behind me." Maya said as Shie opened her mouth but never got the chance to speak, "No questions you are under my command. I know you have trouble following orders don't press me."

"Yes, ma'am," Shie said stepping in line behind Maya.

Laula and Carla watched as they walked in, "We'll wait out here?" Carla complained. "I've wanted to see what's going on in here for months."

"Were you going to argue with the fifth pillar? Remember last time that happened in school?" Laula injected. "It wasn't pretty."

"Fine," Carla said as Midori stepped in front of them. "Aswad!" Carla said her spear appearing in her hand while a sword appeared in Laula's hand.

Midori broke her cane in half a sword appearing on each side dropping into a fighting stance. "Stand back Midori." Chie said stepping up a dagger in her hand though not in her robe. "Let us through."

"By order of Garderobe Chie Hallard you are under arrest. Stand down." Laula said.

"I don't think that is going to happen." Midori said. "Do as the Captain said and step aside."

"Hallard don't do this." Carla said.

"Move aside." Chie said neither of them moving. She held the dagger up but instead of attacking them she cut her own hand holding it out at them. "I've no doubt Irina-chan has been babbling about this virus. I'm contagious and as of right now there is no cure. Now step aside." Both of them held their ground then stepped aside letting them through. "Good choice." As they walked inside the doors slid shut.

Carla and Laula turned to it watching the stones sink into the door. "What's going on?" Carla asked pulling on the door.

Laula pulled on the stones but couldn't get them out. "I don't know it just shut. The stones have sunk in I can't get them out."

"The door is locked too." Carla said still pulling on it.

"They're trapped…" Laula said stepping back. "Stay here we've got to alert Garderobe." She said then jumped into the air flying towards the palace.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: I had to throw a little Shiznat in there and I just saw the alternate ending to Zwei and was inspired for that scene. I have to say the new EP of Mai-Otome 0 got me writing again. Wonder how long it will take them to put out the next EP. Side note: with that this story along with my others are somewhat becoming AU since it varies a bit from the next arch. _


	20. Chapter 20: Translations

Chapter 20: Translations

_Author Notes: I'm slowly getting back into this one. My writing drive is coming back. I hate how it comes and goes. I'm also drawing towards the end of this story just a few more chapters left._

(Swartz Lab, Lutesia)

"Woods do you have anything yet?" Maya asked pacing across the room.

"We just got here." Irina said blowing the dust of a computer screen then starting he computer up. As she waited she dusted off the keyboard seeing symbols similar to the door, she glance to the screen seeing the same symbols there. "The computers are just booting up. We might have a problem the operating system isn't in the common language."

"Can you read it?" Maya asked looking at the symbols on the screen seeing they were similar to the ones on the door.

Sara leaned over Maya's shoulder getting a look as well, "That is the same as on the door, you were able to read it."

"Sorta it... Well not really. I can pick out a few symbols but nothing major." Irina said trying to figure out them out.

"What about Imari-chan can you read it?" Sara said looking around for the blonde. "Imari-chan?"

"She's right here." Midori said stepping out of the shadows holding a knife to Imari's throat.

"Imari!" Shie said jumping off the table she was sitting on. Imari had just been standing next to her she hadn't seen her disappear but had been focusing on the computer.

"What the hell?" Chie said stepping out of another shadow across the room with Aoi behind her. "This isn't part of the plan. We were supposed to wait for Irina-chan to finish then you get what you want."

"See that is the problem you'll hold up the deal but I doubt the will. Garderobe willingly hand technology over to the Aswad? Not likely." Midori said pressing the knife further to Imari's neck the blonde flinching a little. "She insures I get my end."

Shie took a couple steps towards Midori he hands tight but Sara held her back, "If anything happens to her I will kill you."

" Have you ever killed someone? It takes a certain type of person to do it and I don't think you have it in you Chibi-Chie." Midori said noticing the GEM in Shie's ear and quick glancing at Imari's ring, "Besides if I kill her you are dead as well Otome."

"You have no idea what you are getting into." Maya said as Sara put Shie in a arm bar holding her back the teen growling, "Harm her and you don't only cause more problems with Garderobe you'll..."

Midori chuckled interrupting Maya, "Yea, yea whatever she's a Princess of Zipang. Didn't think I knew that did I? Trust me I know far more then you. Now correct me if I am wrong but you are on a time table aren't you? Get back to work red."

"Midori you don't have to do this." Chie said glancing over to Shie seeing Sara whisper in her ear the girl loosening up a little.

"I can't get back to work as I was saying before you decided to take my patient hostage, I need her the computers are written in Japanese I can't read it but she can." Irina said pointing to the screen.

"You are lying. Youko talks about you said you were one of the brightest minds she knew." Midori said testing her grip on the knife making Shie flinch but a hand on her shoulder from Sara held her back. 

"That doesn't mean I know everything." Irina said, "Zipangese originated from Japanese she's from Zipang she can read it. Now unless you can read Japanese I need her."

"Let her go we can't get anything done without her." Sara said her hand still on Shie's shoulder but she held still.

"She is my bargaining chip you aren't tricking me out of this." Midori said twisting the knife the light reflecting off it.

"Use me." Aoi said stepping out from behind Chie causing everyone to look at her and Chie to grab her wrist with her left hand the other having a bandage wrapped around it, "If you need a hostage use me."

Aoi pulled away from Chie and walked closer to Midori who hesitated then pushed Imari away grabbing Aoi. "Whatever."

"Midori, I swear if you hurt her." Chie growled clinching her hands soaking the cloth as the wound on her hand reopened. If her nano-machines were working the wound would have healed already. Within an instant she knew exactly how Shie felt.

"Relax prince charming if everything goes ok she'll be fine." Midori said. Aoi looked over to Chie and smiled as Shie pulled Imari into her arms hugging her and apologizing.

Imari kissed Shie's cheek saying it wasn't her fault and that she was fine then sat down next to Irina "I don't know what I can do I can read this but science isn't one of my best subjects this might as well be in a language I don't know." 

"Sara-onee-sama can I use your mobile?" Irina said as Sara handed it over. "I can get Youko-sensei to send over the translation algorithm I have been working on. It's not completely finished but might work. The algorithm scans a portion of the text searches it to a sample database of twenty-three languages then..."

"Just call and get the program!" Maya nearly shouted cutting her off.

"Algorithm...Shoot no signal. I'm going to have to go outside." Irina said looking at where the signal bars on the phone should be just seeing an 'X'.

"Problem there the doors closed behind us they are locked." Chie said glaring at Midori part of her thought Midori wouldn't hurt her but she also knew the Aswad was capable of anything.

"Okay computers... has... to... be... Imari can you find anything that shows if this computer is connected to the internet?" Irina asked hoping the blonde had paid attention in the basic computer course corals were required to take.

"I think I am in an e-mail program." Imari said typing away at the computer. "What do you want me to send?" Irina instructed her what to type then how to encode the message sending it to Garderobe.

(Laboratory, Garderobe)

"Director we are getting an e-mail from an unknown sender." A technician called from one of the computers. Youko had instructed that all e-mail was to be screened and virus checked before being delivered to the receiver's inbox as a new part of school protocol.

"Scan it for viruses and download it then forward it." Youko said from behind one of the stations sounding annoyed. The instructions she had left were taped on the wall but for some reason this technician felt the need to inform her about it every time.

"Clean for viruses and downloaded I believe it is for you but Director I can't read it the file is encrypted." The technician said run the virus program.

"The run it through the cipher and decrypt it. Why am I telling you this? I have much more important things then to tell a level three technician how to do his job." Youko said leaning around the station an angry look on her face.

"I did but it doesn't make sense I think it's written in another language the only thing I can make out is a series of numbers. 9653417-42." the man said as Youko walked up looking over his shoulder at the series of symbols on the page the only readable text being the string of numbers.

"9653... That's Irina's access code; bring up that translation algorithm Irina was working on." Youko said as the man did the strange characters reordering in a language they could read. "Trapped in Swartz lab computers written in Japanese need translation algorithm. Irina Woods 9653417-4. Send the algorithm." 

"Helene, we got a problem. I just got a message from Romulus that..." Natsuki said coming down the stairs with Shizuru right behind her and getting interrupted by Youko.

"Our team is trapped in a Swartz lab. I know we just got a transmission from Irina. Is it ready to send?' Youko said paying more attention to the screen then Natsuki. "Be sure to run it back through the algorithm or it may cause problems on her end. Irina must have someone there that can read Japanese there."

"Sending algorithm now." The technician said as the computer began hissing then smoking before shorting out another technician rushing over with a fire extinguisher.

"Damnit! How am I to get any work done if everything around me keeps blowing up?" Youko shouted, "Did the transmission go through?"

"I can't be sure it may have." The man said and Youko let out a string of Aswad curses.

"So get on another computer and send it again. All the computers are networked." Natsuki said looking around to the six other computers in the lab.

Shizuru was about to say something but Youko cut her off, "Correction we had the complete system networked. It's no longer since we had to cut the connection to prevent the virus from spreading. This was the only computer we had connected. I had to rewire the whole system to get it back." Youko said glad Irina wasn't around to mention the entire system needed to be rewired because she had cut the mainline when all that was needed was to cut the line to one computer. She had to act fast to keep the virus contained and that was the first thing that came to her mind.

"How long will that take?" Natsuki asked tapping her foot and looking around at the lab seeing computers half torn apart, tools everywhere and the entire lab just one big mess.

"It took us a day and half last time." Youko growled realizing she had yet another system to repair.

"How much of the system has been repaired?" Shizuru asked rubbing Natsuki's shoulders sensing the frustration in her partner. She saw it in Youko but there was nothing she could do except maybe come up with another plan.

"I would have to say about 15." Youko said stepping over to another functioning computer bring up a power display.

"How many Meisters can it support?" Natsuki asked picking up where Shizuru was going with this and looking over at the screen.

"Six maybe seven," Youko said it clicking for her. "I can put it on a disk you can send someone to deliver it and open the door."

"Not someone I'll go myself on this one." Natsuki said reaching up and tapping her ear. "Nao," She waited a second then repeated. "Is the comm functioning?"

"Perfectly that was the first system we repaired it has been completely interfaced with the dummy GEMs. Here try my microphone." Youko said handing it to Natsuki.

"Nao!" Natsuki shouted into the microphone.

There was a loud thump what sounded like a curse then Nao answered, "What the hell Kruger? I can barely hear now."

"Try answering your communicator next time." Natsuki said growling and clinching the microphone, "Come to the labs now."

"Why?" Nao said the sound of a crowded room in the background.

"Because I said so," Natsuki said slamming the microphone down on the table, "Double time it."

"Yeah, yeah five minutes." Nao said grumbled them seemed to be talking to someone else, "Yeah put it my tab. My tab is not full."

"You are taking Nao?" Shizuru asked raising an eyebrow. She Natsuki never really cared much for the new pillar and was surprised that she would take her on a mission especially how the last one turned out. Shizuru still didn't know the whole story as to why Natsuki was detained in Aries for indistinct exposure. All Natsuki had told her was it was Nao's fault which lead to a long session of teasing that she resumed ever chance she could.

"It will be a good experience." Natsuki said.

"Ara, Natsuki prefers Nao's company to my own?" Shizuru said as she started pouting. "What if something happens and Natsuki is arrested for being naughty again?"

"It wasn't like that! We weren't being naughty! That fiend tricked me!" Natsuki said turning bright red, "Don't worry you are coming too."

"So the three of you are going to Lutesia?" Youko asked tapping away at the computer redirecting power to get them an extra two percent just incase they needed it. Last thing they needed is one of the pillars falling out of the sky because her GEM failed.

"We will break the door down give Woods the translation thing then I am going to blow that place off the map. No arguing. I'll have Woods copy the drives." Natsuki said. "Get my and Shizuru's GEMs"

Youko had jus finish reactivating their GEMs when the door to the labs slammed shut and someone stomped down. "Alright I'm here what do you want." Nao said coming down the stairs wearing her normal grey pants and striped shirt her sun glasses pushed up on her forehead. 

Natsuki shook her head sighed and took a deep breath smelling something odd then looking up at Nao, "You're drunk."

"What? I am not! I had a couple of beers no big deal." Nao said holding her hand up blowing out and smelling her breath. She shrugged her shoulders then spit her gum into a waste basket.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Natsuki asked trying to remember what the drinking age in Artai was, knowing it was low but they were in Windbloom where it was nineteen and she knew Nao was only sixteen.

"Who are you my mother?" Nao asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Natsuki a defiant look in her eyes. 

"No, if I was I would have drowned you at birth." Natsuki hissed mentally taking note to get with some of her in town contacts and find out what bar was serving Nao and pay them a nice threatening visit. No doubt Nao had struck a deal with several bars in town but Natsuki could be quite persuasive.

"Love you too Kruger. What do you want? I was just a couple of beers away from actually being drunk." Nao said wanting to get whatever this was over with and get back to drinking. It was probably just some stupid task Natsuki thought up to keep her out of trouble. She would do what she always did find some coral anxious to help her Onee-sama out and task her to do whatever it is. But the glare on Natsuki's face told her that she might be able to do that. Natsuki's next words surprised Nao.

"We are going on a field trip." Natsuki said starting to regret her choice of letting Nao come. The pillar needed field training but Natsuki didn't completely think she was ready or ever would be.

"Field trip? Where?" Nao asked her eyes lighting up. With everything that had been going on the last couple weeks Nao had practically been begging to go on a mission.

"I'll explain on the way, get your GEM, grab a cup of coffee and report to my courtyard in 15 minutes." Natsuki said heading to the stairs Shizuru right behind her. "Wear something warm."

"Sure thing mom," Nao said a big grin on her face when Natsuki stopped mid-step and glared at her.

"Second thought Shizuru and I can handle it go sleep it off." Natsuki said thinking threatening Nao worked sometimes and the threat of 'grounding' Nao usually snapped her back in line. "You are restricted to campus."

"Hey I'm just playing." Nao said grabbing a cup of coffee from the table taking a drink and trying not to spit it out when she realized it was cold. "Look coffee."

"Ten minutes." Natsuki said then left.

(Swartz Lab, Lutesia)

"I've got the translation algorithm. They erased the drives but I think I can restore most of them then I can get working on the cure." Irina said going quite for a few minutes as she worked on the computer. "Ok I have the base code but the DNA pattern for Rena-onee-sama isn't in the data base but I have confirmed that it is based off her DNA." Irina said.

"Can you cure the virus?" Maya asked.

"Not without the DNA code. It looks like the virus was created in multiple labs but there must be a sample here somewhere." Irina said. "This looks to be the lab where they wrote the interface code so the Valkryes would be immune."

"We'll have to search the labs then. Woods you Kaine stay here with the Aswad. Hallard older you take Senou and go with Sara. I'll take the younger Hallard and Retiko." Maya said.

"Like hell I am just sitting here." Midori said. She had let Aoi ago some time ago after Chie had convinced Maya to let Midori have items from the lab that were not of a military nature.

"I'm not letting you wander around unsupervised." Maya said knowing the Aswad would leave with very heavy pockets if she did. She didn't like the idea of letting Midori have Swartz technology but didn't really have a choice the best she could do was prevent her from taking anything dangerous.

"Maya-onee-sama, I think it would be better if someone infected remained with me incase I find something in the data base." Irina said before Midori could comment.

"Alright how about this Shie you and Imari-chan stay with Irina-chan and Adam-san. Myself and Aoi will go with Midori and the two of you pair up." Chie said.

"That isn't fair onee-chan." Shie said pouting.

"Knock it off Hallard and plant your butt somewhere. I'll go with the Aswad and the two of you go with Sara." Maya said.

"I have a name." Midori said thinking if it was just her and Maya it would be easier to take things without being noticed.

"Let's go Aswad, we got the lower level you take the upper." Maya said looking at Midori, "Hands in your pockets."

"I'm not one of your corals." Midori said as they split up the two of them heading into the basement.

To be continued…. 


	21. Chapter 21: Falling

Chapter 21:

Chapter 21: Falling

_Author Notes: I want to thank E.M.PRAETORIAN who unknowingly inspired me to get off my ass and write another chapter; seeing a new chapter of Mai Otome: Our Legacy nearly every day really reminded me how long it had been since I've updated this. Which by the way is a really good story and if you haven't already you should check it out. Anyway as I've stated before there are only a few more chapters left I really will try not to have a month in between chapters._

(Swartz Laboratory, Lutesia)

"Aswad," Maya said looking around the darken basement for the red head. The room was dark when they entered and both had started looking for the lights.

"Over here Otome." Midori said the light coming on with her standing in the center of the room holding a controller. "What?" She asked as Maya just stared with her mouth agape. Midori turned to see what had spooked the Otome a single swear word escaping her mouth as she jumped to the side rolling out of the reach of a large metallic arm. She barely managed to keep herself from a pair of large tires that nearly ran her over. From the safety of under a desk she was able to look up seeing a metallic beast similar to her Gakutenou. Where legs on this beast should have been was a large pair of tires that housed the torso of a snake with two long metal arms.

"Slave!" Maya shouted as the beast turned towards her its tongue flicking out hitting the wall behind her.

"Where is its master?" Midori said dodging to another hiding place as it back up and over the desk she was under.

"Does it matter?" Maya asked realizing both its arms had come together and it was racing towards her. With nowhere to go Maya only managed to grab a metal table holding it between her and the slave it making contact with her as she shouted, "Materialize!" The creature shoved Maya up and into the roof of the basement just as her robe formed around her.

(Laboratory, Garderobe)

"Director I think you need to look at this." A young woman said from a work station.

"What is it?" Youko said her back to the main screen as she attempted to reroute the cables, she turned quickly upon hearing a beep from the computer.

"Power output reaching critical," The computer repeated.

"Critical? I ran the calculations it should support three Otome continuously for the next six hours." Youko said going over the power consumption logs.

"Director there are four Otome logged into the system. Meister Bylthe just materialized." The young girl said.

"Materialized? They are researching in a laboratory in Lutesia." Youko said, "At this rate the system can only support four Otome for another twenty minutes provided Sara or Irina don't materialize. Get me Kruger on the line and wire the school's utility lines into the mainframe it should buy us a little more power."

"That will cause a blackout over the entire campus." The girl said.

"Better a blackout then one of the columns falling out of the sky." Youko said rewriting the computer program so draw power from the campus. "Or whatever Maya is dealing with getting the better of her."

"Point taken rerouting power," The girl said as the lights in the room shut off a dim red light coating the room.

"Hopefully that will hold." Youko said, "How is that line coming?"

"Helene, explain why my students are sitting in the dark." Miss Maria said coming down the stairs. Several of the laboratory tech looked over to the older woman amazed that within less then a minute of the lights going out Miss Maria was here investigating.

"Light a candle." Youko said looking over to the girl wishing Irina was here the pearl would have a line to the principal open by now and would be working on a way to draw more power from god knows somewhere Youko would have never thought of.

"That isn't an explanation." Miss Maria said displeased that she was being ignored.

"The calculations we ran were wrong, we don't have enough power to support four Otome. I am drawing power from the campus to keep Kruger and the others from falling out of the sky." Youko snapped. "Someone get me that communications line!"

(Airspace Above Southern Lutesia)

"What is it Youko? You are breaking up." Natsuki said barely able to hear over the wind. They were traveling as fast as they could trying to reach the Laboratory as soon as possible.

"The system is drawing too much power I don't know how much longer it can hold out." Youko said with a lot of chatter in the background. Natsuki thinking she even heard Miss Maria's voice a time or two. "I've rerouted as much power as I can it should buy us some time."

"You said it could support all five of us." Nao said the communications line having been open to all three of them to spread the warning faster.

"The high wind is putting more strain on your robes then I thought and Maya just materialized." Youko said.

"How much longer do we have?" Shizuru asked altering her flight pattern towards the ground thinking to lessen the distance between herself in the ground which was at least a thousand feet or maybe two.

"It should support you for another hour provided no one else logs into the system." Youko said quickly working new calculations on a pad of paper, "Still I recommend you lower your flight path."

"Director Meister Bylthe is taking heavy damage the power is spiking." One of the attendants said.

"What the hell is going on there?" Natsuki ordered.

"We don't know there is still no communication from them." Youko said as a loud beeping sound echoed. "Correction make that forty-five minutes better yet a half hour."

"Meister Gallagher and Irina have just materialized the system is reaching critical." The attendant said.

"Kruger land now!" Youko shouted trying to be heard over the beeping which was growing even louder.

"What the hell?" Natsuki said looking down at her robe as it flickered and disappeared forcing her to fall from the sky.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed diving after the principal not seeming to go fast enough.

"Damnit Kruger I've got to pull your ass out of the fire again?" Nao said lashing out with her element a red cord shooting down and wrapping around Natsuki's leg. Nao pulled to a stop her arms burning with the weight of Natsuki being pulled against the wind.

"What's going on?" Youko said as she watched the screens all three pillars had elevated heart rates; the system showed that Natsuki's robe had failed and Nao's robe was failing.

"Nao! Slowly lower me to the ground!" Natsuki said hanging upside down looking at the young pillar about forty feet above her and Shizuru nearing the gap.

"Stop bitching I'm trying seriously Kruger you need to lay off the mayo!" Nao said as the cord in her hand disappeared causing Natsuki to start falling again.

Shizuru swore under her breath again and continued her descent racing to catch the falling Natsuki. She looked past the other Otome seeing the ground quickly moving up on them and pushed harder. Natsuki couldn't help but flip in the air the wind throwing her around like a leaf. She wanted to close her eyes so she couldn't see the ground but fear or maybe the wind forced them to remain open.

"Fifty Feet, Forty feet, Thirty feet," Natsuki thought thinking this was the end with everything she had survived to meet her end by falling out of the sky, "Twenty feet, ten, nine, eight, seven, six feet, fuck!" With that last count Natsuki finally managed to close her eyes holding them tight for several seconds before she realized she hadn't hit the ground. Tentatively she opened them to see herself flying even with the ground about six feet from it. She looked down at herself seeing a pair of purple arms wrapped around her, "Shizuru!"

"I figured with angels failing out of the sky I better take advantage and try catch one. Guess I got lucky." Shizuru giggled even though her heart was racing as thoughts of her lover hitting the ground flashed through her eyes and she praised to whatever god was out there that she had reached Natsuki in time.

Shizuru landed and set Natsuki down though she didn't let go neither did Natsuki the two of them just standing there holding each other. "Shizuru," Natsuki repeated clutching tight to the older Otome.

"Natsuki!" Nao said coming to a skidding halt crashing into them grabbing Natsuki in a hug,

"Ara, was Nao-san worried about Natsuki?" Shizuru said as Nao continued to hold Natsuki both of them lying on top of her.

Nao quickly disengaged herself standing up and brushing dirt off herself "Baka! Falling out of the sky like that. My job is a pain in the ass as it is I don't want to have to take on your duties as well until another second column is chosen." Natsuki looked up at Nao and just started laughing so hard she had to hold onto Shizuru to keep from falling over. "What?!" Nao snapped.

"You were worried about me." Natsuki said trying to control her laughter but having no luck.

"I was not!" Nao said defiantly crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Were too," Natsuki continued like a child. "You called me Natsuki you never call me Natsuki."

"I did not and I was not!" Nao said sticking her tongue out.

"Were too," Natsuki said resisting the urge to stick her tongue out as well.

"Was not," Nao said the two of them going back and forth until Shizuru began laughing. "What? Not you too!"

"Nao-san, Natsuki is mine but if I have to I will fight you for her." Shizuru said trying to keep a straight face.

"I do not like Kruger you can have her!" Nao said turning her back and walking away.

"Principal you should be able to materialize now I managed to snag enough power." Youko said, "Queen Mashiro will probably be in contact with you soon."

"What why?" Natsuki shouted she had enough dealing with heads of state over the last few weeks she really didn't want to deal with anymore. Who knew how long it would take to smooth things over with Aries after nearly going to war with them.

"I tapped into the power lines to Windbloom Castle." Youko said like a child telling her parents she had taken a cookie without permission.

"Son of a bitch," Natsuki swore then called her robe suddenly feeling the need to destroy something like a Swartz laboratory.

"I still would recommend flying close to the ground just incase." Youko said.

(Swartz Laboratory, Lutesia)

"What the hell is this thing?" Sara said as she dodged the slave's tail throwing a boomerang fading into the wall as it spun to attack her.

"A booby trap I think! The Aswad triggered it." Maya said as the slave spun back around.

"By turning the light on?" Midori growled stabbing at it.

"Does it matter?" Irina said batting at one of the arms that held her to the wall. "How do we kill it?"

"Easiest way to kill a slave is to kill its master." Shie said, "Come on Imari certify me. I'll chase down the bastard controlling it."

"Like hell find somewhere to hide Hallard." Maya said smacking the slave across its face with her maraca.

From across the room Chie watched from the corner of her eye but she was focused on Aoi, "Babe give me the shot and certify me."

"Chie what if you get hurt? We are so close to finding the cure what if…." Aoi said clutching her bag.

"Aoi, I'm a soldier I fight that is what I do. Please, let me do my job." Chie said as the tail swung around striking right at Aoi but Chie jumped in front of her taking the brunt of the hit across her back. Both of them slid across the floor Chie holding Aoi tight to her.

They crashed under a desk Chie grimacing as she still held tight to Aoi who stared up then wrapped her arms around Chie feeling blood on the Otome's back. "Chie you are hurt!"

"Certify me," Chie said wincing, "It will heal the wound."

"Chie, the Alluring Illusion Ruby in my name I certify you." Aoi said kissing Chie's GEM as she injected her arm.

"I swear I'll protect you." Chie said as she kissed Aoi and stood up, "Stay under here."

"Imari please, look Onee-chan is come on. Maya-onee-sama and Sara-onee-sama are getting their asses kicked." Shie said watching as Chie ran into the fight. "Imari, certify me now."

"Shie…. Fine but be careful." Imari said then as Aoi did kissed Shie's GEM and injected her with a shot, "Shie, The Dusk Sinister Amber my Otome I certify you."

"Alright let's kick some ass." Shie said running over to the slave jumping on its back.

Irina finally managed to break free and said, "So really how do we kill this thing? This building has been abandoned for months something other then a master must controlling it. Did you see anything before it attacked you?"

"It was kind of sudden." Maya said getting slammed into the wall.

"There was a large computer thing in the basement kinda like the ones Youko works with." Midori said pulling her sword from the slave.

"Hallard basement now! Destroy that computer!" Maya ordered.

"Which one?" Both Hallards said at the same time the two of them hanging on the back of the slave.

Before Maya could answer the slave threw both of them from it's back the two of them falling into the floor and through it. Chie stood up looking up at the hole in the ceiling then held her hand out for Shie, "Guess that answers that." Shie said looking up at the hole seeing Sara wrapped in the tail as it slammed her into the wall.

"We need to do something before that thing kills them all." Chie said. "Look for that computer."

"Onee-chan over there!" Shie said pointing behind Chie to a large computer against the wall. There were several monitors on it all of the showing different angles of the battle. "So we destroy this thing and the slave stops right?" Shie asked as Chie nodded readying her cane to rush forward but she was knocked back by a blast of air.

Chie collided with the wall finding herself pinned to it helpless but only to watch as her sister rose from the ground the blast of wind seeming to come from her. It swirled around her as a golden aura seemed to form. "Shie!" Chie shouted but the noise in the basement was so loud Chie could barely hear her own voice. "Stop this Shie I don't think this GEM was meant to do this!" Chie said having read a few files on the prototype GEM Irina was working on figuring this was it. She hadn't read much about it but recalled a document listing Irina's fears that the power output controller on the GEM was unstable and could cause a feedback loop. Chie struggled against the force holding her to the wall but failed as did her robe the infected nano-machines taking over.

"Onee-chan, help! It's like it's stuck!" Shie screamed trying to be heard over the wind she was creating.

"Shie your nano-machines hold out they should be failing soon you were injected shortly after me!" Chie shouted just as her words came true Shie's nano-machines failing and her robe failing. Prior to this Shie had her hands stretched out towards the computer fortunately as the pent up energy found it's release crashing into the computer. Shie floated in mid air for a second then fell into Chie's arms as pieces of her GEM shattered to the floor. In the room above them the slave finally came to stop and the other half of the GEM fell to the ground shattered its master collapsing to the ground.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22: Destruction’s End

Chapter 22:

Chapter 22: Destruction's End

_Author Notes: Whee a quick update I'm able to write again. _

(Outside the Swartz Laboratory, Lutesia)

"They entered in there and then door closed shut behind them. Try as we might it wouldn't budge." Carla said as the ground shook and braced herself against the wall. "What was that?"

"Helene reports they are materialized in there we need to get that door open." Natsuki said still wearing her robe as with the others. She held her hands out a large cannon appearing in her hands, "Load Chrome Cartridge."

"Stand by Kruger you'll get to blow something up by the end of the day I promise." Nao said standing by the door with a panel of the wall off. She pulled several wires out and crossed them causing the circuits to overload shorting out and the door to open. "See open door."

"I'm not going to ask how you knew to do that." Natsuki said forcing her cannon to disappear as she had a disappointed look on her face. "Let's go." The five of them rushed into the building to find a large hole in the floor, a frozen slave and the others standing over someone. "Blythe report,"

"We arrived as you have figured out were trapped so we split up to search the building when we were attacked by this slave." Maya said pointing to the large frozen slave. "We fought it the best we could then Irina discovered that it wasn't being controlled by a human but a computer. I sent the Hallards to destroy it but they haven't reported in yet. I believe they succeeded but I fear Shie was injured as Imari collapsed."

"Irina." Chie said coming up the stairs holding her sister in her arms.

The young technician ran over as Chie laid Shie on a table. Irina had check Imari out and though her pulse was weak and there was a little blood running from her ears she couldn't find anything wrong with Imari. She wouldn't be able to find anything more without the equipment at Garderobe. "What happened?" Irina asked.

"I think her GEM overloaded. She went to use her element but it was like it was stuck or something. Like in that report you wrote the loop or something." Chie said stroking Shie's hair as Irina looked her over.

"Feedback loop I had feared this might happen." Irina said with a small light opening Shie's eyes and shinning it in them, "How did you stop it?"

"It was the virus it shut down the functioning nano-machines and then the GEM shattered." Chie said.

"We hadn't noticed it but Imari's ring has as well." Sara said looking at the broken ring on Imari's hand.

"Woods what is their condition?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know for sure but they both seem stable." Irina said.

"Find get back to work on the virus." Natsuki said.

"We still need to find a sample of Meister Sayer's DNA." Irina said. "I have the software needed to reverse it but I can't do it without the sample."

"We were searching for it when Midori tripped an alarm or something." Maya said looking around waiting for the Aswad to say something but she couldn't find her. "Midori where did she go?"

The people in the room looked around searching for the red head but she seemed to be gone. Chie saw out of the corner of her eye a flash of red. Standing in the shadows of the doorway saw Midori standing there with a sack over her shoulder. The redhead winked at her then disappeared. "She must have fled after the battle."

"What was that Aswad doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"She helped me and Aoi get here." Chie said.

"I haven't forgotten about you Hallard but I'll wait until after the virus is cured. Maybe I'll throw you back to Haruka and let her beat some sense into you." Natsuki said shooting her a sharp look. "Ok lets spilt up again look for this sample. I want on open comm line at all times. Woods stay here and keep an eye on them. Zhang, Bellini, Bianchi you have this floor, Blythe, Gallagher you've got the basement, Shizuru and I will take the second."

"Principal where do you want me?" Chie asked still stroking Shie's hair.

"Stay here incase Woods needs a test subject." Natsuki said.

(Second Floor)

"You shouldn't be so hard on Chie she's been through quite a bit. Chie is just afraid." Shizuru said. "Fear leads people to act irrationally."

"Afraid? This is Hallard what the hell is she afraid of?" Natsuki said. "She's been through worse then this."

"She isn't afraid of dying. She's afraid for Aoi and Shie. Love is just as strong a fear." Shizuru said looking over to Natsuki as she scanned a bookcase. "I would do anything for my Natsuki. I would march into the pits of hell for her."

"Shizuru," Natsuki said as she looked over her shoulder at her partner a soft pleading look in her eyes.

"Not now Natsuki," Shizuru said walking over to Natsuki wrapping her hands around Natsuki's waist and putting her chin on her shoulder. "Please not yet."

"When?" Natsuki asked leaning back into Shizuru.

"Someday just not now I promise." Shizuru said pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek. "We should keep looking." Shizuru didn't move just stood there holding her with her actions speaking against her words. She looked straight ahead not wanting to see Natsuki's face. She knew it hurt her lover not knowing what happened while she was imprisoned but Shizuru couldn't tell Natsuki yet. How could she tell Natsuki what she did? Still looking forward she noticed a book that wasn't even with the other books. "What's this?" She said leaning closer over Natsuki's shoulder to read the title. "Heart of the Otome,"

"Why would the Swartz have a copy of Heart of the Otome?" Natsuki said reaching forward and pulling the book out. She reached up and pulled the book out it feeling lighter then it should. Being headmistress of Garderobe this was a book Natsuki was quite familiar with. She opened it as Shizuru loosened her grip just enough for Natsuki to move. "Woods I think we have it." Natsuki said looking down at the book it was hallow with two small vials of blood in it.

"What do you have principal?" Irina asked.

"Two tubes of what looks like blood it was hidden in a book." Shizuru said.

"Bring it down I'll cross reference it Arika's DNA." Irina said. "Oh and principal Shie has woke up."

"We'll be right down." Natsuki said, "Keep the others looking just in case we are wrong."

(An hour later)

"I believe I have it. The sample you gave me is a close enough match to Arika's DNA that it has to be Meister Sayer's DNA." Irina said pounding away at the computer. "I'm working a program that should spread the cure to all the nano-machines in their system."

"So all we have to do is inject them with these nano-machines and its over." Natsuki asked.

"I think so." Irina said as she finished up on the computer. "As far as I can see there is no fail safe but there is no way to know for sure."

"Can we run a test or something?" Nao asked from a table across the room she was sitting on.

"I've ran the simulations but I could run them for days and still not be one hundred percent sure." Irina said.

"So I'll go first." Chie said as Aoi held tight to her arm looking Chie in the eye then nodding.

"Onee-chan," Shie said looking up from the table she sat on with Imari lying in her lap. Imari was still asleep.

"Don't argue with me Shie." Chie said rolling up her sleeve and walking to Irina.

"We have another problem. We have no working nano-machines here the only ones we have carry the virus. I need a sample of functioning nano-machines." Irina said.

"Well it's a good thing we have so many Otome plenty of people to take samples from." Adam said holding up a needle, "So any volunteers?"

Natsuki looked at the needle then took a step back no one really noticing expect Shizuru and Maya the latter was about to say something a large grin on her face when Shizuru stepped forward. "Take it from me."

"Can you roll up your sleeve Meister Viola?" Adam said clearing his throat.

"Shizuru is fine, Mr. Kaine." Shizuru said rolling her sleeve up.

"Adam," He said tying a rubber tube around her arm then pressing a needle into her arm withdrawing some blood. He took three vials then placed them in a holder turning it on causing it to rotate. "It will take just a few minutes to separate them from the blood. It's interesting on the way over here I was reviewing the data we have on this virus and this has just got me thinking they had to have access to nano-machines to create this virus."

"Are you saying that we have a traitor among us?" Natsuki asked glaring at the boy.

"Not really nano-machines are in your blood much like red blood cells all someone would need was a few drops of blood and they would have several hundred nano-machines." Adam said taking the vials from the box, "There has to be close to ten thousand nano-machines in this vial alone. There could be infinite possibilities of how they got the blood."

"Ers," Irina said causing everyone to turn to her. "Her family had ties to Swartz they forced her to enroll in Garderobe and to fight with a slave. They must have taken a sample of her blood."

"We can speculate later are you ready?" Chie asked.

"I don't know how this will affect you so you might want to take a seat." Irina said as Chie sat down in the chair next to her and Irina injected her with the modified nano-machines. "Give it a few minutes then try to call your robe."

"Irina prepare two more injections then gather as much of this junk that you can carry." Natsuki said pacing the room.

"Principal it could take me weeks if not months to study everything in this lab." Irina pleaded.

"Take what you can carry you've got an hour to decide what is most important." Natsuki said pausing for a brief second in her pacing then starting up again.

"But Principal…." Irina said then glared at the principal, "You are going to destroy the laboratory."

"Yes, this laboratory is dangerous. If the wrong people were to get their hands on the data in her we could be facing something I don't even want to think about." Natsuki said glaring at her student.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't of destroyed the Dark GEMs!" Irina shouted.

In a second Natsuki was across the room her hand making contact with Irina's cheek. "I won't take this from Helene and I sure as hell will not take it from one of my students. Take what you can carry and be happy I am giving you that."

"Yes, principal." Irina said turning back to the computer staring at it as Natsuki started pacing again.

"Maybe we should see if it worked, Irina-chan has it been long enough?" Aoi asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Yes, it should have been long enough go ahead and try and certify." Irina said.

Chie stood up while Aoi stepped over to her and whispered in her ear then kissed her GEM, "Materialize!" Chie said then called her robe there was a brief delay then the robe formed around her. Chie stood there staring at her hands a smile on her face.

"It worked!" Aoi said as Chie grabbed her in a hug.

"Good, Woods inject the other two and then be ready to move in an hour." Natsuki said walking to the door with Carla and Laula with her.

"Laula, can you make contact with the Queen make sure everything is clear with Garderobe destroying this building." Natsuki said.

"The building is marked for destruction it shouldn't be a problem. I can have a wrecking crew here in an hour." Laula said.

"No need I'll handle it myself." Natsuki said stopping and turning towards the building noticing Shizuru hadn't followed behind her.

(Inside the Laboratory)

"Irina," Shizuru said putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Shizuru-onee-sama?" Irina said looking up at the older Otome.

"Remember when I told you about Natsuki?" Shizuru said as Irina nodded, "She would do anything to protect the Otome and I know she feels this is the best way."

"I know but that doesn't have to mean I agree with her." Irina said as she finished taking apart another computer.

"Do you have everything you need?" Shizuru asked.

"This is the last of the hard drives. I wish I could take more but this is the best I can think of in short notice." Irina said.

"Let's go then." Shizuru said picking up one of the hard drives. "We need to get Imari back to Garderobe so Director Helene can help her."

"Yes, Shizuru-onee-chan," Irina said as both she and Adam picked up a few hard drives.

After they had gathered everything up Shie stood up taking Imari into her arms holding her close to her. Imari still hadn't woke up, her pulse was slow still and there really hadn't been any change. They walked outside where Natsuki was already standing in her robe. "Here is the plan I destroy the laboratory we split into two groups. Part of us will fly back with Imari and get her treated the other will take the transport back. I want us to go there as fast as we can so that means less of us connected to the system. Woods, you are in on the transport with Kaine. Blythe, Gallagher you are as well. Shizuru will take Imari and Zhang you've got Shie. We leave as soon as the building is ash." Natsuki said.

"Do you need me to catch your ass from falling out of the sky?" Nao said.

"No, Juliet I don't trust you enough to let you spend the next week or so traveling across two countries. Last thing I need is for you to make an ass of yourself and cause an international incident." Natsuki said. "Besides a pillar has to have good diplomatic skills and I have a feeling you will be able to sit in on quite a few meetings in the near future."

"You are kidding right?" Nao said glaring at the older woman not just for calling Juliet but for threatening to make her sit in on diplomatic meetings. Natsuki didn't say anything just glared right back at her until Nao growled in frustration, "Fine just blow up the building and let's go home. I'm looking forward to a hot bath."

"Principal how will Aoi and I travel back?" Chie asked.

"I'll let you decide but your final destination is Aries not Garderobe." Natsuki said then was nudged by Shizuru. "You better pray you catch Haruka in a good mood, Garderobe concedes any disciplinary action to your home nation."

"We'll take the transport back." Chie said thinking it would allow her to spend the next week with Aoi before going back to Aries and getting her ass chewed by the Brigadier General. "Maya-onee-sama and nullify our contract when we get to Aries."

"Mashiro-sama will just have to spend another week without me." Aoi said wondering how much of a mess the palace would be when she got back and whether or not Arika would be in traction.

"Fine let's get this over with." Natsuki said as a large grin came across her face as she held her hands out a cannon appearing in her hands. "Load Diamond Cartridge!" She said before firing a round off at the building. The round hit the building but it didn't seem to explode. Instead the cartridge stuck in the wall and slowly everything around it began to freeze until the entire building was completely frozen. "Load Silver Cartridge!" Natsuki said as she fired a second round at the building this one exploding on impact causing the building to collapse into a pile of broken bits.

"Show off." Nao muttered under her breath about to say more when Shizuru glared at her and she closed her mouth.

To be continued…

_Author notes: The attack Diamond Cartridge and Chrome Cartridge were used in the HiME manga. There is only one more chapter after this one. I already have plans for a new story it's going to focus on Alyssa entering Garderobe and Nina returning. It will take place sometime after the events in Zwei. For those that haven't read the manga in it Alyssa is Natsuki's little sister not a little yellow bird that rides on Miyu's shoulder. My stories are kinda a hy-bird of both of them. _


	23. Chapter 23: Homecomings

Chapter 23: Homecomings

Chapter 23: Homecomings

_Author Notes: I've been bad about answering people's reviews and sorry about that so here are a few from the last chapter._

E.M.PRAETORIAN: Yes, Natsuki loves that cannon. I've fired some big guns nowhere near the size of a cannon but I have fired a couple machine gun and a grenade launcher and I have to say it's a lot of fun. Tanks are fun to drive too. (I'm not a psycho with a bunch of big guns and tanks just in the military)

Koalarap: The Aswad are very secretive maybe you will find out maybe you will just be left wondering. With Natsuki she's been very stressed during all of this and I think is just wearing a little thin. I do have a joint project planned with Ultima-Matrix that will be a nice long Shizant fic but it will be a while before it is released so you will have to wait for it.

_Reviewerskye: I have a feeling Chie is indeed due for a whooping._

(Capital Aries)

The cruiser pulled to a dock where a squad of soldiers stood on the dock. "Please tell me you aren't here to arrest me." Chie said standing firm on the boat Aoi next to clutching her arm. "Seriously if every time I come home I get arrested I'm moving."

"Captain we've just been instructed to meet you at the dock. General Armitage wants to see you." One of the soldiers said.

"No cuffs, being thrown in jail or shunned?" Chie said patting Aoi's arm trying to comfort the other woman. Last time Chie had returned after the war she had been met by an armed escort and had spent the next month in prison.

"No, ma'am," The soldier said.

"Fine give me a minute." Chie said turning to Aoi she lifted Aoi's hand up and kissed her hand right above a ring. It wasn't Chie's Meister ring but the ring Chie had given her as a student. Earlier that day Maya had nullified the contract between them and Chie had the ring back in her pocket. "I love you."

"Chie, you are going to be okay right?" Aoi said lunging forward into Chie's arms remembering the last time Chie had returned to Aries right after the war where she was arrested as a traitor. Aoi hadn't known anything about it until she saw a report on the news.

"I will be fine Aoi." Chie said holding Aoi tight and kissing her forehead. "Haruka will probably just rip my ass for being a pain."

"Chie," Aoi said but was cut off by a kiss her arms growing tighter around Chie leaning in as far as she could trying to feel every inch of Chie. "I love you so much."

"I know." Chie said kissing her cheek. "I will be fine and I look forward to when I will see you again."

"When will that be?" Aoi asked still holding tight to Chie not wanting to let go of her.

"Soon I promise. With this telescope being built on Aries soil I'm sure there will be plenty of delegates traveling between Aries and Windbloom." Chie said stroking her hand through Aoi's hair. "Nothing could keep me from you."

"Captain we should get going." The soldier on the dock said.

"Yeah," Chie said pressing one more kiss to Aoi's lips whispering that she loved her then stepped off of the cruiser onto the dock. The soldier turned and started walking to a jeep with Chie right behind then though she kept looking back at Aoi as the cruiser started to pull away. Chie climbed into the jeep then turned to the soldier driving it, "I've been here before this is where you throw me in irons."

"Captain I assure our intentions are just to escort you." The soldier said driving towards the Parliament building. The ride was quick and quiet as was the walk to the president's office. Chie knocked on the door then entered standing before Yukino's desk giving her a salute. "Meister Hallard reporting as ordered."

"Meister Hallard," Yukino said "Meister Kruger as informed us that Garderobe is taking no formal action against you."

"Yes, Madam President." Chie said still standing at attention.

"Which means Kruger has deformed all jurisdiction to us," Haruka said.

"Deferred," Yukino corrected.

Haruka shot Yukino a glared but didn't say anything to her just stood and walked over to Chie, "You are to report to building thirty-five admittedly."

"General?" Chie asked staring at Haruka.

"Report to base and go to building thirty-five," Haruka repeated.

"What am I to do there?" Chie asked.

"You will know when you get there." Haruka said then turned and walked back to her chair, "You are dismissed Hallard."

"Yes General." Chie said giving another salute and walking out.

"Haruka are you sure this is what is best?" Yukino asked looking at her Otome.

"I don't know Yukino, I can't say I blame Hallard for what she did." Haruka said placing her hand over Yukino's hand. "I probably would have done the same thing if I was in her place."

"I hope you are right Haruka." Yukino said.

(Infirmary, Garderobe)

Shie sat by a bed holding the young princess' hand as she had been for the last week. Her hair was disheveled. She had barely left Imari's side sleeping on one of the chairs and eating food people had brought her though there still had been no change in Imari's condition. Shie stood from the chair she was in and pressed a kiss to Imari's forehead a few tears running down her cheek. "God, Imari this is all my fault." Shie said not hearing the door open until a woman with short red hair stood next to her.

"How is she?" Mai asked with Mikoto standing next to her though the strange cat girl looked more like she was sitting or squatting.

"Mai-Hime!" Shie said quickly standing up and turning to the older woman.

"Mai is fine I haven't been a princess in a long time." Mai said stepping over to her and stroking Imari's hair. "She's grown so much since I last saw her. It was before I left Zipang she couldn't have been more then six or seven years old. I should have came and visited her."

"She always talked about you said she wanted to be just like you." Shie said walking around to the other side of the bed. "I didn't know that she actually knew you. I thought it was just crush that students seem to have on older Otome."

"She wrote me all the time since I came back. I've just been too busy to come see her. So how is she doing?" Mai asked still stroking Imari's hair.

"Director Helene says her brain output is very low far lower then it should be. She has suffered what the director is calling TBI, traumatic brain injury. It was probably caused when my GEM hit a feedback loop. They don't know when she will wake up if ever." Shie said breaking into tears again not caring who saw her. "This is all my fault."

"Shie-kun, you couldn't have known the GEM would over load." Mai said sympathetically.

"It was me that rushed head first into the battle trying to show off." Shie said stepping back as Mikoto jumped on the edge of the bed sniffing Imari. "What is she doing?"

"Mikoto!" Mai said trying pull the girl off the bed.

"She smells like Mai." Mikoto said still smelling Imari.

"Mikoto, Imari is my cousin. Now get off the bed." Mai said still pulling on Mikoto trying get her off the bed. "Get down or you aren't getting any Ramen.

Mikoto looked sharply at Mai shock in her eyes then her gaze was drawn back to Imari, "Something isn't right with her, Imari's sick." Mikoto said hovering over Imari staring at her.

"Yes, she is she was hurt about a week ago." Mai said looking at the smaller girl, "Come on get down Mikoto."

"Mikoto can help Imari." Mikoto said leaning down at Imari her face only an inch away.

"What can you do?" Shie asked staring at the strange girl.

"Mikoto can help." Mikoto said leaning down the rest of the way putting her hand on Imari's forehead and her other on her chin as she blew into Imari's mouth.

Mikoto hung there for a minute then jumped off the bed squatting next to Mai, "Mikoto make Imari all better."

"What did you do?" Shie said as Imari started breathing hard then sat up, "Imari!"

"Shie?" Imari said weakly looking up at the other coral.

Shie couldn't control herself she just fell onto the bed kissing Imari over and over again. "Imari I am so sorry." Shie said.

"Shie," Imari said faintly kissing Shie then looked up at Mai. "What happened?"

Mai looked to Shie thinking the coral wanted to answer but she couldn't say anything she was only able to cry, "Imari about a week ago you were hurt when the GEM linking you and Shie overloaded. You've been in a coma you only just woke up."

"What's going on?" Youko said running into the room seeing Imari awake. She had been told Mai was here and wanted to talk to her, "She's awake!" Youko didn't wait for an answer she just started running tests on Imari.

(Administration Building, Garderobe)

The hall to the school was empty as Natsuki and Shizuru walked down it towards their office. Classes had started up again so there were no students. Both Shizuru and Natsuki wore their formal robes having just got back from Windbloom having yet another meeting with the council. Shizuru looked down at a folder a Trias had brought to her as they entered the building. "It seems Imari-chan is awake." Shizuru said.

"That is good news be sure to pass it onto Mai." Natsuki said tugging at her collar. "I hate this suit."

"Awe but Natsuki looks so cute with her little cape flowing behind her." Shizuru said getting a sharp look from her partner and deciding that was enough teasing. "Mai-chan was there when Imari-chan awoke."

"Good, what do we have next on the schedule? We've soothed Mashiro's ego apologized for borrowing power, finished the transfer of Nagi, what's next a delegation from Annam?" Natsuki said taking her cape off and draping it over her arm.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing Ein again no there isn't a delegation from Annam waiting in your office." Shizuru said with a smirk on her face knowing that bringing up her past relationship with Ein always made Natsuki squirm even if the Second Column knew Shizuru had eyes only for her.

"What do we have next then?" Natsuki said opening the door to her office seeing someone sitting at her desk she took a few more steps into it noticing it was Maya. "What the hell are you doing at my desk?"

"I believe for the next two weeks this is my desk." Maya said setting a stack of papers down.

"Excuse me?" Natsuki said throwing her cape onto a chair.

"It was my impression you were on vacation." Maya said, "I put off going back to my nice suite in Cardair so you can take a vacation. I'll be babysitting corals instead of a depraved king and his Otome."

"Vacation? Do you have any idea how much back logged paperwork I have?" Natsuki said staring at the piles of paper littering the desk. Natsuki turned to Shizuru noticing the other woman hadn't said anything since she came into the room. "This is your doing isn't it?"

"Natsuki said she wanted a vacation so I arranged a vacation for her." Shizuru said stepping closer to Natsuki pulling her close kissing her speaking a word between each kiss, "Two weeks just you, me, and a cabin in the woods."

"With all the paperwork I have there is no way I can take a vacation." Natsuki said staring at Shizuru.

"Kruger that is what I am doing here. I've been a column far longer then you I can handle a little paperwork." Maya said walking around the desk. "Now get out of here." She turned Natsuki shoving her towards the bedroom.

"But...but..." Natsuki said finding both Shizuru and Maya pushing her to the bedroom.

(Undisclosed Military Base, Aries)

Chie stood before a large warehouse looking at the lettering on the side reading thirty-five written on the side. It appeared to be a motor pool of some sort with several jeeps, trucks and other vehicles parked outside. She walked inside seeing more vehicles with several mechanics working on them. She headed towards the office seeing a man asleep on the desk his blouse hanging on the back of a chair and there was a cup on the table. Chie thought she smelled something odd then picked up the cup and smelled it not mistaking the smell of whiskey. She set it down then looked at the blouse on the back of the chair seeing the man's rank but not his name tape. "Corporal!" Chie said kicking the side of the desk.

The man nearly fell out of his chair as he stood up only seeing her cleanly pressed uniform then her rank tabs. "Captain," He said giving a salute then looked closer at her. "Chie?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Chie said recognizing the man then turning around to walk out.

"Chie wait." The man said following her out of the office grabbing her wrist.

"It's Captain Hallard, corporal." Chie said trying pulling her hand free.

"Has so much happened that a father can't call his daughter by her name?" The Corporal said.

"You haven't been my father for years. Let go of me." Chie said still trying to pull her hand free.

"I know I wasn't the best father, I screwed up Chie." The man said. "Can't you…"

"Joseph Hallard screwed up big surprise there. When was that? When you lost your first stripe for showing up to work drunk, when you started beating me or when you started beating Shie? When we were taken away placed in foster care? Or how about the two years we lived on the streets stealing to stay alive?" Chie nearly shouted pulling her arm free.

"That isn't fair Chie." Joseph said standing in front of her not reaching out for her again though he looked like he wanted.

"Fair? What is fair about what you've done?" Chie said. "Do you have any idea what Shie and I have been through?"

"You seem to be doing well for yourself, Captain." Joseph said bitterly emphasizing her rank.

"No thanks to you." Chie growled. "Everything I have, everything Shie has is because we worked for it. We earned it."

"Earned it? You are the President's toy her token gestured. A reach out to lift up the poor. Shie is just the newest toy." Joseph shouted.

Chie grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the door breaking the glass on the door. "She may have given us a chance but we still worked for what we have. We were able to handle the pressure unlike you." Chie said dropping him and walking away. She went back to the jeep she had taken out and raced back to the parliament building she parked it in front and ran up the stairs barging into the President's office without knocking. Yukino stood in front of the window looking out it, Haruka right behind her with her arms wrapped around the president. "Why the hell would you send me there?" Chie shouted.

"Sit down Hallard." Haruka said turning around.

"Why did you send me there?" Chie repeated refusing to sit down.

"Take a seat." Haruka said again pulling the chair out for Yukino then taking the one next to it.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was." Chie shouted.

"Captain," Yukino said softly Chie still standing. "Chie please sit down."

Chie took the seat in front of the desk then stared at Haruka her arms crossed before her waiting. "Chie, I showed you that because you needed to see it." Haruka calmly said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chie said nearly standing but stopping herself.

"You have more in common with him then you think." Haruka said. "You two are quite similar."

"Bullshit." Chie hissed.

"Chie, please just hear her out." Yukino pleaded.

"Your father had a promising career, he moved quickly through the ranks, had a good job hell he was General Bowman's personal clerk. But he cracked under the pressure." Haruka said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Chie said standing up.

"You have a promising career you've moved quickly through the ranks and have your own anti-terrorism squad." Haruka said as she dropped Chie's personal file on the table.

"What you think I'm going to crack? End up a drunk passed out on a desk in a shit hole motor pool?" Chie said.

"I'm here to ensure that doesn't happen." Haruka shouted standing up. "Do you realize how much I've put my ass on the line for you? You entered Garderobe with my recommendation the council was against your selection to Delta squad. I fought to get you on the list. You fuck up it's my ass on the line."

"So what you are afraid of that I'll make you look bad?" Chie said.

Haruka growled then jumped over the desk knocking the chair and Chie over slamming her arm into her throat. "No I'm afraid that I've placed my faith in a loser. Prove to me that being a loser isn't in your blood."

Chie growled then shoved Haruka slamming her into the desk pinning the older woman to the desk just as she had done to her in the floor. "I am nothing like him."

"Hallard!" Yukino shouted standing up but Haruka just started laughing. "Haruka,"

Haruka pushed Chie back enough to get a clear punch out knocking the Otome back. "Doesn't look like it to me."

Chie lunged forward knocking Haruka into the desk, "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Hallard! Haruka stop this at once!" Yukino shouted.

"Do I?" Haruka said picking a wanted poster up with Chie's picture on it. "What the heal is this then?"

"It's hell you fucking moron and if you thought I was going to sit by while my sister and Aoi were dying you are a bigger idiot then I thought." Chie said slamming Haruka into the desk again.

Haruka just growled then with all her strength lifted Chie off the ground flipping her into a glass coffee table, shards of glass flying all over the floor. "You don't deserve to wear that GEM."

Chie stood up and wiped the blood off her lip staring at Haruka, "I worked my ass off at Garderobe; I was your spy during the war. Not to mention I've saved your ass several times. This GEM was earned with my sweat and blood. I am not going to end up like my father. I would die before that happened."

"That's what I want to hear report to work on Monday." Haruka said as several guards rushed into the room and she waved them off. "And stop by the infirmary your shoulder looks like it needs stitches."

Chie just stared at Haruka watching as Yukino stepped around the desk cleaning a cut above Haruka's eye with her handkerchief. Yukino dabbed at it the Otome wincing then gently blew on it before pressing a kiss to her temple. The president noticed Chie still standing there and turned saying, "Captain you are dismissed."

Chie saluted then left the room heading for the infirmary getting several odd looks. The back of her uniform was torn and bloody and her face bruised up. She stopped at the desk the nurse staring at her. "Captain what in the gods' name happened to you?"

"General Armitage just gave me a little wall to wall counseling. I think I need stitches." Chie said turning her back to the nurse who only shook her head instructing Chie to come in the back wondering how bad the General got it this time.

(Laboratory, Garderobe)

Youko walked down the steps leading to the center work station reviewing the records from Imari. She could find no medical reason why Imari had come out of her coma. By all medical standards Imari Retiko was brain dead and would not be coming out of the coma. That was why she had asked Mai to come to discuss the option of taking her off life support as Mai was the nearest family member. The only answer she could get out of them was Mai's odd master saying that she made Imari better. Youko knew that Mikoto was strange as the girl claimed to be over three hundred years old. She just shook her head and tucked the folder under her arm seeing Irina sitting at a computer wearing her Pearl uniform. With everything that had been going on Youko had almost forgotten that Irina was a student since she had spent most her time in the lab and wearing coveralls. "Irina shouldn't you be in class right now?" Youko asked.

"Free period," Irina said not looking up from the computer.

"Ah what are you working on?" Youko asked. Most of the system had been repair and the work load had decreased. Youko had suggested Irina get out of the labs more often but the girl was stubborn.

"Just going over the drives we got from Lustiea." Irina said, "I finally got all the drives translated into the common language so I can start finding out what is on them."

"Find anything interesting?" Youko asked looking over Irina's shoulder.

"Nothing yet but I think I have found some progress reports written by creators of the virus. Wait what's this?" Irina said leaning closer to the computer.

"What is what did you find?" Youko said moving closer as well. "That little snake." Youko eyed the screen and then leaned over to the intercom. "Helene to Kruger"

"Meister Kruger is on vacation and is currently unavailable." Shizuru answered both she and Natsuki were currently on a transport in the deluxe suite traveling to Annam where they would spend the next two weeks in one of King Nguyen's hunting lodges. Shizuru was glad her GEM was voice activated as her hands were covered in massage oil.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I figured you would rather know now instead of two weeks from now." Youko insisted.

"Fine what do you have and it better be good." Natsuki growled then under her breath said, "Shizuru not so low." Her words were followed by a muffled moan and a giggle that didn't belong to the principal.

"Nagi the little snake he lied to us." Youko said blushing at the thought of what Shizuru was doing to Natsuki.

"Lied about what?" Natsuki asked.

"The virus it was never fatal. It was designed only to disable the Otome." Youko said, "Irina just came across some reports to Nagi."

"That little prick," Natsuki hissed followed by another moan. "Contact Maya see that he is moved to a cell that is cold, damp and dark." 

"Will do, enjoy your vacation." Youko said about to close the link.

"Oh and Director Helene," Shizuru sweetly said, "Do not disturb us again or Irina will be receiving a promotion and you will be on the first transport back to the Aswad."

(Royal Palace, Florence)

A girl with long red hair pulled into two pairs of pig tails wearing a Meister uniform walked through the halls of the palace. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking being more interested in the note pad in her hand. On the page she was writing on was the name Rosalie and there had to of been close to fifty spirals. She stumbled, thinking at first that she just had tripped until she realized she had been shoved into a room. Shiho glanced around her eyes adjusting to the dark room finally noticing who it was that pinned her to the wall. "Juliet what the hell?" Shiho said using Nao's real name knowing it pissed the column off.

"Shut up Spiral." Nao said also knowing Shiho hated this nick name. She then pressed Shiho to the wall kissing and biting her neck.

Shiho pushed her back but not out of arms reach. "What are you doing? I thought Kruger had you under her thumb training you to be a good little column."

"First solo field assignment but I needed to relieve a little stress before I got to work." Nao said still kissing her neck being sure to bite it several more times eliciting a struggled moan from the woman.

"Oh yeah like living at Garderobe and gallivanting around Windbloom is so stressful." Shiho said this time not resisting and letting her moans come freely.

"Do you have any idea how many diplomatic meetings I've sat in on in the last week? Those things are so boring and I swear to god I have a permanent dent in my head from all the times Kruger smacked the back of my head to wake me up." Nao said ripping open the front of Shiho's uniform kissing at the exposed flesh.

"So you thought you would stop by fuck me and be on your merry way to wherever?" Shiho growled enjoying Nao's movements more then she wanted.

"Artai and exactly," Nao said pressing her lips to Shiho's again in a rough kiss biting at her lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Now be a good little Spiral, shut up and let me fuck you."

The End...

_Author Notes: There you have it the final chapter. A few notes on this one the stuff about Chie's father and her being arrested can be found in these stories: Hero and My Past. If you are curious about Nao and Shiho go read The Truth Hurts. I'll try to get my next story out but it's mostly just ideas and a half story I have written that I am going to combine together. Like I said in the last chapter it will focus on Alyssa and Nina. Alyssa for her role is Natsuki's younger sister who wants to enter Garderobe as a student while Nina's side of the story will talk about her return to Windbloom and her continued relationship with Sergay. It might take a little tweaking as these had originally been two separate stories. Though I figure they would be taking place at the same time it would be better to run them as one. I don't know when the first chapter will be released so keep your eyes open. And thanks for taking the time to read my stories._


End file.
